The Potter Twins and The Half-Blood Prince
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Hannah Potter is confused. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy has been becoming increasingly overprotective and her brother, Harry suddenly cares about Draco's whereabouts. What the Skinner's happening? Well, with the arrival of Voldemort again, anything can happen. What is Draco up to? Why does Harry care? Will Hannah live to see her final year? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: The Memory

**A/N: Wow, book six already! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter (and all chapters) as I enjoy writing them.**

**Summery (A bit of a better one): Hannah Potter's confused, Draco's acting odd and overly protective and Harry's suddenly caring about the whereabouts of her now protective boyfriend. What seems to be going on with the top two men in her life, Hannah has yet to find out But, hey, since the return of Voldemort, anything can happen.**

Chapter 1

The Memory

Harry sat there, laughing his ass off at the DVD we were watching.

"You…look…retarded!" he guffawed.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who spilled peanut butter and jelly over my costume!" I snapped, rewinding the DVD.

"I wasn't the one having a fake wedding ceremony with a future ferret!" Harry pointed out, lounging

I flipped Harry off "If you don't shut up, Harry, I'll kick your frigging ass!" I said before pressing play and tying my black hair up in a ponytail. "Now shut up, the video's starting again."

"Oh, go snog your ferret." Harry said, evoking a crude hand gesture from me.

I'm Potter…Hannah Potter. Twin sister to Harry Potter, girlfriend to Draco Lucius Malfoy (mine! No touchy my boyfriend!), best friend to Ivy Duff, Sheila Alexander, Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt and snarky sixth year Slytherin prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco's mother gave me a DVD of what happened the day my parents, Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort, when her and my now-boyfriend came over.

And here's the video:

"_**Look, there's Lily!" My dad said, working the camera and looking at Mum, who was holding a white dress and veil. "Lily, how the shit-"**_

"_**James!" Mum scolded "Not in front of Hannah and Harry!"**_

"_**Fine, how the …McMahon," dad shuddered "do you expect me to let you dress my daughter in that!? And I wish you wouldn't make me substitute my swear words to Kitchener Rangers player's names."**_

"_**It's cute!" Mum protested. "And Narcissa's dressing Draco up in a darling little tuxedo. They'll match! And hey, some of my family is Canadian and lives in Kitchener and likes hockey and the Rangers, so shut up!"**_

_**Dad almost dropped the camera, setting it on the coffee table. "You mean to tell me that that Malfoy kid's coming back here…again!?" he asked.**_

"_**James, Hellion likes spending time with Draco. And I like Narcissa, so we're winning both sides here."**_

"_**What about me?" Dad asked "Don't I get a say in this?" he asked.**_

_**Mum nodded "Of course. You can pick which flowers Hannah will have in her bouquet."**_

_**Dad suddenly smirked "Hellion's not gonna let you put her in that." he said "Han!" he shouted.**_

_**And in came me, toddling around with Harry, who was already dressed like a Quidditch player.**_

"_**Yeah, Dada?" I asked in my cute little toddler voice.**_

"_**What do you think of Mummy's costume for you?" Dad asked me.**_

_**I took one look at the thing and shook my head "No dwess!" I shouted. "No, no, no! I wanna be a Wanger! I wanna be a membew of Mummy's favwite hockey team!"**_

"_**Hannah, Draco's going to look all fancy, you want to look nice for Draco, don't you?" Mum asked, holding up the dress.**_

_**I smiled and started running "NO DWESS! WANGER JEWSEY WANGER JEWSEY!" I started shouted, Dad picking up the camera and following me, the lens pointed at himself. **_

"_**That's my girl." he said before pointing the camera back at me and Mum in our game of chase.**_

"_**Hannah, just wear the dress for mummy, please?" Mum asked me.**_

_**I shook my head "NO!" I screamed "No, no, no, no, no!"**_

_**A knock came at the door and Dad went to answer it, wand drawn.**_

"_**Who is it?" he asked seriously.**_

"_**Come on, Prongs, let us in!" Sirius shouted.**_

"_**Yeah, I wanna see Harry's costume!" Remus Lupin added.**_

"_**What does my Animagus form take?" Dad asked.**_

"_**A stag." Sirius and Lupin said together.**_

"_**Why did we all learn to be Animagi?" Remus asked.**_

"_**So you wouldn't feel secluded due to your lycanthropy." Dad said, rolling his eyes. "I hope you're ready to smile for the camera."**_

"_**The shit's a camera?" Sirius asked when Dad opened the door and walked in.**_

"_**It's a Muggle device used for making memories, Padfoot." Lupin said, rolling his eyes.**_

"_**Right, Moony." Mum said, coming in with me under her arm. "Hey, Padfoot." she said, nodding to Sirius, who smirked at her.**_

"_**What's Elvendork going to be this year?" Sirius asked.**_

"_**A bride." Mum said, smiling "Draco's coming over dressed as a groom, so it'll be adorable to watch the toddlers 'get married'! And for the last bloody time, her name's not Elvendork!"**_

_**Another knock came at the door and Narcissa Malfoy's voice called out "Lily, we're here!"**_

"_**Damn it, Hannah's not in her costume yet! Let Cissy in, and tell her I'm getting Hellion dressed!" Mum said.**_

"_**I think she'll be more willing, Flower, if you let her see the Malfoy brat first." Sirius said, smirking.**_

"_**He no bwat!" I shouted. "DOWN MUMMY DOWN!" I screamed.**_

"_**Ok, ok, Hellion, calm down." Mum said, setting me down as Dad draw his wand "When did you first visit Lily after Harry and Hannah were born and what did you give them?"**_

"_**A day after they were born, and I gave the boy a Quidditch mobile and I gave Hannah a doll." Narcissa Malfoy's voice said through the door "Who gave Hannah Potter her teddy bear and what is its name that Hannah gave it."**_

"_**Your son gave it to Hannah for her birthday and she named it Alejandro!" Dad said as Mum stood on the stairs and wrapping me in her Invisibility Cloak.**_

_**In came Narcissa and a young Draco, Narcissa beaming as she looked at my mum and Draco looking adorable in his tuxedo.**_

"_**Lily!" Narcissa said, smiling at Mum "Where's Hannah?"**_

_**Mum winked "She's getting dressed." she said to Draco.**_

"_**Mummy, I wanna go see Hannah!" Draco said to Narcissa.**_

"_**She's not in her costume yet, Draco, you'll have to wait to share your candy." Narcissa said in a patient tone to Draco.**_

"_**I'm wite hewe!" I shouted.**_

"_**Hannah." Mum said, peeking under the Invisibility Cloak "You want Draco to see you looking so pretty in your dress, right?"**_

_**I nodded "Yes."**_

"_**Then you can't tell Draco where you are. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before she's dressed." Mum said, smiling as she started upstairs. "I'm going to help her finish." she said to Narcissa as Dad handed the camera over to Sirius, who followed Mum up the stairs to turn the lens on Draco.**_

"_**HI, HANNAH!" Draco shouted up the stairs.**_

_**I stifled a giggle under the Cloak and when we were up the stairs, Draco shouted his greeting again.**_

"_**HI, DWAY!" I screamed back as Mum lead me into her room.**_

"_**Ok, Hannah, arms up!" Mum said, pulling out the dress and veil.**_

_**I did whatever Mum told me to do and soon enough, I was in the white dress **_(Harry laughed again)

"_**Awe, don't you look pretty!" Mum said as I looked at myself in the mirror and giggled.**_

_**The dress was a long sleeve that had a long skirt that spun around just right, and it had an adorable pink band around the middle.**_

_**It was a princess's wedding dress.**_

"_**And you just need your hair done up and a bit of makeup and you're ready to go!" Mum said, starting to brush my hair.**_

"_**Oh, Lily!" Sirius said as Mum started braiding my hair "Don't make Prongslette look like a clown!"**_

_**I giggled as Mum tucked a lacy veil under my braid and put a little princess tiara on me. "Doesn't she look adorable?" she asked as she got out a tube of bright pink lipstick and dabbing it on my cheeks, rubbing the makeup in "This'll create that 'blushing bride' effect." she explained to the camera as she put lipstick where it was supposed to go.**_

"_**Go give Wiwus a kiss." Mum instructed, pointing to behind the camera before taking it off of Sirius.**_

_**I giggled "WIWUS!" I shouted before holding up my hands.**_

"_**Does Prongslette want up?" Sirius asked.**_

_**I nodded. "UP, WIWUS! UP!" I shouted.**_

_**Sirius sighed and picked me up, me looking to the camera as if I just noticed it was there and waving.**_

"_**Hi, camwa!" I said happily.**_

"_**You want the camera to videotape you giving Wiwus a big kiss?" Mum asked.**_

_**I nodded and gave Sirius a big kiss on the cheek, where some of the lipstick stayed.**_

"_**Dwaco, Dwaco, Dwaco!" I chanted looking to Mum. "I wanna see Dway!" I shouted.**_

_**Mum sighed "I guess I can't keep the bride from the groom forever. Sirius, down the stairs please, and carefully!"**_

_**Sirius smirked and carried a babbling me down the stairs, where Draco was still waiting.**_

"_**DWAY!" I squealed happily. "Down, Wiwus, down!"**_

"_**Aw, she's so cute!" Narcissa said as Sirius put me down. "The Greengrass tailor does excellent work!"**_

_**Mum beamed "Yes, thanks for keeping the dress a secret, Cissy. I doubt your husband would like it if he found out you were buying a bridal dress for-"**_

"_**Draco's little girlfriend!" Narcissa beamed as Mum turned the camera to me and Draco, who were just standing there.**_

"_**You wook pwetty, Hannah." Draco said, looking down and making me turn pale pink.**_

"_**Thanks, Dway." I said, turning to Mum.**_

"_**Don't you have something for Hannah, Draco?" Narcissa asked.**_

_**Draco looked up and his eyes widened "Oh, yeah!" he said, rushing up to Narcissa, who put a red rose in his hand.**_

_**Mum giggled "Aw!" she said as Draco walked back over to me. "That's so sweet! Someone's going to be a romantic when he's older."**_

_**I turned pink again and the two mothers laughed at Draco's confused cuteness when he handed me the rose. "Hewe." he said quietly.**_

_**I went bright pink "Thank you." I said, taking the rose. "Mummy, look what Dway gave me!" I said, smiling brightly up at the camera."**_

_**Mum laughed "I see it, Hellion." she said, bending down "Give Mummy the rose, please."**_

_**I shook my head and held the rose tightly "No, mine!" I said. "Dwaco didn't give it to you, he gave it to me. Silly Mummy." I said, giggling.**_

_**Mum laughed and Narcissa joined in "Aw, is Draco your boyfriend, Hannah?" she asked.**_

_**I shook my head "No, Dwaco is my **_**best **_**fwiend!" I said, giggling.**_

"_**Aw!" Mum and Narcissa said together. "Is Hannah your little girlfriend, Draco?" Mum asked Draco.**_

_**Draco shook his head "No, Hannah is my best fwiend, too!" he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.**_

"_**Aw!" Mum and Narcissa said together as Mum handed the camera over to Dad "James, why don't you film your daughter for a bit?"**_

_**Narcissa looked to Mum and smirked before looking to Draco "Draco, do you want to share your candy with Hannah?" she asked, holding out a black bag with a witch on it.**_

_**Draco nodded "Yes!" he said, going over to Narcissa and holding out his hands for the bag.**_

"_**Ok, you and Hannah share the candy as your mother and I sit down." Mum said, nodding over to the couch in the sitting room. "Tea, Cissy?" she asked.**_

"_**Sure, Lil, if you can manage it." Narcissa said as Draco and I rushed into the living room, Dad following us.**_

"_**Can Hawwy have some candy?" I asked.**_

_**Draco shrugged "I don't see why not." he said.**_

_**I beamed and took a deep breath. "HAWWY!" I screamed, making Harry rush down in his Quidditch costume.**_

"_**What?" he asked, looking from me, to Draco and to the candy.**_

"_**Want some candy?" I asked "Dway said it's ok." I said, nodding to the pile.**_

_**Harry grinned "Thank you, Dwaco." he said before taking a handful of candy and sitting on the couch with Dad to eat it.**_

"_**Hey, Hellion." Dad said "Don't you go hogging all that with the Malfoy brat. Save some for Daddy."**_

_**I gave Daddy a look as Draco handed me a tiny chocolate bar "Daddy, Dwaco isn't a bwat. And get you own candy!"**_

_**Dad laughed "Oi, Lilly, your daughter's getting cute with me!" he called into the kitchen.**_

"_**She's one!" Mum called out "Cut her some slack!"**_

_**Dad rolled his eyes and the video went on with me and Draco babbling happily to each other and eating candy.**_

…

_**After a half hour of that, Dad went for a Butterbeer, and there laid Draco and I, sound asleep with each other surrounded by candy wrappers.**_

"_**Lil!" Dad shouted, laughing "Narcissa, your kids have fallen asleep!"**_

_**Mum and Narcissa walked in with cups of tea and gasped at the mess of wrappers, then:**_

"_**Aw!" they said together "That's so cute!"**_

_**Mum laughed and picked Draco up in one arm, me up in the other. "Nap time, I reckon." she said, laughing as she carried the two of us upstairs.**_

…

_**After a pause for saving the camera memory, it restarted in a nursery, with me and Draco starting to wake up. Sleepy eyes were rubbed, and then widened.**_

"_**Hi." Draco and I said together.**_

_**I heard Mum's laugh "Woke up, finally, did we?" she asked.**_

_**Draco and I sat up and turned to each other "We fell asweep?" we asked together.**_

_**Narcissa burst out laughing "They're so cute together!" she said "If they don't get married, I'll die."**_

_**Mum turned the camera to herself and smirked "That's exactly what we had planned today." she said before turning the camera on Narcissa "You brought the ring, did you?" she asked.**_

_**Narcissa nodded and held up a small, silver ring with diamonds embedded in it. "Yes." she said, handing the ring to Draco "Put that in your pocket, Dragon, and leave it in there until we say so."**_

_**Draco nodded and tucked the ring in his jacket pocket as Narcissa picked him up.**_

"_**Pick up the 'bride', Lil." Narcissa said as she started carrying Draco away.**_

_**Mum picked up her wand and charmed the camera to follow her "Come on, Hellion. Time for a little fun." she said, nodding out the door. "C'mon." she said to the camera before following me out.**_

…

_**When Mum and I got downstairs, Dad handed me a bouquet of roses.**_

"_**Here, Hellion." he said, making me smile.**_

_**Mum set me down in front of Draco and Narcissa started laughing the same time as Mum.**_

"_**You say you're each other's best friend?" she asked.**_

_**Draco and I nodded "Yes." we said together.**_

_**Mum beamed "Let's make it official, then. Draco, give Hannah the ring in your pocket, please."**_

_**Draco gave a confused look, but obeyed.**_

"_**Don't be shy, Draco, put the ring on her." Narcissa said, giggling.**_

_**Draco and I shared a look as Draco put the ring on me.**_

"_**Do you promise to be each other's best friends through thick and thin?" Mum asked.**_

_**Draco and I smirked and nodded "Yes." we said together.**_

"_**Now it's official. You're each other's best friends. Draco, you can kiss her now." Narcissa said, giggling.**_

"_**Cissy!" Mum said aghast.**_

"_**What? I want to see if they do it." Narcissa said.**_

"_**I dare you." I said to Draco.**_

"_**Ok." Draco said, leaning into my face.**_

_**I squeaked and started running, Draco chasing after me.**_

_**The women laughed "I guess they aren't going to kiss anytime soon." Mum said.**_

"_**Hurray!" Dad, Sirius, Remus and Harry said together.**_

…

_**After another twenty minutes, it was time to say goodbye to Narcissa and Draco.**_

"_**Mummy, can Draco stay over?" I asked, gripping the rose Draco gave me and looking down at my ring.**_

_**Mum laughed "Maybe tomorrow, Hellion." she said turning to Narcissa "Thanks for coming over, Cissy." she said, smiling.**_

"_**Anytime, Lil." Narcissa said, smiling as she picked Draco up. "Draco loves coming over to see his 'best friend', don't you, Draco?" she asked.**_

_**Draco nodded sleepily "Yes, I wuv coming over and pwaying wif Hannah. I weawwy wike her."**_

_**I giggled "I wuv when Dway comes over, Mummy. I weawwy wike him, too." I said happily.**_

"_**I'd better get back to the Manor, Lucius will be home any minute." Narcissa said, shaking her head "I wish I could stay, but, you know…"**_

_**Mum nodded "I understand. Same place tomorrow?" she asked.**_

_**Narcissa smirked "Sure thing, Lil. We're coming back tomorrow, Dragon, isn't that great?" she asked.**_

_**Draco nodded "Yes, I can't wait!"**_

"_**See you, Lil. Be safe." Narcissa said, smiling.**_

"_**See you, Cissy. I'll try. You be safe too." Mum said as Narcissa gave her one last smile and started walking away.**_

"_**Bye, Hannah, see you tomowwow!" Draco shouted, waving at me as Narcissa walked away.**_

"_**Bye, Dwaco, see you tomowwow!" I said as Mum turned around and closed the door, shutting the camera off.**_

_**It was dusk.**_

…

By the time the camera shut off, I was in tears again. There was no "tomorrow" for Narcissa and my Mum, Mum didn't even live to see the next day.

Three people I knew and loved were in that video, and they were all dead.

My mum, my dad and Sirius.

Sirius was still fresh in my head. He died duelling Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin.

I ejected the DVD as I heard tired coming onto the driveway of number 4, Privet Drive, signalling the arrival of my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley.

Harry and I walked upstairs, reliving and teasing each other about the video when we found a letter on my bed, with an official looking owl next to it.

I lunged for it, hoping it was a letter from Draco being sent by a Malfoy family owl because something was wrong with his eagle owl, Aurora as I opened it. My heart both rose and sank to see Professor Albus Dumbledore's handwriting:

_Dear Harry and Hannah,_

_If it is most convenient to you, I shall come to call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you both to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter I hope to attend to on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see the both of you._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. I am hoping to see you this Friday._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry and I shared a look of disbelief. We were going to be away from the Dursleys after two weeks of being with them!?

"Send the yes, damn it!" I said to Harry as I started packing my stuff into my trunk and shutting my snowy owl, Gwendolyn in her cage.

After a couple minutes of neatly packing everything, including the mirror that Sirius gave to Harry before he died, (Harry didn't want it because it didn't work after Sirius went through the Ministry veil, so he let me have it for cosmetic purposes), Harry took a hold of my arm.

"Sis, don't get your hopes up, it might be a trap." Harry said seriously "And even if it is, he's not coming until Friday, so you can let Gwen out, dumbass."

I glared at Harry "Eat my shorts." I said coldly as I let Gwen out of her cage, who went flying out the open window as I fell into bed "But I'm keeping packed, you're not the boss of me." I said as I pulled the covers up.

"Fine." Harry said as he took off his glasses as I took my hair out of its ponytail before lying back down.

I was almost instantly asleep, dreaming of when I was going to be out of Privet Drive for another year and returning to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

Chapter 2

Leaving

By that Friday, there were numerous issues of the _Daily Prophet_ being issued on something major, like Cornelius Fudge being sacked and replaced by an old head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour.

But the articles were mostly about two things: ways to keep you and your family safe from the Death Eaters…and my brother.

"Harry Potter: The Chosen One?" flashed across the front page of the _Prophet _for weeks, making me feel bad about myself.

It was all about Harry. Harry this, Harry that, everything I read from the wizard world, it was all about Harry being the stupid "Chosen One", not a word about me.

That Friday, I was sleeping when Harry woke me up by shaking me, knocking over my black cat, Hellion and making her hiss and walk out the door.

"Han, wake up!" he shouted "Are you ok?" he asked.

I stirred and looked into his speckled face "What d'you mean 'am I ok'?" I asked.

"You were muttering in your sleep." Harry said, concerned.

I creased my eyebrows together and sat up "I was muttering?" I asked "What was I muttering?"

"You were muttering about Malfoy." Harry said, authentically concerned. "You were saying stuff like 'Draco, Draco no.' and 'Draco, please, please don't do this, there has to be another way.' and 'Boys, stop, stop!'. What were you dreaming about?" Harry asked.

I was taken aback as my owl flew through the window. "I don't know. I normally remember these things…but I can't." I said, shutting Gwendolyn in her cage as Harry did the same. "Maybe Dumbledore will know." I said as I heard the doorbell ring.

Harry gaped as I smirked. I was right. Dumbledore was coming to claim us.

"Crap!" Harry hissed as he started throwing things randomly into his trunks

Uncle Vernon shouted "Who in the bloody hell would call this time of night?" from downstairs as I grabbed my leather jacket and trunk and went downstairs, leaving Harry to pack.

When I got downstairs, there stood the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, talking to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley about how the agapanthuses were flourishing (like I gave a Skinner's ass).

"Ah, Hannah." Dumbledore said, smiling at me "I see you're packed. Excellent, excellent."

I smiled as Uncle Vernon gave me a look. Apparently, someone looking at me and saying "Excellent" was someone with whom he didn't see eye to eye.

"Shall I assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?" Dumbledore asked as Harry walked into the hall next to me "Ah, Harry, excellent, excellent."

"Professor, I thought you were going to take us to -?" I started, nodding to my trunk.

"A few moments, Hannah, we have a few matters to settle with your aunt, uncle and cousin first before we leave." Dumbledore said, walking through the threshold and into the sitting room (I've respected Dumbledore a thousand times more ever since he did that.) and sat down, Harry sitting in an armchair, me stuck on the floor.

I gasped when I saw Dumbledore's wand hand. It was black and withered.

"It looks like it's died." I muttered to Harry, my eyes still on the black hand.

"Sir, what happened to your -?" Harry started.

"Later, Harry," Dumbledore said to Harry "Please sit down."

Harry took his seat in the armchair and Dumbledore turned to the Dursleys, who were sitting on the couch.

"I would assume that you have offered me refreshment." Dumbledore said, taking out his wand. "But that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness." he said, waving his wand and making a dusty bottle and six glasses appear, giving everyone in the room a glass full to the brim with crimson red liquid.

"Madam Rosemerta's finest oak-matured mead." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at Harry and I as we took a sip.

It wasn't anything I had tasted before, sort of like when I first tasted Butterbeer, but I liked it just as much and enjoyed it immensely with Harry. Hellion came back and curled up in my lap to be petted, which I didn't disappoint.

"Now, we have a problem that concerns the contents of Sirius' will. Now, he's left you both everything, so you add a reasonable amount of gold to your Gringotts vault and earn all of his possessions. But, there's a problem for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius has also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

I raised my eyebrows together. Harry and I…both sharing a house? _Oh, that'll end well when we get married. _I thought.

"You can keep using it as Headquarters. Really, I don't want it." Harry said, making me gap at him.

"Maybe I'd want it?" I asked, glaring at Harry."You never know how long it'll be before I get married. You can always live at the Burrow until I find a husband, then you can move in there."

"Oh, we all know Malfoy's going to propose to you. Stupid ferret he may be, but he's madly in love with you." Harry snapped.

"Keep Draco out of this!" I snapped back. "I'll have you know that my private life is none of your -"

"Both of you." Dumbledore said quietly "You are kind, Harry, but we have vacated the place temporarily. You see, Sirius's brother Regulus predeceased him, and both were childless. Now, I predict that there will be enchantments on the house that can only be avoided by someone of pure blood with the name of Black."

Harry nodded, no doubt remembering the picture of Sirius's mother, who screamed about Mudbloods and filth "besmirching the house of my fathers" and blah, blah, blah.

"So naturally the supposed new owner of the house is Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore finished, making Harry and I shoot up.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer, inherit his house?

"No." Harry and I said together.

Dumbledore smiled "Thankfully, there is a simple test." he said, waving his wand again.

"WILL YOU GET THESE BLOODY THINGS OFF US!?" Uncle Vernon shouted as his, Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's glasses started jumping on their heads.

Dumbledore smiled "It would have been better manners to drink it, you know." he said, making the glasses vanish with a flick of his wand.

I looked to the floor next to me and there stood Sirius's house elf, Kreacher.

"Give him an order." Dumbledore said "And if he has really passed into your ownerships, he will have no choice to obey."

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" Kreacher shouted, stomping his feet "Kreacher won't go to the Potter brats, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the wannabe pureblood or the Potter brat! Kreacher won't, won't, won't!"

Finally, after five minutes of this, I got fed up with his tantrum and the only thing I could shout was:

"KREACHER, SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIEHOLE!" I shouted.

Kreacher gulped and acted as if he was choking before falling into an ugly, but peacefully silent tantrum.

I sighed "That settles matters." I said "Harry, you want him?" I asked.

"No, he can go somewhere. I don't want him." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"I'll take him!" I said, raising my hand. "Kreacher, I order you to go upstairs and get my trunk and Gwendolyn's cage!" I said proudly.

Kreacher gave me a death look and Apparated upstairs, coming back a few seconds later with my trunk and owl.

I smirked "Awesome." I muttered "Best. Inheritance. Ever. Can I keep him and take him to school with me?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Absolutely, he is your elf." Dumbledore said kindly.

I gaped. I had a caddy for my books!

"Sweet!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air as Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Now, Harry, are you packed?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Uh…" Harry said, stowing a pair of underpants and a telescope behind him.

"Doubtful I'd turn up?" Dumbledore asked, smirking.

"I'll just, uh…go and…finish off." Harry said, rushing back upstairs.

"HURRY UP, HARRY!" I said, turning to Dumbledore. "I'll…uh…go help him." I said, following him upstairs "LET'S GO KREACHER!" I shouted, making the elf tail me upstairs.

I started throwing my jewellery that I had forgotten into my backpack, my wand, Draco's charm bracelet that played (and was Charmed to play him singing) Safe and Sound, my Invisibility Cloak, my hair straightener, anything of mine that I saw, I threw in.

Then I saw it.

It was as I was digging through my night table that I saw in the DVD of Halloween, that Draco put on me when I was one.

The silver ring with the diamonds on it…and a ball chain.

I gasped, my eyes filling with tears as I took off the necklace I was wearing and slipped my baby ring on the necklace chain before putting it on, grasping it tightly in my hand.

I put the pendant from the necklace into my backpack and zipped it up, handing the pack to Kreacher to Apparate downstairs.

Harry and I looked into the hall, but we rolled our eyes. Dumbledore was still in the sitting room.

"Professor," Harry said as Kreacher stood by my things. "we're ready now."

Dumbledore smiled "Excellent. We shall only tread on your aunt and uncle's hospitality a little while longer."

"You will, will you?" Uncle Vernon asked menacingly.

Dumbledore smiled "Yes, there is one more thing I must ask of you…as you may well know, Harry and Hannah come of age in a year's time-"

"No they don't." Aunt Petunia said "Dudley's a month older than them. And he doesn't turn eighteen until year after next."

Dumbledore shook his head "Yes, but in the wizard world, we come of age at seventeen."

Uncle Vernon mumbled something that sounded a lot like "a load of shit.", which Dumbledore ignored.

"Now, with this in mind, the protection evoked by their mother's sacrifice fifteen years ago will cease to work the moment they turn seventeen, the moment they become a man and a woman.

However, the other way her protection will break is when the twins no longer call this house home. So, I am imploring you to let them come under this roof one more time, this time next year until their seventeenth birthday."

"With all due respect, sir," Harry started "Hannah and I have separate birthdays, remember? You said I was a day older."

"Yes, I did say so, Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile "But in the wizard world, twins birthdates are depended on the date the first twin is born, so, although Hannah's birthday is August first, she will become a woman in the Ministry's eyes the same as you, on July thirty first, although her legal seventeenth will not be until August first."

I smirked. "So I cheat the system?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, into simplest terms, you 'cheat the system'."

I smirked "Sweet!" I said as Dumbledore stood up.

"Excellent. They shall see you then." he said as he turned to me. "Hannah, I believe your elf should go back to Grimmauld Place, or to Hogwarts."

I nodded and turned to Kreacher "Kreacher, I order you, please, to go to Hogwarts and work with the elves there until I arrive." I said.

Kreacher glowered at me and Harry and Apparated away.

I smirked "I love house-elves." I said proudly as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and kissing two fingers, holding up the peace sign to the Dursleys as Harry and I followed Dumbledore out.

Harry set my things down beside him.

"Harry, I want you to take out your Invisibility Cloak." Dumbledore told Harry.

I took out my Invisibility Cloak and my wand. "I have mine in my backpack, sir." I said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent." he said, walking away from Privet Drive "Now, Harry and Hannah, let us step out into the night and pursue that fleeting temptress, adventure."

"Oh, this is exciting!" I said, starting to sprint up ahead as Dumbledore waved his wand and made my trunk, my Nimbus 2001 and Gwen's cage disappear. "Where're we going, sir?" I asked "Are we going to track down some Death Eaters and throw the scum into Azkaban where they belong? Are we going to try and demolish Voldemort once and for all? OH, are we going to go to Annabelle Drosie's house and play Ding-Dong Ditch?"

"Hannah, calm your crap!" Harry shouted. "We'll probably not be doing that, sis. But yes, what are we doing sir?"

"Kindly grip my arms, twins, and you shall know. Hannah, please grip onto Harry's arm tightly."

I nodded and gripped Harry's arm, and before I or Harry knew it, we were being pressed into a tight rubber tube.

I was being squished through all sides and I gripped Harry's arm tighter as all the air left my lungs.

I thought I was going to suffocate when I smelt air again, making me gasp and wheeze and gulp for air.

When I finally got some oxygen into my system, I finally realized what happened. I had just Apparated for the first time in my life.

"C…Cool…" I gasped, my eyes streaming "But I may just prefer brooms or Floo Network." I said before looking around "Where are we?" I asked the same time as Harry.

"This, Harry and Hannah, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton." Dumbledore said before turning to me "Are you all right, Hannah? The sensation does take some getting used to."

I gasped a little more and waved two fingers on my right hand in a circular motion "Fine" I said in a high pitch, gasping voice "Keep going, I'm just catching my breath."

Dumbledore chuckled "You're faring much better than others. People normally throw up the first time."

I smirked "Lovely way to celebrate getting somewhere by Apparition." I said sarcastically "A nice big puddle of vomit."

Harry burst out laughing. When he finally controlled myself, he walked along with Dumbledore, me trailing behind them, taking in my surroundings.

The large clock in the square chimed midnight as I passed and small little houses were darkened and gloomy.

_Must be a place you have to live in for a while to get used to. That, or it's better at night._ I said, thinking of Draco suddenly.

He told me he lived in a Manor…is this where it was?

_No, he told me the Manor was in Wiltshire, this is Budleigh Babberton, there's a difference!_

Suddenly I had what I had not had in five years…

I had a vision as I walked.

"_Severus, my son, my only son…" Narcissa Malfoy was sobbing at my Head of House's feet._

"_Draco should be proud!" Bellatrix said "If I had sons, I'd be proud to give them to the Dark Lord."_

"_His love…my possible daughter-in-law…my best friend's daughter." Narcissa wailed "Severus, please, could you try…?"_

"_If you think I can change his mind, you're mistaken." Severus Snape said "Once the Dark Lord has made up his mind, he will not be swayed."_

_Narcissa started to cry. I made out some words like "They'll be killed."_

"_But…" Snape said "I think it would be possible for me…to help Draco."_

_Narcissa looked up, her face tear stained "Really?" she said "Will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"_

_Snape glared at Bellatrix "Yes." he said, making Bellatrix go shock still "I believe Bellatrix will consent to be our Bonder?"_

_Snape and Narcissa clasped hands and Bellatrix stood there, shocked._

"_We will require your wand, Bellatrix." Snape said, smirking at Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix slowly drew her wand with a sneer and placed it on Snape and Narcissa's joined hands._

"_Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Bellatrix asked._

"_I will." Snape said indifferently, his words making a fiery rope come from Bellatrix's wand and wrap itself around the two hands._

"_And will you, to the best of your abilities, protect him from harm?" Bellatrix asked._

"_I will." Snape said again, and again another fiery rope bound him to Narcissa's hand._

"_Should it seem that Draco will fail," Bellatrix smirked, making Snape twist his hand, but not pull away "Will you yourself, carry out the deed, the Dark Lord has bad Draco to perform?"_

"_I will." Snape said, making another rope bind him to Narcissa._

"_And…" Narcissa said, making Bellatrix huff and make her wand holding forced "should it seem that Draco's love Hannah Potter should come to harm…will you assist Draco in keeping her safe?"_

_Bellatrix huffed and turned away, a large smirk playing on her lips as if she was going to say "As if I'd let him keep that promise."_

"_I will." Snape said, adding one more rope to the family, which joined together into a large snake._

_Narcissa and Snape let their hands go._

I gasped and shook my head as I stood at the door of a cottage.

It couldn't be…I didn't believe it…I wouldn't believe it. Voldemort wouldn't dare put my Draco into a mission.

"Completely preposterous." I said as Harry and Dumbledore walked into the house.

"Come on, Hannah!" Harry said "Draw your wand and get in here!"

I sighed and drew my wand, stepping into the cottage. "I must be overtired, having visions this unbelievable." I said as I looked around.


	3. Chapter 3: Horace Slughorn

**A/N: The songs used in this chapter do not belong to me, they belong to Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana), Taylor Swift and Adele respectively, I am none of these people, nor am I J.K. Rowling (I wish!) So Don't sue me! And R+R please!**

Chapter 3

Horace Slughorn

When I was in the hallway of the house, I turned to Harry.

"What are we doing in here?" I whispered, gripping my wand tightly.

"Apparently, we're helping Dumbledore sway an old colleague out of retirement to take up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post." Harry said, walking into the war zone the sitting room had become.

The couch was ripped apart, there was a red stain on the wall and the piano that was in the corner of the room was smashed, nearly making me cry at the destruction of such a beautiful instrument.

In fact, the only thing that wasn't touched, let alone destroyed was a large squishy armchair, but I had a feeling that wasn't just an armchair.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to agree with me, seeing as he chuckled.

"Obviously there was a struggle." Harry said, looking at the red stain on the wall. "You don't think he's died, do you, sir?"

I gave Harry the Hannah Potter patented "You're an idiot" look and shook my head "No, Harry, if he was killed, the Dark Mark would have been set over here, idiot."

As I said that, Dumbledore walked over to the armchair and prodded it with his wand.

The chair shouted "OW!" and I smirked.

_I was right, I was right!_ I said in my head as the chair started morphing into a man…well, a man that looked like a walrus.

"Good evening, Horace." Dumbledore said kindly.

The man was wearing pyjamas that was the upholstery from the armchair. Pyjamas that just barely fit

He had a moustache that would have rivalled Uncle Vernon's and his watery eyes were giving Dumbledore a look.

"You didn't need to stick the wand in that hard, Dumbledore, it hurt." the man said, rubbing his enormously fat belly.

Dumbledore's and Harry's wand light made his pate shine brightly to rival the buttons on his maroon dressing gown. The top of Horace's head barely reached Dumbledore's chin.

"What gave it away?" the man asked Dumbledore.

"Horace, Horace, Horace, as Ms Potter so wisely told me, if the Death Eaters had really been in the house, the Dark Mark would be set over the house. Brilliant deduction, by the way, Hannah."

I smirked as walrus-man clapped a hand to his forehead. "The Dark Mark…I knew there was something missing, oh well, wouldn't have had time…just finishing off my upholstery when you came in."

I turned my eyes to the wrecked piano and sighing. _It must have been a beautiful instrument. _I thought.

"Would you like some help clearing up?" Dumbledore asked, holding his wand aloft.

"Please." said Slughorn.

The two men raised their wands and waved them around, making everything in the room fall back to its original position. The piano (which I was fixated on) keys were one by one falling back onto the newly repaired base with a plinking sound for each key.

Before I knew it, the entire room was repaired, and I agreed with Harry telepathically (it's a Twin Thing.) that the house must've belonged to a rich, fussy old lady.

"What was that blood on the walls, exactly?" Dumbledore asked as the stain was wiped clean.

"On the walls? Dragon." the man said "My last bottle, and prices are sky high at the moment, but it still may be reusable." he added, shuffling over to a crystal vial and looking into the thick liquid inside.

"A bit dusty…" he sighed, putting it back on the shelf next to me before pausing and doing a double take to look at me. His eyes fell to my scar, then he turned to Harry and his scar, then back to me.

"Oho…" he said, gaping as he turned back to Harry, then me. "Oho! I thought I was hearing things when you said what Ms Potter had told you about the Dark Mark…OHO!" he said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Horace, this is Harry and Hannah Potter, Harry, Hannah, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly, Slughorn freed me from his gaze and turned to Dumbledore with a shrewd expression.

"That's how you thought you'd sway me, is it? Well, the answer's no, Albus." Slughorn said as I turned back over to the piano.

_I wonder how it sounds…_ I thought smiling. _Would it sound any like the piano I learned on in the Muggle school music room?_

Slughorn pushed past Harry and I as if he was trying to resist temptation.

"I suppose we can have a drink at least?" Dumbledore asked "For old times' sake?"

Slughorn sighed "Fine, one drink." he said insolently as he walked into the kitchen.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and I and told us to sit on a couch that was nothing like the chair Slughorn had Transfigured himself into.

Slughorn came back with a decanter and glasses, huffing.

"Humph." he said, looking away from everyone as though frightened "Here." he said, handing a drink to Dumbledore, who then sat down.

Slughorn handed the tray to Harry and then sat down with his own glass. I took my glass somewhat nervously.

Silence. My eyes stole a quick glance at the piano again before Dumbledore broke it.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" he asked, turning to Slughorn as I sipped my drink.

"Not so well, slow going these days, wheezy, weak chest. Old age, fatigue." Slughorn said, sighing as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," Dumbledore said, smiling. "you must not had more than, what? Three minutes notice?"

"Two. Didn't hear the Intruder Charm go off, taking a bath, but still." Slughorn said, drawing himself up proudly.

I yawned and stared back at the piano, secretly wanting to play it, but also wanting the guitar which was now most likely at the Burrow…and the time that I caught Draco playing guitar:

…

Flashback

_It was in first year and I was bored. I had to loan Blaise my Potions notes for some reason. I was walking up to the boys dorms when I heard someone playing guitar and singing._

"_**She's on the phone with her boyfriend, he's upset, he's going off about something that she said, but he doesn't get her humour like I do.**_

_**I'm in my dorm it's a typical Friday night, I'm playing the sort of music I know she likes, but he'll never know her story like I do.**_

_**Because he's a Dueller I play Seeker, he's kicking ass while I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find that what she's looking for has been here the whole time.**_

_**Can't she see that I'm the one that understands her, been here all along so why can't she see? She belongs with me. She belongs with me.**__"_

_I looked through the crack in the door as he played…it wasn't Blaise._

_It was Draco, playing a black guitar with the Slytherin emblem on the neck._

_When he finished the first verse and chorus, I couldn't help but applaud, making him tense and stow the guitar away to pull out a slingshot and a Dungbomb_

"_Who's there?" he asked, pointing his wand at the door "I've got a lethal weapon!"_

_I laughed "Put the slingshot away, Huck Finn, it's me!" I said, leaning against the door frame. "Why didn't you tell me you played?" I asked._

_Draco looked down "I'm not the best, I was nervous you'd laugh." he said._

_I smirked "I play, remember I told you?" I said "And I sing. So you wouldn't be the only Slytherin."_

_Draco smirked "Play for me, then." he said, handing me his guitar._

_I blanched "Like…now?" I asked._

_Draco nodded "That was the plan, Princess." he said._

_I bit my lip and sat on Draco's bed "Fine, then. There was a song I've been working on…" I said. "It tuned?"_

_Draco nodded "Go on." he said._

_I sighed. _What did I get myself into? _I thought as I started to play._

"_**Smooth talking, so rocking, he's got everything that a girl's wanting. Guitar cutie, he plays it his way! And I can't keep myself from saying something stupid, think I'm really falling for his smile,**__" Draco smiled and I blushed (he was the one I wrote the song about)__"__**get butterflies when he says my name…Woo!**_

_**He's got something special, he's got something special! And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got something special, he's got something special. I can only presume something telling me, telling me maybe he could be the One. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one.**__"_

_I stopped, blushing._

"_Why'd you stop?" Draco asked "It's pretty good."_

_I shrugged "I haven't got anything else." I admitted, embarrassed._

…

"EARTH TO HANNAH!" Harry shouted, elbowing me in the stomach.

I shook my head "What?" I asked, snapping out of the memory and realizing Dumbledore had gone.

"Slughorn was talking to you." Harry said nodding to Slughorn.

I blushed "Oops." I mouthed "Sorry, zoned out." I said to Slughorn, who oddly smiled.

"Quite alright, we all zone out sometimes." Slughorn said "I was noticing you staring at the piano…do you play?"

I shrugged "I dabble…" I admitted.

"Play away, then, dear girl." Slughorn said brightly, nodding towards the piano.

I blushed "I am a little rusty…" I admitted.

"Go on, your brother and I won't judge." Slughorn urged, gesturing to the piano.

I gulped "Um…ok…" I said, standing up and walking over to the piano, sitting at the bench.

I took a deep breath and started to play.

"**I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark…and I was over. Until you kissed my lips, and you saved me. My hands, feel strong, but my knees were far too weak. To stand, in your arms, without falling to your feet.**

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, all the things you say they were never true never true and the games you played you would always win, always win!**

**But I set fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Well, it burned while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name…your name**."

I took a breath to sing some more, but Dumbledore walked back into the room.

"What kept you? Upset stomach?" Slughorn asked.

Dumbledore shook his head "No, Horace, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines. I do love knitting patterns." he said before turning to Harry and I "Well, twins, we'd best be going."

"You're going?" Slughorn asked as I got up from the piano, Harry coming up behind me.

"Yes I think I know a lost cause when I see one." Dumbledore said starting towards the door "Hogwarts would have been happy to see you again, but you are always welcome to come and visit."

Slughorn nodded and mumbled something about "Very gracious, as I say."

I turned to Slughorn as I followed Harry out.

"Goodbye, Mr Slughorn." I said before walking out.

Just as we were getting out of the gate, Slughorn came out.

"All right, Albus, I'll do it!" he shouted.

Dumbledore turned around, me and Harry following.

"You'll come out of retirement?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Yes, yes." Slughorn sighed "I must be mad, but yes."

Dumbledore's smile broadened "Well, Horace, Harry, Hannah and I shall see you on the first of September." Dumbledore said before walking out of the front gates.

I gave Slughorn a shy smile before rushing to catch up with Harry and Dumbledore.

"I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!" Slughorn shouted to our back.

"Well done, Hannah." Dumbledore said to me.

I creased my eyebrows together "I didn't do anything." I said.

"Yes you did. You showed Horace what he had to gain by coming out of retirement by playing the piano." Dumbledore said. "Did you like him?"

I smiled "Yeah, he was ok." I said.

Harry said "Uh…"

"Horace likes his comfort." Dumbledore said to us, relieving Harry from having to say anything "But he also likes to be in the company of the famous, the successful and the powerful. He likes the feeling of influencing these people. In fact, when he was last at Hogwarts, he hand picked people he thought would be successful, which he dubbed 'the Slug Club'. He will undoubtedly try to collect the two of you. The Boy and Girl Who Lived…or as they should be calling both of you these days…the Chosen Ones."

I shrugged "Ok." I said, slightly taken aback. There was never anything on me in the _Prophet_ about being a Chosen One…

"This will do, twins. If you will grasp my arm."

Harry grabbed Dumbledore's arm and I grabbed Harry's before we Apparated again.

When I was finally able to breathe again, I was looking up to the silhouette of my second favourite building: The Burrow.

I couldn't help but be excited. Ron was in there, Hermione and Ivy were probably in there, Ginny was in there, Mrs Weasley, who in my opinion cooked better than anyone I knew…

"If you two don't mind, I'd like a word with you somewhere private before we part. In here, perhaps?"

Harry and I were shepherded into the old outhouse where the Weasleys kept their brooms.

Dumbledore walked into the shack and lit up his wand tip, smiling down at Harry and I.

"I'd first like to mention how proud I am of you two for coping after what happened in the Ministry…Permit me to say that Sirius would have been proud of you."

I gulped. Sirius…he died saving me from Bellatrix. It was my fault he was dead.

_Stop blaming yourself, Potter!_ I thought _Bellatrix killed him, not you!_

"It's just hard…" Harry said "knowing he'll never write me again."

"Naturally, the loss is devastating. He represented something you direly were neglected of."

"But while I was at the Dursleys…" Harry started "I realized I couldn't shut myself away…or crack up." Harry said.

"And besides." I said, finally finding my voice "Life's too short, look at Madam Bones, look at Emmeline Vance…it could be me or Harry, next, couldn't it? And…I'll say right now, that if it is, I'll take as many Death Eaters with me as I can…and Voldemort too, if I can manage it."

Dumbledore applauded "Spoken both like your parents' daughter and Sirius' true goddaughter!" Dumbledore said proudly "I'd take my hat off to you, if I wasn't afraid in showering you in spiders."

I shrugged.

"Now, I'd like you and Harry to take private lessons with me this term."

I gaped "What?" Harry and I said together.

"I would like you to take private lessons with me this term." Dumbledore repeated "It will be on the prophecy, that Harry found, Hannah." Dumbledore added as I opened my mouth to ask. "Your prophecy is more self explanatory with your apparent romantic affair with Mr Draco Malfoy."

Harry gave me a look "You have your own prophecy!?" he asked.

I shrugged "I guess so. Seeing as I found it in the Department of Mysteries." I said.

"Now, these lessons are going to involve the both of you. What the Daily Prophet doesn't realize, is that the both of you are in this prophecy." Dumbledore said before starting to recite "_And should he fail, his equal opposite will take over the job."_

I blinked "So I'm like an understudy?" I asked.

"Yes. Harry is the one destined to destroy Voldemort, but should he be unsuccessful, you will be the one to get rid of him."

I gaped, slightly disappointed "Oh." I said, half expecting that he'd say something like it was both Harry's and my job to get rid of Voldemort.

"That is all I need from you, Hannah. You may go into the Burrow. I have another matter I wish to settle with Harry before I send him back to you. Besides, we need not give Molly further waiting to deplore how thin you are."

I nodded "Thank you, sir." I said, leaving the shed and heading up to the house.

I took a deep breath and knocked, taking off my backpack.

Mrs Weasley's voice sounded from inside "Who is there? Declare yourself!"

"Mrs Weasley, it's me, Hannah Potter!" I said loudly.

The door flew open and I was enveloped into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Hannah, how are you? How have the Muggles been treating you? Still skin and bone like always, come in, come in, we didn't expect you and Harry until morning? Oh, sit down, sit down, I'll make you a cup of tea." Mrs Weasley said, leading me into the house and sitting me at the kitchen table beside a heart shaped faced woman with mousy brown hair and a pale complexion.

It was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher, Hannah." Tonks said to me, smiling.

"Hi, Tonks." I said back.

"Skin and bone as always, I see. But I guess that's the Malfoy magnet." Tonks joked.

I giggled and noticed that Tonks looked a little glum without her signature shade of bubblegum pink hair.

"Here you are, Hannah, dear. Are you hungry?" Mrs Weasley asked.

My hand flew to my suddenly rumbling stomach. In all the excitement, I had forgotten how hungry I was. "Yes." I admitted.

"Sit tight, I'll knock something up for you and Harry."

I smiled as suddenly the door knocked again. Mrs Weasley left the kitchen and said "Who is there? Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry!" Dumbledore shouted through the door.

Mrs Weasley opened the door and let Harry in. Tonks got up and started from the front door, giving me a smile.

"See you around, Han." she said before leaving the kitchen.

…

A few minutes later, Harry and I were sitting in the Burrow, eating hot onion soup and sharing a loaf of bread when the door knocked again.

"That would be Arthur." Mrs Weasley said brightly (we were just talking about his promotion.) as she walked to the door again.

"Arthur, is that you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, but I'd say that if I were a Death Eater, too. Now ask the question!"

Mrs Weasley sighed in annoyance "What is your dearest ambition in life?" she asked.

"To find out how aeroplanes stay up." said Mr Weasley. "What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Mrs Weasley went as red as her hair and whispered "Mollywobbles."

"Correct. Now you can let me in." Mr Weasley said as the door opened.

…

After Harry and I finished our soup and were greeted by Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley sent us to bed in Fred and George Weasley's old room.

I plopped myself into the bed with the ornate "F" on the headboard and Harry took the bed with the "G".

I breathed in the faint smell of gunpowder as Mrs Weasley bade us goodnight and blew out the candle.

I was instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Fleur and Dominique

Chapter 4

Fleur and Dominique

I woke up to the sound of the bedroom door bursting open and the curtains being ripped apart for light in the room, but I kept my eyes closed, wanting to go back to the dream I was having.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Harry's sleepy voice asked as I turned around.

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron Weasley's voice shouted as I heard a blow of fist to I think head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione Granger said reproachfully.

I sighed "HEY! Can't a Slytherin get some sleep in this place?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Sorry to interrupt your dream of you shagging Malfoy senseless." Ivy Duff's voice said sarcastically.

"Screw you, V." I said before pulling the cover up over my head "If anyone wants me, I'll be on the deck of a pirate ship saving Jeff Skinner from -"

"Cookie stealing pirates." Ivy interrupted "Blaise told me."

"Blaise, you backstabbing, nose picking, ponce." I mumbled angrily, remembering the Valentine's Day when Blaise woke me up when I was dreaming.

"OI!" Harry shouted to me "Watch your language."

I poked my hand temporarily out of the covers to flip off Harry, my free hand grabbing my pillow. "I can call Blaise a ponce all I bloody well want, Harry, so shut your food hole."

"Oh, the finger, I'm so intimidated!" Harry said sarcastically.

I threw the pillow at him. "Shut up!" I growled, rolling over "I'd come and decimate you, but I'm nice and warm." I said, curling up in the covers and smiling.

Suddenly, someone took the blanket off me and knocked me to the floor. I screamed and opened my eyes to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy laughing.

Harry started flailing his arms around like I did when I was trying to grab the bed for support and making Ron, Mione and Ivy laugh some more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, double up!" I snapped, snatching the blanket back from Ivy and curling back up in bed. "I'll get you all for it later."

"What are you gonna do, set your Ferret King on us?" Harry asked me.

"SCREW OFF!" I shouted, glaring at Harry. "Enough with the Ferret jokes! It's not Draco's fault that who we thought was Professor Moody turned him into a ferret and made him bounce!"

"Oh, no, Queen Ferret's mad!" Ivy shouted, laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, covering my head up with the blanket again "You're all on my list! Right below Voldemort, and right above Drosie!" I said before rolling over and successfully going back to sleep.

…

I woke up to a group of laughs and Ivy pulling the blanket off me, saying "This got her going in the most hilarious way."

I growled and shot up straight "You had best have a reason that you woke me up and…DOMMIE!" I shouted, beaming.

There was a short blonde girl standing at the foot of my bed, wearing a blue dress to match her eyes and carrying a heavily leaden breakfast tray. It was Dominique Lafleur.

Along with her was a tall, willowy silvery blonde haired young woman with a matching breakfast tray.

"Hi, Fleur." I said, smirking at her.

"'Annah…" Fleur Delacour said, Dominique beaming at me "It 'as been too long!" she said, setting Harry's breakfast tray in his lap and swooping down to kiss both my cheeks. "'Ow 'ave you been?"

"Well, thank you." I said as Dommie swept down with my tray to kiss both my cheeks "How have you been faring, Fleur?" I asked.

"Very well, thank you," Fleur said "'Arry, do you remember my leetle seester, Gabrielle? She will be so 'appy to see the great 'Arry Potter again, and to meet the great 'Annah Potter, as well!" Fleur said, turning to Harry and beaming.

"Oh, she here, too?" Harry asked, tucking into his eggs as I did the same.

"No, silly boy, I mean next summer when we…but do you not know?" Fleur asked, turning to the door, where Mrs Weasley was standing.

"We hadn't gotten around to telling them yet." Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh…" Fleur said, turning to Harry and I again.

"Bill and I are going to be married!" she squealed excitedly.

I gasped and carefully moved my tray from my lap, getting up to hug her "Oh, Fleur, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" I said, secretly happy she was getting off the market (Fleur was a Veela, she made men go nuts, and it was a great relief to hear she wasn't going to try to take Draco from me.).

"You are sweet…" Fleur said, smiling as I sat back down, Harry mumbling a congratulation to her as well. "but I believe Dominique 'as some news for you all as well, Dommie?" Fleur asked, turning to Dommie.

Dommie jumped in her spot a little, as if she was bursting to say the news "My parents 'ave moved to Britain a couple of weeks ago…and they are letting me transfer from Beauxbatons to 'Ogwarts!"

Harry paled and I screamed "OH MY GOSH!" Hermione, Ivy and I said together. "That's great! We can hang out all the time now!"

"'Annah," Dommie asked "Answer me now as I ask you this, but does your friend Monique Clearwater still go to 'Ogwarts?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes!" I said "She'll be thrilled you're transferring. You can borrow Gwen and tell her now, if you'd like?" I offered.

"Thank you, 'Annah." Dominique said happily, letting Gwen out of her cage and walking out of the room with her.

I turned to Harry as Fleur started talking about how Bill was working very hard at Gringotts and stuff.

I snickered, remembering the end of fourth year when Dominique had kissed Harry…and not a French kiss, if you know what I mean. (Yes, a real kiss.).

Fleur beamed when she was done her speech. "Well, I must be off, enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry, 'Annah!"

Fleur swooped down to kiss both mine and Harry's cheeks before floating out of the room.

…

I finished breakfast before Harry and finally got out of bed willingly to give the tray to Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." I said as I handed her the tray "Do you need any help?" I asked as Harry, Ron, Hermione (who was sporting a black eye) and Ivy came downstairs, Dommie following them.

"Fred and George are so going to get it!" Hermione snapped, sitting down at the table.

"Oh, dear, their punching telescope?" Mrs Weasley asked, picking up a book and setting it open on the table as she drew her wand.

Hermione nodded and sat there for a few minutes as Mrs Weasley tried and failed to get the bruise off.

"It must be a joke or something, making sure it can't come off?" I suggested.

"It has to come off! I can't go around looking like half a panda forever!" Hermione wailed "That'd be a lovely way to start off the start of our N.E.W.T. education…me going to school with a black eye."

Ron rolled his eyes "You haven't even gotten your O.W.L. results yet and you're worrying about N.E.W.T.?"

Hermione nodded and Harry stood straighter.

"Hold on, I think Dumbledore told me the results were coming today!" Harry said suddenly.

I gasped the same as Hermione "TODAY!?" Hermione and I screamed together. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE!?"

Ivy started laughing "Han, you are the Slytherin version of Hermione." she stated.

Hermione and I looked at each other carefully. "I don't see it."

Suddenly Hermione and I started pacing around, muttering about our results.

"I failed Ancient Runes, I know I've made at least one major mistranslation…" Hermione mumbled.

"I know I failed History of Magic, I didn't have enough studying in…" I said aloud.

After another couple of minutes, Hermione screamed and I turned to Ivy.

"Guess I'm not exactly like Mione." I smirked before looking out the window and gasping, my eyes wide.

There were five specs of black in the sky.

"Owls…" I muttered "Five…one for each of us." I said before I joined Hermione in panicking.

"You guys honestly are worried?" Ron asked Hermione and I "We all know you got eleven 'Outstanding" O.W.L.s…"

"No, no, no!" Hermione said, flapping her hands terrified as Mrs Weasley let the owls in "I've failed everything!"

Hermione and I shared a look as the handsome tawny owls lifted their right legs, revealing a large, square envelope.

Mine was attached to the one in between Harry and Ivy, I shook slightly as I took the envelope off and jumped when the owls flew away when we all had our results in our hand.

"On three?" I said.

"Count it." Ivy replied, going a little pale.

I took a deep breath "One…two…three…open them." I said, ripping open the envelope and reading what was inside:

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful, (D), Troll (T)**

**Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter has achieved:**

**Astronomy A**

**Care of Magical Creatures E**

**Charms O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts O**

**Divination O**

**Herbology O**

**History of Magic A**

**Potions O**

**Transfiguration O**

I turned to Harry and beamed "I passed everything. I only bombed Astronomy and History of Magic, like I care. Swap." I said, still elated.

I had all eleven OWLs. And seven of them were "O" grades! I passed all the requirement classes I needed to be an Auror!

I looked at Harry's. They were all mostly "E" grades and he had failed Divination with a "P" and History of Magic with a "D".

But, Harry and I were top in Defence Against the Dark Arts! We shared an "O"!

I swapped with Hermione and Ivy. Ivy had the same grades as I did, and Hermione got ten "O" grades and an "E" in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Ron passed everything…but Divination and History of Magic. And he didn't get any "O" grades.

"Well, we're NEWT students now!" Ron said happily "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

"No, dear, sorry." Mrs Weasley said, flicking her wand at the dirty dishes, which started washing themselves instantly.

…

After lunch, as Mrs Weasley was doing dishes, she turned to Ron.

"Need help, Mum?" Ron asked, nodding towards the washing.

"No, thank you, Ronnie." Mrs Weasley said, flicking her wand at the lunch dishes, which started doing themselves. "You, Harry, Hannah, Hermione, Ginny and Ivy can go and play Quidditch if you want."

I smirked "Thanks, Mrs Weasley." I said, as Harry rushed upstairs to get brooms.

"Sweet!" Ron, Ivy and Ginny said together, Harry coming back down.

"Got your broom, sis." Harry said, handing me my Nimbus 2001.

"Thanks." I said, standing next to him "I want, Ivy and Ginny." I said.

"Fine, take Ivy and Ginny, Ron, Mione, you're with me." Harry said.

"I will play referee, if that's ok." Dommie said, smiling.

"Sure thing!" I said, walking out the door "Let's go!"

…

Harry and I were reasonably well matched (well, more I stacked the teams against Harry) because Harry had Hermione, who I loved dearly (not as much as Draco, though), but she was _garbage_ on a broom. Ivy and Ginny were pretty good…had I been a Gryffindor, we'd have been an unbeatable team.

I was still boasting over how I beat Harry when I went up to Fred and George's old room to change for dinner (my other clothes were sweaty and sticky and muddy) when I saw Aurora sitting on the window sill. It seemed that she was watching the entire match and she hooted at me as if to say "Good going, Hannah."

I smiled "Thank you." I said, giving Draco's owl an Owl Nugget "Now, what's Draco sent me today?" I asked.

Aurora hooted towards a large cardboard box, with a neatly folded letter with a green seal with a large ornate "M".

I smirked. "Draco Malfoy, you perfectionist." I said, taking the letter, almost not wanting to break the seal. I sighed, unable to find another way to get to the letter sealed by the wax.

I broke the wax and unfolded the letter, sitting on the bed to read it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_How's life at the Muggles? Still treating you well, I'm hoping._

_Nothing major's happened at the Manor, it's just Mother and I since Father was sent to Azkaban…it gets pretty boring here after a while. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and watch you make Crabbe's life hell like you normally do._

_You hear about Karkaroff? Apparently, they found him in a shack up north…the Dark Mark was sent over the house, the Death Eaters killed him for deserting the Dark Lord._

_Now that Montague's left, who d'you think will be Quidditch captain? Maybe yours truly will get another badge to polish, huh? *pause for laughter and an eye roll* But it's more likely going to be you, you're the best on the team!_

_Got my OWL results today. I passed everything but Divination and History of Magic. Who cares? Binns was a bore and Trelawney was a fake. How did you do?_

_Mother's calling me, better wrap this up. Write you later. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_P.S. If you do get Quidditch Captain, I know a pretty good Seeker. *smirk* You know who I'm talking about, love._

I burst out laughing "Yeah, like I'd get Quidditch Captain!" I said, grabbing a scroll of parchment and starting to write:

_My dear Draco,_

_Muggles are Muggles, I'm bored with them. Either way, they aren't bothering me. I'm at Ron's place (I know, so early, right? Don't care, I'm gone from there for the rest of the year)._

_No, I didn't hear about Karkaroff…dreadful. I think Bill Weasley has, though, he's always going here, there and everywhere working for Gringotts, he must have picked up a rumour or two._

_Oh, and did you hear? You remember Fleur Delacour from fourth year in the Triwizard Tournament? Well, she and Bill are going to be married! Isn't that great? Oh, and remember Dominique Lafleur from Beauxbatons? Her and her parents moved to Britain and now she's transferring to Hogwarts!_

_And please, Dray. Me? Quidditch Captain? As if!_

_I got my results came in today, too. I passed everything, even Divination. I think I may just go through with it, and maybe Care of Magical Creatures. I'd love to learn more about my gifts and, you know, I'd have Sheila (and maybe a certain blond haired hottie?) to keep me company in Care of Magical Creatures._

_Crap, Mrs Weasley's calling me for dinner. I got to go. I love you too._

_Yours always,_

_Hannah_

_P.S. You're so full of yourself! *laughing*_

I tied the letter to Aurora's leg and sent her out the window with an Owl Nugget and a smile before I changed clothes and went down for dinner.

**A/N: Ok, I'm making it that Hannah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy and everyone are going to go to Diagon Alley on Hannah's actual birthday (August the first). Any ideas on what Draco could get her? Anything goes, could be from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a Muggle shop, anywhere, as long as it isn't from Knockturn Alley. And, as always, rate and review!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias: Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants**


	5. Chapter 5: Confused in Diagon Alley

Chapter 5

Confused in Diagon Alley

Hogwarts letters arrived shortly after our O.W.L. results did, on Harry's birthday to be exact. As per usual, I was excited to get mine.

"Letters, everyone!" Mrs Weasley called out, holding up six letters.

I creased my eyebrows together "Who's the sixth one for?" I asked.

"'Annah, 'Annah, you silly, silly leetle girl!" Fleur said, laughing "The seexth 'Ogwarts letter is for Dominique, of course!"

Dominique grinned and took her letter "_Merci beaucoup_, Mrs Weasley." she said as she opened her letter.

I took my letter the same time as Hermione and Ivy. "Thanks, Mrs Weasley." we all said together, me heading upstairs.

"Han, where're you going?" Harry asked.

"Check for a letter from Draco, of course, you silly boy!" Fleur said, giggling.

Ivy suddenly went stone faced, which I shrugged off as I went upstairs.

There wasn't a letter from Draco yet…so I decided I'd open my letter then and save me from waiting.

I slowly ripped the end off the parchment letter and let…five things fall out.

The main letter and the booklist, obviously, and the prefect's notice to meet up in the first compartment on the train. But…two new things were in my letter.

One was another roll of parchment…and the other was a badge.

I creased my eyebrows together. I didn't need a new prefect's badge, I kept mine in my backpack with my wand and Invisibility Cloak.

I picked up the badge and looked at it, gasping.

There was a large "C" in the center of my house emblem. My eyes widened as I took the extra piece of parchment and read it.

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your being bequeathed the status of Slytherin Quidditch Captain. As you may well know, many applicants will try this term to make the team, as responsibility to your new role, please plan Slytherin Quidditch Trails at your leisure_

_Congratulations again,_

_Severus Snape_

_Head of Slytherin House_

I gasped like I did when I was made a prefect and I did what I had done then.

I screamed and started running down the stairs, holding my badge and my letter aloft, still screaming.

"What? What?!" Everyone in the kitchen asked me panicked.

I gasped and panted "I…Quidditch…I…Captain…I made Slytherin Quidditch Captain!" I squealed.

Hermione, Ivy and Dominique squealed and hugged me "Congratulations!" they shouted "I guess both Potter twins are Captains!"

I turned to Harry gaping "You…you aren't…they didn't give you the…?" I asked.

Harry sighed and held up a red and gold Captain's badge.

I screamed some more and rushed up to hug Harry, jumping into his arms. "This is great! Now there won't be any Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry!" I squeaked.

"Yeah, among the captains." Ivy muttered.

Mrs Weasley ruffled my hair "Good work, Hannah." she said, turning to all of us "I guess we shouldn't postpone getting your Hogwarts things now that you have your letters. We can all go tomorrow, if you'd like. Arthur's got the day off." I beamed. I could help Dominique get her Hogwarts robes! And we'd be going on my birthday! "Sure!" I said happily.

…

The next morning, after a hurried breakfast, the Weasley clan, Ivy, Hermione, Dominique, Harry and I clambered into some Ministry cars and headed off into London to await some Aurors who were going to accompany us into Diagon Alley.

I pinned my Prefect's Badge (I left my Captain's Badge at The Burrow to surprise my housemates when I got to Hogwarts.) to my leather jacket, just under the Kitchener Ranger's emblem and fiddled with it until the car stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron.

And outside the door to the pub stood Ruebus Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Hagrid!" I shouted, getting out of the car and hugging him "I didn't think they'd mean you when they said security!"

"Wotcher, Hagrid." Harry said, getting in on my Hannah-Hagrid Hug Time and hugging him as well.

Hagrid lifted Harry and I up and wrapped us in rib-cracking hugs "Twins! Buck…Witherwings, I mean, yeh should see 'im. He's so happy ter be out in the open again."

I smiled "Glad he's happy." Harry and I said together.

"Han…I need a word…now." Ivy said, taking my arm and leading me off and letting Harry talk to Hagrid.

"What?" I asked when Ivy and I were alone.

"Look, there's something you need to know, Malfoy's going to get you killed." Ivy said, looking deeply into my eyes, no ounce of joke on her face.

I started laughing "Killed?" I asked "Yeah, right!" I said, snickering "Sure, I've gotten a couple of enemies over the fact Draco and I are dating, but me dying because of him?" I laughed "As if!"

"No, Han, I'm serious!" Ivy snapped angrily, making me stop tittering. "Look, Malfoy's family's known for being in league with You-Know-Who, as I did some research on the Malfoys and apparently, Malfoy's first name is descended from 'Dracula', which means 'son of Dracul' and Dracul means 'Dragon or devil'…"

"And?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Ivy knocked my forehead lightly "Hello? Dragon, Draco? You're the one that's calling him 'my little Dragon', Dracul is Latin for Dragon!" Ivy said "And you never know, being in Malfoy's embrace could also end with a Kiss of Death."

I rolled my eyes "Ivy, you're taking your dislike for my boyfriend a little bit too far." I said seriously.

"But, Hannah!" Ivy said, taking me by the shoulders and shaking me "You're in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes "Voldemort may be back, and I may be in danger from him and the Death Eaters, but Draco? I mean, come on!" I said, starting back "You'll need complete, undeniable proof that Draco's trouble."

"His family, for one!" Ivy said to my back.

"Lucius Malfoy, is a no good prick, yes, I agree with you. But Narcissa was my Mum's best friend before she died. Keep trying, I'll believe you if and when you can prove to me he's no good." I said, going into the Leaky Cauldron after Hagrid.

I watched as Tom, the toothless landlord beamed at Hagrid as I looked around the pub I was so accustomed to seeing full. It was almost deserted.

"Just passing through, Tom. Hogwarts business." Hagrid said, making Tom appear crestfallen as he went back to washing glasses.

Hagrid went over to the wall at the far end of the pub and just like before I even started Hogwarts, tapped a certain brick on it, and slowly, but surely, the gateway to Diagon Alley opened up.

When Harry and I followed Hagrid through the gateway, we were shocked to see that it wasn't the Diagon Alley I had seen in my first year.

Some shops were boarded up, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop and Ollivander's Wand Maker the main ones.

Large blown up protection tips from the Ministry were stuck to open shop's windows, and some escaped Death Eaters' mug shots were shown, Bellatrix Lestrange sneered at me from the Apothecary window as I hurried to Hagrid's other side.

"We should head to Madam Malkin's first, Hermione, Hannah, and Ivy want new robes and Ron and Harry are showing much too much ankle in theirs." Mrs Weasley said

"Why don't Harry, Hannah, Dominique, Ron, Hermione and Ivy go get their school robes with me, Molly?" Hagrid asked, turning to Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley looked torn. It was as if she was fighting a battle in her mind to either have us stay in a group, or to have the shopping done faster.

"Hagrid's right, Molly." Mr Weasley said "Why don't we get their schoolbooks and leave them to get robes before we go to Fred and George's joke shop?"

I smirked, hoping Mrs Weasley would agree with her husband, beaming when she left with Mr Weasley.

Harry, Hagrid, Hermione, Ivy, Ron and Dominique went straight to Madam Malkin's after that, me noting that nobody was really stopping to chat, and people were moving in tightly knit packs.

"Might be a bit of a squeeze with seven of us. I'll keep watch out here, all right?" Hagrid suggested.

Harry and I nodded, smiling to each other was we walked into Madam Malkin's.

Suddenly I heard the voice of my favourite person in the world (rivalled only by Harry and Ivy).

"I'm not a child anymore, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

I squeaked and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy turned to each other.

"Oh, no!" they said together.

I smirked happily "Draco!" I squeaked, going ninja and sneaking around racks of multicoloured robes and standing at the mouth of the fitting room.

There stood a pale boy with white blond hair being fitted by Madam Malkin, a look on his face that clearly told me he wasn't happy with the blond woman with him accompanying him.

He saw me through the mirror he was looking into and a clear smirk etched into his face.

It was my boyfriend. My Draco.

"If you're wondering why it's suddenly so radiant in here, Mother, my girlfriend just walked in." Draco said.

I blushed and rushed up to hug him "I missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too, my little Potions genius." Draco said, smirking.

I giggled "So, naturally, you got an-?" I asked.

"'Outstanding'." Draco said, smirking wider. "Being Professor Snape's favourite male, and being naturally good at Potions has its advantages."

I giggled "I guess, then, that cooking for the Dursleys for eleven years has its advantages also." I said.

Draco's smirk faded for a second, then he smirked like he was going to play a game with me "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?" he asked me.

I pouted "I don't know." I said "Maybe I'm missing something?" I asked.

Draco thought about it, then he smirked, shaking Madam Malkin off his arm, I suddenly swung down in a dip to be met by a passionate kiss and a few cries of disgust.

"GROSS!" Harry shouted as I returned Draco's kiss "We haven't even been here five minutes and you're snogging him, Hannah?!"

"Lovely sight to see, my best friend's sister snogging King of the Ferret People!" Ron groaned.

"Try having that as your best friend!" Ivy added, my almost seeing her rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, ze three of you!" Dominique said when Draco pulled me up "Zis is so adorable!"

"I hate to say it, but it's refreshing to see Malfoy's romantic side once in a while." Hermione said when I turned to face her, feeling my cheeks burn.

Draco sneered and turned to Narcissa "If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." Draco said, making me smack him hard in the arm. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his right forearm where I smacked him "What was that for?" he asked.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you know I don't approve of such obscenities." I said, walking over to Harry "And I also don't find wands being drawn at my boyfriend explicable either!" I said to Harry and Ron, who had their wands drawn and pointed at Draco.

"No…Harry, Ron, don't…it's not worth it." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school." Draco sneered, looking Hermione in her blackened eye "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"Draco!" I said warningly, putting my hands on my hips

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin said "Madam, please."

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind a rack and glared at Harry and Ron.

"Put those away." she ordered, pulling her wand out "If you attack my son again, I will ensure you that it will be the last thing you ever do."

I bit my lip and said nothing until Harry opened his mouth.

"Really?" Harry asked, taking a step forward and looking into Narcissa's face. "Going to set a few Death Eater pals on us, are you?"

Madam Malkin gasped and clutched at her heart as I turned to Harry "Harry!" I said warningly.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse…dangerous thing to say…wands away, please!" Madam Malkin stammered.

But Harry didn't put his wand down. And neither did Ron. At least, until I gave Ron a death glare and made him put it away.

"I see being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." Narcissa said, smiling unpleasantly.

Harry looked mockingly around the shop.

"Well, would you look at that…he's not here now. So why not have a go? I think they can get you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

I gaped "HARRY POTTER!" I gasped.

"Hannah, he's right. Lucius is a loser." Ivy said, rolling her eyes

Draco made an angry movement towards Harry (Didn't blame him.), but tripped over his robe.

"Draco!" I said, going over to help him up.

"Thanks." Draco said softly to me as I pulled him up (it was a great effort.) before glaring at Harry "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!"

"It's all right, Draco." Narcissa said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I'm reunited with Lucius."

Harry raised his wand higher, making me storm over and wrench it from him.

"HEY!" Harry shouted, wrenching his wand back and pointing it at Draco's face.

"Harry, no!" Hermione and I groaned together, me trying to push Harry's arm to his side to get his wand "Think, you can't…you'll be in so much trouble!"

Madam Malkin dithered for a second, then bent back over Draco, who was still glaring at my stupid asshole brother.

"I think that this left sleeve should come up a little bit more, dear…let me just." she said, sticking a pin into Draco's skin.

"Ouch!" Draco said, slapping her hand away "Watch where you put your pins, woman. Mother, I don't think I want these anymore."

I gave Harry a _very_ dirty look as Draco pulled the robes off over his head and tossed them at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco." Narcissa said, giving a glare to Hermione "Now that I know what scum shops here, we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

As Draco and Narcissa started out, Draco smashed into Ron's shoulder as hard as he could on his way to me.

I bit my lip and blushed as he muttered something to Narcissa, then he nodded to me in his own way saying "A word in private?"

I nodded and followed Draco behind a rack far from Harry and Ron and Hermione and Ivy.

"I am so sorry for my brother's behaviour." I said when we were alone, my face still bright pink.

Draco waved my apology off "It's not your fault. You weren't a part of the confrontation, you were trying to stop it." Draco said, shrugging before smirking "Hey, you know who Quidditch Captain for this year is yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, fighting the giveaway smirk "No." I lied "You?"

Draco shook his head, still smirking "No. But whoever it is, we're still on the team."

I smirked "Yeah, yeah we are. I'm surprised you didn't get it, despite the fact you have yet to win against my brother, you're a pretty good Seeker."

Draco scoffed "Please, did you hear the singing they were doing the final match of the term 'Potter is our Queen' is the Slytherin crowd song. We've got one of the best Chasers in the school." he said, smirking.

I blushed.

Draco's smirk faded for a second, then he smirked like he was going to play a game with me "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?" he asked me.

"What do you think you're forgetting?" I asked playfully.

"I think…I think today's a very special day for someone…" Draco smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the window to the shop.

"Really? What day would that be?" I asked teasingly (obviously I'd remember my own birthday!)

"It's too warm for Christmas…definitely not Valentines day, we're just starting August, oh wait! I remember now!" Draco said, smirking down at me "It's someone's birthday, isn't it?" Draco asked. "But who's?"

"I know." I laughed. "But I'm not saying."

Draco rolled his eyes "Will you answer questions?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes and no questions only, though."

Draco thought for a moment "Is the someone a boy?" I shook my head.

Draco smirked "So she's a girl?"

I nodded.

"Is she in our house?" Draco asked

I nodded.

"In our year?" Draco asked.

I nodded.

"Does she have blonde hair?"

I shook my head "Nope."

"Brunette?" Draco asked again.

"No." I said, smiling.

"Redhead?" Draco tried for a third time.

"No."

"Is she a raven?" Draco asked.

I nodded.

"I only know two girls in our year with black hair…Alexis McMaster…and you. And I'm pretty sure that McMaster's birthday is in September…so that leaves…" Draco smirked and pulled something out of his dress pants pocket "Happy birthday, love."

I giggled "Knew you'd come around." I said, taking the box. "And thank you." I said, kissing him softly before opening the box and gasping.

"How many times have I told you," I said, breathlessly to Draco "that I don't like being spoiled?"

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored my comment. "Oh, you like it." he teased.

It was a silver bracelet…and on the bracelet…was a fawn charm.

I put it on and went pink. "Thank you." I said, wrapping Draco in my arms…smirking evilly and messing up that silky blond hair.

"Hey!" Draco said, pulling off me and fixing his hair "Mind the hair, will you, Oreo?"

I beamed evilly. "Sorry." I said cutely.

Draco sighed and kissed me quickly. "You're forgiven." he said.

Suddenly, I heard Narcissa shouting "Draco!"

Draco sighed "I fail to see why I can't shop alone. I'm old enough…" Draco muttered before looking down at me "I have to go."

I pouted "Ok…" I said quietly "I'll see you at school, then."

Draco smirked "You know you will." he said, kissing me quickly before becoming serious "Try not to get yourself killed."

I nodded. I knew Draco could be like the biggest kid in the world, but he really can be serious when he wants to be.

When Draco was walking out, he turned to me and smirked "Oh, and I know you're going to go into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Ask one of the Weasley clones for the 'Slytherin Blue Puff'. Consider it another present from me." he said before walking out.

I creased my eyebrows together, wondering what Draco could have meant as I went to join Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy and Dommie.

…

When we were done in Madam Malkin's and met up with Mr and Mrs Weasley again (Harry and I refusing to stop arguing over Harry's tactlessness all the way.), we went right to Fred and George's joke shop; Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

It was like a giant firecracker, hard not to notice from the rest of the shops.

I walked straight into the shop with Ivy, as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Dominique read the sign outside the shop.

Ivy looked at my wrist and gaped "Who gave you that?" she asked.

"Draco." I beamed "Just before he left."

Ivy scoffed "So I'll take it my advice isn't working on you?" she asked.

I glared "Uh, the advice was nothing more than a wild accusation." I pointed out, heading over to some boxes by the counter as Ivy went her own way.

They were of a swooning girl and a totally hot youth on a balcony.

"Patented Daydream Charms…" I read "Cool!"

"And for that, my dear baby sis, you can have that for free." A very familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around and beamed at Fred Weasley, who took a hold of my hand.

"Hannah," he said, shaking my hand "it's been a while. How've you been?"

I shrugged "Ok, I guess." I said, before remembering "Just out of curiosity, what's the Slytherin Blue Puff?" I asked.

Fred smirked "Let me guess, you saw Malfoy?" he asked.

I nodded "He told me to ask you about it." I explained.

Fred took my arm and lead me into the back of the store "You see, we've been breeding these fairly cuddly miniature puff skeins, we call them Pygmy Puffs…and, well…Oh, here's George." Fred said, beaming to his twin, who like Fred was wearing magenta robes that clashed with the trademark Weasley red hair.

"Hannah!" George said, shaking my hand like Fred did "Telling her about the Slytherin Blue Puff, Gred?" George asked, turning to Fred.

Fred nodded "You want to explain the rest to her?" he asked.

George nodded "Well, you see, Han, Malfoy wrote to us two weeks ago, saying how he had gotten back together with you and wanted to give you the best birthday present possible, to make up for what he had done to you…"

I flinched, remembering when Draco slapped me across the face.

"so, Fred wrote Malfoy back and said that since it was for you, Fred would help him and asked Malfoy what he thought you'd like." George said, ignoring my flinch as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dominique walked in with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"So, Malfoy didn't know, but he knew you liked something cute and cuddly, so we recommended the Pygmy Puffs." Fred continued, opening a door "So, we sent Malfoy a picture of the ones we had and he said you didn't like pink or purple, but he knew you'd be smitten with the Puff that we photographed for him, so, we changed its colour to something you'd like."

"And voila." George said, pushing me through the door after Fred "The Slytherin Blue Puff was born."

I gasped. "Draco Malfoy, you rotten little charmer." I said, looking in the cage.

There sat a small puffball…a midnight blue puffball with light blue eyes and an adorable face.

"Aw!" I said, rushing up to the cage "It's so cute!"

"She's so cute." Fred said "We made this one a girl, so you'd have all female pets."

I squealed "Can I take it out?" I asked.

George nodded "Of course! She is yours."

I beamed and opened the cage, the Pygmy Puff shying away from my hand.

"It's ok, girl, I won't hurt you." I said, holding out my cupped hands for her to hop into, which she did after a minute or two.

"Hi, baby." I said as I pulled the Puff out of the cage and petted her. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Currently, the Slytherin Blue Puff." Fred said, shrugging as a brunette woman in magenta robes poked her head through the door.

"There's someone here looking for a good quality joke wand, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley." the woman said.

"We've got this, Hannah. Feel free to look around. Anything you want, no charge for you or Harry."

"I can't possibly do that." I said.

Fred rolled his eyes "Hannah, you gave us our start up loan. We don't forget. Take whatever you want, no charge. Not taking our generosity is an insult to us." he said.

I sighed "Ok, then." I said.

"Great. For you and Harry, no charge for anything for life. Just be sure to tell people where you got it, if they ask." George said, smiling as he walked out, leaving me alone with Fred.

"Don't you have…?" I asked.

"They can wait." Fred said, closing the door behind George "I have to talk to you."

I gulped. The last time I had talked to Fred alone, he had kissed me.

"What did Malfoy do to you?" Fred asked.

I blinked "Nothing." I said, confusingly creasing my eyebrows together. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the Hannah I know and love wouldn't give in to that git's sweet talk." Fred said, looking at me directly in the eye "Is this what you want?"

I sighed "Yes, Fred. This is exactly what I want." I said.

Fred turned to the door "You know how bad his family is." he said.

I snickered "They aren't so bad once you get to know them." I said, rolling my eyes.

Fred rolled his eyes "Yeah, like two nutcases that try to murder you for defiling their son or nephew, that boy's gonna get you killed someday, Hannah, can't you see that?"

I shrugged "Fred, I love him." I said "I know he won't try to hurt me again." I sighed.

Fred sighed as I heard Hermione fawning over the Daydream Charms "I guess Harry will be wanting to talk to you, now." he said, opening the door and looking at me seriously one more time "You do know, that if Malfoy does wind up hurting you again, and if you ever change your mind, you can always come to me." he said.

I nodded "I'll keep that in mind." I said quietly.

Fred suddenly smirked and gestured to the door "After you, little sister."

I raised my eyebrows and walked out "Thank you." I said, walking out confused.

I didn't get much time to contemplate what had just happened when I ran into Annabelle Drosie, my mortal enemy.

"Hello, Potter." she said, smirking.

"Drosie." I said coldly. "Or should I say backstabbing, lowlife, traitorous bitch?" I asked.

Drosie laughed "Ha! That's a good one." she said, sneering "Not! What the fuck is that thing? A Muggle pompom?" she asked.

I sneered "Kiss my ass, this is a Pygmy Puff." I snapped.

Drosie hummed briefly "Ugly one. Who in their right mind would make a Pygmy Puff such an ugly colour like midnight blue?"

The Pygmy Puff in my arms snarled and jumped at Drosie, biting into her ear and making her scream.

"That thing is a devil!" she shouted, rushing off to find Nancy O'Neil, who was pouring over the joke wands.

I smirked and petted the Pygmy Puff again "You know…you can be a little devil, can't you?" I asked. "I think I'll rechristen you from Slytherin Blue Puff…to Diablo." I announced, putting Diablo on my shoulder "Your full name is now Ella Diablo." I said, smirking before I started "shopping" for merchandise I could take to Hogwarts with me.

But the one thing on my mind…Fred had acted in the spare room like he wanted to start a love triangle with me and Draco…and afterwards he's acting like he was my older brother.

What the hell was happening in the wizard world?

**A/N: Good news! I decided to go for a SYOFY and SYOC for this fiction now that Hannah's a Quidditch Captain! So, I'll do two forms, one for the First Years and one for the SYOC, starting with the First years:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Preferred House (in order ex. Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff, Gryffindor):**

**Appearance:**

**Wand:**

**Opinion of Hannah (Friendship if a good opinion, not mandatory)?:**

**Opinion of Hannah with Draco:**

**Blood:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**AND NOW FOR THE SYOC (NOTE: For those who submitted Slytherin first years in the last fiction, please feel free to submit them for Quidditch as well**

**Name (full please, first at least 1 middle and obvious last):**

**Year:**

**Age:**

**Blood:**

**Preferred Position (Need two Chasers, Beaters as Blaise is probably not going to make it this time around and a Keeper):**

**Personality:**

**Attitude Towards Hannah:**

**Rate (1 being worst-10 being best)**

**Speed:**

**Agility:**

**Balance:**

**(If applying for Chaser) Shot Power**

**Shot Accuracy:**

**Broom (feel free to make one up) and description:**

**Other:**

**So, there's the forms, feel free to submit some Original Characters (Minimum of 2 Maximum of 4 per person and for first years your applications can't be in the same houses! Can't stress that enough, I only had two Hufflepuffs the last time and one Ravenclaw.). Also, if you really want to see one of Hannah's dorm mates on the team, feel free to put them in the Quidditch form. QUIDDITCH FORMS WILL NOT BE GUARANTEED ACCEPTANCE ONTO THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!**

**Can't wait to read submissions! :) and as always, R+R and I will give you a virtual cookie!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House,**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Slug Club

Chapter 6

The Slug Club

The morning we went off to King's Cross was actually not as scrambled as usual. After breakfast, it only took me twenty minutes to shut Gwendolyn in her cage, shut my black cat Hellion in her crate and packed my trunk, my pets' cages and broom into the Ministry car provided again (Diablo was going to be riding on my shoulder.)

Harry didn't look at me as he stepped into the car next to Ivy. (Ivy was on my one side, Dommie was on the other.) and I got confused as him, Ron, Hermione and ivy were arguing quietly all the way to King's Cross station and onto the Hogwarts Express. Leaving me to read The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as Dominique chatted away happily over how excited she was to go back to Hogwarts as a real student.

I was just getting to the part with Sir Henry Baskerville decided to woo Ms Stapleton when Harry gave me a boot to the backside.

"Get your nose out of Sherlock Holmes and get your trunk out of the car." Harry ordered.

I stuck my tongue out as I stowed away my book for later and getting my trunk, Gwen's cage, Hellion's cage and my broom onto a trolley.

I groaned. Large quiet bearded Aurors were waiting when we got out of the car.

"We'd best take the barrier one by one." Mrs Weasley said "Harry, you first."

I sighed. Harry was always first. First born, first Triwizard Champion called, first to be named in our title. It was annoying.

"Hannah!" a young girl's voice squeaked before I was grabbed around the legs and hugged.

"What in the?" I asked, looking down and seeing a twelve year old girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes beaming up at me, her necklace charm (That matched her eyes) and bangle bracelets shone in the sun.

"Willow!" I said, kneeling down and hugging Willow James properly.

"My parents just dropped me off!" she said happily "They say as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." She beamed "And check me out! My mum let me buy dragon hide boots!" she said, extending her leg to show me a pair of boots like the ones I was wearing.

"Nice." I said satisfied. "Check this out." I said, digging into my pocket and pulling out my Captain's Badge "I had to tell you first." I said, handing the badge to Willow.

"This is the Quidditch Captains' badge!" she exclaimed "You got it!?" she said excitedly.

I nodded, smirking.

"And I'm the first outside of the family and Ivy? Not even Draco knows?" she asked, beaming.

I nodded "You're the first person I had to tell." I said again.

Willow screeched and tackled me in a hug "Hurray! My big sister's a Captain!" she squealed.

I smirked "Now, you can't tell anyone until I make it public, all right?" I said.

Willow nodded "HEY, BLAIR, AKANE, HIYORI, MERISSA, DESIREE, LUCAS, YUUKI, ROSE, EUAN, NATALIE!" she shouted, waving to Blair Webing, Yuuki Kuchiki and Akane Circa second year Slytherin girls; Hiyori Kuran, Euan Abercrombie and Natalie MacDonald, Gryffindor second years; Merissa Grey, a second year Ravenclaw student; and Desiree and Lucas Burke, and Rose Zeller, second year Hufflepuffs.

"I gotta go. I haven't seen anyone in ages, I have a lot of 'hey's to get in." Willow said, rushing off "SEE YOU, HAN!" she shouted.

I waved and suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. Before I was able to say anything to what I thought was an Auror coming to lead me into the barrier, I was met with a kiss from familiar lips.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Draco's neck, smiling into the kiss as I secretly pocketed my Captain's badge.

Draco broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine "Ah, Hannah, I've missed you." he said seriously.

I smirked "I missed you, too, Draco." I said "Thank you for the Pygmy Puff." I said, kissing him quickly.

Draco smirked "You're welcome." he said before becoming serious "Have you been keeping safe?" he asked.

I nodded "Of course!" I said, heading towards the barrier with Draco "I've been in the confines of the Burrow for seven weeks." I said.

Draco nodded "Excellent." he said as a house elf of his ran his trunk through the barrier.

I smirked, going pink when Draco grabbed my trolley and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, the train won't wait forever." Draco said, forcing me to sprint through the barrier to meet the Hogwarts Express, his mother following.

"Goodbye, Mother." Draco said, kissing Narcissa on the cheek "I'll see you at the end of term." he added.

Narcissa nodded and kissed Draco's cheek back "Be safe, Dragon." she said before smiling warmly at me before walking off.

Draco put my trunk, cage and broom up in the Prefect's compartment along with his, him keeping his extra case with him.

"OI, BLAISE!" Draco shouted, rushing over to Blaise Zabini, who was walking over to us.

"Hey, Drake, sup, Han?" Blaise said, bumping fists with Draco and hugging me.

"Same old, same old." I said as Draco glared at Blaise, me looking at Draco confused.

Draco knew that Blaise and I were friends…why was he acting so jealous all of a sudden?

"That's good." Blaise said, messing up my hair as he let me go. "Ivy!" Blaise said, wrapping Ivy in his arms next and kissing her cheek "I've missed you, baby."

Ivy beamed "Missed you, too." Ivy said, kissing Blaise's cheek in return. "Thanks for the owls." she said happily.

"Someone's in a good mood." Blaise pointed out, giving Ivy an Eskimo kiss.

Ivy grinned and returned it. "That's because I don't have to deal with my stupid aunt anymore." she said "My dad's banned her from the house."

I smiled. "Yes!" I said "I completely forgot Umbridge quit!" I said, overjoyed as Draco lifted me up onto the train before going off with Blaise.

"Draco!" I called "Aren't you going to patrol?" I asked, poking my head out to watch Draco go.

"I'll meet up with you later!" Draco called as Ivy went with Dominique onto a compartment.

Someone tapped my back and I turned around to see Sheila Alexander.

"Hey, Han!" Sheila squealed, hugging me tightly, her New Zealand Firescale lizard Fireball giving me a kiss. "How are you?" she asked.

I smiled "Pretty good, you?" I asked.

"Not bad, you'll never guess what I found out!" Sheila said quickly.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"MEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt's voice said behind me before I was tackled in a hug.

"She-Cat!" I shouted, hugging my seventh year friend. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. I saw Snape in a pink bikini again doing extra Divination homework." She-Cat said, laughing "Except there wasn't ponies on his bikini this time…it was Pygmy Puffs. Cute Puff, by the way." she said, petting Diablo.

"Her name's Diablo, Draco got her for me." I smiled as the Head Boy and Girl assigned patrols.

…

I was bored. My idiot house prefect partner decided to ditch me to be with Blaise (I love Draco, but he could sometimes really piss me off!), leaving me to patrol on my own.

As I walked through the Gryffindor compartments, I heard a pair of airy voices calling "_Quibblers, Quibblers_."

I turned around from reprimanding a third year boy for using a Bat Bogey Hex on a first year girl, seeing a familiar duo with silvery blond hair.

It was Luna Lovegood and her cousin, Archemedies (though he liked to be known as Arch.)

"OI! Luna! Arch! HEY!" I shouted, waving to the Lovegoods, using my free hand to grab the boy's arm "Don't even think about it." I snarled under my breath.

"Hannah." Luna said, smiling at me.

"Hello, Hannah." Arch said, mirroring Luna's smile

"_Quibbler_?" Luna asked, handing a magazine out to me.

"Sure!" I said, taking the magazine that read something about free Specraspecs inside "So, _The Quibbler_ is still going strong?" I asked, remembering the interview Harry gave for the magazine the previous term, provoking the blanket ban of the magazine by Umbridge, which was then revoked along with Umbridge's banning privileges.

"Oh, yes, circulation's well up." Luna said, smiling "Have you seen Ramona?" she asked.

I nodded "Yeah, she went to talk to Katie Bell." I said, nodding over to the next carriage behind me.

"Thanks, come on, Arch. We'll go see your girlfriend." Luna said to a beaming Archemedies as she walked past me "Enjoy the magazine, Hannah!"

"I will, thanks!" I shouted back to her before turning back to the third year I was reprimanding. "As for you, I will be in contact with Professor McGonagall, hexing a first year who probably doesn't even know a spell yet! Shame on you!" I said angrily.

Suddenly, I heard a first year girl's voice scream and I heard Annabelle Drosie's voice shout "Give us all your money, you filthy Mudblood!"

I turned to the boy "Don't let your stunt happen again, or I'll give you detention!" I snapped before turning to Drosie (who had a first year girl around the ankles and shaking her) and O'Neil (who was collecting money) "OI! O'Neil, put that first year down!"

I was slightly confused. Why would Drosie call a first year a "Filthy Mudblood" when she herself was one?

_I guess I have family trees to look up, then. Maybe Drosie's lying about her blood status._ I said.

"Nice face, Potter. NOT!" Drosie shouted at me as she ran off.

I huffed and walked on, promising to get her later and put her in detention.

…

When I finally got to the Slytherin compartments, my turf, I heard rumours over the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"Apparently, the captain's deciding not to show themselves until trails are set up." One person said.

"Do you even think there is a captain this year?" another person asked.

I smirked. _They have no idea that their Quidditch Captain is walking past them right now…but I guess a few Slytherins should find out. Draco and Blaise should know, and Pansy._ I thought devilishly as I opened the door to Draco's compartment, where Blaise, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were.

"So then I say 'That's not no firecracker, that's a squirrel!'" Crabbe said, biting into a Chocolate Frog as I leaned against the threshold.

"I think it's against the rule to put a prefect through a crappy joke, Crabbe. And I think it's mandatory to share candy with prefects that can kick your ass." I said, smirking.

"Hannah!" Pansy said happily, Crabbe just smirking at me (He was making an effort to be nice to me for Draco's sake, but I saw right through it and I still hated his slimy guts.). "You hear the rumours about the Mystery Quidditch Captain?" she asked.

I smirked and plopped myself next to Draco, Goyle handing me a Chocolate Frog "Thanks, man." I said, pocketing the card without looking at it and taking out my Captain's Badge "Well, I guess you all are going to be in on the Mystery of the Quidditch Captain." I said, sitting on the badge.

"What are you talking about?" Goyle asked.

I smirked and wrenched my arm out of my backside and resting it at my side "You tell me." I said, tossing the badge to Draco unexpectedly, who caught it, gaping.

"No…" Draco whispered.

I nodded "Yep. Hannah Potter, Quidditch Captain."

Pansy beamed, Goyle gasped, Blaise looked as if someone knocked him round the head with a heavy book and Crabbe choked on his Liquorice Wand.

"NO WAY!" Draco shouted, shooting up, picking me up and spinning me around and kissing me hard and passionately. "My girlfriend, Quidditch Captain…" he muttered.

"OH MY GOSH!" Pansy shouted "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" she shrieked.

"Tell the entire house about her luck, why don't you?" Blaise asked, glaring at Pansy as some first year walked in with silvery shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Um…I've been sent to deliver these to Hannah Potter and Blaise Zabini." the girl said, handing me and Blaise a piece of parchment with purple ribbon and me the exact same thing.

"Who's Slughorn?" Blaise asked reading his letter.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants us in Compartment C." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"He's a new teacher." I said. "I guess he wants to see us." I said, kissing Draco. "I'll be back soon." I said walking out with Blaise.

…

When I got to the door of Compartment C, I saw Harry and Neville hanging around.

"Hey, Harry." I said. "Neville."

Harry smirked "Hey, sis." he said, ignoring Blaise completely.

"Hi, Hannah…" Neville said, also ignoring Blaise.

"Don't feel bad, Blaise. It's a Gryffindor thing." I said, walking into the compartment with Blaise, Harry and Neville on my tail.

"Ah, Hannah!" Slughorn said brightly, nodding to two empty chairs next to him and smiling at Blaise "And you must be Mr Zabini!"

Blaise nodded. "Yes, sir." he said.

"Well, come in, come in. Do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked me. "This is Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor of course," he gestured to a wiry haired seventh year boy, who just nodded at me. (I guess he lived up to the idea that Gryffindors and Slytherins should loathe each other.). "Marcus Belby," Slughorn gestured to a Ravenclaw in fifth year. "And these charming young ladies tell me they know you!" Slughorn said, gesturing to Ginny Weasley, Ivy, Sheila and Ramona.

"Ivy!" Blaise said, going over to Ivy and kissing her as I sat down next to Slughorn, who passed me half a cold pheasant.

…

Apparently, Slughorn only invited the people there because they were well connected. Blaise had a beautiful witch for a mother, who married seven times, all of her husbands mysteriously dying and leaving her mounds of gold. McLaggen and Belby were connected with people from the Ministry, Neville, well, his parents were highly skilled Aurors. Ivy's mother was an Auror, Sheila's parents worked in the Ministry…and She-Cat…well, she was She-Cat…it was hard not to call her special.

"And now…" Slughorn said, turning to me and beaming after interviewing Harry "Hannah Potter! Where to begin, where to begin? The Slytherin Potter, they call you. And a Malfoy girlfriend! Dear lord, what a talent you are at piano…and a voice on you. I've never taught a girl like you. And I'm very eager to start. And apparently, according to the _Prophet_, your best friends with a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff."

"That's us!" Sheila said, putting her hand up "And we all sing, sir."

I gave them a look as Slughorn looked delighted "Excellent, excellent. How would you four like to sing for us?"

Ivy, Sheila and I exchanged looks, but She-Cat beamed "Sure!" she said, pulling out four pieces of parchment and handing one to me "I managed to write a song about us in my third year." she said, standing up and starting to sing:

**A/N: **_**Italic and bolded**_: Ivy singing

**Bold:** Hannah singing

**Bold and underlined:** Sheila singing

_Italic:_ She-Cat singing

Underlined: all four

"_Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah_" She-Cat sang randomly.

"_One!_"

"**Two**!" I sang.

"**Three**!" Sheila sang.

"_**Four**_! _**Straight As all the way, tough enough to throw you away, flipped a seventh year in first grade**_!" Ivy sang, smirking.

"_Acting like my little house maid_!"

Ivy chased She-Cat off as I started snickering. I liked this song She-Cat wrote. Sheila started belting out something:

"**Talking today till tomorrow, talking through all of the sorrow, give me a telephone to talk all day…**" Sheila sang giddily.

"_Makes you want to run away_!" She-Cat interrupted, making Sheila chase off her friend as I started to sing.

"**Beauty, baby, it's my star key, I have guys ogling over me**!" I sang.

"_Let me tell you something about this weirdo, she's in love with Malfoy Draco_!" She-Cat interrupted, making me snarl and chase her until Sheila and Ivy held me back.

"_**You are all out insane**_!" Ivy said, shaking her head.

"**I know that, there's no one to blame**!" Sheila sang, shrugging

"**Your jokes are just way to lame**!" I sang, my lip curling into a sneer.

"_Come on, all, shout my name_!" She-Cat shouted, putting a hand up to her ear.

"RAMONA!" we shouted together.

"_The one and the same! Slither Slytherin named Hannah, grumpy Gryffindor named Ivy, clawing Ravenclaw named Sheila and huffing Hufflepuff named_-" She-Cat sang happily.

"RAMONA!" the four of us finished together.

The room went into an uproar, Slughorn leading some applause.

"Wonderful, ladies, just wonderful!" Slughorn said as I sat back down.

…

When Slughorn finally let us leave, I went back to Draco's compartment and sat down, rubbing my eyes and tightening my robe around myself.

"So, Zabini, what did Slughorn want?" Draco asked as I laid down in his lap.

"He wanted to make up to the well connected people, not that he managed to find many." Blaise said as I closed my eyes and Draco treated me like his cat, stroking some of my hair out of my face.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and smoke, making me quickly shoot up and start coughing.

"Crabbe! Blaise!" Draco called.

"Relax, it's probably just the smokestack thing that's around. Come on, Draco, sit down, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Pansy said calming Draco down. Draco huffed and sat back down next to me, pulling me against him in an almost protective way.

I smirked, putting a hand on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. I was soon fast asleep.

…

Draco's POV

I looked down and sighed in relief. I could tell Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy what I wanted to say, Hannah was sound asleep.

"Hogwarts…" I said quietly. "what a pathetic excuse for a school. If it wasn't for Hannah, I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower at the thought of continuing for another two years." I said coldly, but still quietly to let Hannah sleep.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked.

I shrugged gently "Let's just say I might not be wasting my time in Charms class next year." I said, smirking.

Blaise snickered and I glared at him "Amused, Blaise?" I asked him. "Well just see who's laughing in the end." I said, looking down at Hannah.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Pansy asked as Blaise fell silent.

I mouthed. "Later." and pulled some hair out of Hannah's face. Despite the fact I loved Hannah more than anything, I loved talking to Pansy about things I couldn't tell Hannah.

The turrets of Hogwarts castle came into sight. "I can see Hogwarts." I said, looking up into the luggage rack…which oddly enough, moved. "Hannah…wake up."

Hannah blinked and shook her head "Oh…" she said, blushing in her adorable way "Must have fallen asleep. My bad." she said.

I rolled my eyes as the train stopped and I fastened my new travelling cloak around Hannah, who waited as Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise packed up and filed out.

"You go on." I said to Hannah, looking up to the luggage rack. "I want to check something. Wait for me outside the train. I'll be out in a minute."

Hannah nodded, her eyebrows creased in confusion as she walked out, me closing the door and shutting the blind behind her, making the rest of the blinds go down with the one I pulled down myself.

I drew my wand. "Didn't Mummy ever teach you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter? _Petrificus Totalus_!" I shouted, pointing my wand up to the luggage rack, which cracked and something fell off the table and onto the compartment floor.

I wrenched the Invisibility Cloak off and there laid Potter, unable to move.

"Oh, yeah." I sneered "She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." I said before double checking Hannah wasn't around.

I stomped on his face…hard. I felt his nose break "That's from my father." I sneered, taking the Cloak back in my hands and making to throw it back over him. "Enjoy your ride back to London." I said finally, throwing the Cloak onto him before walking out.

And there stood Hannah, just outside where I attacked her brother.

"What kept you?" she asked, smiling.

I smirked "Oh…" I started, kissing her cheek as I walked her down to the horseless carriages "I just had to double check for my wand." I lied.

_Oh, Hannah._ I thought as I helped her onto a carriage _If only you knew what kind of danger you're in now._

**A/N: Uh oh…what do you think Draco means? R+R please! And feel free to create an OC for me to use, I swear I'll mention them and have them have at least one thing to say. You can find the form in my last chapter. Do one and I will love you forever and always! Special thanks to the following who submitted characters:**

**The Sixth Kuchiki**

**Phoenixqueen15**

**Bethanykdavis2000**

**Little Death Eater**

**Kairi**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! HAVE VIRTUAL COOKIES! **

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Night

Chapter 7

The First Night

When Draco and I got into the Entrance Hall, we were bombarded by a group of second years.

"Hannah! Hannah!" they all shouted together.

"OI!" Draco said after a couple of minutes of this "One at a time, James, you, and only you, talk." Draco said, pointing to Willow.

"Hannah, we want to know if you're going to keep doing the DA meetings!" Willow said, beaming hopefully up at me.

"Yes, I learned loads with you!" Merissa Grey said

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you, we probably would have failed our DADA Ordinary Wizarding Level!" Akane Circa said.

"Yeah! And with Umbridge, we would have never learnt hand on hand combat!" Hiyori Kuran said, her eyes glistening.

"Please say you'll keep doing the DA!" Lucas and Desiree Burke said pleadingly.

"Please!" the second years said together, looking up at me with big hopeful eyes.

I sighed. I really saw no point to it…but it would have made them so happy. "I don't see why not." I said, smirking.

The second years cheered and hugged me all at once, making me fall back into Draco's arms.

"You're the best, Hannah! Now we can train the new first years!" Blair Webing, a girl in my house said, beaming as the second years rushed into the Great Hall.

"Wow…" Draco said as we walked into the Great Hall together "I've never seen a group of second years so happy…minus the first little bit with us." he added with a smirk.

I giggled "Well, I really don't see the point of doing it, but if it makes people happy, what the hell?" I asked as I walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table.

"Yeah…" Draco said, shrugging "Are you sure you want to keep your Captaincy a secret?" he asked "A lot of people may want to know who you are."

I cocked my head to the side and thought about it. On one hand, if I didn't say anything, it would evoke mystery, but then again, wouldn't it also make people paranoid of who the Captain was?

"Fuck it." I said, taking my Captain's badge and pinning it to my robes as I walked up the Slytherin table.

I earned quite a few looks and gasps and gaps and mutters.

"It's _Hannah_!" they were all saying as Draco and I sat down where we knew the first years were going to be seated in a few short moments.

"I thought it would be her, lest you all forget, Potter is our queen." Akane Circa said next to me, smirking to Blair and Willow and Yuuki.

"Yeah, great verse, by the way, Willie." Yuuki said to Willow.

"You and Malfoy made a pretty good team for that chant." Blair added.

Willow smirked and stretched out over the bench "What can I say? I'm a natural poet. Once there was a cat, who sat on a hat. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I can make a rhyme anytime!"

I turned to Willow and sneered "Hey, Will, take a nap, because your rhymes are crap!" I said, laughing.

The Slytherin second years burst out giggling as the Great Hall doors burst open and Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years (And Dominique.)

McGonagall set the school Sorting Hat onto its stool and the hat sang of the same theme from the previous term: Stick together, unite inside the school to defeat the outside enemies and then the Sorting began.

McGonagall opened her scroll and read out the first name:

"Abend, Luna!"

A little girl with shoulder length silvery hair and blue eyes (who had a bulge in her pocket from something.) sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

The hat thought for a moment, and then called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Luna Abend beamed as she rushed over to sit next to Draco, taking a book out of her robe pocket (which would explain the bulge.) and starting to read.

"Hi." I said to her.

Luna Abend waved to me, tucking her book back into her pocket. "Hello, I'm Luna Abend."

"Hannah Potter." I said brightly before gesturing to Draco "And Draco Malfoy." I added.

Draco nodded before wrapping an arm around me and kissing my cheek "Why must my girlfriend be so bubbly and sweet towards the firsties?" he asked.

"Are you two date - oh, wait, you're Hannah Potter and you're Draco Malfoy!" Luna said, sighing "Of course you're both dating, it was all over the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly when the Triwizard Tournament was going on!" Luna said, sighing. "Your mysterious, yet awe-inspiring triumph in the final task seemed to have peaked my family's attentiveness towards you and your brother. Tell me, why did you become the sole victor in the Tournament when the Prophet said point blank the day after the challenge's tragic finish; with the death of one Cedric Diggory; that you and your brother had been touching the Cup at the same time."

I gaped. She had…she had my level of vocabulary!

"Well," I started "The Daily Prophet was indeed correct that when Harry, Cedric's corpse and I returned to the school from the maze, Harry and I were touching the Cup at the same time. However, Harry decided that he wanted nothing to do with the Tournament that cost Diggory his life, so he let me have the Galleons and the glory, so therefore, I was the rightful victor by default."

Draco gave me the "Duh?" look "Um, if you're going to talk like that, love, can I at least get subtitles?" he asked.

Luna laughed "There are subtitles, it's called a dictionary, Draco." she said before turning her attention back to the Sorting. "I have a few friends from the train that I would love to see in our house." she told Draco "They're being Sorted soon."

Draco turned to me and mouthed "Switch spots with me!"

I sighed "Baby." I mouthed back, but still swapping seats with him as a brunette boy went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Davies, Emily!" McGonagall announced.

A small, pale girl with straight dark brown hair grey eyes and a small button nose sat down on the stool as I watched the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Roger Davies tense. She must have been his sister.

I also saw another Slytherin girl in my year (but in a different dorm with Daphne Greengrass.) called Traci Davies tense.

"So Davies and Traci are siblings." I muttered before the hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Roger groaned and Traci squealed happily as Emily Davies rushed over to Traci quickly.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Emmy!" Traci said, slapping her sister a high five.

Emily beamed and rushed over next to me, budging Luna Abend further down the bench. "Hi!" she said "I'm Emily Davies. Do you like…OH MY GOSH!" Emily gasped, pointing to my chest, which was sporting both my prefect's badge and my Captain's badge "You're a Quidditch Captain! Do you know my brother, Roger? He's the Ravenclaw Captain!"

I smirked "I do believe I've had the pleasure of whopping his ass in a match." I said.

"You beat my brother once? No way, when was that!?" Emily asked.

I smiled "Actually, it was when I was your age. It was the last time Slytherin's won the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh, Roger was really upset about that." Emily said crestfallen "But Traci was thrilled!" she added happily turning back to the stool. "Davis, Bethany!" McGonagall announced.

A tall grey eyed girl with blonde hair sat down on the stool and after a moment:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Bethany Davis was met with a chorus of cheers from a seventh year Slytherin and his friends.

"YES! THAT'S MY SISTER!" he shouted.

Bethany rolled her eyes and sat down next to Luna Abend, nodding to me.

"Hello, Bethany." she said to me, pretty loudly seeing as I was a few feet away from her. "No need to introduce yourself. You're Hannah Potter." she added, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said, ignoring her loudness and smiling as a raven haired boy went to Hufflepuff, where She-Cat waved brightly at him.

"You Quidditch Captain?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Sweet, can I try out?" she asked.

"Talk to Snape about it." I said "If it was up to me, absolutely. What do you want to play?"

"Oh, Keeper." Bethany said happily "I played football with my brothers and sister and I wanted to play goalie for ice hockey, but my Mum wouldn't let me."

"SWEET!" I shouted, bumping fists with the first year "I love hockey!"

Bethany smiled "Me too, it's surprising, seeing as I'm a pure blood that I play Muggle sports as well as Quidditch."

I huffed "I think I'm going to like you." I said.

Bethany smirked "I think the feeling will be mutual." she said back before she started talking to Luna Abend.

McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the next name as a redheaded girl went over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione beaming at her.

I creased my eyebrows together. Hermione, Ginny and Ron were seated, and so was Ivy…but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

_Where are you, Harry?_ I thought to myself as McGonagall sent another happy blonde Hufflepuff to her table, where the Burke twins grinned at her.

"Kuro…Kurosaki, Eboney." McGonagall said, having a little difficulty with the pronunciation of the last name of the girl going up to the stool.

The girl was tanned with black hair and light blue eyes and had I not known any better, I would have called her a thirteen year old based on her height.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat called.

Eboney Kurosaki smirked and rushed to an empty spot across from me before smiling brightly "Hi." she said to me.

"Hi, I'm Hannah." I said.

"Malfoy…" Draco said "Draco Malfoy."

"Kurosaki…Eboney Kurosaki." she said.

"Didn't your parents, like, die when you were younger?" Willow asked.

Eboney turned to her "I'd rather not talk about that, thank you." she said.

"It's ok, I know how you feel. I lost my family when I was younger, too." I said soothingly.

"Oh, right, yeah, I forgot you were a Potter." Eboney said happily. "I've never met someone that knew what I was going through before. I live with my aunt, Penelope Arithu."

"The Potioneer Penelope Arithu?" Blair asked, shocked.

Eboney nodded "Yes. The very same one." she said. And that was the last we heard from her for a while.

"Lafleur, Dominique!"

Dominique paled as she walked up to the stool and let the Sorting Hat fall onto her blonde braid.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered as Dominique sighed and went to sit next to Ron.

"Riness, Heather!"

A girl with wavy shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, sort of long legs with pretty good muscle and a nose that looked a lot like Angelina Jolie's stepped up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Heather shot up and rushed over to a beaming Hermione, sat down next to her and took out a red lolly before turning her eyes to the Slytherin table and waving to Draco and I.

I waved back, but Draco stayed silent and immobile.

…

After the last redheaded boy was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up and started the feast.

As soon as I started eating, I heard a voice call my name.

"Hey, Potter!"

I turned around and saw a girl with long dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and green eyes, I knew her from anywhere (by sight, not by name.), she sat next to me in my History of Magic classes.

"Hey…uh…" I said, feeling ridiculously stupid.

"Kairi Phantomhive." the girl said smirking "I heard you're the Quidditch Captain this year. Good job."

I smiled "Thanks." I said gratefully as I made room for her to sit down.

"When're you holding trails?" Kairi asked.

I shrugged "It'll depend when I get enough signups." I said.

"Make it soon, I'm dying to try out for Beater now that Montague is gone." she said, holding up her hand "I'm ok, thanks. I just wanted to ask when you were holding trails. See you in lessons, maybe." she said, walking away, shouting "OI, WOLFBAIN, TRAILS ARE COMING WHEN SHE GETS SIGNUPS!"

"Yeah, see you." I said, waving to her before returning to eating.

…

As I was finishing my third helping (Yes, I'm a fat ass, deal with it!) of fried chicken and chips, suddenly, Harry burst through the Hall door, accompanied by Professor Snape!

Harry's face was covered in blood and I gasped with worry.

"What the hell happened to him?" I shouted.

Draco whistled innocently and started talking to Crabbe about Quidditch.

"Draco!" I said to him "What did you do?"

"Uh…nothing, love." Draco said smoothly. "What makes you think I did something?"

"Harry. Coming in. Middle of the Feast. You whistling as if you don't want suspected. Care to explain what you were doing in the compartment when you said you were checking something?" I asked.

"I was just checking something, love. I honestly didn't do anything." Draco said.

"I heard you say in the compartment the Full Body Bind Jinx and talking to someone." I said as the desserts replaced the main course on the tables.

"You were still half asleep, Hannah, you could have been hearing things." Draco said, smirking as he handed me an éclair.

I huffed. That was a good point. I had just woken up from a nap when I thought I had heard him, and I was still half asleep.

"Fine. I'll buy it. For now." I said, glaring into Draco's eyes and taking the éclair from him "But this isn't over." I said before biting into it and starting to converse with the new strand of first years about possible DA meetings for the term.

…

When all the desserts were cleared away, Dumbledore got to his feet again and stretched his arms out as if to embrace the room. Draco went mysteriously quiet when the Headmaster started talking and stopped paying attention.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, stretching out his arms and revealing his injured hand. This sparked mutterings from the entire Hall.

"Nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said, covering up his hand. "Now, to our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back! A whole new year of magical education awaits you.

Now, I would like to introduce a new member of staff. Professor Horace Slughorn shall be taking on his old position as Potions' Master."

"Potions?" I said, shocked.

"_POTIONS_?!" everyone gasped.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, shall be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore announced.

Snape raised his hand in lazy acknowledgement towards the cheering members of my house (bar Draco, which I found odd. Snape was his favourite teacher.)

Dumbledore then launched into a speech about how Voldemort was on the rise again and how sticking together then was more important than it ever was. He implored us to not go out after hours because of the new security measures (Aurors, protective enchantments, etcetera, etcetera.). And then to tell a member of staff immediately if a student found something wrong.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you've ever dreamed. And I'm very sure that your main goal is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow, so off to bed. Pip, pip!"

I stood up, elbowing a half asleep Draco "Oi, Captain Attentive. C'mon, time to wrangle these first years into their beds." I said.

Draco ignored me, still levitating his fork with his wand.

"Can I give him a wedgie?" Luna asked.

I nodded "Knock yourself out." I said, pulling a bit of Draco's underwear out of his pants.

Luna smirked and grabbed Draco's elastic strap, pulling it up tightly and sharply and making him jump.

"What the shit?" Draco shouted to Luna.

"Glad we have your attention now." I smirked "C'mon, Drake. We got first years to lead." I said.

Draco gave me the Death Glare "You are such a bitch, you know that?" he asked as he let me hop up on him.

I smirked "I'm a Potter, it's my job!" I said "Isn't it, guys?" I asked.

"Yeah!" the first years (and Willow, Akane, Yuuki and Blair.) said happily. "She's a Potter, it's her job!"

Draco huffed. "Girls." he muttered "I'll never understand their want to beat the Skinner out of boys." he said before his eyes widened as I squeaked "Oh no." he muttered.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU SAID SKINNER!" I squealed, hugging him and kissing the back of his head hard. "Did you hear that, guys? He said Skinner!"

Blair sighed "You and your Jeff Skinner!" she said "He's only a hockey player. What's the big deal?"

I gave the girl a death look "If you value your life, Webing you will not call Jeff Skinner 'just a hockey player'! He's the best, and the best shot!"

"If you love Skinner so much, why don't you marry him?" Annabelle Drosie sneered behind me.

"Piss off, Drosie!" I snapped "I highly advise you get to your common room before I give you detention for harassing a Prefect."

Drosie sneered and took something out of my robe pocket.

It was my Potions book.

"Oh, you're still taking Potions, Potter?" she asked. "I'll see you in class, then. Come to think of it, I'll need a new book. Thanks, potter!" Drosie shouted, running off with my Potions' book.

"That bitch! She ran off with my Potions book! Slughorn is going to murder me!" I said as Draco said the password to the dungeons.

"Don't worry. Father said that Slughorn was a really reasonable teacher, he'll just lend you a book until you can rewrite to Flourish and Blott's." he said as he set me down.

"Awe!" Eboney gushed "That's so sweet!"

"I know, they're such an adorable couple!" Luna said.

"I know, but I really don't care." Bethany said, rolling her eyes. "It's just a coupling, who cares?"

"I do!" Emily said, turning to Bethany and narrowing her eyes "They're so cute and passionate and inseparable, and romantic and Draco would risk his own life for Hannah and…"

"Ok, ok, we get it, we're cute!" I said, laughing as Draco stood there stone faced. "The girls' dorm is on the left with me, the boys is on the right. Come on, girls, follow me!" I said, walking up the stairs, with Draco following me oddly enough.

"What?" he said when I stared at him. "Can't a boy accompany his girlfriend to bed?"

I rolled my eyes "You romantic sap." I muttered. "You're so protective. What, do you think that a bunch of Death Eaters are going to come and murder me if you aren't with me every second of the day?" I said, laughing.

_You don't even know the half of it._ I accidentally read in Draco's mind. "Hannah, don't make jokes like that. You'll never know, for all I know Death Eaters could be in your dorm right now."

I huffed and waited for the first year girls to get into their beds. "Fine, Mr Malfoy. Why don't you check and see if the coast is clear for me?" I asked.

Draco drew himself up. "All right, then, I will." Draco said, starting higher up into the dorms and entering with a brief "Sorry, ladies."

After a couple of minutes he came back out of the dorm and looked down at me "It's safe." he said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "My hero." I said, kissing him softly "Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight, I will see you in the morning."

"I love you." Draco said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, too." I said, entering my dorm pale pink and shutting the door.

"Hey, Hannah!" Lexi McMaster said "Happy belated birthday!" she said.

I smiled "Right back at you, Lex!" I said to her as I got into bed "Hey, Tinkerbelle!"

"Hi, Han!" Amelia Finch said to me as I got into the covers.

"Hi, Han!" Pansy Parkinson, Rose Yaxley and Monique Clearwater said altogether to me.

"Hi, Pancake, Rosie, Nique." I said before turning onto my side and falling asleep.

…

Draco's POV

If only she knew what sort of danger she was in when she made that joke!

"What, do you think that a bunch of Death Eaters are going to come and murder me if you aren't with me every second of the day?" she had asked.

It was a rhetorical question, I knew, but I knew that there was an answer. A resounding "YES!"

When I fell asleep that night, I was worried sick. (Damn that joke Hannah made!).

_The Dark Lord had her, she was paler than normal and didn't have the usual fight in her._

"_Malfoy…" he was saying to me "You've failed your assignment. You know the penalty." he said._

"_No, please, please, anyone but her. Take me, kill me, just let her go!" I pleaded._

"_No, Malfoy…this is the price." the Dark Lord said as he let her drop as he drew his wand "__**Crucio**__!"_

_The room was suddenly ringing with Hannah's agonized screams._

"_No, no!" I shouted, trying to make him show mercy. "Please, take me, let her go!"_

"_Trust me, Malfoy. You'll get your wish. Once I've finished her…nice…and slow." Voldemort said, sneering down at Hannah "And as for you, you wouldn't be in this mess if you had chosen to join me! __**Crucio**__!"_

_Again and again he cursed her, and again and again she screamed until she wasn't able to anymore. All she would do was glare up at him with a sneer until he left her unconscious and moaning._

_He smirked down at her stirring body then back up to me. "Think of it, Malfoy. The Great Hannah Potter…broken. Finished. As good as dead."_

"_No! Please, leave her alone!" I pleaded, almost knowing it was hopeless, that he was going to kill her anyway. "Take me." I whispered. "Please, let her live."_

_He sneered at me "You really do love her, don't you, Malfoy?" he demanded of me._

_I looked down at Hannah, then up at the Dark Lord and nodded "Yes." I muttered._

"_Say it. Say how much you love her." he ordered me._

_I swallowed "I love her more than my own life. If she died I'd kill myself to be with her." I said strongly._

_He spat at my feet "Idiot boy! You failed your assignment, this is what you get. Your pathetic love will not save her! Wormtail, hold our little Lover Boy back so he will not try to interfere with his punishment."_

_Wormtail grabbed both my arms and held them back as Hannah came to and looked me in the eyes. Grey met metallic blue for a brief instance before I heard her rasp:_

"_I love you."_

_I thrashed around, trying to break Wormtail's grip, which was digging into my left forearm and making me cry out._

_Finally I knew it was hopeless. I couldn't get out, even if I tried. Wormtail was just going to hold me back until his master killed me. I sunk to my knees and started sobbing._

"_Please…leave her alone! I love her, please!" I sobbed, making him sneer and laugh that terrifying laugh._

"_Silence, Malfoy!" he ordered, making me fall silent. "Now, Hannah Potter. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon. Do you have any last words in this life?"_

"_Yeah…" Hannah muttered standing up and looking right at me "First, Draco, I love you. And, Lord Voldemort…" she shuddered "FUCK YOU!" she said before spitting at his feet._

_Voldemort sneered and pointed his wand at her "__**Avada Kedavra**__!" he said._

"_HANNAH I LOVE YOU!" I screamed before her lifeless body hit the floor. I squeezed my eyes closed to keep from looking at her._

_I was shaking, bawling as he turned his wand on me._

"_Open your eyes, Lover Boy." he sneered "And look at what remains of your precious Juliette."_

_I opened my eyes and felt my eyes swim with tears at the sight of her small body, limp and lifeless and pale._

That's when I jolted awake shaking uncontrollably from what I had just seen.

I had just seen Hannah…my Hannah murdered by the Dark Lord.

I shot out of bed, putting my dressing gown on and rushing into Hannah's dorm, just to double check.

There she lay, safe and soundly sleeping in her bed. Her regularly pale complexion and her chest slowly rising and falling.

I shuddered and started back to my room.

_He's serious._ I thought _If I don't do what I have to do, Hannah's going to die. I guess there's one thing I have to do._

"I have to find the Room of Requirement." I said aloud when I was back in my bed.

**A/N: R+R please! What'd you think about Draco's "nightmare" and what d'you think it means? Reviews are loved more than a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie from scratch! And feel free to give me first year profiles still, I won't judge! They can be girls and guys (even from Slytherin) I just need a lot more Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws! So please and thank you, submit some (the form can be found in my fifth chapter!)**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House:**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Confusing First Day

Chapter 8

A Very Confusing First Day

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me.

"She awake? Is she awake? She's going to be late!" a girl's voice said.

"Five more minutes, Pansy." I mumbled, instinctually going to slam on a nonexistent alarm clock to shut it off.

"Hannah!" Willow's voice said as I was shaken some more. "Wake up!"

I groaned, growled and threw the blanket off of my head "Hi, Willow…who the Skinner are you?" I asked Willow's friend.

She had dark skin and brown hair and eyes, and she was already wearing her robes.

"I'm Katherine Felwaters." she said proudly "Pleased to meet you." she said. "I wanted to talk to you last night, but…" she giggled "your boyfriend hurried up so fast I never got to say so much as hello."

"Well, hello." I said brightly as I shut the bathroom door.

…

After getting changed into my uniform and making sure my hair was just right (I decided to go au natural that day.) I walked downstairs with Willow and Katherine (who was more like a wallflower in my dorm, she hadn't said a word since she introduced herself) where Draco was waiting for me.

"No makeup this morning, Princess?" Draco asked, smirking as he leaned against the mantle like he had been doing for six years as he waited for me.

"No. I chose to embrace my God-given tomboy nature." I said, rolling my eyes "Sorry to disappoint."

Draco shook his head "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah…" he tutted "you are obviously the most insecure girl in this school, if you think that you're not beautiful without makeup."

I blushed "And this is showing insecurity how?" I asked.

"It shows your insecurity because you think that without makeup, that I wouldn't comment on how you look." Draco said, taking a step towards me "You're beautiful, with or without makeup."

"AWWWWEEEE!" Katherine and Willow said together.

"Why must you always know the right charming thing to say?" I asked, turning bright pink.

"I learned to be a Romeo at my father's knee. Believe it or not…" Draco said, swinging me into a dip like when we were in Madam Malkin's "and you may call me crazy, but he can be an ideal romantic." he explained before kissing me.

"Death Eater romance…I like it." I giggled.

Draco went stone faced and pulled me up. "Shouldn't we be getting to the Great Hall?" he asked.

I creased my eyebrows together "Yeah…Great Hall." I said as Draco and I walked out of the common room, hand in hand. Katherine and Willow following us.

I was confused…it seemed that every time that I mentioned the Death Eaters, Draco would become all serious…but, the million Galleon question was…why?

Suddenly I felt someone tapping my shoulder and Draco drew his wand "Who's there?" he demanded before lowering his wand. "Oh…Potter." he sneered.

"Malfoy." Harry said, taking my other hand "I need to talk to my sister…alone." he said, wrenching me from Draco with a dirty look and taking me to the Great Hall.

"What's going on, Harry?" I demanded as Harry swung me into the wall outside the Great Hall.

"What's Malfoy doing?" Harry asked, looking me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, creasing my eyebrows together.

"Last night, did Malfoy do anything big?" Harry asked again, taking a firm grip on my arm.

"All he did was check my dorm for Death Eaters, Harry." I said, shaking my head.

"Checking…your dorm…for Death Eaters?" Harry asked, letting my arm go.

I nodded "Did I stutter?" I asked.

Harry shook his head and let me go. "This is odd…he obviously wouldn't be checking for his own kind…unless he's trying to make sure that they were in the dorm…" Harry muttered to himself before looking back at me "I want you to stay away from him." Harry said.

"Harry, what's the problem?" I asked, slightly shocked and taken aback. Harry had issues with me and Draco being together, hell, I'd be lying if I said he was cool with it…but Harry never tried to stop me from being with him.

"Don't ask questions." Harry snapped, turning to me "I forbid you to see Draco Malfoy again." he ordered.

"But Harry, you know I love him!" I snapped back.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Hannah. He's dangerous." Harry explained "He's going to get you killed!"

"Harry, you're sounding so much like Ivy when we were in Diagon Alley!" I said "Draco. Is. Not. Trying. To. Kill. Me!" I said, enunciating every syllable.

"I still don't want him near you." Harry said.

"Why!?" I shouted, getting annoyed.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Harry shouted flatly.

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU THE BOSS OF ME?!" I shouted back.

"SIRIUS!" Harry added "HE WOULDN'T WANT THAT GIT NEAR YOU IF HE KNEW WHAT DANGER BEING WITH HIM IS PUTTING YOU IN!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A PRAT!" I screamed, putting my hands on my hips "You can't stop me from dating Draco, he's not out to murder me!"

"I never said that!" Harry said "I said he's going to get you killed!" "SAME DAMN THING!" I shouted, walking off "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to talk to Draco."

"No you're not." Harry said, grabbing my arm and steering me towards the Gryffindor Table.

"Harry!" I said, wrenching my arm out of his grip, only to make him grab it again. "You're not making any bloody sense!"

"In time, you'll see I'm making perfect sense." Harry said flatly, swinging me into a seat next to a smirking Ivy and an angry Hermione.

"Banned her from seeing Malfoy? Nice!" Ivy cheered, patting Harry on the back.

"Really, Harry, you have no proof of this, so let Hannah live her life!" Mione snapped.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging Mione "Let's all listen to Hermione!"

"Let's not!" Ivy said, glaring at me "Harry's right, Malfoy's going to get you killed eventually!"

I scoffed as I reluctantly tucked into a Belgian Waffle with strawberries "Again, I have yet to be presented with proof!" I snapped, refusing to say anything more until McGonagall came around with timetables.

I was so angry. How could Harry forbid me from talking to Draco, even he had to admit that we made the perfect duo! Hell, Draco and I even knew before we started going out, even in first year in the Forbidden Forest:

…

**Flashback**

_It was just after Draco and I booked it and Draco gave me hell for trying to get us killed by the thing that was drinking the unicorn's blood._

_I shoved my hands in my pockets to warm them up, which provoked a remark from Draco._

"_Why are your hands in your pockets?" he asked, turning to me as we walked._

_I shrugged "Doing this keeps my hands warm." I said simply._

"_Your hands are cold?" Draco asked._

_I shrugged "A bit." I said, turning pink from a sudden wind gust._

_Draco took one of my hands out of my pockets as my eyes widened, shocked._

"_What the Skinner are you doing?" I asked, unsure of whether I liked it or not._

"_If you pay attention," Draco sighed "I'll warm up your hands._

_I honestly didn't know whether to blush or to roll my eyes until I was hit in the face with something._

_A pair of black leather gloves._

"_They're mine and I want them back." Draco said playfully_

_I smirked "You're such a flirt." I teased as I put on the gloves, that miraculously stayed on, despite the fact that they were too big._

"_Your hands are tiny." Draco pointed out._

"_Shut up!" I said, rolling my eyes "I know that. I'm the runt, sue me."_

_Draco smirked "Girls…they're so touchy." he muttered._

_I smirked and decided to play a joke on Draco for that remark. I drew a deep breath, turned around and screamed "DRACO!"_

_Draco drew his wand quickly and whipped around "What?" he asked before tripping on a tree root and doing a face plant._

_I burst out laughing "I can't believe you fell for that!" I squealed._

"_You're such a bitch sometimes!" Draco snapped as I helped him up._

_I grinned "I learned from the best, you prat." I teased._

"_Weasley lover!" Draco sneered._

"_Spoiled imp!" I snapped back smoothly._

"_Potter runt!"_

"_Troll bogey!"_

"_Witch wart!"_

"_Hippogriff crap!"_

"_Giant brain!"_

"_Mermaid face!"_

"_Potter brat!"_

"_You suck at comebacks!" I said finally, bursting out laughing "I already called you a spoiled imp, imp and brat are the same thing!_

"_No way! I rule at comebacks!" Draco said "But I've never encountered a person who matches my level. Normally, with Blaise, after I say something witty, he shuts up."_

_Draco and I smirked at each other, which preceeded an awkward silence, which Draco killed._

"_Hey, Han?" Draco asked me._

"_Hmm?" I asked as I stopped walking and looked at him._

"_We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Draco asked._

_I giggled "Yeah, the comeback Queen Hannah Potter, and the spoiled imp Draco Malfoy."_

"_Stop calling me an imp! I don't even know what it means!" Draco snapped as we started walking again._

"_An imp is a mischievous child and -" I started before I heard a nearby tree branch snap and a guttural growl._

"_LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Draco and I shouted together before booking it, Draco grabbing my gloved hand...and taking the glove off._

…

"EARTH TO HANNAH!" Harry shouted into my ear as he stood up "McGonagall wants to talk to you about your N.E.W.T. classes." he said before walking out.

I swallowed and turned to Professor McGonagall, who had my timetable in her hand.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, all fine." McGonagall said, smiling suddenly "I must say I was very pleased with your mark, Ms Potter, very pleased. Potions, of course. I had heard that Ms Drosie had taken your textbook, from what Ms Duff's told me."

"I know, I guess I can't continue with Potions." I said, crestfallen that I wouldn't become an Auror.

"Please, Professor Slughorn shall loan you a book until you write to Flourish and Blott's." McGonagall said, smiling as she went over the rest of my lessons. "Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, excellent. Here you are, Ms Potter. I shall see you in Transfiguration." McGonagall said, handing me my timetable and hurrying off.

I smirked and read my timetable. I had Divination first, followed by a free period and Potions with Draco.

I sighed and walked off to Divination, making sure that I'd set up in Potions as close to Draco as I possibly could.

…

Divination was a nightmare. Trelawney had said that our homework was to do a month's worth of self predictions based on our dreams!

My free period I spent in the common room, thinking of why Harry would forbid me from seeing Draco anymore…it just didn't make sense!

"Hannah…" Draco's voice said behind me.

I gulped "Draco…" I said quietly.

"What'd Potter say to you this morning?" Draco asked, sitting next to me as I revised my Divination notes from the previous period.

I sighed "He said…he said I had…I had to stay away from you." I said finally, hanging my head in shame "Apparently, he thinks you're going to get me killed."

Draco tensed. "He's somewhat right." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hannah, I'm not good enough for you." Draco said. "My family…well, not my mother…Father and Aunt Bellatrix…they're everything you're not."

"What do you mean?" I asked again, becoming increasingly confused.

"They're siding with the Dark Lord…and you're related to the Chosen One." Draco said dryly, standing up and walking towards the fire. "It was star-crossed from the start…I should have known it was only a matter of time before I threw you into mortal jeopardy."

"Draco, you're confusing me, stop." I pleaded, not knowing what he was talking about.

"_This_," Draco said finally, gesturing to me than to him "this whole thing with the love affair and everything…it was doomed from the start. We're star-crossed. I mean, look at us. I'm a Malfoy, you're a Potter, I'm blond you're a raven…I'm bad and you're good."

I stood up "Draco, stop this." I said walking over to him and putting my hands on my hips. "You're not making any sense."

Draco sighed "If only you knew…then it'd make perfect sense." he said before kissing me "I have to go. I'll see you in Defence." he said before walking off.

"Draco!" I called back to him "What are you talking about!?"

"You'll understand in time!" Draco called back to me before shutting the door.

I groaned and shoved my Divination things in my dorm.

"What did he mean when he said 'You'll understand in time'?" I asked myself repeatedly as I got ready for my next class.

…

After free period, I went up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room and sat with Draco (evoking angry glares from Harry and Ron, and concerned looks from Ivy and Hermione.)

The classroom looked different, bathed in candlelight with posters of contorted body parts, witches in pain and other unpleasant things. I sat down in the back corner (Surprisingly, seeing as I was a nerd who liked to sit in the front row.)

"I have not asked you to take out your books." Snape said as he waltzed into the classroom like he owned the place (Well, he somewhat did.), making Hermione tuck away her copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ back in her bag and tucking it under her chair.

"You've had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe?" Snape asked no one in particular.

I nodded as Harry glared at him silently (But his mind sure wasn't silent. He was thinking:

_You believe…like you haven't watched them all come and go, Snape…hoping you'd be next. Hannah GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I huffed and turned my attention back to Snape, who started with a lecture.

"The Dark Arts…" he started, striding behind the teachers desk and waving a hand "are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which, whenever a neck is severed, sprouts a head fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed…mutating…indestructible."

I gulped. It was surely one thing to talk about the Dark Arts as respectable as an enemy…but surely it was another, to speak of them, as Snape was, like Draco would talk to me, with a loving caress in his voice?

"Therefore, your defences must be as inventive and flexible as the Arts you seek to undo. These…" Snape said, walking towards the picture "give a graphic representation to those who suffer, for example, the Cruciatus Curse," Snape explained, gesturing to a poster of a witch who was clearly screaming in pain (I hid in Draco's chest. I knew all too well what that poor witch had gone through…Draco's father, aunt and Viktor Krum had all used it against me.) "feel the Dementor's Kiss," Snape gestured to a picture of a wizard that was slumped and staring blank eyed. "and provoke the aggression of an Inferius." he gestured to a picture of a bloody mass on the ground.

"It's definite then, that he's using them?" Sheila Alexander asked, a high squeak in her voice as her New Zealand Firescale consoled her nerves.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past. Which means you would be wise to assume he will use them again now. Now then…" Snape said, turning to the board and writing **Non-Verbal Spells **on the board. "I believe you are all complete novices in Non-Verbal Spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" Snape asked the room at large.

Hermione's, Ivy's, and my own hand shot into the air, me narrowly missing hitting Draco in the jaw.

Snape smirked, completely ignoring Mione and Ivy "Ms Potter?" he asked.

I smirked and cleared my throat as I stood up straighter to say my answer "Your opponent won't know what you're going to do to them, so it gives you an advantage." I said proudly.

"Excellent, take ten points to Slytherin." Snape said proudly to me before turning to the class again as Draco wrapped an arm around me.

"I've got the smart one." he said in a singsong voice.

"I've got the good-looking one." I said, mirroring his singsong voice as I kissed his nose.

"You will now divide, into pairs. One partner shall attempt to jinx or hex their opponent without speaking, and the opponent will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Draco seized my arm before Ivy could even get out of her seat. "Han, you, me, partners. Let's do this." Draco said as he stood me up, me drawing my wand.

Draco drew his as I turned on my heel and walked over next to my brother.

"What, Malfoy? Not going to jinx my sister when her back is turned?" Harry demanded.

"Don't start, Harry." I said coldly, still angry over his accusations at breakfast. "Go ahead, Draco. You can start." I added warmly, nodding to Draco.

Draco swallowed and I read his mind as he thought the spell.

_Expelliarmous!_

I smirked.

_Protego!_ I thought in retaliation.

The jinx bounced off my Shield Charm and repelled onto Draco, knocking his wand out of my hand. "Is that the best you've got, Draco?" I asked, giggling "You can be a little more rough, I'm not going to break, you know." I giggled.

"You were reading my mind!" Draco accused, picking up his wand as I smirked.

"Maybe I was…maybe I wasn't." I said nonchalantly, pointing my wand at him and reading his mind again.

_Protego._

I smirked and waited my sweet time to let Draco look at me and take off the Charm.

I smiled, but inside I narrowed my eyes.

_Sucker…Avarte Ascendare!_ I thought, making Draco levitate, then fall back down.

"HEY!" he shouted, making me smile.

"One rule to learn with me…" I said, tucking my wand away "When it comes to magic, I don't screw ass around." I said as Snape came up to me.

"Excellent, Ms Potter. Take another twenty points to Slytherin." Snape said.

Ivy snarled "Hey! Hermione repelled Neville's jinx without a single word not two minutes ago and you completely ignored her!" she snapped.

"Duff, I highly advise you remain as silent as your spells. Weasley, you're not doing it properly. Allow me." Snape said, pushing Ron out of the way and drawing his wand, pointing it at Harry.

Suddenly, Harry yelled "_PROTEGO_!" at the top of his lungs, knocking Snape off balance.

"Did you understand that we were practicing _non-verbal_ spells, Potter?" Snape asked Harry as he stood back up.

"Yes." Harry said flatly.

"Yes, _sir_." Snape corrected.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor."

I gasped "Harry James Potter!" I said.

"Detention." Snape snarled "Saturday night, my office. I don't take cheek from anyone, Potter, not even the Chosen One."

…

After Lunch and another free period, I went down into the Potions classroom and hid behind Goyle and Blaise to avoid Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy.

Slughorn opened the dungeon door "Come in, come in!" he said warmly to us all, more particularly Harry, Blaise and I. "Sit down! Scales, please, and your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_."

"Um, sir?" I said, raising my hand "I don't have a book. A Gryffindor student nicked it." I said honestly.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…never fear, you're not alone in the boat. Your brother and his friend need books. There's some in the stores you may use until you write Flourish and Blott's."

"I'll set up for you." Draco said, taking my cauldron and heading to a table near the front of the room.

"Thanks." I said, smiling to my boyfriend as I went to the cupboard and opened it. "Uh oh…" I said, gaping.

There was only two books left.

Ron and Harry fought for one, which Ron turned out to be the victor in that fight, leaving me and Harry to squabble over the last book.

"One book…two twins…" Harry said, stroking his chin.

"Yes…we need to find a way to make this idea…" I said, before becoming sneaky and pointing out a window "Hey, look, a dragon!"

Harry shot around and I grabbed the book, heading back to the Slytherin table before Harry grabbed the book in my arms.

"Hannah…sis…" Harry said through his teeth as he smiled "You didn't let me come up with an idea on how I can get my book without you feeling bad."

"Harry…bro…" I said, wrenching the book towards me, talking through my teeth "I need this book more than you do. I'm the one that would have gotten in if Snape was still Potions' Master." I said.

"Rub your 'O' in some more, why don't you?" Harry said, not smiling anymore and wrenching the book towards him.

"You mean like the 'O's I got in Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Defence, Divination as well as Potions?" I asked, wrenching the book back towards me. "On top of me being a Prefect and Quidditch Captain?"

"Rub the prefect thing in some more, I don't think my face is clean, yet." Harry snapped, wrenching the book back towards me.

"I'd love to, but I'd much rather practice my better Quidditch skills on my better broomstick." I snapped back.

"Oh, why don't you take that notion and shove it up your ass?!" Harry demanded "You Malfoy loving perfectionist!"

"Fame mongering louse!" I shouted back as Harry and I wrenched the book back and forth between us.

"Diehard conservative Slytherin badass!"

"Idiot Gryffindor Goody-Goody!"

"Uptight, bossy, asinine wench!"

"IQ of a troll having, bigheaded, paranoid, stubborn jackass!"

"At least I wasn't turned into a ferret." Harry sneered.

I gasped "You leave that instant out of this! It wasn't my fault!" I snapped.

It's a long story...for another time. Anyways:

"You Chaser wannabe!"

"Evil try hard Ferret Queen!"

Suddenly the book was taken from the both of us.

"Look what you did!" Harry shouted at me.

"Me? You're the one that started it!" I shouted back as I was handed the book back by Professor Slughorn. "See? I get it!"

"You both get it." Slughorn said brightly, handing a copy to Harry "I duplicated it. Now, take your seats."

Harry and I glared at each other and returned to our respective seats (Every house was sitting together, well, Ernie Macmillan was sitting with the Gryffindors, well, then he was the only Hufflepuff there, so...) where Draco and Blaise patted me on the back.

"Nice insults!" Blaise said. "I'm not going to forget the 'IQ of a troll having, bigheaded, paranoid, stubborn jackass' one anytime soon." he added, laughing "Nice work, Oreo."

"Hey! That's my pet name for her, get your own!" Draco snapped, kissing my temple "Nice insults, Hannah. And if it's any consolation, you made a very cute ferret in fourth year. All black and mysterious...I liked it. Who d'you think changed you back?"

"Uh, you, remember?" I asked before facing the front. "And never say I never defend you." I added finally.

"Now that that interesting turn of events is done and in the books," Slughorn started as Harry and I gave each other a very dirty look. "I've prepared some Potions just for show…" Slughorn started, gesturing to the cauldrons on all of the desks.

"Who can tell me what this one is?" Slughorn asked, pointing towards the cauldron on my table, with clear Potion boiling inside it. My hand shot up, but Hermione got called.

"It's Veritaserum. A colourless, odourless Potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Hermione said rapidly.

"Excellent. Who can tell me this one? Very widely known, mentioned in a few Ministry pamphlets and…yes?" Slughorn said, calling on Ivy.

"It's Polyjuice Potion." Ivy said "You drink it and you become someone else."

"Excellent." Slughorn said brightly to Ivy "And this one…who can…ah, Ms Potter, do you know?" Slughorn said, turning to me, as my hand was straight up in the air.

"Yes, sir. What you're addressing currently is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world!" I said excitedly.

"Excellent. I'll take it you knew from the mother of pearl sheen?" Slughorn asked me, beckoning for me to go in front of the cauldron by Hermione and Ivy's table.

"Yes, sir. And the steam rising in characteristic spirals…and I read it was supposed to smell differently according to what attracts us."

"Would you mind, just as an example, telling the class what you smell?" Slughorn asked me.

I nodded, gulping as I took a deep breath from my nose "I smell roses and…spearmint…a forest after it rained…a clean hockey jersey and…uh…" I blushed. I didn't know what the final thing I smelt was. All I knew was that it smelt aristocratic…expensive. A musky cologne, among other exotic things.

Slughorn waved me off "Thank you. Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin, ladies." he said before going on a rave about how Amortentia was the most dangerous potion in the room, with the ingestion creating a powerful infatuation, or obsession in the drinker.

"And now, it's time for us to start work." Slughorn said, smiling before Ernie Macmillan (Who had before the lesson began called the members of the previous term's DA "us old DA lags." LAME!) put his hand up.

"Sir, you haven't told us about that one." he said, pointing to a cauldron with golden drops of Potion leaping from it.

"Ah, yes…that's a tricky little Potion called Felix Felices. Ah," he said, turning to Hermione "I'll take it you know what Felix Felices does, Ms…er…?"

"Granger, sir." Hermione said, blushing.

"Granger, then. Do you know what Felix Felices does?" Slughorn asked Hermione again, a smile on his face.

"It's liquid luck. It makes you lucky." Hermione said excitedly.

"Exactly, another five points to Gryffindor. And this, is what I'll be offering as a prize for the day. One small bottle of Felix Felices, enough for twelve hours luck. But, this potion has been banned in examinations, elections and sporting events. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day. And they will watch how that ordinary day becomes…extraordinary.

Now, how are you to win my fabulous prize? Turn to page ten in your textbooks and make a decent attempt of the Draught of Living Death. The best potion will walk away with little Felix here! Off you go!"

There was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone brought out their cauldron and scales. I took out the kit that I bought for Potions ingredients and found I still needed one thing. A Sopophorus Bean.

I got to the student stores and got two Sopophorus Beans for me and Draco, handing him one.

"Thanks." Draco said simply before opening his book, me following suite.

"Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I hissed under my breath.

The previous owner had written all over my book!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I swore as I deciphered ingredients and followed instructions.

After another ten minutes of my potion brewing, I swore.

The previous owner had crossed out an entire line of directions and wrote in new ones!

"Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I said, looking into Draco's book and noting that the Sopophorus Bean needed to be cut.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abaraxes Malfoy?" Draco asked Slughorn, breaking my concentration and making me give the blond the worst possible look.

"Ah, yes, I was sorry to hear that he died. Dragon pox at his age…wasn't a surprise." Slughorn said, walking away.

I tried to cut the bean…but my dagger (though highly useful.) wasn't working!

I groaned and put my head on the table…and that's when I saw it.

The old owner's instructions…they made perfect sense!

**Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juices better than cutting.**

I smiled "Thank Skinner." I said before taking my dagger and a cutting board before squeezing the tiny shrivelled up bean between the two and gasping at all the juice that ran into the cauldron, turning my Potion from the deep purple it was, to the exact shade of lilac the book said was ideal!

"Nice!" I said, clenching a fist as Draco gaped.

"How the shit did you do that?" he asked.

I shrugged "Found an alternate way to release the juice." I said simply, reading the next line of the instructions.

They said to stir counter clockwise until the Potion was as clear as water, but there was an alternate direction.

**Stir once clockwise after every seventh counter clockwise stir.**

I raised my eyebrows and frowned slightly. Could the old owner be right again?

I stirred seven times counter-clockwise, paused, held my breath and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. My Potion was as pink as I got when I blushed!

"Holy Skinner!" I said, nearly falling backwards in shock as Draco gazed quickly into my cauldron.

"The fuck did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Add a clockwise stir." I muttered, continuing to stir.

"No way, that could be wrong!" Draco said, returning to his potion for the rest of the time allotted.

"Time's…up!" Slughorn said, looking at his watch "Stop stirring, please!" he said as he started forward towards the Ravenclaw table.

He gave every potion a stir or a sniff until he came up to Draco's and my table and nodded to Draco's potion and jumped at the sight of mine.

"My Lord!" Slughorn said to me "This is a clear contender for the Felix! Excellent job, Hannah, I say one drop could kill us all! It's clear you were given your mother's knack! A dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Well, there must be another one, possibly equal to yours out there…" Slughorn said, patrolling around again.

Draco glared at me "How the shit did you get yours along so far?"

I shrugged "I don't know. I guess I'm just your little Potions genius." I said as Slughorn shouted.

"OHO! We have a tie for the Felix! Excellent work, Harry!"

"Harry!?" I shouted, shocked.

"HARRY!?" Draco shouted, angered.

"Yes, Harry! Excellent work! You and your sister seem to have inherited your mother's skills. Well, I'd better bottle another twelve hours' luck for Hannah now." Slughorn said, putting some of the golden potion into a flask for me.

"There you are, twins. Twelve hours worth of Felix Felices. And use it well!" Slughorn said, handing me the just filled flask as the bell rang.

"Oh, class dismissed!" Slughorn said.

I beamed. I had Care of Magical Creatures that period. But, I wanted to ask for a favour from Slughorn like I asked all my previous teachers beforehand.

"You go on." I said to Draco "I want to ask Professor Slughorn something." I explained.

Draco nodded and walked out with Blaise.

"Erm…Professor?" I asked shyly "Could I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely, dear girl, ask away!" Slughorn said happily.

I shrugged "As people probably no doubt know in this school now, I'm…I'm sort of a nerd." I admitted.

"Yes…and?" Slughorn asked.

"I was wondering…could I maybe…do a little extra credit?" I asked.

Slughorn seemed delighted "Excellent, excellent! Of course you may! Do you have a project in mind?"

I shook my head. "No, I just really wanted to get a very good grade in Potions so I can improve my chances on becoming an Auror."

Slughorn nodded "Ah, yes. I see. Well, why not take some of a Potion in this room. Besides Felix, of course, I'm using him as prizes for my other classes. Why not take a Potion I've brewed…test it on someone that normally has the potion's effects, and explain the reactions. Say, give Veritaserum to a normally honest person."

I nodded "Yeah! I like the idea, sir. But…would it be all right, if I…used Amortentia on someone who's already in love?" I asked.

Slughorn looked at me seriously "Now, I will agree to it…however, you must keep this…" he handed me a vial of clear liquid to me "with you at all times. It's an antidote to the potion in case it goes wrong. Do you have a person in mind to be your guinea pig?" Slughorn asked.

I smirked and tucked the Felix Felices into my pocket with my antidote "Yes, sir. I think I do." I said innocently "Could I come back for the potion? I really can't afford to be late to Care of Magical Creatures." I explained.

"Oh, no problem, dear girl, I'll walk with you. I'm on planning time, anyway." Slughorn said as he walked to the door and opened it "Ladies first."

"Thank you." I said, walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9: The House of Gaunt

Chapter 9

The House of Gaunt

A week after that day, I was hanging around Nightshade's tree (a secret hangout founded by me and Ivy for the 'Golden Quartet' the friendship of me, the Slytherin; Ivy, the Gryffindor; Sheila Alexander, the Ravenclaw; and Ramona 'She-Cat' Capodebt, the Hufflepuff.) with Ivy, Sheila and Ramona. I had just told them about mine and Harry's lessons with Dumbledore.

"And you kept that quiet?!" Ivy demanded, cracking open a can from the twelve pack of Coke I brought along with me.

"Yeah…didn't find it all that important." I said innocently, grabbing an Oreo (from which I brought a pack with me to Nightshade's.).

"Lessons with Dumbledore…that isn't not important!" Sheila squealed "You'll be having private lessons with the Headmaster? Do you think it concerns the prophecy about your brother? Why would Dumbledore want you, then? It seems to be that Harry's the one that's been chosen to destroy You-Know-Who, why would he want you? You're just Harry's sister, and nobody knows if you were mentioned in the prophecy."

I huffed and crumpled the note that Jack Sloper, a Beater from the previous term's Gryffindor Quidditch team gave me. Did nobody in Hogwarts know that I was a person too? It wasn't just about Harry…did anyone besides Draco care about me?

"Whatever." I said, getting up "I gotta go, or I'll be late for the lesson. Tell you about it later. Meet me in here tomorrow." I said, walking out.

"See you, Hannah!" Ivy, Nightshade, Sheila and She-Cat said to my back.

I walked back into the castle and rounded the corner to Dumbledore's office when I heard something on the seventh floor corridor.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_." a male voice said through the wall.

I gulped and saw that the only person in the corridor with me was a little first year girl that was holding some brass scales, which she dropped immediately, from what I thought was fright.

"Oh, sorry, did I startle you?" I asked, drawing my wand. "Here, let me get that. _Reparo_." I said, tapping the ruined scales with my wand, where the scales mended themselves.

I levitated the scales up into my hand (I just loved telekinesis.) and handed them back to the little girl.

"Thanks." the girl said quietly.

"You're welcome." I said, walking away and heading to Dumbledore's office, where Harry stood waiting for me.

"Hey, sis." Harry said stiffly. "Acid Pops." he added to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office, which sprung to life and jumped aside.

"Hi, Harry." I said, following him up the spiral staircase and up to a doorknocker, which I used to knock three times.

"Come in!" Dumbledore's voice called from the desk.

I opened the door and pushed Harry in after two minutes of him standing there like a post. "Don't be shy, ass wipe!" I said, walking in behind him and closing the office door.

"Ah, good evening, Harry, Hannah. How have your first week of lessons gone so far?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at me and Harry.

I smirked "Very well, sir." I said.

"Have you been having fun with your so-called 'Best. Inheritance. Ever'?" Dumbledore asked, quoting me from the summer.

I gasped "I completely forgot I had Kreacher to myself now!" I squealed in delight "Oh, this is going to be a good year!" I said evilly.

"And Harry, I trust you've been busy. A detention under your belt already!" Dumbledore said brightly, turning to Harry.

I gave Harry a dark look, remembering Harry mouthing off in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry began to feel uncomfortable.

"I have arranged for Professor Snape for you to do your detention next Saturday instead." Dumbledore said, not as brightly but still cheerfully. "Now, as for these lessons -"

"Uh, sir?" I asked timidly, putting my hand up "Are these lessons to do with the prophecy? Will the help Harry…and maybe me…to survive?" I asked.

Dumbledore smiled "Yes, Hannah. It has a very great deal to do with Harry's prophecy. And I'm very hopeful it will help you to survive." Dumbledore said, taking a Penseive out of one of the shelves in his office and setting it down in front of Harry and I.

I gulped, having been the only one of Harry and I not having experienced being in a Penseive before.

"This time, Harry, you will be entering the Penseive with me. And more strangely enough, with permission. Hannah, you shall accompany us for the first time." Dumbledore explained, taking a vial of silvery stuff and dumping it into the memory "These lessons will entail looking into memories of the past of Lord Voldemort. Our first memory…is that of Bob Ogden."

"Who was Bob Ogden?" Harry and I asked together.

"A former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died a few years ago, but not before I could find him and get this memory from him." Dumbledore said brightly "After you, Harry, Hannah."

Harry and I stuck our faces in the Penseive (me just following Harry's lead) and suddenly I found myself falling away from the office and onto a country road, with a weirdo man wearing a stripped one piece bathing costume and a frockcoat.

That was obviously Ogden, and he was setting off in the direction of the town of Little Hangleton, which, according to the sign Ogden was reading, was one mile away.

Harry, Dumbledore and I followed Ogden through the streets of the town, with an eerily familiar church and graveyard to my left, a courthouse to my right, and a strikingly handsome manor house up a hill.

Ogden turned into a large, ramshackle house, with bits of roof missing. The house looked as if it was once grand and expensive and an honour to live in. But then it looked as if it was just a refuge for homeless bums. And to tie the creepy look together, nailed to the door, was a dead snake.

"Ok, this is really creepy, let's bounce!" I said, starting to turn around when I heard a tree branch rustle and someone fall out of a tree next to me.

I gasped. The man's hair was so filthy it could have been any colour, his eyes were beady and dark and stared off in opposite directions, and in his hands, there was a short, bloody knife…and a wand.

I heard hissing coming from the scary man, and Ogden looked confused.

"Good morning, I'm from the Ministry of Magic and…" Ogden started.

More hissing.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand you." Ogden said sadly.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and I and smiled "You understand him, I think, Harry?"

Harry nodded, then turned to the snake on the door.

"He's speaking Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

I gasped. That was why I couldn't understand the man with the knife! He was speaking snake language!

The knife man was advancing on Ogden then, brandishing his knife and hexing Ogden, who fell backwards onto the ground, clutching his nose, from which yellowish goo was spurting.

"Morfin!" a loud voice said, coming out of the house.

The first sight of the elder man made me think of a large, powerful aged gorilla. His hair was grey, his face was saggy and wrinkled, his shoulders were broad and his arms overlong.

Gorilla-Man stood next to the weirdo with the knife, who was laughing at Ogden, who was still clutching his nose.

"Ministry, is it?" Gorilla-Man asked.

"That's right!" Ogden said angrily, shooting up from the ground as he dabbed his face "And you are Mr Gaunt, I presume?"

"'S right." Gorilla-Man said "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes," Ogden snapped "he did!"

Gorilla-Man sneered "Should've made your presence known, then. You can't just waltz over here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" Ogden demanded.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth."

As Ogden did a counter-hex for the pus, Gorilla-Man spoke to Weirdo-Knife-Man from the corner of his mouth, and all I heard was hissing, but I read his mind, and he said:

"_Get in the house, don't argue_."

Weirdo-Knife-Man gave Gorilla-Man a look, then walked into the house, slamming the door and making the dead snake swing pathetically.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr Gaunt." Ogden said as he finished wiping the pus off his frockcoat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Aye, that was Morfin." Gaunt said indifferently before saying aggressively "Are you pure-blood?"

"That's neither here nor there." Ogden said (my respect for him rising, though Mr Gaunt's attitude reminded me of Draco's.).

Gaunt squinted and looked into Ogden's face "Come to think of it," he sneered "I've seen noses like yours down in the village."

"I wouldn't be surprised, if your son's been set loose on them." Ogden said "Perhaps we should continue this conversation indoors?"

"Indoors?"

"Yes, Mr Gaunt, as I've told you, I'm here about Morfin. We've sent an owl -"

"I don't have use for owls." Gaunt snapped "I don't open letters."

I rolled my eyes as Ogden said the same thing I was thinking "Then you shouldn't complain about not having any warning of visitors." he said tartly "I am here following a severe breach of wizarding law that took place in the early hours of this morning -"

"All right, all right!" Gaunt said finally "Come in the bleeding house, the lot of good it'll do you."

As Harry and I entered the house, we saw only three rooms. A kitchen of grey stone, where a young woman was organizing pots and pans. A sitting room that also seemed to serve as the master bedroom and another room which seemed to serve as Morfin's room.

The young woman also had eyes staring off in opposite directions, and was around my complexion (remarkably pale.) and lank brown hair. She seemed to be cleaner than Mr Gaunt and Morfin, but she had the air of someone that looked completely defeated.

"My daughter, Merope." said Mr Gaunt, gesturing to the woman in the grey dress as Ogden stared at her.

"Good morning." Ogden said, receiving no answer.

Merope turned to her father and seemed to return back to her job,

"Now, Mr Gaunt, to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that Morfin performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night." Ogden said, turning to Gaunt.

There was a sudden, heart stopping clang. Merope dropped a pot.

"PICK IT UP!" Gaunt bellowed. "That's it, grope on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

I blinked. I completely felt Merope's pain with Gaunt. I had my own Gaunt for years…and his name was Vernon Dursley.

Merope lost her grip on the pot she just picked up and drew her wand from her pocket, muttering an incomprehensible spell, making the pot zoom to the other wall and crack in two.

Morfin giggled and Gaunt screamed "MEND IT, YOU POINTLESS LUMP! MEND IT!"

Merope hung her head and rushed to the pot, but Ogden raised his wand faster and said "_Reparo_." fixing the pot and returning it to Merope.

Merope's father seemed to want to shout at Ogden, but instead jeered at the poor woman "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Maybe he'll take you off my hands. Maybe he doesn't mind dirty Squibs."

Merope rushed back into the kitchen without saying a word to anyone and returned the pot to the shelf, refusing to say another word.

"Now, Mr Gaunt, the reason for my visit…" Ogden started.

"I heard you the first time!" Gaunt snapped "And so what? Morfin gave a filthy Muggle what was coming to him, what of it?"

"Morfin has broken wizarding law." Ogden said.

"_Morfin has broken wizarding law._" Gaunt repeated in a pompous singsong voice. "He taught a stupid Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Ogden said, pulling a scroll of parchment from his pocket and unfurling it.

"His sentence?" Gaunt demanded, looking livid.

"It's a summons to a Ministry hearing."

"Summons? SUMMONS!? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?" Gaunt demanded angrily. "I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Ogden said.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" Gaunt demanded "Scum who will rush to the Ministry when the tell them to? Do you know who you're talking to? Do you, you filthy Mudblood?"

"I was under the impression I was speaking to Mr Gaunt."

The rest became a complete violent blur, it was almost like a snippet out of my life with the Dursleys. Gaunt showed Ogden some ring with an old Peverell coat of arms on it, then suddenly rushed to Merope and dragged her to Ogden from the chain around her neck.

"SLYTHERIN'S!" Gaunt screamed "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, so what do you have to say about that, eh?" he added, letting Merope go, who went crawling back to the kitchen, gulping for air and massaging her throat.

After another tirade from Gaunt over ancestry and bloodlines, Ogden finally turned the conversation back to why he was there.

"I am here because of Morfin, our information tells me that Morfin performed a hex on a Muggle last night making him erupt in highly painful hives."

Morfin giggled.

I read Gaunt's mind and he was snarling in Parseltongue "_Be quiet, boy._", making Morfin fall silent.

"So what if he did? I suppose you wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean, and his memory to boot?" Gaunt demanded.

"This is getting us nowhere. And it seems that Morfin is showing no remorse for his actions." Ogden said, opening the parchment "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September for using magic in the prescence of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Muggle -"

Ogden broke off. The sound of horse hooves clip-clopping away from the house was growing louder.

"My God, what an eyesore!" a girl's voice shrieked loudly through the open window "Couldn't your father have that cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours." said a man's voice "The property is owned by a man called Gaunt and his children. The stories you'd hear about his son in the village."

The girl laughed and Morfin made to get out of his armchair, and after a warning glare from Gaunt, Morfin sat back down.

"Tom?" the girl said "I may be wrong, but has someone nailed a snake to the door?"

"Good Lord, you're right!" the man called Tom said "That'd be the son. I told you he wasn't right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

I swallowed as dark looks were given from Gaunt to Morfin and Merope and teasing looks given to Merope from Morfin. And suddenly, it all made sense.

_You filthy Squib! You rotten blood traitor!_ Gaunt was thinking, starting to strangle poor Merope.

I gave Harry a look and read what had gone on in his mind. Apparently, Merope had taken to looking at that Tom man that was in the carriage and Gaunt was mad that she fancied a Muggle.

Ogden tried to break up the squabble, but Morfin started shooting spells at him, making Ogden run away.

"I think this will do, twins." Dumbledore said as he took Harry and I by the elbow and tugged, and suddenly we were floating up towards the office again.

The first thing that came out of my mouth when I sat down was "What happened to Merope?"

"She survived." Dumbledore said smiling "Ogden went to get reinforcements to get Morfin and Gaunt. Morfin and Gaunt were both convicted, and Morfin received three years for his previous history of Muggle hexing and Marvolo received six months in Azkaban for injuring several Ministry employees, including Ogden."

"Marvolo?" Harry and I asked together.

"You mean to say that that man that attacked Ogden was…" I started.

"Voldemort's _grandfather_?" Harry and I finished together.

Dumbledore nodded and launched into an explanation over Marvolo Gaunt's daughter, Merope and how she managed to get Tom Riddle (the handsome youth on the carriage with the woman) to fall in love with her and get him to help her bear his child. She used a Love Potion on him, and kept giving it to him until she realized that she didn't want to enslave him by magical means, and stopped giving him the Potion.

Big mistake. Tom left her while she was still pregnant and returned to Little Hangleton, claiming he was 'hoodwinked' and 'lied to' repeatedly.

"Poor Merope." I said when Dumbledore was finished "She reminds me of…me." I said.

"With the Muggles abusing you?" Dumbledore asked "Like Marvolo attacked Merope all the time."

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir." I said.

"That is all, Hannah, you may go." Dumbledore said "I'd much like to talk to Harry alone, if you don't mind."

I nodded, standing up "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I said before walking out to go back to the dungeons.

…

I was in my Invisibility Cloak when I went into the dungeons and I heard four people arguing in the common room.

"You have to tell her!" Blaise's voice hissed.

"Yes, Malfoy, you'd be doing yourself a big favour by telling her now instead of waiting until she finds out herself. You almost had a close shave with her earlier!" Goyle's voice said.

"If you don't tell her, I will!" Pansy's voice snapped.

"Lay off!" Draco's voice ordered "She can't know this! If she finds out, she'll be in mortal jeopardy even more so than she is now!" he snapped "And Pansy, don't even think about telling her that I'm acting suspicious." he added, glowering at Pansy as I snuck down the stairs to watch the argument.

"Draco, not telling her will confuse her! She's already wondering what's going on with you, with you not going on patrols with her anymore!" Blaise snapped.

"Blaise, think in my point of view for a minute. Except she's Duff. If you were me, would you not want to keep Duff safe from them?"

Blaise scoffed, and nodded "But I'd still tell her what was going on!"

"Blaise…" Draco almost groaned "if she finds out what's going on, and what I am…she'll be as good as dead. She cannot know. If she does, it won't matter if I succeed or fail this, he will torture and kill her and make me watch."

"Malfoy, you still have to tell her where you're going." Goyle said stupidly.

"You lay off!" Draco snapped at Goyle "You are just here to do whatever I tell you to do. That goes for you two and Crabbe as well. And I'm telling you to hold your silence! Now, go to bed." Draco ordered.

Pansy, Blaise and Goyle looked at each other briefly before going up to their dorms.

I swallowed and walked back up into my dorms, crawling into bed and staring up at the canopy.

What was Draco talking about? And who was her? And why was she in mortal jeopardy?

Then it hit me like a hockey puck to the head.

Her was me.

_I _was the girl in mortal danger!

But the main questions were.

What was I in danger from? And:

Why was/were they after me?

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! R+R please! Sorry for the hiatus, but I had a busy week with choir practice for the Rememberance Day stuff in my hometown, so I had to postpone my chapter writing for a while. Oh, but I was able to get a new Forum up! Look me up, it's the Potter Twins normal life. If you want to be a part of it, feel free to PM me or post in it and tell me which Cannon character (or submit an OC) you want to play/audition for. And…Hannah's going to be going to the Christmas party. Draco obviously won't be going with her. So who do you think she should go with? Seamus? Ron? Neville? Any ideas are loved for a date. And what sort of dress should Hannah wear? Ideas are greatly welcomed and I can't wait to read reviews!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch Trails

Chapter 10

Quidditch Trails

A week after Dumbledore's first lesson with Harry and I (and after Harry did his detention for Professor Snape…let's just say Harry's hands still smell like grubs.), Harry and I were finally planning Quidditch trails for the new team members.

My trails were a week before Harry's started, and I was pretty ready. I had quite a few signups. Willow, Blair, Akane, Yuuki, Kairi Phantomhive from the feast, a girl named Christina Wolfbain and a couple of boys (Draco obviously joining the signup.)

When I got down on the pitch, I was wearing my Quidditch robes, but this time, I had a silver "C" embroidered over my heart, with everyone gripping brooms that signed up and chattering away happily.

I cleared my throat repeatedly, which went completely ignored…which provoked the signature "Hannah Potter Attention Scream"

"HEY EVERYONE SHUT THEIR MOUTHS OR THEY'LL BE CUT BEFORE THEY TRY OUT!" I screamed.

Everyone fell silent and looked at me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling, before becoming serious "TEN HUT!"

Everyone gave me a look like I had been nailed over the head with a hockey puck.

"She means to get into an army line!" Willow shouted, making everyone follow her lead and get into an army line facing the stands.

"About-face!" I shouted, smirking when Willow turned to face me and made everyone do the same.

"Good!" I said, pacing around my 'recruits'. "Who knows why I'm here in front of you?" I asked.

Willow shot her hand up "Because you're Captain!" she chirped.

I nodded "Yes. Now…which of the elder Slytherins can tell me when we last one the Quidditch Cup?" I asked.

Draco shot his hand up. I rolled my eyes. Of course. I thought. Draco has to know when we last won the Quidditch Cup.

I looked into the faces of the other veterans and smirked. "Oh, fine. Draco?"

"When we were in first year." Draco said indifferently.

"Exactly!" I said, stopping my pacing in front of Kairi Phantomhive. "It's been five bloody years since we had something to celebrate -"

"Well, there was when you won the Triwizard…" Willow said.

"Something _Quidditch _related to celebrate." I corrected, turning to everyone "So who thinks they know what I want on this team?" I asked.

Willow and Draco both put up their hands.

"Absolute perfection." they said together.

"Exactly!" I shouted, making the first years that signed up jump. "I want nothing but perfection. I want nothing more than to see the look on my brother's face when I get my name on that Cup! So I'm warning you now…the trails will be painful and seemingly endless. I'll give you a chance to back out now. There's the showers." I said, pointing to the change room.

Nobody left the line, nobody said a word.

My lip curled. "Good. Don't say you weren't given a chance to back out." I said before smiling evilly "Now, let's get started. Drop and give me twenty!"

"But I don't get my allowance until next week!" Kairi said, smirking as Pansy and Rose laughed.

"Oh," I said, walking up to her. "We have a smartass here, eh?" I asked. "You know what, Phantomhive? You can drop and give me fifty…push ups! The rest of you, twenty, now! And woe betide you if you do them half-assed."

Phantomhive gave me a look and dropped to the ground with the rest of the tryouts, starting to do push ups as I walked over to Draco.

"You know, Malfoy, your ass looks really cute right now." I admitted as he grunted.

"Yeah, I must look like a piece of work right now, sweating like this." Draco grunted as I smirked down at him.

"Hey, if you think you're sweating now, wait until you finish warm up." I said, smiling.

Once everyone (bar Phantomhive) finished their twenty push ups, I smirked at them all.

"All right, you maggots!" I shouted, grabbing my broom "Give. Me. A. Lap! No brooms…yet."

Draco groaned "You're working me like a mule, Hannah!" he complained.

"Watch it, Malfoy, I take warm ups seriously!" I snapped as everyone started running "Now get going!"

"You take everything seriously." he muttered as he started running.

…

Finally after twenty minutes of warm up, I blew the whistle in my pocket. "ALL IN!" I shouted "AND GET YOUR BROOMS!"

Everyone got their brooms and stood at attention, facing me.

"Ok! I want four lines! One for Chasers, one for Beaters, one for Seekers and one for Keepers!" I said "Find people you're competing with and get in a line. GO!"

It took ten minutes to get everyone assembled into four lines. Willow, Blair, Akane and Yuuki joined Chaser hopefuls, Draco obviously was working with a bunch of other guys for Seeker, Phantomhive and Christina Wolfbain were trying out for Beater and the first year that I talked to at the start of term feast, Bethany Davis was trying out for Keeper.

"Ok, Keepers, fly ten laps, I'm timing you, go!" I said, taking out a stopwatch as the Keepers launched up into the air and started flying.

I did the same things for the Chasers, the Beaters and the Seekers. All of which had interesting phenomenon all their own. A crash or two, a few arguments, someone knocked off their broom. And that was just the Chasers! Trust me, you wouldn't want to know about what happened with the Seekers…to be honest, Draco was the only one who escaped the fiasco not only unscathed (which I think him dating the Captain contributed to him being safe), but also with the best Seeker time!

By the time the Seekers dismounted, I was pinching the bridge of my nose. I had already lost a few people to injuries (Ivy was right in first year, the Slytherins went all out when it came to getting something they wanted.) and I was freezing, even in my warmest robes.

I looked up into the stands and saw that Ivy was there. I mounted my broom and flew up to her.

"Ivy, can you go get me a hot chocolate, please? I'm freezing here!" I said up to her.

"Sure, Han." Ivy said, smiling as she walked away. "Be back in a minute."

"Thanks, V." I said before turning to everyone. "Ok, Chasers, we're going to do a few scrimmages to see who's the best for these spots on my line." I said "We'll start with James and Circa."

Willow and Akane flew up and Draco tossed a Quaffle up to me.

"Ok, you will have a minute each to score as many goals as you can, I'll be timing you. James, you go that end, I'll be timing you. Circa, Draco will be timing you on the other end." I said, handing both girls a Quaffle. "To your ends, ladies." I said.

Willow and Akane smiled at each other and flew to the opposite ends.

"You may begin…now!" I shouted, blowing my whistle and starting to time Willow.

…

The Chasers turned out to be better with scoring goals when they weren't trying to kill each other in midair. Our Keepers turned out not so bad, but one turned out higher rate than the rest. The beaters…when they weren't trying to kill each other with the bats, they were okay. But the Seekers bar one were awful. I had a splitting headache by the end of the trails.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I'll have results later tonight." I said, smirking as everyone left bar Draco. "I hope you know, Slytherins who want to be Seekers are awful." I said, taking a sip of the drink Ivy got me.

Draco rolled his eyes "Thanks." Draco said, feigning becoming hurt.

"Oh, you know I love you." I said brightly as I started down to the Transfiguration corridor.

"Where're you going?" Draco asked.

I smirked "You'll see." I said, walking into the classroom "Professor McGonagall, I need your help."

…

That night, all the Slytherins were seated in the common room as I told them to be as I walked in.

"Thanks for coming everyone." I said, setting my box down. "Now, you're all probably wondering why I called you all in here?" I asked.

"No, actually. We knew you were going to tell us our Quidditch team." Pansy said, smirking with Rose and Phantomhive.

I sighed. "Okay, so you do know." I said, opening the box and letting the contents fly face forward towards the crowd, making Draco groan.

"You had to make it like a Ranger's jersey?" Draco asked.

I nodded "I thought it was brilliant!" I said brightly, gesturing to the jerseys.

They were green with silver writing with a black background, that said in all capital letters "SLYTHERIN".

"So," I started, taking off my jersey and letting my own jersey show "On the back of each jersey, as you can see, I have a random number and a players last name." I said, turning around and showing the Slytherins my "POTTER" and the number 53 on the back of my jersey. "So, when I turn the jerseys around, please take yours if you've got it, and congratulations on making the team. So…the two Chaser spots will be filled by…" I flipped one jersey around in midair "WILLOW JAMES!"

"YES!" Willow squealed happily, rushing up to hug me and taking her jersey gratefully "Thanks, Han!" she said, rushing to put it on (her jersey number was number 4...Ben Fanelli, baby!)

"The other Chaser position will be filled by…" I said, flipping another jersey around "ASTORIA GREENGRASS!"

Astoria smirked as her dorm mates (including her sister, Daphne) cheered and she picked her jersey up and put it on. (Hers had the number 61...Jeremy Morin's old jersey number.)

"A Beater position will be filled by…" I said, turning another jersey over and smirking "KAIRI PHANTOMHIVE!"

Phantomhive smirked at her friends and started over towards her number 41 jersey (Cody Sol's old jersey number…you can pretty much guess why I picked the numbers…old Rangers. Mine…you can guess why…JEFF SKINNER PRIDE, BABY!) and put it on.

"The final Beater position will be taken by…" I turned the jersey over "BLAISE ZABINI!"

Blaise smirked and I threw his number 21 jersey (Dominic Alberga.) at him, hitting him in the face.

"And…The Keeper for the team is…" I said, turning the jersey around. "MILLICENT BULSTRODE!"

Millie beamed and snatched her number 35 (for Kitchener goalie John Gibson) and put it on.

"And…" I said, smirking "the Slytherin Seeker is…" I said, turning towards the Seekers, who were huddled together nervously, Draco looking at me with wide eyes.

"THEODORE NOTT!" I shouted before laughing "Just kidding, just kidding." I said.

Draco snarled at me "You're such a bitch!" he snapped.

I grinned "Come off it, Draco." I said "For realsies this time…the Slytherin Seeker is…" I flipped the last jersey around "DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco smirked and the Seekers glared at me "That trial was rigged!" Theodore Nott snapped "You picked Malfoy because you're dating him!"

"That, and he wasn't the one who was trying to kill everyone, Nott!" I snapped back as I tossed Draco his number 94 (Radek Faksa) jersey with "MALFOY" emblazoned on the back.

"Thanks to everyone who tried out. If something comes up and I need a backup, I'll let you know." I said, kissing Draco's cheek "Now…you can go now." I said proudly as I walked up to bed and leaving my team mates to gap at their new jerseys.

"Hey, Han?" Draco called back to me.

I turned around. "Uh huh?"

Draco pulled me down and kissed me quick "Thanks." he said before letting me go.


	11. Chapter 11: The Hogsmeade Incident

Chapter 11

The Hogsmeade Incident

The first few months of the term flew by pretty quickly. Slughorn had invited me to two dinners, which I went to (sadly, Draco refused to go with me, so I was stuck going either alone or with Blaise…at least until Blaise found Ivy.).

Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat also decided that we ought to do something memorable…something that we'd look back on happily when we were grown with husbands and kids and chatting over coffee. We decided on a sleepover at Nightshade's tree, with Hermione, Ginny, my dorm mates and Dominique.

"I say we all just wear our pyjamas to the tree." Ivy said, rolling her eyes "I'm excited to show off my better pyjamas that I bought over the summer."

"You mean like sexy lingerie that Blaise would like?" She-Cat asked, smirking "I think it's time to put on footie pyjamas when there's snow on the ground, V." she said.

I giggled "I have this adorable sleep suit!" I said, cracking a can of Coke.

"Oh, does it have pictures of Malfoy's…?" Sheila asked.

"Shut up!" I snapped, glaring daggers at my chatty best friend.

"I was just going to say butt. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Sheila said, rolling her eyes.

"What are we talking about again?" Ivy asked.

"We're talking about an awesome way to have fun so we can have something to talk about when we're thirty years old or something!" I said for the umpteenth time.

"There's always the time that I tackled Malfoy after your first kiss." Ivy laughed.

"And the time that me and Fireball ripped out some of Drosie's hair out." She-Cat said, sighing at the memory in her mind.

"And the time that we all saved our own asses in here from those seventh years, who I was pretty sure were trying to rape us." Sheila pointed out.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. Through thick and thin, we're always going to be the best friends this school's ever known!" I announced, standing on the couch "I say, if we go, we go out with an incredibly awesome BANG!" I finished in a shout, making Sheila, She-Cat and Ivy jolt a little in their seats "NOW WHO'S WITH ME!?"

"WE ARE!" Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat shouted.

"READY TO PREP FOR THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER, HAN!" Sheila shouted, helping me to my feet.

"Later…we have HOGSMEADE TODAY!" I squealed, grabbing my winter cloak "And I told Draco I'd spend it with him. So meet me in here afterwards." I said proudly, walking out of the tree and heading to the dungeons.

…

When I got back to the dungeons, I shook some snow from my hair and beamed at Blaise.

"Hey, Blaise." I said, smirking at him "You see Draco?" I asked.

"'Sup, Han?" Blaise asked "Drake's upstairs. Heaven forbid his hair should fall out of place!"

I laughed "Yes. I never knew a boy who wanted his hair to be perfect twenty four seven. Does he sleep standing up to keep it un-nappy?" I asked.

Blaise shook his head "Nope. He just brushes it in his sleep." he said, laughing.

"I hope for Blaise's sake that you're not making jokes about me." Draco said coming down the stairs.

"Hey, don't look at me, Dray, Hannah started it!" Blaise said, jerking a thumb to me.

"You started it!" I protested "You were the one that said 'heaven forbid that his hair falls out of place.'" I said, quoting my best friend's idiot boyfriend.

Blaise stuck his tongue out at me, which I ignored and turned to Draco "Ready to go?" I asked.

"When am I not?" Draco asked, opening the common room door "After you, Hogwarts Cinderella."

I glared at him. He wasn't supposed to know about that! "Have you been reading my diary from fourth year?" I demanded.

Draco smirked as he closed the door behind me "Maybe. Let's just say…it was a very…interesting read." he drawled.

I glared at him "What? Did you just want to get inside your girlfriend's head?" I asked as Filch inspected me for Dark Artefacts.

Draco shrugged "Yes. Yes in fact, I did. Is it true that you thought that I was 'the hottest man in Hogwarts and he's mine, all mine!'?'" Draco asked, making me blanch.

"Uh…you shouldn't know that!" I said as I walked out, feeling my cheeks burn.

Draco smirked "As always, you're adorable when you blush. Holy crap, it's cold out here." he said, drawing his cloak tightly over himself "Aren't you freezing?"

I shrugged "I learn to woman up and take the cold like a man after eleven years of not having a proper winter coat." I said, gasping when Draco tugged me into him and covered me in his cloak.

"Three Broomsticks?" he asked "I'll buy."

I giggled, rolling my eyes as I was remarkably warm under Draco's arm, despite the fact I couldn't see. "Ok, but don't make me run into a tree." I said, looking up at Draco and twitching my nose.

Draco chuckled and messed up my hair "Whatever you say, Cinderella."

"Oh, shut up with the Cinderella!" I snapped going pink.

"Would you prefer I call you something remarkably embarrassing?" Draco asked as he opened the door and took his cloak off me, letting me into the warmth of the Three Broomsticks pub.

I gave him one of my signature looks, clenching my jaw and raising my eyebrows.

After two minutes of that, Draco sighed "Ok, ok, we'll stick with…uh…I don't really have a pet name for you, don't I? Two Butterbeers." he added to the waitress

I shook my head "It's ok, I don't need one. As long as I'm not stuck with something like 'that idiot girl', I'll be fine. I don't have one for you either."

"Uh, yes you do, it's right in my name! Draco…Dragon? Did you not call me your dragon in fourth year before we left school?" Draco asked.

I shrugged "Yeah…that one was easy, though. Draco is Latin for Dragon." I pointed out "Besides, I'm just not the sort of girl that likes embarrassingly cute pet names. Thanks." I said to the waitress who set my drink in front of me.

Draco rolled his eyes "I can't believe you! You're like on a whole other planet! Just let me at least try to nickname you…please, I'm begging! I've never not nicknamed a girl before!" he pleaded before taking a sip of Butterbeer and shutting up.

I sighed "If I let you, you'll use the nickname only in private." I stated "But otherwise fine. Go ahead. I'd love to see you try."

Draco smirked "Ok…um…Bella." he started.

I shook my name "Too…vampire-like."

"Love?"

I shrugged "To…mainstream."

"Han?"

"Now you're not even trying!" I protested, sighing "Everyone calls me Han."

"I know, I know," Draco sighed, pinching his nose "That was retarded of me…let me think…"

"Draco…I still fail to see the necessity to this." I huffed, taking a sip of my drink.

"Kitten?"

I shrugged "It's okay…not original, though."

"Ok…ok…how about…klutz?" Draco asked.

I glared at him and packed a knuckle sandwich "If you want that pretty face to stay pretty, Malfoy, I suggest you never call me that again. I. Am. No. Klutz." I snarled.

Draco smirked "Fire." he said "I love it."

I smirked "I guess I'm a little flame of fury."

Draco sighed and shook his head "I can't think of a nickname adorable and original enough for you!" he said, exasperated "I know it'll come to me, later. I'll find you when it comes to mind."

I sighed and we changed the subject.

…

After another five minutes and Draco finished his drink, he stood up as my brother, Ron, Hermione, Ivy and Dommie walked in.

"Crap, I have to go. I'll see you in the common room." Draco said, kissing me quickly before walking away.

"Han! Han!" Harry said brightly, taking the chair that Draco was sitting in and sitting across from me as Hermione ordered drinks for everyone, even me. "How're you, sis?" he asked.

I shrugged "Okay, I guess, you?"

"Great!" Hermione said happily "Ron's made the Quidditch team again!"

"Nice work, Ron!" I said, slapping Ron across the back "But I'm not having my Chasers go easy on you, Weasley, so watch your back."

"Was that Malfoy we saw with you?" Ivy demanded, sitting next to me.

"Yes…why?" I asked, finishing the drink Draco bought me and starting the one Hermione bought.

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from him?" Ivy asked, crossing her arms.

"Ivy, lay off!" I said, turning to Harry "For the last time, Draco is not trying to kill me!"

"Exactly!" Dominique said. "I agree wiz 'Annah!"

Hermione nodded "I hate to say it, but you know how romantic Malfoy is with her. He wouldn't try to hurt Hannah. So just leave her alone."

I smiled, showing a deep respect for the Gryffindor bookworm as she changed the subject.

"Oh, hey, Ron?" I asked after a minute or two.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Another one of Slughorn's dinners is coming up…want to come with me?" I asked "Draco's busy again that night, but I don't want to go alone."

"Sure!" Ron said happily, wrapping me in his arms "I'll go with you…apparently, Hermione didn't tell me she could bring guests to these things!"

"Let it go, Ronald!" Hermione snapped "I would have invited you to this one had you not been so dramatic over it!"

"Both of you, please!" Ivy and I said together "I hate it when my friends fight!"

"Hey, guys, look!" Harry said, pointing towards the ladies room.

I turned around and saw that Katie Bell, a Chaser from the Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking out with a brown package and her friend and her were arguing.

"It's none of your business, Leanne!" Katie snapped as the two girls walked out.

I finished my drink, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy and Dominique doing the same.

"Let's go." Harry said, grabbing his cloak as I did the same as we walked out the door into the cold.

Suddenly, on the bridge, Katie flew up into the air…gracefully as if she were about ready to fly…and I had a bad feeling in my stomach that that wasn't meant to be a good thing. Her dark hair whipped around her face and her eyes were closed.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and started screaming…like, really screaming as if she was dying.

Her friend, Leanne started screaming as well as she tried to bring Katie down to earth again.

My Quidditch Captain instincts started to kick in.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you guys go get Hagrid! Ivy, Dominique, come with me, we're going to help Leanne bring down Katie!" I said, rushing over to the redheaded Leanne "Need any help?" I asked.

"P-Please!" she sobbed, trying to grab Katie's ankle.

I nodded. "V, DOMMIE, GIVE ME A BOOST!" I said, looking up at the still screaming Katie.

Ivy and Dommie nodded at each other and Ivy picked me up onto her shoulders.

"Spot me, Leanne, Dominique!" I said as I managed to grab hold of the end of Katie's coat "I got her! Bring me a little higher, guys!" I said, looking down as Ivy lifted me higher to grab Katie's wrist.

"Ok, ok, bring me down, guys!" I said before it happened.

"Katie dropped, her excess weight causing Ivy, Leanne, Dominique and I to fall as well. Katie still screamed and thrashed around, preventing anyone to go near her.

"Hagrid!" I shouted as Hagrid came bounding into the scene, Hermione, Ron and Harry following.

"Out of the way, girls, lemme see her!" Hagrid said, lifting Katie into his arms.

"Nice work." Ivy panted, rubbing her shoulders from where I was standing on them as Leanne started sobbing.

"I knew it wasn't any good! I warned her!" she sobbed.

I turned and saw a brown paper bag on the ground, which I levitated with my telekinesis and gasped.

It was a silver necklace…and it was encrusted with opal gems. And I knew where I had last seen it…hell, it was in the only shop in Knockturn Alley I was ever in or would ever like to be in…Borgin and Burkes.

…

**Flashback**

_It was summer before second year, and Harry and I were using the Floo Network together to get to Diagon Alley, I let Harry give the fireplace the directions, but he was coughing so much we went haywire!_

"_AHH!" I screamed before sliding into Harry and hitting the dusty floor with a loud "Oof!"_

"_Where are we?" Harry asked as I shot up and dusted myself off._

"_Lovely, Harry, just absolutely perfect! I am dusty, I look dishevelled and I'm Skinner knows where. Brilliant navigating, bro! Just brilliant!" I snapped._

"_Hey, soot made it hard to talk, sis!" Harry shouted as I heard someone coming._

_I looked out the window…it was Draco._

"_It's Draco!" I squealed excitedly "Maybe he knows how to get to Diagon Alley from here!" I said before Harry grabbed my arm and pushed me into a cabinet._

_I looked through a small hole in the cabinet and saw Draco walk into the shop with his father after him. Lucius slapped his cane down on Draco's wrist._

"_Don't touch anything, Draco." he said coldly._

_Draco looked down then back up at Lucius "Yes, Father."_

_Harry clapped a hand over my mouth as I let out a muffled sigh._

"_Hannah, calm down!" Harry hissed "Malfoy will hear you!"_

_I sighed and looked at the cabinet across from us and saw a silver necklace with opals…I managed to read the sign in my fan girlish daze:_

**Extremely Dangerous!**

**Has killed fifteen Muggle owners to date!**

…

We were standing in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as McGonagall lifted the necklace up with her wand.

"Mr Filch, take this to Professor Snape right away, and for the Lord's sake, don't touch it!" McGonagall said, turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry started to explain, but I explained before he could get another "uh" out of his mouth. I told her about seeing Katie come out of the bathroom with the package, the argument and what happened after Katie supposedly touched the necklace.

McGonagall nodded to me, Ivy and Dominique "Thank you, ladies, you may go." she said.

"Thank you, Professor." Ivy, Dommie and I said together as we walked out.

"I'll meet you in Nightshade's, Ivy." I said, walking down to the dungeons.

…

When I got back down to the dungeons, I heard two boys arguing.

"Well, now I know Malfoy's dirty little secret!" Theodore Nott's voice sneered.

"And I know you, Nott. I know that you're a womanizer." Draco's voice snapped back.

"Oh, being a womanizer is much worse than what you did. Good lord, I guess I'm right. I guess all your little girlfriends are better off with me than you. What will Hannah say when she knows?"

"YOU LEAVE HANNAH OUT OF THIS!" Draco shouted "I don't care what you did to me in the past anymore with Astoria. All I care about is her. And if you value your life, you won't say a word!"

"Well, a crime of this magnitude…it makes me wonder if Hannah will stay with you after she finds out."

I saw Draco punch Nott in the face "You leave her out of this, you fucking bastard!" he spat "We're not talking about that! You won't say another word of this. And if Hannah finds out, I know it'll be from you. And you'd best have a grave dug up." Draco said before walking off. He looked back and glared at Nott "And don't think for a second that you and I are all right. Get this straight through that straw coloured head of yours. I hate you. I hate you for what you've done to me when we were nine. And I hate you for what you've done when we were in third year. Be bloody grateful that I made Hannah see sense and see you for who you really are. A lying, cheating, backstabbing womanizer." he finished before walking off into the dorm.

I gasped and left the common room, more confused than anything. And ready to tell Dominique about what went on with Draco and Nott.

**A/N: Well, good, bad, average? Any good pet names for Draco to use on Hannah? Any ideas on what the girls should do at their sleepover at Nightshade's? R+R=Happy Author! Please rate and review!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mysterious Tom Riddle

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter! The funny She-Cat Archimedes moment is brought to you by my She-Cat's craziness! Bask in the funny, and read the adventure afterwards. **

Chapter 12

The Mysterious Tom Riddle

Poor Katie was moved to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the next day, and by then, word of her fate seemed to have added to the Hogwarts Rumour Mill. Ways she could have been cursed were the talk of the school for weeks. In fact, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Leanne, Dommie and I were the only ones who knew what really happened.

"And Malfoy, of course." Harry said curtly one breakfast a week after the attack.

"Harry!" Hermione, Ron and Ivy groaned "Cut out the crap, there's no way he can, for the millionth time!"

"What? What about Draco?" I asked, suddenly intrigued as I picked at a muffin.

"Nothing." Ron said.

"Besides the fact that your boyfriend's -" Harry started angrily.

"Wondering what Pothead is doing, trying to fill her head with lies." Draco interrupted behind me.

Harry murmured something that sounded remarkably close to "Death Eater." making me raise my eyebrows at him and snarling.

"What was that, Harry?" I demanded, gripping his robe.

"Uh…um…" Harry stammered, going white.

"Did you call my boyfriend a Death Eater?" I demanded further, turning my brother to face me and letting my eyes to narrow to almost slits.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Harry stuttered some more. "B-But he is!"

"A little tip with me, Harry." I said sickly sweet, drawing his face to mine and glaring daggers into his eyes "If you ever call Draco a Death Eater _ever_ again, I will personally, and with devoid of compassion _destroy_ you!" I hissed, wrenching Harry away from me and standing up "Sorry, Dragon." I said kinder, but a slight amount of hostility was lacing my words. "What were you saying?" I asked.

"He's lying." Draco said coldly, glaring at Harry "Think of it…me…a Death Eater? I'm only sixteen!"

I laughed "I know! The very idea!" I said, walking off "Draco, let's roll!" I added, turning around and watching Draco glare at Ron, Ivy and Harry.

"Weasel-King…Pothead…Duff." Draco sneered.

"Ferret-Prince." Harry, Ivy and Ron sneered back.

"I think your Ferret-Princess is waiting for you." Ivy said, smirking at me.

Draco sneered at Ivy and walked back over to me. "Bastards." he muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked "You'd better be talking about Ron and Harry." I said, putting a hand on my hip.

Draco smirked "Oh, of course I was. Why would I talk about your best friend like that?" he said.

I smiled and let my arm relax "Good." I said.

"Oh, I have a nickname for you." Draco said, smirking.

I blinked "Really, what?" I asked excited.

Draco wrapped me in his arms and nibbled my ear "There's actually three. One's Skinner, another's, I know you don't like it, but Kitten, Fire and Potterella and Oreo. Oh, make that five. You pick the best one." he corrected before kissing my cheek.

I blushed "Cute." I said before running into someone and sneering.

It was Scarlett Zimmerman, known Death Eater and former friend of mine.

"Potter." she said coldly when we were shoulder to shoulder.

"Zimmerman." I said violently before bashing into her shoulder as hard as I could as I walked away and sighing in frustration. "Bitchy hag from hell."

"Took you till now to realize she belonged in the same category as -?" Draco asked.

"Well, well, well, lookie who we've got here. Potty and the Ferret." Drosie's snide, arrogant voice sneered behind me.

"Piss off, _Annabelle_," I drawled, emphesizing the use of Drosie's first name to piss her off.

"How dare you call me by my given name, Potter!" Drosie snapped "Filthy little Mudblood!"

I gaped and Draco snarled "You'll pay for that one, Drosie!"

"Draco, no, she's not worth getting into trouble!" I pleaded, forcing Draco's arm down.

"You are! Nobody calls you a Mudblood and gets away with it!" Draco snapped, raising his wand again.

"Draco…" I warned "You do that, and I'll report you to McGonagall." I said, looking up at him pleadingly.

Draco looked me in the eye and groaned "Erg! You know my weakness…fine." Draco said, tucking his wand back in his pocket.

"And as for you, Ms Drosie." I said, turning to my blonde enemy "Twenty points from Slytherin and detention, tonight, Snape's office." I said.

Drosie sneered at me and stalked off, Draco just glaring at her all the while.

"Filthy Mudblood liar." I muttered.

"What d'you mean, liar?" Draco asked, losing his glare to turn to me.

"I have a mild hunch that Drosie isn't the Mudblood she's telling everyone she is." I said staring at her as she muttered angrily to O'Neil.

"Perhaps you're right." Draco said, clenching his jaw "Maybe we'll need to do some research on family trees in the library." he said before smirking at me "I know a way to pass the time until then." he said, raising his eyebrows.

I smirked and read his mind. He was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

"Come on, then, Slytherin Snog God." I teased as Draco grabbed my hand and lead me to the nearest broom closet.

…

When I walked into the broom cupboard I gaped, almost dropping my book bag at what I was seeing.

It was She-Cat and Archimedes Lovegood, Luna Lovegood's cousin…and they were in their underwear.

She-Cat was on Arch's lap and holding a book in her hands. I read "_Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"_ on the cover of the book.

"Uh…She-Cat?" I asked, creasing my eyebrows together and making her look up.

"Oh, hi guys!" she said cheerily, waving from her spot in Arch's arms. "What's up?"

"Uh…nothing?" I said, confused "What are you doing?"

"Reading a story!" She-Cat said, holding the book up to my eyes.

"Why in a broom closet?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as Draco just stood there, either too shocked to say anything or trying to resist the urge to laugh his ass off.

"It's cozy in here!" She-Cat said happily, smiling brightly up at me.

"Why in your underwear?" Draco asked, no note of a snigger in his voice.

"It got too warm in here for our robes." Arch said, smiling brightly up at me like She-Cat.

"Why not go to the library?" I asked, becoming more confused by the minute.

"They wouldn't let us stay if we sat in our underwear." She-Cat said, rolling her eyes "Kind of obvious, Han." she added with a smile.

I face palmed myself and sighed "She-Cats." I muttered "Why are my friends so insane?" I asked myself.

"Because your life would suck otherwise!" She-Cat said, nodding "Pikachu!" she added randomly.

"Pikachu?" Draco and I said together and She-Cat and Arch stood up.

I took one look of Arch's boxers and looked him in the eyes. "Why are you wearing butterfly underwear?" I asked.

"They're _not_ butterflies!" Arch protested "They're _fairies_!"

I blinked "Ok…why are you wearing _fairy_ underwear?" I asked again.

Arch pointed to She-Cat "She made me." he said quickly.

I snickered and started applauding slowly "Wow, She-Cat…bravo! Take a bow." I said, laughing.

"Meow, meow, meow!" She-Cat said, bowing repeatedly before stopping.

I thought about it…and suddenly wondered how Draco would look in fairy boxers.

"Arch, take those off, Draco, you're putting on the boxers." I said, nodding towards Arch's boxers.

"I can't take off my boxers!" Arch protested "There are girls here!"

"Like I haven't seen what you've got myself! I have a brother, remember?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I'm out of here!" Draco said, sprinting away.

I sighed "You can keep your boxers on, Arch. Draco's gone." I said sadly before backing away "And now…I'll just let you do whatever it is that She-Cats and Arches do." I said before walking out and closing the door as I ran into Drosie's former minion and friend of mine, Jamie Vain.

"I wouldn't go in there." I said, nodding at the door "She-Cat and Arch are having private time." I explained before walking away.

…

I went down to Dumbledore's office a little late than I expected, planning for a sleepover with Ivy and my friends.

I knocked quickly and Dumbledore said "Come in." and I opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor, but I had some homework to do." I said guiltily.

"Quite all right, Hannah." Dumbledore said, nodding to the Penseive. "After you. Harry's already in there."

I nodded and shoved my head into the Penseive, watching as I fell through darkness and landed in front of an old building, with someone who looked like a younger version of Dumbledore.

"Nice suit, sir." Harry and I said together before sharing a dark look (I was still a little mad at him over accusing Draco of being a Death Eater.).

Dumbledore ignored us and went into the building with me and Harry following him.

When we got in, there was a harried woman with what looked like iodine in her apron pocket.

"Hello," Dumbledore said "I'm here to speak to Mrs Cole."

The woman nodded "Yes, she was expecting you. MRS COLE!" the woman shouted up the stairs.

I heard strangled shouting from above and the woman told the younger Dumbledore that Mrs Cole would be down in a minute.

…

Minutes went by, minutes of waiting, talking and drinking gin with the harried woman that seemed to own an orphanage. They talked about a boy named Tom Riddle, and how his mother died giving birth to him and how strange the Tom boy was.

After getting Mrs Cole tipsy, Dumbledore was lead up to a room that was preceded by many rooms full of children, all wearing a grey tunic. It sure didn't look like a happy place to grow up (but those kids should've tried the Dursleys place for a week, they would have been begging to come back to that orphanage.).

The woman knocked on a door and poked her head in "Tom? There is a man here to see you." she said before opening the door fully and letting Dumbledore enter.

"Good evening, Tom." Dumbledore said to the boy on the bed, who, to be brutally honest, had be been my age in my time period, Draco would have had some fierce competition for my heart. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor." Tom scoffed "More like doctor, she must have had you come to take a look at me, right? She wants me looked at."

Dumbledore shook his head "No, Tom. I am here to offer you a position at my school. It is called Hogwarts."

"School?" Tom shouted, shooting up and tossing his book aside "Try the asylum! I didn't hurt Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop! They think I'm mad!"

"I am not from the asylum." Dumbledore said calmly "Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities."

"I'm not mad!" Tom insisted again.

"No, you aren't. Hogwarts isn't a school for mad people. It's a school for magic." Dumbledore said, smiling.

Tom gaped and shot up "It's magic? It's magic that I can do?" he asked.

"What can you do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I…I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them…" Tom dropped his voice down to a whisper "I can make bad things happen to people who upset me…I can make them hurt if I want to."

I gaped. Tom Riddle…was like the male version of me! I suddenly remembered the time not too soon after my kidney transplant surgery when I was seven, when I got my uncle back bad for what he had done to me.

…

**Flashback**

_I was seven and still recuperating from my surgery, sitting in a wheelchair, still confined to it and to my cupboard when Vernon barged up to me and grabbed me by the hair._

"_You. Girl!" he snapped, shaking me slightly "Clean the floors. And no dinner for you until it's done!"_

_I swallowed and tried to stand up to avoid another beating…but I fell once Vernon let me go. Luckily, it was in my wheelchair._

"_You idiotic bitch! Can't you get enough brains in your head to learn to stand up and do as you're bloody well told?!" Vernon shouted, belting me around the head "Go. Cupboard. Stay. No meals." he ordered, shoving me into the cupboard and locking it behind him and leaving me to cry._

_A week later, I was finally out of my wheelchair, but I had to walk with a cane to keep balance. I was lying on the couch in Harry's lap, peacefully sleeping and dreaming about whacking Vernon in the head with my cane like he did so many times before._

_Suddenly, I was jolted awake by Vernon, who was yanking my hair hard._

"_Did you just hit me with your bloody cane!" Vernon hissed._

_I shook my head "N-No, sir, I was sleeping." I stuttered, but inside, smiling to myself. Vernon actually got beat around the head with my cane!_

…

"I think that will do, Harry, Hannah." Dumbledore said, tugging my elbow as I snapped out of my flashback and making me land in the office as I rubbed my eyes with weariness.

"Harry, I believe your sister would like to go back to her dorm, so I should like you to take notes this evening to give to her. Hannah, you may leave." Dumbledore said, somehow knowing I was ready to fall asleep.

I nodded "Yes, thank you, sir." I said before walking back to the dungeons to get some homework done.

…

I kept reading my Care of Magical Creatures book, keeping my head on the table as I filled in the answers to Hagrid's questions for homework.

I was soon sound asleep at the table, doing my homework.

…

**Draco's POV**

I walked into the common room and saw that someone was asleep while they did their homework.

I walked over to them and sighed.

There laid Hannah, sound asleep with her face pressed against the book she was reading and a quill in hand.

I sighed. I just couldn't let her go stiff if I just left for the Room of Requirement, so I did what any good boyfriend would do.

I picked her up, brushing some hair out of her face and carried her up to my dorm (I forgot my wand anyways.)

I laid her down in my bed, smirking lightly as she curled onto her side as I covered my blanket over her, brushing her bangs out of her face and kissing her softly.

"Sleep well, Kitten." I said before grabbing my wand and walking out of the dungeons for someone worth fighting for.

**A/N: Well? Which of those nicknames do you like best? Oreo? Potterella? Fire? Skinner? Kitten (or Kitty)? Review your answers to me and we'll find out Draco's pet name for Hannah soon! R+R please! Oh, and I still need dress ideas and possible dates (Can be anyone but Dean, Harry or Nott). Please and thank you for the help!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Worst Match Ever

Chapter 13

Worst. Match. Ever.

My first Quidditch practice as Captain proved to be very eventful after a while. Millicent was near impossible to beat at the hoops and Willow and Astoria turned out to be pretty good at avoiding the Bludgers from Phantomhive and Blaise…at least, for a time.

I gave Draco an old Snitch of Harry's and told him to go chase it for a while as I was able to work with Willow and Astoria until it happened.

CRACK!

Kairi Phantomhive (the snarky new Beater) hit a Bludger with the force that I only knew coming from Blaise. And the Bludger flew…nailing Astoria in the back of the head and knocking her off her broom.

"Tori!" I said, dismounting to check her out. "You ok?" I asked.

Tori shook her head "Sore head." she muttered.

I turned to Phantomhive and glared "Kairi, look what you've done!" I shouted, nodding to Astoria.

"It was an accident!" she insisted. "I didn't mean to hit her!"

I sighed. That was a good point. "Ok, everyone, take five while I go take Tori to the hospital wing." I said, lifting Tori up and taking her to the hospital wing.

"Sorry, Han." Tori said "I should have been watching what was going on around me." she said.

"It's ok." I said, smirking at her "It was an accident, it was no one's fault. But," I said, becoming serious "if you're too sore to play on Saturday, let me know so I can find a replacement for you." I said.

Tori nodded "Sure thing." she said, smiling before becoming serious "How're things with you and Draco?"

I nodded "They're going ok, why?" I asked.

Tori looked down "Just wondering." she said "Has…has he talked to you about his father being in Azkaban?"

I creased my eyebrows together "Uh…no?" I asked "Why do you ask?"

Tori shrugged "Oh, oh, no reason." she said, smiling suddenly as we reached the hospital wing. "Thanks for coming with me, Han. I'll see you later." Tori said, hugging me and walking into the hospital wing.

I sighed and walked back to the pitch. The school really was acting weird since Voldemort returned.

…

The day before the match on Saturday, while I was eating dinner, Tori came up to me.

"I'm so sorry, Han, I don't think I can play. I'm still a little sore." she said, shaking her head.

"It's ok." I said, sighing. "I can find a replacement before tomorrow." I added.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're not angry." Tori said, smiling as she walked away.

I looked towards the muttering second years and locked eyes with Blair Webing who was talking to Willow.

"Hey, Blair!" I shouted "Come here!"

Blair got up and walked over to me "Yeah?" she said.

"You still want to play Chaser, right?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" she said excitedly.

I smirked "Good. Think you can play tomorrow?" I asked.

Blair nodded "Absolutely! Cheers, Han!" she said before walking off with a spring in her step.

I smirked. Now I had a complete team again.

At least until a fifth year boy named Harper walked up to me.

"Hey, you Malfoy's girlfriend?" he asked.

I gave him a look "Do I have a lightning scar?" I asked.

Harper nodded, staring at my scar.

"There's your answer." I said, beaming "What's up?" I asked.

"Malfoy wants to tell you that he's sorry, but he's fallen ill and can't play tomorrow." Harper said.

I groaned "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I said, covering my face with my arms "How am I supposed to find a Seeker on such short notice?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, that's also what Malfoy wanted to tell you." Harper said, suddenly smirking "He wants me to replace him for the match."

I blinked. Draco had already found me a replacement for him for the match that was only a day away?

Man, I must have been good to him or whatever.

"Thank you, Draco." I muttered before turning to Harper "Ok, you're in. Get Quidditch robes from Snape and be at the pitch at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" I said, becoming serious.

Harper nodded and walked off, leaving me to smile.

_I have the best boyfriend ever._ I thought, smiling as I got up and went to Blaise, who was sitting with Ivy.

"Hey, Blaise. You see Draco?" I asked.

Blaise nodded "Yeah. He's in the common room." he said, not taking his eyes off of Ivy.

"Thanks." I said "Oh, and good luck tomorrow, Ivy. You'll need it." I said.

"Whatever, Han." Ivy said, not taking her eyes off Blaise.

I rolled my eyes and walked down to the dungeon.

…

"Draco?" I called out when I walked through the common room threshold. "Draco, come out, I know what you've done!"

I heard a door in the boys' dormitories open and Draco walked down the stairs. "What?" he asked, for reasons unknown to me sounding nervous.

I smirked at him and ran over to kiss his cheek "You found me a replacement for you for the Quidditch match tomorrow!" I said happily, wrapping my arms around his neck "You're the best."

Draco kissed the top of my head "You're welcome." he said, me almost hearing the smirk in his voice as he messed up my hair.

"Harper told me you were sick?" I asked, pulling off him and looking at him concerned.

Draco waved it off "Just a mild cold. Nothing to worry about." he said, smiling at me and coughing. "And besides, Pomfrey doesn't have Pepperup Potion yet, so I can get some soon."

"Oh, my poor Dragon!" I cooed, touching Draco's forehead with the back of my hand "You march right back up to those dorms and get some sleep."

Draco shivered under my touch "Han, your hands are ice cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, starting to wrench my hand away, only to have Draco grab my wrist.

"I never said I didn't like it." Draco said, smirking at me before becoming serious "And I think the sleep thing is a two way street. Do you not have a match to play tomorrow?"

I nodded and took my hand off Draco's forehead. "Goodnight, my Dragon." I said, biting my lip.

Draco took a hold of my neck and kissed me softly, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively "Sleep well, my little Spitfire."

"Spitfire?" I asked "Cute." I commented before kissing him again and walking back up to my dorm.

I chuckled when I got into my bed. "Spitfire." I muttered, rolling over onto my side "Whatever will that boy do next?" I said before falling asleep.

…

The next morning when I got up and dressed, I walked over to the Gryffindor table and smirked at my brother, Ron and Ivy.

"Good morning, Gryffindors." I said, sitting down next to Harry.

"Good morning, Sly." Ivy said, making me look at her.

"Sly?" I asked.

"Sly." Ivy repeated "Short for Slytherin, awesome word for you." Ivy explained as Ron stood there ashen faced.

"Good luck, Ron." I said brightly to him before sneering "You'll necessitate it."

"What?" Harry's housemates asked together, all of whom looking confused.

"Necessitate. It's a verb that means to need. Like I just said in that last sentence, I told Ron he would need all the luck he can get. Because, after all, my dear brother, best friend and company, you are playing my house in Quidditch and I have quite a good team."

"Yeah? Well, my dear, darling little sister, so do I." Harry said, sneering at me and getting up.

I stepped into Harry's face and glared into his eyes "We'll take this to the pitch, Potter. And we'll see who the better Quidditch player is."

"Looking forward to it, 'my little Spitfire.'" Harry said, laughing.

I paled "Who told you about that?" I demanded.

Ivy raised her hand "I looked in on your memory and heard Malfoy calling you his little Spitfire and I just had to tell everyone." Ivy said, smiling.

I glared at her. "We'll settle this on the pitch, Duff." I said, turning on my heel and sitting at the Slytherin table, where there seemed to be a lacking sign of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

I found that odd, granted, Draco was sick, his fever last night told me so. But Crabbe and Goyle never missed breakfast, or any other occasion that involved food.

"Okay, everyone, this is it." I said, taking the lack of Draco, Goyle and Crabbe off my mind and turning to my Quidditch team "The moment we've all been waiting for."

"The game we've been practicing for weeks for." Willow said, making me beam at her as I took my MP3 out of my pocket.

"Exactly. And we may be without two key players, but we have killer replacements." I said, nodding to Blair and Harper. "And a word to the wise, don't let the Gryffindors get to you." I said, turning to Harper "That goes for you, too, Harper." I said before standing up "Ok! Let's go!" I said, plugging in a speaker and cranking up Down With Webster's Whoa is Me (my ultimate pump up song.) and getting rounds of applause and cheering from the Slytherins as we walked out of the dorm. I lead the charge that time and stopped to high five some first years and say "hey" (I loved being so respected!).

…

I was ready to win by the time I got out of the change room with my robes on (My Quidditch jersey with the 53 on the back underneath my jumper for luck.) and my broom stick held high.

I smirked at my brother as I took the position that Marcus Flint, Montague and two other boys took before me. I was ready to kick some ass.

Madam Hooch told me to shake hands with my brother (to be very honest, we didn't shake more than crush each other's hands to almost the breaking point.) and we mounted. I took a deep breath of the wind whipping through my ponytail and flew off towards Ron, Willow following me.

"Han!" Willow shouted, lobbing me the Quaffle.

I snatched it and glared at Ron, good and ready to score and evoke the Slytherins' cheering of "Potter is our Queen" and shot.

I gasped. Ron _blocked _it!

"That's impossible! He's never been able to block you before!" Blaise said above me.

"I know!" I said, astonished. No one was able to block me before. I shook it off and glared at Blaise, Willow and Blair "GET BACK IN THE MATCH!" I demanded, flying full blast to Ginny, a new Gryffindor Chaser and wrenching the Quaffle out of her hands and flying back to Ron and shooting.

Thankfully, I redeemed myself as Ron missed and the Slytherins roared in approval and started singing:

"**Potter can score on anything,**

**Can put it into any ring,**

**That's why Slytherins all sing,**

**Potter is our Queen!**"

I smirked at Ron and flew back as he passed Ginny the Quaffle, making me fly over to Millicent to defend the net.

"Phantomhive, Zabini, Bludgers on Weasley _now_!" I ordered.

Blaise and Kairi nodded and smacked a Bludger towards Ginny, who dodged it and shot on Millicent.

I gaped when Millie missed and let Gryffindor tie it up.

"Who needs the luck now, Han?" Ivy said, patting me on the back as she celebrated with Ginny.

"Sorry, Hannah! I tried, really!" Millie said at my dumbstruck expression.

I shook it off and caught a pass from Blair and flew back towards Ron.

…

A half hour into the match, it was like all our practicing went out the window overnight! The Gryffindors were up sixty to ten, Ginny scoring four of those six goals, and Ivy scoring the rest. Millie was just off her game that day! That wasn't the Millie I put on the team.

The Beaters were pretty good, they were aiming well, but the Gryffindors were dodging them quickly. That, and Ron was making spectacular saves, most of them only on the tips of his fingers.

Suddenly, Harper took a dive, I looked down and saw the golden Snitch glinting close to the ground and Harry was just sitting there on his broom doing nothing! We actually had a chance to win!

At least until Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff I completely loathed who was commentating the match had to open his big mouth and ruin the elation I was feeling at the prospect of beating Gryffindor for the first time in my life.

"Yes! It seems that Harper's seen something that Potter hasn't!"

Harry then looked down and started to dive for the Snitch, but it seemed pretty much too late. Harper was closer and it seemed pretty slim for Harry to get the Snitch. We were going to win!

"GO, HARPER!" I screamed "COME ON!"

Then, Harry ruined my elation completely by opening his stupid big mouth.

"Oi, Harper! How much did Malfoy pay you to fill in for him?" Harry shouted, making Harper fumble the Snitch through his fingers to be caught by Harry.

"YES!" Harry shouted as he dismounted, making me bubble up in anger as the Gryffindors stormed the pitch to celebrate and lift him high over their shoulders to carry him back to their common room for a party.

"It's all about _him_!" I muttered as I dismounted, completely livid as Harper stood there, dumbfounded as I stormed up to him.

"Everyone, in the change rooms, now!" I ordered, pointing to the change rooms as everyone silently filed into the change room to await my angry wrath I was definitely ready to make them feel.

I growled and walked past Hermione and Harry just as Hermione said "Honestly, spiking Ron's drink with lucky potion, you deserve to be expelled, not win the Quidditch match!"

I glared at Harry, who stopped and turned to me.

"Prat." I snarled, flipping my hair and storming into the change room and slamming the door and taking a deep breath.

"We're so getting reamed." Willow muttered to Blair.

"Who gets it first, though?" Blair whispered back.

"Phantomhive, Zabini, Willow, Blair, get changed and go back with the Slytherins. I have nothing to say to you." I said, turning to Kairi and Blaise and Willow and Blair with a kinder look than I felt like giving.

The four of them nodded and got changed quickly, silently smirking that I wasn't pissed with them.

"Pathetic." I said once they were gone. "Absolutely _pathetic_!" I shouted, pinching the bridge of my nose "It was like all our practices up until now were thrown out the window and you went and did the things I expected from this teams _rejects_! Millicent, I know you were the best Keeper that tried out for the team, but today you played like shit! Letting in six goals, granted, if it was a high scoring game, that would seem overdramatic of me to say, but we only scored the one goal! We were counting on you to keep hold of the hoops!"

Millicent nodded, hanging her head.

"I will not say that the Chasers were absolutely perfect, but they, Blaise and Kairi were the only ones who actually played by the _game plan_." I said before glaring at Harper "And _you_," I added, glaring daggers at Harper "You are an idiot!" I screamed at him, prodding him in the chest "I _told_ you not to let Potter get to you, and what do you do? You let him get to you!" I shouted. "Had you ignored him, had you just let it slide, you wouldn't have fumbled that easy catch and we wouldn't be having this conversation!" I sighed, sitting by my sport locker and pulling out my clean t-shirt and some deodorant. "Go. Get out of my sight, both of you." I said, taking my robe and jumper off.

Millie and Harper looked to each other and walked off, leaving Mount St. Hannah dormant for the time being.

I sighed and put on my clean t-shirt and thought about my brother.

_Harry Potter, the Chosen One?_ I thought to myself, reliving the headlines in the _Daily Prophet_. _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter, Quidditch Captain, Harry Potter, Quidditch Hero._

I was sneering by the time I was done thinking about Harry. _But what about me?_ I thought.

_Hannah Potter, Slytherin. That's it._

I shoved my Quidditch robes into my backpack and walked out of the change rooms back up to the castle.

_Harry, Harry, Harry. It's all about stupid Harry!_ I thought angrily. _Who cares about me, really? Oh, I just take a backseat to "The Great Harry Potter!"_

I huffed and muttered the password to my common room to ditch my stuff in my dorm.

I looked around and saw that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were gone still, just like they were at breakfast.

"Hey, you see Draco at all?" I asked Luna Abend.

Luna shook her head "I haven't seen him all day, no. Why?" she asked.

"Did you see him or Crabbe or Goyle at the match?" I asked.

Luna shook her head, tucking her book away. "No. Say, when's the next DA meeting? I really want to learn hand-to-hand combat."

"Uh…next week." I said, thinking on the fly and making up a random date "Thanks, Luna." I said before racing upstairs to think.

Draco wasn't seen at all that day. Neither were Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed to be a tight knit group of buddies, so if they were gone together, it seemed that they'd be off doing something together.

But the question peaking my curiosity was…what?

I decided to take a nap before lunch, I felt like I needed one before I faced the school again and blew a gasket.

But, as I slept, three words I heard before, on my way to my first lesson with Dumbledore, rang through my dreams:

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_."

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update, I would have last night but I'm sick. Headaches, sore throat, stuffy nose, nausea…not the best time to be writing chapters and getting my laptop all germy and snotty. Thanks for understanding. Slughorn's party's coming up next! I need a dress and I'll set up a poll for potential dates. PLEASE, PLEASE for a poor, sick teenage girl vote on it, please? I will love you forever and give you a virtual cookie. Also, I'd like to mention my forum again for you fans, please join it, again, I'm sick and have no life outside of school which I'm missing because I'm sick. PLEASE PM if you want to join! I'll love you forever and you'll help me get better sooner and get more chapters up faster!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants (and a teenager who's sick.) :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Stupid Chosen One!

**A/N: Teen rating! Fair warning, mentions certain things (Which I'm too big a prude to mention in this, yes, I'm like Hannah, I should, she really is me!)**

Chapter 14

It's All About the Stupid Chosen One!

Slughorn's next party was the last one before Christmas break. It was obviously a Christmas party with all his famous old students attending and his new members of his "Slug Club."

And that old book I was using in Potions, it still worked wonders up to a point where Slughorn was raving about Harry's and my abilities with a cauldron…but as always, it was mostly ravings about Harry.

I was reading my Potions book in the library just before the party and just finished when I noticed something on the back cover. It was in the same black writing as the pages:

**This Book is Property of**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

"The Half-Blood Prince?" I asked myself, closing the book. "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Just what I'm trying to find out." Hermione's voice said on the next table over, her bushy brown head bent over a large volume.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the book.

"It's a book of wizard family names." Hermione said as I got up and sat next to her "I'm doing research on wizard Princes."

I creased my eyebrows together "What? I don't think there're wizarding princes, Mione." I said, looking down at the book.

"Oh, I know." Mione said, looking up at me and smiling as she handed me an old book with a piece of parchment sticking out of it "Read the page with the parchment marking it.

I nodded and opened the book, taking out the parchment and looking down at a homely looking girl of around fifteen with heavy eyebrows and a long, pallid face. I read the caption:

**Eileen Prince:**

**Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team**

I creased my eyebrows together for a moment than raised them. "Eileen Prince…_Prince,_ Mione, do you think that she's -?"

"The Half-Blood Prince?" Mione said, smiling brightly at me "Absolutely. Her mother was a Muggle, and her father was a pure-blood wizard by the name of Prince. So, therefore, she was a Half-Blood Prince!"

I blinked "_Brilliant _inferences, Watson!" I said, wrapping an arm around Hermione in a friendly way.

"Why, thank you, Holmes." Mione said, smirking at me. "I believe we've elucidated the case of the Half-Blood Prince."

I raised my eyebrows "You know what I'm talking about?" I asked.

"Of course! I read Sherlock Holmes when I was eight!" Hermione said brightly "I especially liked the Final Problem, where Holmes is dragged to his death -"

"By the malevolent Dr Moriarty!" Hermione and I said together, high fiving.

"You know, Mione, with your bibliophile nature, my brains and your bibliophile nature, we'd make an excellent Holmes and Watson."

"I'd be Watson, of course." Hermione said, beaming.

"And I'd be Sherlock Potter." I finished, smiling "So, Watson, have you found a date to Slughorn's party yet?" I asked.

Hermione nodded. "Why, yes, Sherlock, I have." she said brightly, putting the books away.

"Oh, Hermione Granger, you sly vixen, you!" I giggled "What's his name?" I asked.

Hermione looked both ways, handing me the book she found Eileen Prince's name in and whispered "Cormac McLaggen."

"Oh, Hermione!" I giggled again "You sure do love Quidditch players! First Krum, now McLaggen, you do, girl!" I said, patting her on the back.

"Hey, you love a Quidditch player, too, Han, look at Moriarty, oops, I mean Malfoy." I giggled "Yes, I do have an amazingly hot Slytherin bad boy, it's okay to call him Moriarty." I said before becoming serious "But, he can't come to the party because he's busy." I pouted "So I guess I'm stuck going alone."

"Oh, don't worry, Han, I'll hook you up with someone." Hermione said, smiling as I checked out the book that Hermione was looking through for all the wizard family trees (for Drosie research.).

I beamed "Thanks, Hermione." I said, hugging her.

"Anytime." Mione said, smiling.

"When you find me a date, meet me in the dungeons, don't worry, you're my friend, I'll get you in without the Slytherins calling you a Mudblood." I said, walking away.

"Ok!" Hermione called back to me as I rushed off.

I plopped myself down in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom floor and opened the book, flipping over to the surnames that started with "D"

"Dragonclaw…Dropman…here it is…Drosie." I said, flipping the page over at the sight of the name and scanning down to the trunk of the family tree.

"Thomas Drosie, wizard…order of Merlin, third class…bonded to Merissa _Dursley_?" I gasped, rereading the name "Muggle." I gulped "Birthed three children, Jack Drosie, currently aged seven, Jennifer Drosie, currently aged ten and Annabelle Drosie, currently sixteen and currently a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" I said, slamming the book closed. "I knew she was lying about being a Muggleborn!" I said, tucking the book into my book bag. "Lying, bitchy hag from hell!"

I slung my book bag over my shoulder, dumbfounded. Not only was Drosie not a Mudblood…but her mother was a Dursley! Could that have meant that I'm somehow related to my own worst enemy, even if by marriage?

I was still shocked by the time I reached the common room, where Monique was waiting.

"Hey, Han!" Monique said happily "I made a dress for you to wear at the party." she added, holding up a black material.

I blinked "Uh, thanks." I said, starting upstairs.

"I need you to try it on for alterations." Monique said sounding remarkably businesslike.

I blinked again, raising my eyebrows "Uh…k?" I said, walking upstairs with Monique following me, the dress flapping behind her.

Monique closed the door quickly behind her when she walked in. "Ok, strip." she ordered.

I shrugged and did what she asked, stripping down to my underwear.

"Step." Monique ordered, holding the dress open at my feet.

I stepped into the dress, rolling my eyes "Monique, I don't even have a date to this yet. Draco decided he wasn't coming with me. He was busy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know, but you'll still need to look pretty." Monique said, lifting the dress up over my breasts and zipping it up, letting material hang loose off my sides.

"Oh, good, just a few minor alterations." Monique said, pinning some fabric back tightly over my waist and checking the bottom.

"Ok, I can easily fix this little tightness issue." Monique said, fastening a pin to the back of the dress, where it stuck into my back.

"Skinner!" I swore. "Watch where you put those, Nique!"

"Oh, you're fine, Han, I didn't hurt you."

"I'm bleeding on it!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, it's fine, you big baby, I didn't break the skin." Monique sighed, getting on her knees with the bottom of the dress.

"Ok, this is fine." she said, standing back up. "I don't need to cut anything." she added brightly, making me take off the dress and hanging it up so I could see some sparkles "By the time the party comes around, this dress will make you look the sexiest you've ever felt or been." she added, smiling at her promise.

I gulped "I don't even have a date yet." I whimpered. "Besides, I don't want to look sexy."

Monique grinned and grabbed a bathrobe, some bath salts, candles and some bubble bath as she headed into the bathroom "Oh, trust me, Hannie-Cake, you will…you will." she said before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I blinked "What the _Skinner _is that supposed to mean?" I muttered, sitting on my bed. "And, Nique, if you value your life, you will _never_ call me Hannie-Cake again!" I said.

All I heard was a high, tinkling laugh and the water running in the bathtub.

I rolled my eyes "The people I associate myself with, sometimes. Holy Skinner." I muttered.

…

It was now the day before Slughorn's party, and Hermione hadn't lived up on her word to get me a date.

"Hey, Han!" Mione said that morning at breakfast, sitting next to me at…the Slytherin table. Unsurprisingly, all the Slytherins (bar Willow and her crew) started jeering Hermione because she was a Mudblood.

"Hey!" I shouted, glaring at them all "She's my friend and talking to me, piss off!" I ordered, making everyone fall silent. "Sorry about that, Mione. What?" I asked.

"I found you a date!" she said in a singsong voice.

"What did you say, Mudblood?" Draco spat next to me, glaring at Hermione.

"_Draco_!" I shouted, turning to my blond boyfriend "What have I told you about using that word?"

Draco glared at Hermione and turned to talk to Goyle, ignoring my question.

"Sorry again, Mione. You were saying?" I asked. "And before you answer, I'd like to state for the record that this date's only for Slughorn's party, unless Hermione's got a hidden plot that's trying to take me away from my sexy ass boyfriend." I said over my shoulder so Draco could hear me.

Draco kissed me "Good. Glad the Mud-I mean," Draco said, correcting himself when I glared into his eyes "the Muggleborn and I understand each other." he said before going back to talking to Goyle.

"Again, you were saying?" I asked "Who'd you hook me up with?"

"Well, I asked Harry to ask Parvati to ask Lavender to ask Ron to go with you, and so, you're going with Ron."

"WEASLEY!" Draco snapped, standing up "You honestly asked _Weasley_ to go with _my_ _girlfriend _to the party, Granger?" he added, demanding an answer from Hermione.

"Draco," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose "It's just an as friends date. It isn't like you have competition." I added, rolling my eyes.

Draco growled and slouched (odd for him, his was normally standing or sitting aristocratically straight.) in his seat "Fine. But if Weasley puts his slimy hands on you, I'm putting him in the hospital wing."

I smiled and kissed Draco's cheek "I wouldn't expect anything less." I said, turning to Hermione. "You got Ron to go with me?" I asked, trying not to sound like Draco at the prospect. I liked Ron, and still do, but I didn't like him like that and would have much preferred to go to the party with Draco

"Yes, I know that you and him are the least compatible but he wanted to go to the party and he's happy, even if he's going on a date with you." Hermione sighed.

"A friend-date." I corrected, rolling my eyes "In present company, we'll refer to it as a friend-date." I explained.

"_Present company_?" Draco scoffed "Last night I think you called me a hell of a lot more than _present company_ as I -"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I snapped, belting Draco around the head and turning to Hermione "Anything that Draco says about s…" I blushed "that thing…is a lie. I'm still a proud virgin."

"Blushing virgin." Draco corrected, taking a mouthful of pumpkin juice. "Just admit it to your Muggle friend, Han, we've boned. I'm getting rather sick of your prudery. Be proud! Not a lot of people have had the chance with me to be -"

"Malfoy, I believe Han." Mione said, scowling "And your behaviour is nasty. Just nasty." she added before turning to me. "Your boyfriend is such a pig!"

"I'm still here, Granger!" Draco spat, glaring at her.

"Draco, talk to your friends, you sausage smoker!" I ordered.

"Hey, you're the one that's been -" Draco said defensively, doing his cute eyebrow thing.

"Draco, get this through your idiot blond head." I said, rolling my eyes "We. Have. Not. Had. That." I said "And I'll thank you not to call me a prude anymore."

"But you won't even _say_ sex." Draco said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes "Ok, since my _overly suggestive_ boyfriend keeps cutting into our conversation. Tell Ron that I'll go with him. We'll talk more about tomorrow night when I don't have this flirt butting in." I said, giving Draco a cheeky glare.

"Ok, Holmes, see you." Hermione said, hugging me as she smiled.

"What? Oh, yeah!" I said, hugging Mione back "See you later, Watson." I said, winking at her before we started laughing and Hermione left.

"Flirt? Overly suggestive?" Draco asked "You know we've fucked."

"Draco, I'm not going to say this again. I would know if I wasn't a virgin anymore." I said.

Draco huffed and stood straighter "You aren't any fun." he said, rolling his eyes. "You know I'm just kidding! I would never try to copulate with you unless you wanted it." Draco leaned into my ear "And we both know you do." he added in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes and stood up "Whatever." I said "I'd better go. Monique wants 'last minute fit check' for my dress for tomorrow night." I explained, walking off. "Draco." I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't know what to do with that boy." I added.

…

"Monique, stop!" I moaned the next night, plugging my nose at my awful scent.

"Hannah, stop squirming!" Monique sighed, sitting me in a chair in my bathrobe "I need to make you up, do your hair, not to mention get you dressed!" she fussed, starting to brush her hair.

"I reek!" I whined, rolling my eyes as Monique unplugged my nose (she literally made me bathe in water steeped in spices and flower petals and so much She-Cat [a word that we used with Ivy, Sheila and Ramona to replace shit] to make me smell sweet with a small spice undertone, like I cared!).

"Oh, relax, Han. Just close your eyes and it'll be over soon." Monique said, rolling her eyes in the mirror.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting Monique play with my hair and paint my face so I looked like a classy woman. Eventually I fell asleep.

_I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and I was in there with Harry and Draco._

"_I know what you did, Malfoy, you hexed her, didn't you?" Harry demanded, glaring at Draco, who drew his wand as Harry drew his._

_Draco glared at Harry "Get out of here, Potter." he spat, his voice thick._

"_Why don't you make me, you stupid Death Eater?" Harry asked sneering._

"_Harry, Draco, stop!" I cried, looking from Harry to Draco from my place in the middle._

"_Get out, Potter!" Draco snapped, pointing his wand at my brother._

"_What are you gonna do, Malfoy? Set a few Death Eater pals on me like your loser of a father did?" Harry asked._

"_Harry!" I shouted, dodging a spell that Draco fired at Harry. "Draco!"_

"_Don't talk about my father that way, Potter!" Draco snapped angrily._

_Harry cast a spell non verbally, which Draco repelled in equal silence. Soon enough, it was a duel._

"_Boys, stop! Stop!" I cried, ducking for cover under a sink._

_But they didn't stop. It was like I was ignored._

_In fact, I don't think anyone but me tried to say a word until Draco snarled at Harry and turned to me._

"_Hannah, get out of here!" he ordered before glaring at Harry and pointing his wand._

"SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Harry bellowed, waving his wand wildly in Draco's direction._

_Blood. That's all I saw coming from Draco as he collapsed._

"_DRACO!" I screamed._

…

I jolted awake when Monique touched my arm.

I shook my head. _Bad dream._ I told myself. _It was just a bad dream._

"Careful!" Monique said, holding my chin steady "I just finished your hair! Get in your dress, please!" she said, making me step into the black fabric.

I was zipped up and forced into black stilettos that made me look about an inch taller than I really was.

"Wow, Han, you look sexy!" Willow said, coming in through the door.

I paled and stood up to look in the mirror. And I hated to say that Willow was right.

The dress as I've mentioned was black and slim, floor length with one strap for my left shoulder. There were little sparkly things that were on the top of it and I looked like I had a figure again, except with a larger bust. (I was inwardly scratching the black corset that Monique made me wear underneath. Definitely not a sexy act.).

My hair looked messy and wavy. Some of it was pulled back into a small braid while the rest flowed down softly onto my exposed back and shoulders.

My face looked flawless. My eyes were tinted with midnight blue and lined with metallic silver eyeliner. My lips looked plump and inviting in the red lipstick that Monique put on me unconsciously.

"There. You look perfect!" Monique said, handing me a black clutch with a snakeskin pattern on it. "Now go have fun!" she said, pushing me out the door.

"No! No!" I said, embarrassed. "Draco's out there and I look like a hussy!"

"I'll bring him up if you don't go down!" Monique said, crossing her arms.

I moaned "Oh, fine, but make it quick and painless." I said sadly.

Monique smirked and rushed out the door, then I heard yelling.

"Fellow Slytherins!"

"God, Monique, don't put me in the spotlight looking like this!"

"I give you, Hannah Potter!"

"Nique I am going to slaughter you!" I whispered when Willow pushed me out to the wolf whistles of the Slytherin boys.

"Hey! She's mine!" Draco shouted, glaring at Nott, who was leading the pack of wolves.

I glared at Monique as I walked down the stairs "Sleep with one eye open tonight." I whispered.

"Oh, you know you'll be too busy in Malfoy's dorm to murder me." Monique whispered.

I groaned. "I'll get you for this." I said before putting on a smile and walking down into the common room.

"Well, well," Draco whistled "My girlfriend's gotten herself sexy."

I put my manicured hands on my hips. "Say that again." I challenged.

"What? You look sexy." Draco said, holding his hands up before becoming serious "You tell that Weasley that if he puts his hands on you, so help me -"

Draco was cut off by a knock on the common room door and Ron's voice saying "Han? It's me! I don't know the password, let me in!"

"Emily, let Ron in, please." I said to Emily Davies, who smirked at me and opened the door for Ron to enter.

"Wow, Han…" Ron said, looking me up and down, staring at my breasts "you look sexy."

Draco took Ron by the shoulders and slammed Ron into the wall, putting his face into Ron's shocked one.

"Look here, Weasley, I don't like you. I don't like your face, and I don't like you hanging around my girlfriend like this. But, seeing as I'm unavailable to escort this fine woman to her party, you are going to. And you're going to show her a fun evening. _And_ you are going to behave! If she comes back to me damaged, or touched, or hurt in any way, you're gonna get it! Am I clear, Weasel-Breath?"

"Yes, M-Malfoy." Ron stammered "C-Crystal clear."

"Good. Remember what I said. And that goes for staring at her breasts, too. Those," Draco said, nodding to my chest "are mine. Only mine. Understand?"

Ron nodded.

"Good. Ok, Hannah." Draco said, pulling off of Ron and kissing my forehead "Have fun and I'll see you when you get back."

I smiled and kissed Draco "Yes you will." I said, completely ignoring the fact that he just referred to me like I was a car instead of a girl. "Come on, Ron!" I said, walking out the common room door, Ron in tow.

"You really do look nice, Hannah." Ron said, smirking at me.

"Thank you." I blushed.

…

When Ron and I got there, Ron made a bee line straight for Harry and the food, leaving me alone.

"Ron!" I said, raising my hands in the air. I sighed when he ignored me.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked me.

I sighed and sat down at a table "I just got here and Ron ditched me for some chicken wings." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Weasleys." Hermione and I said together, laughing.

"How's it with McLaggen?" I asked.

Hermione huffed "Awful!" she said "Everything that comes out of his mouth is Quidditch! I've been treated all night to A Thousand Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen. He hasn't even asked me anything about myself!"

I sighed "My date hasn't even talked to me since we arrived." I said "I think I win."

Hermione laughed "As always, Holmes."

I smirked "As always, Watson." I confirmed. "You look nice tonight." I said, taking notice that Mione had straightened her hair and was wearing a lovely dress.

"Oh, thanks, you too." Mione said, beaming at me.

I grinned "Thanks." I said, blushing. "Want a Butterbeer?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mione said, smiling.

"No need, girls." Luna Lovegood's voice said behind me "I already brought some." she said, handing me and Hermione a bottle each.

"Wow, thanks, Luna!" I said, taking the bottle and taking a swig from it as Luna sat down. "I thought you were here with Harry?" I asked.

"Oh, I was." Luna said, shaking her head "But he ran into Ronald and went to talk to him." Luna explained "That explains why you're here alone, Hannah."

"I know." I grumped "Ron ditched me the moment we walked in for Harry and a pile of chicken wings."

Luna laughed "Oh, yes, that must have been the Wrackspurts. They must have drawn him in."

Hermione and I laughed.

"Hey, it looks like fun over here, mind if I join in?" Ginny asked behind Luna, clutching a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Hey, no, we don't mind. Especially because you brought your own drink!" I said, making Hermione and Luna laugh.

…

About an hour and a half into the party, Hermione, Luna and I and then later Sheila were having a ball together as Ron and Harry did Skinner knew what and McLaggen went looking for Hermione.

"And so then I told Smith," Ginny said, laughing "to take that mic and shove it up his ass!"

Hermione, Luna, Sheila, Ginny and I burst out laughing.

"I would have made him do lines, had I been paying attention!" I said, doing an imitation of Zacharias Smith writing "_I…must…not…slime…up…the…Quidditch…commentating…mic…with…my…slimy…gitness_." I said, snickering.

The girls just broke up laughing as someone shouted "Get your stinking hands off me, you filthy Squib!"

I turned around, still laughing, only to stop when I saw who said it.

It was Draco, dressed in a black suit and he was grabbed by the arm by Argus Filch, the caretaker and head disciplinarian.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I've found this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch said.

"Ok, ok, I was gate crashing!" Draco said, glaring at Filch "Happy?"

"Excuse me, girls." I said, getting up and turning to Draco "I'll take him for a moment, Mr Filch, if you don't mind." I said, looking at Filch, who let him go. "Draco, honey, I want a word in the corridor…" I said, grabbing Draco's arm and walking out "_now_!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Draco shouted as I walked out into the corridor and shut the door behind me, looking up at Draco and crossing my arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Recovering from your talons!" Draco said, rubbing his arm.

"No!" I snapped "When you were dragged in by Filch! I thought you had homework to do!"

"I did!" Draco protested "I finished earlier than I expected and decided to go exploring."

I crossed my arms and glared at Draco "I'm not buying, try again." I said coldly.

Draco huffed "That's the only story I'm giving you." he said.

I looked him in the face for a couple of moments and suddenly realized what changed in it.

He seemed to be more pale, there were dark bags under his eyes and he honestly looked ill. I ignored it and suddenly realized what he would have been up to.

"I know just what you were doing!" I said, poking Draco in the chest.

"What?" he asked, looking left and right.

"You were…checking to make sure Ron kept his hands off me!" I said, rolling my eyes. "That near brush with trouble was a waste of time, dragon. Ron ditched me just after we arrived.

"I was?" Draco asked "Oh, yeah, right, I was. Oh, Weasley ditched you. I guess someone's getting a hex in their future." he added before smiling down at me "I'm sorry your night was ruined because of me."

I shook my head "It's fine." I said, rolling my eyes. "I was actually chatting away with Sheila, Hermione, Luna and Ginny until you came in, so we're ok."

Snape walked in and tapped Draco on the shoulder "I should like a word with you, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes quickly and nodded "I'll see you in the common room, Spitfire." Draco said, kissing the top of my head quickly before walking off with Snape.

I rolled my eyes "Dracos." I muttered before going back to the party and sitting with my friends, which now consisted of Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Sheila, Ivy and She-Cat.

"Hey, guys!" I said.

…

After a while, everyone left to find their dates, all but me. My date was still busy with Harry and so were all my friends and most of the people at the party. No, wait, scratch that. All the people at the party were obsessed over my brother _The Chosen One_.

I got up, glaring at my brother and left, heading up to the Astronomy Tower, passing along the seventh floor corridor along the way.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_." the voice said.

"Who's there?" I squeaked, pulling out my wand.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus._"

I gulped and thought _I really need to know who's in there and what he's doing_. When suddenly, a door appeared.

_Holy Skinner!_ I thought, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak, putting it on and walking into the Room of Requirement.

It wasn't the Room that I remembered using for the DA meetings. It was a room full of random crap and cabinets that reached the far depths.

And still the voice continued.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_…_Harmonia Nectere Passus_."

I snuck around until I found the source of the murmuring voice and gasped, hiding behind a cabinet.

It was Draco. His wand was out and pointed at the cabinet I was hiding behind, muttering that spell.

I looked around, it didn't seem like he was doing anything bad minus loose a little sleep, so I turned around and gasped. My heel…it made a clicking sound that snapped Draco out of whatever trance he was in.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

I gasped and took off my heels and started running for my life. The last thing I needed was to get caught.

…

When I got out of that brush with certain trouble, I went up to the Astronomy Tower to think…well…more like cry silently.

Everyone cared about Harry. Everyone loved Harry. Everyone wanted to get to know Harry. It was always about Harry! And Hannah, you may ask? What about Hannah?

No one cared about me. No one loved me. No one wanted to get to know me. It was never about me. It was always Harry and that little raven haired girl next to him.

I took my handkerchief and wiped my eyes, marvelling that Monique's makeup stayed on even when I was feeling my worst.

"Han?"

Skinner. I knew that voice, I looked up and paled. "Uh…yeah?" I asked, clearing my throat of all emotion.

"Blaise went back to the common room but you weren't with him." Draco said.

I paled. "Shit." I muttered. I hadn't realized that I was up there for so long.

"What's wrong, Spitfire?" Draco asked, stepping up onto the balcony with me and wrapping me in his arms. "You mad that I crashed the party?"

I shook my head.

"Mad that Snape had to talk to me?" Draco tried again.

I shook my head. "No…it's Harry." I croaked, wiping my eyes "Or as everyone's calling him now, the _Chosen One_." I said, putting emphasis on the two words I loathed the most.

"What about your brother?" Draco asked, holding me tightly. "Tell me."

I took a deep breath and started "Everyone cares about him more than me! They don't care what I do, how many times I face him or if I live or die! They just care about Harry. Precious Harry and that stupid prophecy nobody's ever heard about him being the one to destroy him. They just want him, and they push me to one side for someone else to handle." I started crying "No one loves me."

"No…" Draco said gently, wrapping his arms around me tighter as I cried "that's not true. Someone loves you." he said.

I sniffed "Who?" I asked, my voice thick.

Draco kissed me softly "Me." he whispered "And when they push you aside for someone else to handle…that someone else is always going to be me."

I felt a little better, but I still eventually wound up crying until I was good and ready to pass out.

Draco grinned and played with my messy black hair as I buried my face into his chest and let the silence bar his heartbeat wash over me as I started falling asleep.

Draco picked me up and started carrying me out of the tower, singing all the while:

"**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. **

**When all those shadows almost killed your light. **

**And I remember you said don't leave me here alone. **

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. **

**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. **

**You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. **

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. **

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. **

**The war outside our door keeps raging on. **

**Hold on to this lullaby. **

**Even when the music's gone. **

**Gone.**"

And I was gone. Sound asleep in the arms of someone who loved me, but the words still rang through my mind, in Draco's voice this time:

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus._"


	15. Chapter 15: I Miss My Dragon!

Chapter 15

I Miss My Dragon!

Christmas came again at Hogwarts and Harry dragged me away from Draco and took my unwilling ass to the Burrow. (And don't get me wrong, it wasn't because I didn't want to see Mrs Weasley, I just didn't want to be anywhere near Harry or Ivy.)

Ivy and Harry were talking more and more secretively, always shutting up when I entered the room. The only person that was talking to me in the Burrow was Watson (Mione.).

It seemed that Hermione had become my new best friend. We never spent a minute without each other and we seemed to be able to tell each other anything. That made me happy because Harry, Ron and my supposed best friend Ivy were ignoring me. Ginny was just my friend, she talked with Harry and Ron and Ivy, too, but she spent time with me and Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione?" I asked Christmas Eve night when we were alone.

"Yeah, Sherlock?" Mione asked, looking up at me from her book.

"What does Harry really think of Draco?" I asked, setting down my Sherlock Holmes.

Hermione sighed "Harry thinks that Malfoy is a Death Eater." she said with a huff.

"What?" I asked, shocked and betrayed. How could my brother think that my boyfriend was a Death Eater?

"Sherlock, listen to me," Watson said, looking at me with all knowing eyes "it's not true. Malfoy can be a git, and a prat, and a jerk, and a -"

"Ok, ok, Watson, I get it!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Good." Hermione said, laughing before becoming serious "I may know that Malfoy might be all those things, but I also know that he's in love with you and he wouldn't join Voldemort because he knew it'd upset you."

I smiled "Thanks." I said "Is Draco loving me that obvious?"

Hermione laughed "You're welcome. And please, it's been obvious that Malfoy's been madly in love with you since _first year_! It's hard to believe that I'm the one that's Watson and you're Sherlock sometimes." she said, rolling her eyes as Ivy came in.

"Hey, guys. Mrs Weasley said it's time for dinner and carolling and crap." Ivy said, looking me dead in the eyes with a concerned look.

Hermione and I smiled at each other "Thanks, V." we said together, standing up and starting to walk out.

Ivy grabbed my arm "We gotta talk." she said seriously as Hermione walked down the hall to dinner.

I sighed as Ivy pushed me back into the room "What do you want?" I demanded "If you want to talk, why not talk to your _new _best friend, Harry?"

"New best friend?" Ivy muttered, shaking her head "Han, _you're_ my best friend. And I want to tell you that you're in more danger now than ever."

"Again?" I asked sarcastically "From who? Hermione?"

"No!" Ivy snapped "From Malfoy!"

"Again with the Draco's-going-to-put-me-in-danger crap?" I asked, rolling my eyes "Ivy, let me speak slowly so you can hear me. Draco…is…not…going…to…endanger…my…life." I said.

"How many times must I say that I never said that!" Ivy sighed, rolling her eyes "I'm saying that you're in danger _because_ of Malfoy."

I sighed "Draco will protect me if that's the case, Ivy." I said, standing up.

"He can't! He's a Death Eater, it's not his orders."

"Ivy, Draco's not a Death Eater for the millionth time!" I snapped, walking out of the room "He wouldn't do that to me!"

"You never know! Look at Zimmerman, she seemed all nice and Miss Friendly, but she turned out to be a slimy, bitchy cow." Ivy called out after me.

I ignored her and walked into the dining room, nodding politely to Harry and Ron before sitting next to Hermione, Ginny sitting on my other side. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, the Twins and a bunch of other people were already there, seated.

"Sis." Harry said curtly.

"Harry." I said, just as curtly before turning brightly to Hermione and Ginny and started gossiping.

…

After dinner, Mrs Weasley played a live stream of her favourite artist, Celestina Warbeck as Fleur made some nasty commenting gestures.

"Hey, why don't we sing The Chipmunks Christmas Song?" I asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Yeah!" they said together.

"Oh, this should be good. Hermione can't sing!" Ron moaned sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione and I snapped together.

Ron looked down, muttering something about "Almost like twins in the mindset."

Hermione, Ginny and I grinned at each other as Mrs Weasley reluctantly put on the music that we needed.

…

**A/N: BOLD-Hannah singing**

Underlined-Hermione singing

_Italicised-Ginny singing_

_**All three-Hannah, Hermione and Ginny singing**_

…

Remus looked at Hermione, Ginny and I "Ok, you witches, are you ready to sing your song?"

"**I'd say we are**!"

"_Yeah_!"

"Let's sing it now!"

Remus: "Ok, Hermione?"

"Ok!"

Remus: "Ok, Ginny?"

"_Ok, Remus_."

I was off in my own la-la-land.

Remus: "Ok, Hannah? Hannah? Hannah!"

"**Ok**! **Christmas, Christmas time is near**!"

"_Time for toys_!"

"And time for cheer!"

"_**We've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast!**_"

"_Want a plane that loops the loop_!"

"**Me, I want Draco and a hula hoop**!"

"_**We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas, don't be late!**_"

Remus: "Ok, ladies, get ready. That was very good, Hermione."

"Naturally."

Remus: "Very good, Ginny." Ginny giggled.

Remus: "Now, Hannah, you were a little flat. So watch it, Hannah. Hannah? HANNAH!"

"**Ok!**"

"Want a plane that loops the loop!"

"**I still want Draco and that hula hoop**!"

"LET IT GO!" Ron, Harry and Ivy shouted together, interrupting the song.

"_**We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!**_"

"We can hardly stand the wait!"

"_Please Christmas…_"

"**Don't be…**"

"_**Late**_!" Hermione, Ginny and I finished together.

…

"Muggle songs rule!" Hermione and I said together, high fiving each other.

"I meant it. I want Draco and a hula hoop." I said seriously.

"What would you do with him if you got him?" Ginny whispered to me.

I shrugged "Make him do my homework." I giggled "Just kidding." I added hastily to the death glare I got from Hermione. "Oh, yeah!" I said, pulling a vial out of my pocket "I forgot about that extra credit I was doing this year for Slughorn!" I said, examining the Amortentia antidote. "I'm giving Draco Amortentia to see if he reacts any different around me."

Hermione nodded "Excellent experiment, Han. Do you have Malfoy's consent?"

My shoulders sagged "No." I said, sighing.

Ginny giggled and Ivy groaned "Easy enough, Han. Just ask him! He loves you, if he loves you, he won't be able to say no."

"Especially with the puppy-dog eyes." Hermione added, smiling.

"Oh, yes!" I giggled and pouting at Harry "Harry…will you let me get a car?" I asked.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Please?" I asked.

"NO!" Harry shouted again.

I bowed my head, letting the tears fall down my face "Ok. I get it." I said sadly, sitting down.

Harry sighed "Han, I'm not falling for that act." he said. "You're trying to act all cutesy and depressed, then you think I'll be putty in your hands."

I looked up at my brother and sniffed "Is that really what you think I do, Harry?" I asked, hurt before going to hug him "Ok." I pouted.

"Oh, no!" Harry said, dodging me "Don't you play that adorable Slytherin goody-goody act. It won't work!"

I stared into his eyes with my own that were glistening with fake tears.

"Han…" Harry groaned.

I stared some more, blinking to let a tear fall.

"Ugh! Fine, you can get your stupid car." Harry said, giving in.

I squealed and stopped the act "Thanks, bro, you're the best!" I said, squeezing him and walking over to a gaping Hermione and Ginny "And that, my friends, is how you manipulate a man."

"Man…" Ginny said in awe.

"You. Are. _Good_!" Hermione drawled.

"Five Galleons I can get Draco to take Amortentia from that look." I said.

"You're on!" Hermione said.

"I'm game." Ginny said.

"I'm in, just to watch Malfoy shout 'For the last bloody time, Hannah, _no_!'" Ivy said, smirking.

"Oh, I'll be fifteen Galleons richer in the New Year, then." I beamed.

"You are so not!" the girls shouted together, laughing.

"I am!" I protested.

"Whatever helps you sleep this Christmas eve, Han." Ivy said, rolling her eyes "Little visions of your little ferrety Death Eater dancing in your head."

"Enough with the Draco-is-a-Death-Eater thing! It's getting on my nerves!" I snapped. "And another thing, it's sugarplums." I added in a pompous tone.

"Not with Princess Ferret." Ivy said, beaming. "Oh, come on, Han," she added at my death glare "I'm your best friend. I tease because I love you."

"Oh, at least I don't dream about snogging Italians." I pointed out.

"Leave Blaise out of this!" Ivy shouted.

"Make me!" I said, getting up and glaring into her face.

We stood there for two minutes until Dominique started laughing.

"You two are like fire and ice!" she giggled "'Ow can you two be best friends?"

Ivy and I started laughing, clutching each other as we sat down on the loveseat. "I have no idea!" we said at the same time.

"You two are nothing alike, I've just noticed." Ron said seriously "Ivy's a temperamental girl that will kick your ass should the need arise, but deep down she has a hidden mushy goo-goo side. Hannah, on the other hand, is a die-hard Slytherin bad girl that likes to beat us up for amusement, but with Malfoy, she acts like a completely different person. All giddy and romantic and disgusting." he said, rolling his eyes "Ivy's always the same, with Zabini or otherwise. How can you two be best friends? Dommie's right. You two are like fire, who's Hannah and Ivy, or should I say Icy?"

Hermione glared at Ron as Ivy and I continued to laugh it up "Ron, first, they're both Chasers, second, they've been through almost the exact same thing, third look at them!" she said, gesturing to Ivy's and my giggle fit "Best friends are always like that."

"I was asking _them_, Hermione." Ron snapped, glaring at her as I finally stopped laughing.

"She keeps me sane." Ivy and I said together.

"Despite her Malfoy obsession." Ivy said seriously.

"Hey, I'm not the one accusing Draco of being something with no evidence." I pointed out.

"Whatever." Ivy said coldly.

"See?" Ron said, pointing to Ivy "She's ice to Hannah's fire!"

I looked to Ivy "I guess you've got a new nickname, V. Or should I call you 'Icy?'" I asked, turning and smirking at Ivy…I mean Icy.

"Shut up, Ron." Icy said, giving Ron a death glare "And besides, you're already on my shit list. Don't think I didn't know what you did to Hannah at Slughorn's party!"

"Yeah!" Hermione and Ginny said together angrily, standing up.

"What did Ron do?" Dommie asked, turning to me.

"Oh, he ditched me right when we arrived for Harry and some chicken wings." I said, glaring at Ron.

"They were really good chicken wings!" Ron protested as Fred, Dominique and George gasped.

"Ron!" they gasped together, smirking.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" Fred mock-scolded.

"Especially one who was your only ticket to that party, according to Hermione." George added, shaking his head "I thought we raised you better."

"Raise him to do what?" Ivy demanded.

"Treat a lady." Fred said "Especially the lady of another man."

"Or Ferret-Faced Git." George corrected.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" I snapped, standing up.

"Oh, did Ferret-Queen get a little mad?" Harry teased.

"Technically, Harry, she's the Ferret Princess. Malfoy and her haven't got hitched yet." George said, smirking.

"Ugh!" I said, turning on my heel "You guys are impossible! I'm going to go to bed, you guys are giving me a headache." I said, storming out of the room.

"Girls." Ron and Harry said together.

"Women." Fred and George said together before I walked upstairs and shut the door behind me.

I smiled when I saw Draco's owl waiting for me holding a parcel and a note.

"What, does Draco make you wait for me?" I asked, giving Aurora an Owl Nugget as I untied the letter and parcel from her leg.

Aurora gave a hoot and sat on the edge of my bed as I read the letter first (As I always did.)

_Dear Hannah,_

_Having a good holiday? Mother's been driving me up the wall planning the annual Manor Christmas Ball and crap. With the whole Potter-Never-Letting-You-Out-Of-His-Sight thing and the whole Being-On-The-Brink-Of-A-Wizard-War thing, I'm stuck going with Pansy. Once this war's done, I promise that I'll bring you with me._

_I know I'm a little early, but I gave you your present a few hours early, with the Ball being Christmas Day and crap, I wouldn't have time to send it to you with all the things the Malfoys do. *eye roll*_

_I hope you like it. Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year. Love you, Spitfire._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

I giggled and rolled my eyes. It didn't matter if Draco sent my gift early. It was the thought that counts.

I opened the parcel and saw my jewellery box that Monique gave me for Christmas in first year in it.

"Draco nicked it." I muttered, opening the box and gasping.

Resting in the box, besides my classic jewellery was one thing that stood out.

"Tomboy jewellery." I whispered, taking out the necklace.

It was a silver necklace with a blue and red 53 on it…Jeff Skinner's jersey number.

I smiled and put it on.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas. I don't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click. Because I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you. Make my wish come true…all I want for Christmas is you." I sang under my breath before I fell asleep.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus. Harmonia Nectere Passus._"

…

I shot awake Christmas morning, shaking my head. All I was dreaming of was Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower. He was murdered repeatedly by someone and all I heard was a male's voice sobbing my name.

I shook the nightmare out of my head and pillaged my stocking. I got a new Weasley sweater from Mrs Weasley and a tin of homemade fudge, a book on the Kitchener Rangers from Hermione.

"Nice one, Mione!" I said, whipping the book into the air.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." Hermione said, opening my gift of a new Ancient Runes book.

I got some Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George, a new dress from Bill and Fleur and another present from Draco.

Aurora flew in with a large box, dropped it on my lap with an affectionate nip to the ear and flew away after I gave her an Owl Nugget.

I opened the box and gasped.

It was a stuffed dragon.

_To my little Spitfire,_

_Love your Dragon._

I blushed furiously and put the box the stuffed dragon came in aside as I opened the new broom resurfacing kit I got from Ivy, a new set of Chasers' gloves from Ron and an adorable purse from Harry.

Not to mention the almost entirely new wardrobe I got from my dorm mates, my fellow members of the DA and my first years and Willow and her friends.

…

I wore my new Weasley sweater to dinner that night and ate with my friends and family. I sighed as Fleur fed Bill bits of turkey off her own fork.

"Ah, yuck!" Ivy said, averting her eyes "It's bad enough I have to watch Han and Malfoy do that at school but not here, Fleur!"

"Awe, Fleur, you must be excited to be getting married to such an 'andsome boy." Dommie gushed.

"_Oui_, _oui_, Dominique." Fleur said, nodding as she kissed the tip of Bill's nose.

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley called out suddenly "Arthur, it's Percy!"

I snapped up and looked out the snowy window, and sure enough there was Percy Weasley, the family betraying prat.

"And…and he's brought the Minister with him…and…odd…he has the Malfoy boy." Mrs Weasley said, creasing her eyebrows together.

I gasped and shot up as Harry, Ivy, Ron and Ginny shot up and shouted "_What_?"

"It's him! It's him!" I squealed excitedly. "Oh, Skinner, I'll be upstairs!" I said, rushing upstairs to fix my hair.

I wasn't even in the bathroom for five minutes when Harry shouted "HANNAH! There's a git here to see you!"

I gasped and fixed myself before taking a deep breath. "Ok, Potter, breathe, breathe." I said before running down the stairs and jumping the last step and looking at the front door.

"Hey, Spitfire." Draco said, holding out his arms for me to run into.

"Draco!" I shouted, running into his arms and holding him in mine as he picked me up and spun me around "You're here, you're really here!" I added, tears falling down my face because I was so elated.

Ivy mimed vomiting into her dinner but I didn't care.

"I was at the Malfoy Christmas party and all he could talk about was how excited he was to be going back to school next week to see his girlfriend, and since I had Weasley with me, who was eager to see his mother, I brought him with me, I knew you were visiting with the Weasleys this Christmas, so I decided he had to come along." Scrimgeour said, smiling at me.

I wrenched myself out of Draco's arms and hugged the new Minister for Magic "Thank you, Minister. Thank you!" I said happily.

Scrimgeour smiled and patted me on the shoulder when I let him go "You're quite welcome, dear girl." he said, nodding to Draco "Now, we must be getting Mr Malfoy back to his party and Percy and I must be on our way."

I gaped "But you just got here!" I protested, looking at Draco.

"Oh, relax, I wasn't going to leave so fast. I sort of fancied taking a walk to let Percy talk to his mother and you get your time with Mr Malfoy. Say, that young lad's finished, why doesn't he join me out in the garden?" Scrimgeour said, nodding to Harry.

Harry looked around and glared at Draco before standing "All right, I guess." Harry said, waiting for the Minister to reach him before walking out the back door to the garden.

"I'll be out front, should anyone need me!" I said, walking out the door and closing it without even a coat. It was snowing.

"You're here!" I said again when the door was closed, wrapping my arms around Draco's neck as he picked me up.

"Yes, we've perceive the fact that I'm here." Draco said, kissing me softly.

"What about your party?" I asked, looking up at Draco as I kissed him again.

"Mother thinks I'm just talking to my friends." Draco said, shrugging as he took off his cloak "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." he added, wrapping me in it. "Why didn't you wear a coat? You must be freezing!"

I shrugged "I guess I can't feel it." I said before sneezing. _Smooth, Potter, real smooth_. I thought to myself.

Draco chuckled "That was a very cute sneeze." he said as I went bright pink. "And the blush makes it adorable."

I pushed off him and put my hands on my hips, only to slip on a piece of ice and fall on my bum.

"You ok?" Draco asked, suddenly worried.

"Fine." I said as he helped me up and brushed snow off me. "Just fine." I added, blushing some more "And my adorably clumsy nature?"

"As endearing as ever." Draco confirmed for me, kissing me in the snow.

I giggled into the kiss. I really was a secret romantic. Kissing in the rain, in the snow, falling flat on my ass, typical romantic teenaged girl.

"You know," Draco whispered as we sat on the window sill "if Mother wasn't going to wonder where I was and your family wouldn't kill me, I'd stay."

I blinked "All night?" I asked.

"Only if you wanted me to." Draco said, smirking. "Would you like me to?"

I nodded. "Of course! It isn't Christmas without you!"

Draco smirked "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Draco said, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"What? You already gave me two presents." I said.

Draco smirked "Fourth year." he said simply.

I blinked. Fourth year…the Yule Ball.

"Two years." I gasped.

Draco smirked "Happy anniversary, love." he said, handing me the small box.

Scrimgeour and Percy walked out.

"Come along, Draco, we'd best get you back to the Manor." Scrimgeour said "Say goodbye to Miss Potter, now."

I blinked. "Bye." I said.

"See you at school, Spitfire." Draco said, kissing me softly as I tucked the box into my pocket.

"Come along, Draco, before your mother starts to worry." Percy said pompously, making me roll my eyes.

"See you." Draco said one more time, giving me a wink before walking off with Scrimgeour and Percy.

"Wait, your cloak!" I shouted, starting to take Draco's cloak off.

"Hold it for me!" Draco called back before he was gone with a _crack_.

I smiled, wrapping Draco's cloak around me as I walked back into the house.

**A/N: So, what did Draco get Hannah? What do you think about this whole Hannah/Hermione best friendship? Ivy's new nickname? Reviews are welcomed!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sleepover

Chapter 16

The Sleepover

A week later after that night, Mrs Weasley went to see us off back to Hogwarts, where we'd be heading by Floo Network.

Mrs Weasley was in tears as we started going. Apparently, as Draco and I were 'celebrating' the holiday, Fred, George and Ginny had insulted Percy so badly, it's what caused him to leave so early with the Minister.

"Please promise that you'll be safe." Mrs Weasley sobbed at Harry and I after Ron, Hermione, Dominique and Ivy left.

"We will." Harry and I said together.

"Make sure that Malfoy boy doesn't get to touchy-feely." Mrs Weasley said to me.

I sighed "I will." I said, standing in the fire and shouting "Hogwarts!" and spinning uncontrollably.

…

When I stepped out of the fire, I was in McGonagall's office.

"Hello, Ms Potter," McGonagall said, looking up from a stack of papers "Mind you don't get soot on the carpet. And the new Slytherin password is _Venomous Tentacula_."

I nodded "Yes, Professor, thank you." I said, hurrying out of the office down to the dungeons.

When I got there, I saw Blaise standing alone.

"Come on!" he said "Nativity!"

"No." the door knocker said.

"What?" I asked.

"The stupid door knocker won't let me in!" Blaise sighed. "You see Ivy?" he asked.

"Went to Gryffindor Tower." I said simply. "The new password's _Venomous Tentacula_." I said, turning to the doorknocker.

The wall slid back and I smirked at Blaise "See?" I said, stepping into the common room and shaking some soot out of my hair and plopping myself on the couch closest to the fire. "It's good to be home." I said before someone picked me up.

"I didn't know you were here already!" Draco said, kissing me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Draco again "Yes, Drake, I missed you too." I said, smiling. "Now put me down, you Neanderthal!" I said, squealing with laughter.

"Ok, ok." Draco said, setting me down.

"Draco, I won't break, you can be more rough." I said "Remember first term?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled me into his lap as he stared into the fire "Yeah, but you look so fragile."

I shrugged "Yeah, but lest you forget that I can kick some ass should the need arise." I pointed out before realizing that I had the perfect chance to ask for the favour. It was now or never "Hey, Draco, can I ask you for a favour?" I asked.

Draco shrugged "Sure. Anything."

I took a deep breath and sat up "Well, I told Slughorn that I would do extra credit for Potions." I started "I was assigned giving Amortentia to someone who was already in love to observe the reactions."

"And?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And I need you to…be my guinea pig?" I asked, my voice raising an octave as I did my cutesy puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, Hannah!" Draco groaned when he looked me in the eyes "Shit, you know I can't say no to you. Especially with the eyes!" Draco groaned "Ugh, fine, I'll do it!"

I beamed "You will?" I asked, elated.

"Yes, yes, I said I'd do it. Just let me know when I'm taking the stupid potion." Draco said, kneading his forehead.

I beamed "I'll have to spike some Cauldron Cakes." I said, smirking.

"What?" Draco asked.

I shrugged "I've always wanted to do it, and what better time than now. Oh, wait, you weren't supposed to hear that." I said, face palming myself "I guess I have to wait to perform the experiment."

Draco smirked "Good. I guess I'll have some time to continue being a boyfriend instead of a mindless love-slave."

I glared at him "All in the name of scientific research, Dragon." I said, rolling my eyes.

…

After lessons got back on track, we got a notice in the Slytherin common room about Apparation lessons.

"Sweet!" I said excitedly as I read the message again. "Let's sign up, Draco!"

Draco smirked "Fine. We'll do it. But I'm buying." he said.

I smirked. Free Apparation lessons? "Thank you, Dragon." I said, kissing his cheek.

…

Finally, the night of my group sleepover with Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and my dorm mates arrived. The snacks were ready, the games were ready, Nightshade's was ready. And my dorm mates and me were all in out pyjamas ready to go.

"Come on, girls." I said in the common room, tapping my slippered foot in annoyance.

"Calm your shit, Han, we're coming!" Pansy said, sliding down the stairs in her Slytherin green pyjamas.

"Yeah, Han, calm down!" Monique said, walking down the stairs in her pink pyjamas.

"I'm ready!" Lexi said, jumping down the stairs in her midnight blue one-piece.

"Me too!" Amelia said, zooming down next to me in her bright red nightgown.

"Oh my god." Millicent said, rolling her eyes "You're honestly wearing a Kitchener Rangers one-piece?" she asked.

I nodded "Got a problem with that?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads and sighed "Hannah."

I beamed "Well, let's go." I said, picking up Alejandro and walking out under my Invisibility Cloak.

…

"It's me!" I called down Nightshade's tree when my dorm mates and I got there "Hannah with Millie, Amelia, Pansy, Lexi and Monique!"

"Come on, then!" Ivy's voice hissed.

I beamed and slid down "Come on!" I called to them and jumping straight up. "Hey, guys. Hey, Watson." I said, turning to Hermione.

"Hi!" Mione said, taking off her yellow dressing gown and moving over some for me to sit. "Coke?"

"Damn straight!" I said, taking the can and swigging some. "Thanks, Watson."

"You're welcome, Sherlock." Hermione said brightly "Nice onesie, by the way."

"Thanks." I said.

"Yeah, Kitchener Rangers. Very typical Hannah." Ivy said, rolling her eyes.

I stuck out my tongue as Pansy was the last to enter the tree and turning to Hermione, Ginny, Dommie and Ivy "LaFleur, Duff, Granger, Weasley, Capodebt, Alexander." she said simply.

"Parkinson." the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff said together.

"Ok, the only rule for this sleepover is…" I started, cutting off an animated conversation with Dommie and Monique "not to be mean to the opposing houses." I said, turning to my dorm mates "And the same for the Gryffindors." I added, turning to my other friends "Ok, what first?" I asked.

"Oh, Truth or Dare!" Pansy said, sitting on the floor next to Rose.

I sat next to Rose, Hermione sat next to me, and then Ginny, then Ivy, then Sheila, then She-Cat, then Monique, then Lexi, then Amelia, then Millicent.

"Ok, who's first?" I asked, putting a bottle of Butterbeer on the table and spinning it until it landed on…Pansy.

"Ok, Pansy, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth. I've got nothing to hide." Pansy said, handing around a vial "Veritaserum. So we're certain to tell the truth." she explained, taking a swig.

I smirked "Ok, are you a virgin?" I asked.

Pansy laughed "No." she said "I lost it last term. I don't think you'll like to who, Han, but he was under the Imperious Curse."

"Who?" I asked, feeling a pit form in my stomach.

"Draco."

I gaped.

"Calm down, after Zimmerman lifted the curse on him, he went back to babbling over you." Pansy said, rolling her eyes "But it was really good sex."

I glared "Ok, we'll never talk of that again." I said dryly "Pansy, spin the bottle."

Pansy did as she was told, and the bottle landed on Ivy.

"Ok, Duff, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Truth." Ivy said.

"Ok, Duff…have you and Zabini done it?" Pansy asked.

"No." Ivy said immediately "Blaise is too much of a gentleman to do that. We're waiting." Ivy said, spinning the bottle and making it land on Sheila. "Truth or Dare, Chatterbox?"

"Truth!" Sheila squeaked happily.

"Ok…who would you rather snog, Malfoy as a ferret…or Snape?"

"Malfoy as a ferret. I hit Snape with a textbook one year, that snog would have been awkward." Sheila said, spinning the bottle to She-Cat.

"Dare!" She-Cat said before Sheila even asked the question.

"I dare you to eat this." Sheila said, handing her whiskered friend a box of Every Flavour Beans "All. At. Once."

She-Cat grinned and ate the entire box, making me laugh as she snarfed them down like a cat, then turned into her cat form to shred the box.

"What did I say about no sugar for She-Cat?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"None. But she deserved it!" Sheila said.

"What did she do?" Ivy asked.

She-Cat turned back into herself "I have to deal with you people!" she said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

…

Soon, everyone had a round of both Truths and Dares, I had done my dare. I had to kiss a goldfish that Hermione conjured up. And the bottle was pointed at me.

"Ok, Hannah, Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked.

"Truth." I said, blushing.

"Ok…" Pansy said, giggling "are you a virgin?"

"Yes." I said "And I'm proud of it."

"Draco hasn't even asked you to bone?" Lexi said, shocked.

I shook my head "No. We joke about it sometimes, but we agree we're just not ready for that." I said pompously.

"She is as big a prude as she made everyone believe." Amelia sighed.

"Would you have sex with Draco if you really, really wanted to?" Monique asked breathlessly.

I sighed "Well…" I swallowed "Yes."

"Awe!" Ginny said "You trust him so, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, must be easy for her to trust that Death Eater." Ivy muttered under her breath.

I gave Ivy a "You're ruining things." look before returning to the party, which disbanded Truth or Dare and went to makeovers.

…

After about two hours of that, all the girls one by one had dropped off, all but me. Ivy's words were still milling in my head.

"_Yeah, it must be easy for her to trust that Death Eater."_

_But he's not a Death Eater_ I thought to myself as I rolled over. _He isn't. He's Draco Malfoy. He couldn't be a Death Eater. No, I can't believe it. I won't believe it! But…the _Harmonia Nectere Passus _stuff…that couldn't possibly be a Dark spell. No, Draco would never do that. I can't doubt him at all. I love him!_

And with that I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep, the same three words haunting me along with someone male crying, sobbing out my name and the crackle of flames.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus…Harmonia Nectere Passus…Harmonia Nectere Passus_."

"H-H-Hannah! Hannah!"

**A/N: Well? I finally got the sleepover chapter up, sorry if it's a little bad, but I hope you review it either way.**

**I could also use some more people in my forum to be cannon characters. I only have two amazing role players for Hermione, She-Cat and a couple of OCs. I really could use people auditioning for Cannon characters like Harry, Draco, Ron, Sheila and Ivy. The Forum is called Harry and Hannah's Normal Hogwarts Life. Please, I really need more Cannons. Thanks, you're all dolls **

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Things Start Getting Bad

Chapter 17

Things Start Getting Bad

The Monday after that in Potions, Slughorn had us doing Galaplott's Third Law.

"Now, Galaplott's Third Law, who can tell me…ah, Ms Granger can, of course!" Slughorn said, beaming at Watson (who was sitting with me at the Slytherin table, apparently, she was pissed with Harry, Ron and Ivy.)

"Galaplott's Third Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components." Hermione said in one breath.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn said before turning to the blackboard. "Now, if we accept this law as true…"

And then Slughorn launched into a lecture, which I had instantly made Draco start taking notes for. Trust me, it was an advantage to have a video camera that you fixed at the Dursleys and having Watson Charm it to work at Hogwarts. I managed to make Draco look really stupid, Gryffindor coloured boxers as he belted out "Slytherins Do It Better" his cover to "Gangnam Style" called "Draco Malfoy Style." Those two things were tickets to critical Hermione/Hannah gossip time.

"You know you could have asked me to take notes for you. I would have copied them." Watson said, grinning.

"I know." I said, rolling my eyes "But making Draco do it is funner."

"Not a word. It's 'more fun.'" Watson corrected.

"Don't care, Watson." I said flatly.

"I do. Use proper grammar." Watson sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't give no Skinner bout no grammar." I said, smirking as Hermione gasped.

"So much bad grammar!" she said, scandalized. "And here I thought you were dating an aristocrat's son!"

"Oh, I am." I said. "He just can't change me."

"Shut up, Sherlock." Watson said, rolling her eyes.

"Make me, Watson." I sneered.

"And now, it is time to start work." Slughorn said, stepping away from the blackboard and letting me scribble the note quickly (double check in case Draco didn't do it for me.) "You will pick up a poison from my desk and create an antidote. You may start."

"I'll get the poisons." I said, standing up "You set up." I said to Watson.

"Sure thing, Han." Mione said, starting a fire under her cauldron as I went to pick up two poisons and walking back.

Hermione started to huff and stood straight "I can't get a fire going!" she sighed.

I huffed and handed her the vials of poison "Here, let me!" I said, taking a deep breath and feeling familiar heat flash through my palms as I let the kindling under our cauldrons on fire.

"Wow…" Watson said, gaping "I didn't think that you gained control of your element affinity."

I shrugged "I can still lose it sometimes, like when I'm really emotional." I explained.

"Oh." Hermione said, smiling "That's so cool! Let's get to work, now." she said.

I nodded as Hermione gave me the spell that was mentioned on the board and we started dividing our poisons into their basic components.

…

After the period, Watson was fuming. Our self respecting antidotes, each consisting of thirty eight ingredients including a chuck of our hair in each cauldron, was still half that of Harry's stupid bezoar stunt. He didn't even brew anything and he got ten points to Gryffindor!

I huffed in the Gryffindor common room "Brothers." I sighed.

"Amen." Hermione said, blowing some bushy brown hair out of her face. "How can you put up with him?"

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head and taking the hat Hermione gave me out of my bag, putting it on "But I really don't want to find out. Thanks for the hat, by the way." I added, grinning.

"You're welcome, it's hip but also makes you look like Sherlock Holmes." Watson said, grinning.

I smiled "Sherlock and Watson, partners in vigilante crime solving!" I said, taking out the magnifying glass that Ivy gave me and holding it up.

…

The next Saturday, Hermione and I went to the Great Hall for our first Apparation lesson.

The instructor from the Ministry was a slim, balding man who was standing at the head of the empty room where the High Table normally was. Now the Hall was just empty space.

"Good morning." the man said when we were all settled. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparation tests in this time -"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" McGonagall shouted.

Everyone turned to Draco, who was pink faced and stepping away from Crabbe, looking furious like him and Crabbe were having a whispered argument.

Twycross then started a lecture on the three "Ds" of Apparation. Destination. Determination and Deliberation. Then he conjured up some hoops and told us to try to Apparate into them.

I took a deep breath and spun on my heel, focusing on the inside of the hoop in front of me, but all I did was fall flat on my ass.

"Slick, Sherlock." Hermione said, giggling as she helped me up.

"Shut the Skinner up, Watson." I said, glaring at Hermione as we set back up.

My second attempt was worse than the first, I fell flat on my face and knocked over Justin Finch-Fletchley. My third attempt went ok, I didn't fall or knock anyone over, but poor Susan Bones left her leg where she began to Apparate and she was standing one legged in the hoop, she did something what Twycross called "Splinched."

Soon the lesson was over, and I was blushing furiously. I felt like I was never going to be normal coloured again, I would be pale pink forever.

"I am such a klutz!" I muttered "I feel so bad for Justin and Susan."

"Oh, you're naturally clumsy, Sherlock." Watson said, patting my back "It's just your Hannah-ness shining through."

"Hannah-ness, Granger?" Draco asked, pulling me to him "That was so funny I forgot to laugh!"

"Eat it, Malfoy." Hermione snapped before smiling at me "I'm going to go and head back to my common room. See you, Sherlock!" she said before leaving.

"Catch you, Watson!" I called back as Watson left. "Be brutal." I said when she was gone, looking to Draco "How bad was I?"

"Fine. You were a tad clumsy, but as Granger pointed out that was just your 'Hannah-ness' shining through."

"I'm such a klutz!" I hissed.

"Don't worry." Draco said, kissing me "I still love you, Spitfire."

I rolled my eyes "So reassuring." I said sarcastically.

Draco smirked "Isn't it, though?" he asked.

I sighed "Dracos."

Draco rolled his eyes "Hannahs."

…

Well, let's just say that I was improving on Apparation. I could finally spin without falling flat on my butt, and I managed to actually get into my hoop…only to fall into it. I was such a klutz!

I decided to sleep late one Saturday, and all I could dream about was of someone and Dumbledore:

"_You are no assassin_." _Dumbledore muttered, leaning against a rampart without a wand. I saw another male's sillouette across from me, pointing his wand at the Headmaster._

"_How d'you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!" the male's voice said._

"_Forgive me, Draco, but your attempts at killing me were so weak I doubt whether your heart's really been in it."_

"_He trusts me, I was chosen!" the male said, lowering his wand and showing Dumbledore a Dark Mark._

"_Draco…" Dumbledore said, staring at the Mark "please, let us talk about your options."_

"_My options!" Draco's voice barked making me gasp as I finally recognized his voice. "I haven't got any options! I have to do this! He'll kill her if I don't! He'll make me watch as he tortures and kills her!"_

"HANNAH!" Ivy's voice screamed, shaking me awake.

I jolted awake drenched in a cold sweat "What?" I asked.

"You need to get to the hospital wing right away. Ron's been poisoned."

I gasped. "Holy Skinner."


	18. Chapter 18: Best Experiment Ever!

Chapter 18

Best Experiment Ever!

At that, I threw on my dressing gown and ran to the hospital wing with Ivy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Harry says that Ron ate some Chocolate Cauldrons Harry threw out of his trunk, and Ron got weird…he only wanted you." Ivy started.

"Oh no!" I groaned "Please tell me he didn't eat them all!"

"No, Harry wouldn't let him. Ron started saying shit like 'I'm in love with your sister!' and all that. Harry can explain that better when you see him. Anyways, Harry took Ron to Slughorn to get an antidote."

"And the poison was in the antidote?" I asked.

"No, the poison wasn't in the antidote." Ivy said, shaking her head as she continued "After Ron was cured from his infatuation with you, Slughorn decided to open a bottle of mead for Ron's birthday today, to celebrate. Ron drank it first and…well, he got poisoned."

I blinked "The poison was in the mead?" I asked.

Ivy nodded.

"Interesting." I said, stroking my chin "Have you ever noticed that this would be the second attack on a Gryffindor Quidditch player?" I asked.

Ivy looked taken aback "Come to think of it, yeah! Katie was a Chaser of ours, and Ron was our Keeper, now Katie's in Saint Mungo's and Ron's in the hospital wing!"

I hummed and hawed for a moment before finally coming to a conclusion. "Then, the prime suspect would be Quidditch players from different houses!"

"Possibly yours." Ivy said, pointing to me.

I hummed for a moment before nodding "Yes, though I hate to say it, it really could be someone from my team."

Ivy smirked "Glad you see sense for once. I think you should interrogate your boyfriend first."

"Please!" I scoffed, waving the accusation away "Draco wouldn't do that. He was with me last night and he went to his dorm after I went to sleep."

"And you know this how?" Ivy asked.

"I sense these sort of things." I said, shrugging "I'm not the only one with powers, you know."

"He could have had help. He does have Death Eaters that can assist him with this sort of stuff." Ivy muttered.

"Ivy, will you lay off the whole 'Draco is a Death Eater' thing for five minutes! It's not true!" I snapped before opening the door to the hospital wing, where Harry, Hermione and Dommie sat.

"I just heard!" I said, sitting next to Watson, who was holding Ron's hand "How's he doing?" "Pomfrey says he'll make a full recovery." Hermione said, sniffing as I wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks, Sherlock."

"You're welcome, Watson." I said brightly before becoming serious. "Harry, I told you to guard those cauldrons with your life!"

"It's not my fault that Ron ate them!" Harry shouted "I was looking for the Marauders Map!"

"The what?" I asked.

"You didn't tell 'er about ze map?" Dommie demanded, glaring at Harry.

"It's none of her business!" Harry snapped "Just like those lessons I've been continuing with Dumbledore…oops." Harry said.

"You mean tot tell me that you've been having more lessons with Dumbledore and not telling me?" I demanded angrily.

"Sis, it doesn't really concern you anymore, it's more about my survival." Harry started.

"Oh, yeah, right, it's always about the stupid 'Chosen One'!" I spat before turning on my heel and storming out "I can't believe you don't trust me!" I added before shutting the door behind me in a huff.

"It's none of my business…that's the excuse for everything in Harry's life that he's never told me! 'It's none of your business', 'I can do it myself, sis, go play with your hockey dolls or whatever it is Hannahs do'." I huffed as I sat in the Astronomy Tower again, fuming.

And then, I had a vision:

_Draco was staring at where I stood, terrified as I heard a very familiar laugh._

"_Go on, Draco, kill him. Or we kill her." Scarlett Zimmerman, my mortal nemesis that used to be my friend until I discovered she was a Death Eater said. _

_I felt a cold, sharp metal at my throat and I didn't like it. I tried to escape it, but I was held against someone._

"_If you value this pretty neck of yours, I highly advise against screaming." Bellatrix Lestrange hissed in my ear before turning on Draco. "Go on Draco…_now!_"_

"_He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father." another voice, a male's this time said. "I'll finish him in my own way."_

"_Don't talk about him like that!" I shouted, trying to break away again._

"_Oh ho, ho!" Bellatrix squealed, pressing the cold metal against my throat again "We've got a loyal fighter defending her love." she jeered, pressing what I had guessed was a knife against my throat and making small amounts of blood fall down my neck and throat. "Draco," Bellatrix demanded "you have to the count of three to kill him, or you watch Greyback rip your precious Hannah's throat out!"_

_Draco froze, lowering his wand and staring me in the eye "You won't lay a paw on her!" he shouted, glaring at someone beside me._

"_Oh, watch me, Malfoy." the male voice said, seizing my shoulders and wrapping me in a rib-crushing embrace which I knew I was going to die in._

"_One…" Bellatrix started when Draco refused to raise his wand again "two…" she said, ticking down the last second of my life. "three! Now, Greyback, show Draco what befalls him for disobeying his master!"_

_And I was spun around. I met a man's rough, angry face with yellow teeth and eyes, jeering at me wickedly._

"_Hello, Dinner." he said, sneering before turning to Draco who had gasped in horror "Say goodnight to your precious little girl, Malfoy." he said before biting into my throat as Draco and I screamed in unison._

_The last thing I saw was my blood oozing down the man's chin and Draco kneeling at my side before the world went black._

…

I shuddered and stood up. That was the first time I had ever saw my own death.

_And I hope it's the last._ I said before looking around and gasping.

"It was here." I whispered.

I was supposed to have died right in that very room, and I was sure my body was lying not five feet from where I was standing. I visualized being in Draco's position as I had died and I saw, that I was _exactly_ where Draco stood when the man ripped my throat out.

_Shock._ I told myself. _It had to have been shock over what happened to Ron that made you see that. You're not having your throat ripped out, you're not going to die!_

"Am I?" I asked aloud. At that time, with Voldemort back, it seemed like a possibility. Loads of people were dying those days, and loads of kids had been pulled out of Hogwarts.

The Patil twins' parents wanted them to go home from what Watson told me. Hannah Abbott's mother was killed, and Hannah was pulled out. I hadn't seen Hannah since. And loads of other students had already been pulled out.

"Is it possible that Hogwarts really isn't all that safe anymore?" I asked myself before shaking my head "No. Hogwarts is the safest place for anything. Hagrid told you that in your first year as a witch in training! I really need to stop talking to myself. That, and I really need to get some more Amortentia. Ron ruined my experiment!" I said before walking off.

…

It took a couple of days, but I managed to get another batch of Amortentia from Slughorn.

"Ok, Draco, I'm going to spike your drink now, ok?" I said during dinner.

"Now? In front of the entire school?" Draco whined.

"Oh, suck it up." I said, pouring the potion into Draco's pumpkin juice. "Bottom's up." I said, readying my clipboard to take notes on the reaction.

Draco sighed "How'd I get into this?" he muttered before downing the juice in one go.

I blinked as Draco just sat there for a second and started scribbling away at my clipboard.

"First few seconds without results." I muttered to myself before my writing arm was seized from somewhere in Draco's direction, I looked up and saw that Draco grabbed my wrist and I smirked, wrenching my arm out of his grip "Subject shows mildly primitive signs of infatuation in first few seconds of ingestion." I muttered before my other hand was seized. I couldn't help but smile as I added "I love this experiment." in my notes.

Draco turned me to face him and he muttered "_La mia Dea_!" before he kissed me. His kiss this time around was soft, passionate and definitely romantic.

I made to write this in my notes, but I was kind of caught in the moment of being thoroughly attended to.

Draco broke the kiss and caressed my face with the back of his hand muttering "_Non ho mai visto vera bellezza prima di questa notte_!"

I smirked and managed to write in my notes "Subject recites adorable love phrases in Italian." before I turned to Draco "Now, Draco." I said, stopping to giggle for a moment when he spun me around and pulled me against his chest. "Tell me, what did you say?"

Draco rested his chin on my shoulder, making me shudder when he purred into my ear "I said 'My Goddess, I have never seen true beauty until this night.'"

I giggled again and felt my cheeks burn as I wrote down "Subject amazingly romantic!" and underlined it.

I smirked. _I think I'll have a little fun with this._ I thought before looking Draco in the eye and making him jump "Draco…tell me, what exactly do you love about me? Oh, and say it in Italian, too." I said. (So I'm a romantic, sue me!)

Draco grinned and took me in his arms as I bit my lip and muttered "_La tua voce è sufficiente per attivare gli angeli nella mattina, avete preconizzabili che Einstien ucciderebbe. In modo innocente... in modo spensierato... in modo perfetto. Come sei bella, mia angellic poco spitfire_."

I sighed. "And in English?" I asked.

"Your voice is enough to wake the angels in the morning, you have intelligence that Einstien would kill to have. So innocent...so carefree...so perfect. You are beautiful, my angellic little spitfire."

I sighed again, biting my lip as I wrote down "I really love this experiment!" and underlined it.

"_Tu mi hai rapito il cuore_." Draco muttered when I was done and returned to leaning into his chest, where his heart was beating frantically.

"Hmm?" I muttered sweetly, Draco's next words sending chills up my spine.

"You have stolen my heart."

I scratched my previous note out and wrote "I really, really love this experiment!"

I looked over to the Gryffindor Table, where Harry sat fuming at me, while I just smiled like an idiot as Draco played with my hair like a child and occasionally nibbled on my neck and leaving a hickey here and there. All the while he was muttering about how much he loved me.

_I really severely hope this potion doesn't wear off anytime soon._ I thought to myself, gasping when Draco picked me up "Draco, what in the name of Jeff Skinner are you do -?" I started, being cut off with a kiss.

"Shhh." Draco whispered, taking my chin softly in his hand "Don't talk and ruin the moment, Spitfire."

I grinned. _Mental note: Keep Amortentia close at all times._ I thought.

Draco picked me up again and carried me to his dorm, setting me on the bed as he kissed me.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Draco asked, grinning into my ear.

I shook my head "No…" I said nervously.

"Oh, relax, it isn't that, my Skinner fan girl." Draco said, tracing my jaw line. "You know that song that you told me about? From that Muggle movie with the Arabian peasant and princess?"

"Aladdin?" I asked.

"I think that's it. That song they sang during the carpet ride?"

"A Whole New World."

"Yes. I've always wanted to do that as a duet…you know, with us." Draco said, smirking.

I grinned "You know, you'd never do this if I didn't spike your drink with love potion." I pointed out.

"I know…" Draco muttered "But I still want to. Maybe I have hidden desires for you that you don't know." he added suggestively.

I giggled "Ok, ok, we can sing the song!" I giggled.

"All right." Draco said, flicking his wand towards his stereo "Get your voice warmed up."

…

**A/N: Bold-Draco singing**

Plain text-Hannah singing

_Italicized text-both of them singing._

…

"**I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid, tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide. I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one can tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.**"

"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"**Now I'm in a whole new world with you.**"

"Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feelings! Soaring, tumbling free wheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world!"

"**Don't you dare close your eyes**."

"A hundred thousand things to see."

"**Hold your breath it gets better!**"

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be."

"**A whole new world.**"

"Every turn a surprise."

"**All new horizons to pursue**."

"Every moment red letter!"

"_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you!_"

"**A whole new world**!"

"A whole new world!"

"**That's where we'll be**!"

"That's where we'll be!"

"A thrilling chase…"

"…a wonderous place."

"_For you and me._"

…

Draco kissed me when we were done and I blushed. I went from a proud, confidant sixteen year old young woman to my twelve year old self when I relived my first kiss from the same blond I was in bed with at the moment.

"My Princess." Draco muttered.

I smiled "My Consort."

Draco snickered "Consort? You've been reading Wicca ritual books again, haven't you?"

I nodded "They're interesting."

Draco grinned "I can be interesting."

I rolled my eyes "Yes, Draco, you're the most interesting person on the planet." I said.

"Thank you, Princess." Draco said, bowing his head and kissing my shoulders, my neck, my jaw line, all the way up to my forehead and down to my lips.

I bit my lip and giggled. _Princess…_I thought. _I like the sound of that!_

"Now…" Draco whispered, letting me lay properly in his bed before taking me in his arms "It is time for the Princess to sleep happily ever after in the safety of her Prince's arms."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, closing them. "Yes, I'm safer than I've ever been." I said honestly.

Draco grinned and kissed my ear.

"I'm in love with this experiment." I said, smiling to myself.

"Is it wrong to be jealous?" Draco asked, kissing my forehead.

"Wouldn't blame you. I was truthfully jealous of Pansy, Ivy, Astoria, everyone that dated you." I said, blush painting my cheeks.

Draco chuckled and rolled me onto my back, climbing on top of me "And I…" he said kissing me "was jealous of Nott, Crabbe, Weasley and Finnegan. But no matter…" said, said with a smirk before kissing me and leaning into my ear "You're mine now, Hannah Potter."

I grinned and kissed him before saying softly "And you're mine now, Draco Malfoy."

Draco growled deep in his throat and buried his face into my neck "I like the sound of that." he muttered before he kissed me hard and catching me off-guard.

I stood by my thought that when Draco kissed me under the Potion, he was more demanding, passionate and fiery. I loved it.

One sharp tug from Draco and my hair spilled out of my ponytail and fell down my back, some of it brushing against his neck and making him growl.

_Subject shows increased sexual desire._ I thought, mentally reminding myself in the far recesses of my mind to write it in my notes. _Now, less thinking, Potter, this is getting awesome!_

I was pulled up in a sitting position, straddling Draco as I put my hands in his hair.

_I still can't believe how soft it is!_ I thought when Draco swept his tongue over my lower lip.

I smirked and granted the entrance Draco requested, suddenly awed by how different French kissing someone under a Love Potion was (but in the best possible way).

Quickly, mine and Draco's tie and vest was off and tossed aside along with our robes.

Draco started biting and sucking on my neck and collarbone, making his possession of me known to everyone.

"Whoa, you two!" Blaise shouted suddenly just as I was starting to take Draco's shirt off. "Get a room!"

Draco and I pulled apart quickly and Draco glared at Blaise "We _are_ in a room, Zabini!"

Blaise laughed and lounged across his bed, staring at me "Nice bra, Hannah."

I paled and looked down. My green and silver bra was visible to the naked eye! I looked to Draco and blushed. I had undone a few buttons myself and made his six-pack visible (Still was a little flustered by it. _Damn I love Quidditch_. I thought.)

Draco and I looked to each other and laughed. "I guess we got a little carried away." Draco said.

"I'd say you got a lot carried away." Blaise chirped "Did you two use protection? We don't want our Han getting pregnant."

"Shut up, Blaise, we didn't get that far!" I snapped, turning beet red.

"Yes, and besides, I wouldn't copulate with her unless I had her consent! I love her and I care about her decisions about something as major like this!" Draco said defensively, getting his clothes back on and paling at how many buttons I had undone for some reason.

I rebuttoned my blouse and slid my vest back on, leaving my tie alone.

"What's Potter doing in here?" Crabbe demanded, walking in with Goyle.

"It's obvious! She's with Malfoy!" Goyle said, waving to me. "Hey, Han!" he added happily to me.

"Hi, Goyle." I said, brightly, waving to him as Draco pulled me close to him. Sure, his dad was a Death Eater who tried to kill me in fourth year, but Goyle and I got along well.

Draco did the Slytherin boy greeting (a typical nod of the head with an icy glare) and started playing with my hair as I fell asleep.

…

When I woke up, all I heard was my own breathing. I opened one eye and saw that Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Blaise were gone.

I sat up briefly and saw Draco left a note:

_Hannah,_

_I went to the library to return a book. Go back to sleep and I'll be back soon._

_Draco._

I smirked and laid back down, suddenly picking up a familiar scent. I breathed in again and gaped. I was smelling that one thing I couldn't pick up when I inhaled the Amortentia in Slughorn's room the first day of lessons!

It was Draco. The scent was on Draco's pillow and his comforter. The spicy, earthy aristocratic scent I smelt in that cauldron the first Potions class of term. That only meant one thing.

I was attracted to Draco Malfoy.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, rolling onto my side as I let the familiar scent carry me back to sleep.

**A/N: Review it up!**


	19. Chapter 19: I Might Love A Death Eater!

**A/N: I wrote a cover of Brittany Spears' song Criminal Titled Death Eater. But either way, I do not own it. But I do think that the song by Brittany would sum up the Drannah relationship well, don't you?**

Chapter 19

Harry, I Might Be in Love With A Death Eater!

I had to admit, Harry picked the worst back up Keepers. With Ron still in the hospital wing with a match against Hufflepuff looming, he picked Cormac McLaggen, the biggest prick in Gryffindor to sub in.

That ended well, Harry spent two nights in the hospital wing because PrickLaggen (see what I did there, pretty good, huh?) decided to douche up and take one of Harry's Beaters' bats and accidentally hit a Bludger at Harry's head. Idiot!

I was slouching in the common room the day Harry got out, looking through possible suspects for the attacks on Ron and Katie Bell, who was still in Saint Mungo's when Ivy walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk." Icy (I still remembered the nickname I gave her at Christmas) said, sitting next to me. "I need to know about your visions."

"My visions?" I asked, looking up and putting my notes away.

"Your visions. You've been seeing yourself in danger, haven't you?" Ivy asked.

I looked down, went red and nodded.

"Maybe you should tell Trelawney, or Dumbledore about it. They could probably explain what it means."

I huffed "If I hadn't told Draco about the visions, I'm pretty sure I won't tell you about them, Iv-" I started before I had another one.

_Here we go again._ I thought:

…

_I was outside in mildly warm weather, being dragged off into the Forbidden Forest by Bellatrix and Zimmerman._

"_No, the Dark Lord says that she's to die immediately should the boy fail!" Bellatrix told the rough faced man from my other vision._

"_I'll finish her my way." the man said, gripping my shoulder._

"_No, Greyback!" Bellatrix hissed, turning to look at Hagrid's hut. "Put her in there. I have a plan." Bellatrix snapped to Zimmerman, who obliged just as Draco and Snape came running in._

"_Zimmerman, stop!" Draco shouted, half pleaded "Let her go!"_

_Zimmerman thought about it but sneered "No." she said before pushing me into the hut and slamming the door, locking it._

"_Come on!" I grunted, stepping back when I heard Bellatrix shout:_

"Incendio_!"_

_Suddenly the entire hut was on fire and I was locked in! I groped around for my wand and saw that I didn't have it._

"_Oh, no! Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" I panicked. "What am I going to do!?" I said, scared before realizing I had a useful tool on me._

_My voice._

"_DRACO HELP ME!" I screamed, coughing from the smoke that entered my lungs._

_I heard a loud crack and I looked up before a rafter fell on top of me, trapping me in between it and the floor. The smoke was coming faster now and it was taking up most of the breathable air. I couldn't even inhale without coughing._

_A few minutes later, I couldn't breathe at all. The smoke was too thick and there wasn't any fresh air coming in. I was doomed!_

_I took one last large breath before I let it out in the biggest scream I could muster._

"_DRACO HELP ME!"_

_Within minutes, Draco had busted down the door._

"_Draco!" I croaked out. "Hurry!"_

_The rest of it was me coughing. And just before Draco got to me, the world went dark._

…

I jolted back into reality, shaking my head.

"What?" Ivy asked. "What did you see?"

I blinked, terrified "I died." I said quietly.

"You _died_!" Ivy shouted.

"Tell the entire school about it, why don't you?" I hissed.

"Sorry. You died?" Ivy said in a whisper.

I nodded "I was in a fire. Hagrid's hut…it's going to burn to the ground with me in it."

"Do you remember anything else?" Ivy asked.

I nodded, closing my eyes "I saw Bellatrix…some man with a rough face and yellow teeth named…I'd hazard a guess at Greyback, and Zimmerman. Oh, and Draco and Snape."

Ivy blinked "Did you yourself say anything?"

I nodded "All I remember me saying is screaming for Draco. That's it." I said, shaking my head. "I was trapped under a rafter."

Ivy tensed "This isn't good. You say that Hagrid's hut will be on fire?"

I nodded "We were going to run into the Forbidden Forest, but Bellatrix said she had a plan for me."

Ivy's eyes widened "Then this means you've seen Death Eaters at Hogwarts!" she said, gasping.

I shrugged "Yeah, I guess I did." I said.

"You need to tell Dumbledore." Icy said, gripping my arms.

"No, V, I can't! Draco is in these visions, Dumbledore will suspect something!"

"Malfoy is a Death Eater! Dumbledore will probably be able to save your life!" Icy said, shaking me "Why can't you see sense to this at all!" she cried.

"Because it doesn't make sense to me." I said defensively "Draco's too young to be a Death Eater. And even if he was old enough, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't join."

"Hannah, his dad's in Azkaban. Voldemort's angry with his family for being so incompetent. Have you ever maybe ran it through that lovesick little head of yours that maybe, just maybe Malfoy may have been forced to join in his dad's place?" Icy said, crossing her arms.

I blinked, then my eyes widened. The paleness of his skin at Slughorn's Christmas party…the lack of sleep I've seen him getting, the constant disappearances. It all began to click!

Draco…my Draco Malfoy…was possibly a…_Death Eater_!

"But the key word is _possibly_." Icy said, smiling "For all we know, Harry could be a barmy git who doesn't know what he's talking about. It could all be a misunderstanding."

I smiled "Thanks, V." I said, smiling.

"Don't mention it. But you'll need to tell Trelawney about these visions. They don't sound the most enjoyable."

"Yeah, especially when I've been seeing myself dying." I muttered, standing up. "Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging around with you that often."

"It's ok, I've got Sheila and She-Cat. You stick with Mione and Gin." Ivy said.

"No, no, you're my best friend, I should hang out with you more." I said, smiling. "Why not now?" I asked.

"Now? Oh, sorry, Han, I can't. I gotta help Harry with something for Dumbledore." Ivy said, creasing her eyebrows together "Later, ok? And give Blaise my love." she added, walking out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing." I said, rolling my eyes and standing at the foot of the boys' dorms shouting "BLAISE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND SENDS HER LOVE!" I shouted before going up to my dorms and grabbing my guitar, sitting on my bed and started to play.

"**He is a hustler, he's no good at all. You said he's a loser and a bum-bum-bum-bum. He lies and bluffs, but he's reliable. He's just a sucker with a wand-wand-wand-wand. I know you told me I should stay away. And that you said he's just a dog astray-ay. He's a bad boy, but has a good heart. And you may think this isn't smart. **

**But, Harry, I might be in love with a Death Eater. And this type of love isn't rational or conditional. Harry please don't yell, I'll be alright. All reason inside I just can't deny I love the guy. **

**He is a victim of Voldemort's law. He is no killer, nor thinks it's fun-un-un-un. He may be a snitch and unpredictable, but he has a conscious, at least some, some, some, some. You must know, say I should let go, but no! Cause, he is a bad boy, but has a good heart. And I know well that this is smart. **

**Harry I might be in love with a Death Eater. And this sort of love, isn't rational, or conditional. Harry, please don't yell, I'll be alright. All reasons aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy. **

**And for my name, he'd never Mark his left arm with the Dark Lord's charm. I know I'm ok, when he's with me. And I know Gryffindors talk...they try to make remarks, keep us apart. I don't really hear, nor do I care. **

**Harry, I might be in love with a Death Eater. And this type of love isn't rational or conditional. Harry please don't yell, I'll be alright. All reason inside I just can't deny I love the guy**."

I smirked and tucked my guitar away, writing the lyrics I made up in my song diary.

"That's another song in the books." I muttered, smiling as I got up, starting to sing the part of the song I wrote that I was certain of.

"**And for my name, he'd never Mark his left arm with the Dark Lord's charm. I know I'm ok, when he's with me. And I know Gryffindors talk…they try to make remarks keep us apart. I don't even hear. I don't care.**"

I started humming the chorus as I started to think. Draco couldn't be a Death Eater. He couldn't be a Death Eater for 3 reasons:

He was only sixteen

He had told me that he didn't want to be one

He would never do that to me. He knew my thoughts of Voldemort

"It's a severe impossibility." I said to myself, starting the essay that I was doing on my experiment for Slughorn (which I was guaranteed an O).

But what about the visions and the constant chanting of "_Harmonia Nectere Passus_" in my sleep in Draco's voice?

_And Draco hasn't been looking so well._ I thought. _He's going so pale he's actually getting a grey tinge! And he looks like he hasn't slept in days!_

I could almost see the little cartoon angel me on my left shoulder.

_It could be lack of sleep, maybe the war's getting to him._ Angel-Me thought.

Then the little cartoon devil me showed up.

_**Nah, he's a Death Eater. A slimy, back stabbing Death Eater!**_ Devil-Me thought.

_No, he isn't! It's stress about something. What that something is, I don't know. But it's stress about something. He may be worried about you!_

_**Or he could be worried about his Death Eater task! He could be a hit man! Maybe he's trying to whack you!**_

I shook the Angel-Me and the Devil-Me off my shoulders and focused on my essay.

But I couldn't. for the life of me, the possibility that Draco could've been a Death Eater was too distracting for me. So, I did what I used to do in times of crisis.

I went to find my brother.

…

"Harry!" I called when I went into Gryffindor Tower.

"Han? What're you doing in here?" Harry asked, looking up at me, Ron and Watson following suit.

"I had to talk to you. Oh, hey, Ron, Watson." I said, waving to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Han." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Have a seat, Sherlock." Watson said, patting the chair next to her.

I beamed and sat in it, turning to my brother "Harry, I really need to know, what are the grounds that you think that Draco's a Death Eater?" I asked.

Harry shrugged "Well, he's been sneaking around all the time. He's never on the Marauder's Map."

"Harry, she still doesn't know what that is." Ron pointed out.

Harry nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment, putting his wand to it and saying "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Suddenly the parchment started to draw on itself passages in large inky lines. Soon the entire parchment was full of a map of Hogwarts!

"Where'd you get this?" I asked.

"Fred and George gave it to me in third year. It's how I snuck into Hogsmeade." Harry explained "It shows you everyone in Hogwarts and where exactly they're at in the school. And you see, Malfoy's not here."

I looked around the entire map and my eyes widened. Harry was right, Draco's dot was nowhere to be found.

"But look on the seventh floor corridor." Harry said, pointing to it on the map "Crabbe and Goyle are there, but without Malfoy."

I blinked "That's odd. Maybe Draco's doing something somewhere that's not on the map?" I suggested.

"Maybe." Ron and Hermione said together.

"That's a definite possibility, Harry." Ron said, nodding to me.

Suddenly there was a loud _crack _in the room and Kreacher the house elf appeared.


	20. Chapter 20: Elf Spies and Jealous Dragon

Chapter 20

House Elf Spies and Jealous Dragons

"HOLY SKINNER!" I shouted, falling backwards from my chair, only to have Watson grab hold of my arm and pull me back up. "Thanks, Watson." I said, dusting myself off and smiling at the bushy brunette.

"No problem, Sherlock." Mione beamed before turning at the sound of another _crack_ to find the Malfoy family's old house elf, Dobby next to Kreacher.

"Dobby, Kreacher!" I gasped, clutching my racing heart. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mistress, Kreacher has been ordered by Master to spy on the Malfoy boy. And Kreacher is here to give his report." Kreacher said, glaring at me and bowing.

"And Dobby was helping, Hannah Potter!" Dobby chirped happily before glaring at Kreacher "And Kreacher should have told Dobby he was going to see Harry Potter so we could give our reports together!"

My eyes widened and I turned to Harry, who started whistling innocently. "Harry!" I shouted.

"Yes?" Harry asked, smiling at me like a little boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Have you hired not only a house elf, but also a house elf that is rightfully _mine_ to spy on my boyfriend?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Uh…" Harry said, looking to Ron.

"He did." Ron said to me.

"Dude!" I said, smacking Harry in the arm.

"I had to know what Malfoy was doing!" Harry protested defensively before turning to Kreacher "All right, Kreacher, what did you discover about Malfoy?"

Kreacher bowed low and addressed his toes "Master Malfoy moves with the grace that befits his pure blood." he said lovingly "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are…"

"Impeccable." I finished for him, earning glares from Ron and Harry. "What?" I asked "It's true."

"Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" Dobby snapped angrily "A bad boy who - who - who…"

Dobby squeaked and started running towards the fire, as if to jump into it just as Ivy ran in and grabbed him.

"Thank you, Ivy Duff." Dobby squeaked gratefully "Dobby still finds it hard to speak ill of his old masters."

I rolled my eyes, which went ignored, as Dobby added "Kreacher should also know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to house elves!"

"Yes, we don't want to hear about you being in love with Malfoy." Harry added dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's _my_ job!" I added, raising my hand and earning the 'If looks could kill I'd be dead' look from Harry and Ron.

"We don't want to hear about _you_ being in love with Malfoy, either!" Harry and Ivy snapped together.

Harry turned to Kreacher. "All right, let's fast forward to where Malfoy's been going." Harry said.

Kreacher bowed "Yes, sir. Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, attends classes in a variety of subjects and times, and he spends excessive amounts of time osculating the mistress." he explained.

I beamed "No complaints on the last one!"

"Dobby, you tell us." Harry said, rolling his eyes before turning to me "Han, we don't need excessive details of you and Malfoy eating face, all right?" Harry asked.

I stuck my tongue out at my brother.

Dobby shook his head "There's nothing to say, Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy has been no where that we can see wrong. Though, he is making frequent visits to the seventh floor corridor."

I paled. The Room of Requirement! I caught Draco in there the night of Slughorn's Christmas party while getting away from the Harry Potter fans!

_Please don't let him figure it out, don't let him figure it out._ I thought desperately, jolting a little when Harry smacked his copy of the Half Blood Prince's book on his forehead.

"The Room of Requirement!" Harry shouted, making me pale further. "That's where Malfoy and his minions are going and doing whatever it is they're up to!"

I swallowed "Really?" I asked, betraying myself by raising my voice up an octave.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy stared at me. I swallowed again.

"Do you know something we don't?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, cursing myself when my nose twitched, the main sign people could tell I was lying.

"You do!" Ron said, pointing to my nose. "Your nose twitched!"

"No it didn't!" I protested, my nose twitching again.

"It just did!" Hermione and Ivy shouted together.

I sighed. "Ok, ok, my nose twitched." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So do you know something we don't?" Harry asked.

I sighed again "Well, I kind of sort of ran into Draco the night of Slughorn's Christmas party in the Room of Requirement." I said.

"What did you see?" Harry asked, a gleam in his eye.

I swallowed. On one hand, I didn't want to betray my only love. But, on the other hand, I didn't want to lie to my brother.

What was a girl to do?

I took a deep breath, praying that my nose wouldn't twitch for this whopper I was going to tell "All I saw was him sitting there in a chair. So I walked out before he saw me." I lied.

Harry Ron and Hermione huffed but Ivy shook her head at me.

_You're lying._ she thought to me (Legilimency and telepathy…a girl's best friend!)

I creased my eyebrows together. _I had to. I can't betray him._

Ivy nodded. _I understand. I wouldn't betray Blaise either._

I smiled. _Thanks for understanding. I don't even think he knows that I know what he's up to._ I thought.

Ivy patted my shoulder. _You got to tell him you know. Maybe if he knows that you know, he can protect you more._ she told me.

I shook my head. _I can't. he'll know I've spied on him._ I thought, standing up. "I have to head to the common room. Later." I said taking my cloak and walking off.

So, Draco was up to something in the Room of Requirement. What could that mean? what would I have seen when I walked in the hidden room? A meeting place? A storeroom? Workshop?

I shook my head. _Han, you're letting Harry's stupid paranoia rub off on you!_ I thought to myself as I went into the common room to hear the expected arguing.

"No, Nott!" Draco snapped. "You tell her, I kill you, and you know I can!"

I swallowed and snuck behind a couch and poking my head out the side to watch Theodore Nott and Draco argue.

Nott smirked. "Well, Malfoy, you are in a very…compromising position right now." he drawled.

Draco snarled "You keep your overly large nose out of my business!" he snapped.

Nott's smirk turned into a sneer. "You keep the size of my nose out of this!" he snapped.

"Then you keep her out of this!" Draco snapped angrily.

I took a deep breath as the two boys continued to bicker. I stood up and cleared my throat, making the two almost-men freeze and turn to me.

"This a spirited debate, boys?" I asked sweetly.

"No," Nott said, smirking at Draco as he touched my cheek (completely unwanted, by the way) and Draco fumed "Just a friendly conversation between a man and a -" he added before Draco grabbed his forearms and slammed him to the wall.

"You leave her alone! You touch her again, you're dead!" Draco snarled, jealousy clear in his thoughts and eyes. "You are done taking girls from me. You may have won over Astoria, but I'm not letting you take Hannah too." he snarled making me gap.

Nott just glared at Draco for a minute and smirked at me before walking off.

Draco threw himself on the couch in a completely un-Malfoy-like way and huffed. I walked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You're jealous." I said, making it sound like a statement more than a question.

Draco growled "Damn straight, I'm jealous. That bloody Nott has to get a fucking clue! You're not bloody interested! You're mine!"

I giggled.

"You think this is funny?" Draco demanded, glancing down at his forearm.

I sat down on the couch next to him and giggled some more. "No," I said honestly "I just think you're very adorable when you're oozing with jealousy."

"Well, I must look very endearing right now, because I'm desirous!" Draco snapped bitterly.

I sighed and took Draco in my arms, making him look at me. "Draco, look at me." I ordered, smiling when I was met with stormy grey eyes. "Forget Nott, forget Crabbe, forget Seamus and Ron. They're nothing to me. They're not you."

"They can give you more than I can." Draco muttered, making me slap him on the shoulder.

"Will you stop that?" I pleaded "Listen to me. I don't want them. I want you! Crabbe's an asshole, Nott's just…a douche bag. Sure, Seamus and I were okay friends last term, but he got too demanding. And I never liked Ron like that. I never liked Fred like that, either." I stopped, terrified. I hadn't told Draco about Fred and how he sort of was acting like he was in love with me.

"What was that about one of the Weasley clones?" Draco demanded.

I paled and bit my lip. _How could I have been so stupid as to mention it_! I thought angrily to myself as Hellion, my black cat jumped into my lap and rubbed against my side.

I sighed and took a deep breath. There was no sense lying now. I had to open my big mouth.

I told him about how weird Fred had acted when we (Draco and I, of course) broke up. When he had kissed me in the Room of Requirement and in the corridor before Christmas. Then I told him about what had happened in the store room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Draco growled angrily. And I truthfully didn't blame him. I wouldn't have blamed him if he walked away and never talked to me again. I wouldn't have even batted an eye if he had hit me again.

But I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He seized my waist, drawing me tighter into him and he kissed me. _Hard_!

_Did the world just end or has Draco finally snapped from jealousy?_ I thought when Draco broke the kiss to press his forehead against mine. He looked angry, passionate and oh, so jealous.

"You're mine, Hannah, mine." Draco snarled, ripping my hair from its ponytail with almost bruising force. "You'll always be mine. No matter who comes into your future, you'll always, always, belong to me. No one touches what's mine." he rasped, placing open mouthed kisses along my throat and collarbone, biting hard against it to leave marks against my skin that I knew I'd have in the morning.

In fact, the hickeys started coming faster the more Draco bit. And soon enough, my neck was marked in two places. One just under my scar, and one along my throat.

"If I ever see that Weasley's face again," Draco growled, kissing me lightly "I'll kill him." he threatened, wrapping an arm around my waist tightly.

I narrowed my eyes "You're so possessive!" I snapped mocking anger before smirking "I love it."

Draco smirked and picked me up "And I love you." he said before taking me to his dorm.

As we snogged, all the worry I had over the Room of Requirement and crap was pushed from my mind, but the nagging phrase was still there, just not as loud and incessant.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus. Harmonia Nectere Passus."_

**A/N: I got the quote "You're mine, Hannah, mine, you'll always be mine, no matter who comes into your future you'll always, always belong to me." from my favourite not Harry Potter book called Flowers in the Attic. I don't own it anymore than I own Draco Malfoy. *sniffle, sniffle, tears***


	21. Chapter 21: It Starts Making Sense

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the song used in this Chapter, Defying Gravity from Wicked!**

Chapter 21

It Starts Making Sense

The weirdest things happened to me when the weather started to clear and the snow started to melt.

For one, Draco and I didn't even _do_ anything for Valentine's day. In fact, he was nowhere to be found that day at all!

Second, my visions had been coming terrifyingly more frequent, but I wasn't able to see anything. It was as if I was blacked out and hearing voices. Among which was Draco's, sobbing my name, saying he had to kill someone or "he's going to kill her."

Her. I knew he was talking about me. But the problem was I didn't know what I was in danger of. I didn't even know what Draco had to do! I wish I knew besides that stupid "_Harmonia Nectere Passus_" crap that was replaying in my head over and over again.

"I just don't know anymore, guys." I said to Hermione and Ivy one warmer Friday morning as Hermione and Ron and Ivy started reviewing for their Apparition tests that afternoon. "I can hear things, but I can't see what goes on in these visions."

Ivy looked grave as Ron and Harry were having their own conversations "Maybe you should talk to Trelawney."

Hermione shook her head "No way, Icy! Trelawney's a fake!"

I looked to Hermione and shook my head "No, she's not, Watson." I said. "She was the one who made the prediction of Harry and Voldemort, and she also made the prophecy about me and Draco. And the prediction of Wormtail. She may know what she's talking about, even if she's a little…airy." I said, making a face.

Suddenly before Hermione could say a word, Ron ducked behind me as a girl approached.

"It isn't Lavender!" Hermione, Ivy and I shouted together.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"Get off me, Weasley!" I snapped, rolling him off me as Heather Riness walked up and handed Harry a scroll of parchment.

"Harry Potter, I was told to give you this." she said, turning to me and smiling "Oh, hey, Han. When's the next DA meeting?"

I thought about it. "Next Friday night. Tell the Gryffindors." I said, smiling.

"Great, thanks, Hannah. See you around." Heather said, walking away as Harry opened the parchment.

"Dumbledore said we weren't having anymore lessons until I got the memory!" Harry groaned. (Apparently, he was trying to get a memory from Slughorn.)

"Maybe he wants to know how you're doing?" Ron suggested as Harry read the scroll and huffed.

"Not even, take a look at this." Harry said, handing Ron the parchment, Hermione looking over Ron's shoulder.

"You really should see Trelawney about those…" Ivy started, lowering her voice "V-I-S-I-O-N-S of yours. They could really mean something."

I nodded "I'll get right on that." I said honestly. I was honestly certain that the Seer could help me. I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm going to go talk to Trelawney. I'll be right back." I said, heading back into the castle and up to the Divination room.

…

When I went up the trapdoor to Divination, I saw that the door was closed.

I knocked on the door that lead into the classroom itself. "Professor, it's Hannah Potter. Could I have a word with you?" I said.

The door opened and Sybill Trelawney stood into the threshold, smiling at me.

"Ah, Ms Potter. I knew you were going to come." she said, still smiling as she opened the door for me "Come in, come in, would you care for some tea?"

"Please." I said, walking into the classroom and sitting across from Trelawney's dining table as she poured some tea out for me and handed me a cookie. "Thank you, Professor." I said, taking a sip of tea.

"You're quite welcome, Ms Potter. Now," Trelawney said, sitting across from me and sipping her own tea "what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

I took a deep breath and told Trelawney about the visions and the constant chorus of "_Harmonia Nectere Passus_" in my mind, the visions about my death and the sudden loss of sight in them. When I was done, Trelawney was shocked for a moment, but then she smiled.

"So, seeing as you are a Seer, I was wondering if you could tell me what the visions mean, Professor." I finished, sipping my tea some more.

Trelawney beamed, and took my hands in hers. "My dear, you are a natural." she said.

I creased my eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean, Professor Trelawney?" I asked.

"You, Hannah, are a natural Seer." she said proudly "I've never in my years at this school have I been given a natural skilled Seer."

I swallowed "Professor, what about these visions? They're all about me dying or being hurt in some way. And lately, I haven't seen anything but have been hearing things, like I was knocked out in the vision."

Trelawney turned serious "Hannah, my dear girl, this is a sign. You are in grave danger."

I gulped "Grave danger?" I squeaked.

Trelawney nodded gravely "Yes. You say you've seen Death Eaters in your visions?" she asked.

I nodded "Bellatrix Lestrange mostly, but I have seen…" I stopped. Despite the fact that Scarlett Zimmerman was a Death Eater, I didn't want to rat her out. "others. I didn't know them, but I've seen the Dark Mark on all of their arms."

Trelawney nodded and wrote down '_Bellatrix Lestrange and others_' on a sheet of parchment. "Any more details? Weather, perhaps?"

I nodded "The one vision I had, I was outside, and it was relatively warm."

Trelawney nodded again and wrote down '_Late spring/Early summer_' on the parchment and looked back up at me. "Anything else?"

I nodded "I saw a rough faced man with a scar on his cheek and he had ripped my throat out. His hair was all matted with dirt and blood." I explained.

Trelawney gasped and scribbled down '_Werewolves_' "Anyone else?"

I nodded "Draco Malfoy. I saw and heard him sobbing my name as I died."

Trelawney nodded and handed me a tarot card "The knave of spades." she said dramatically "A dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner." she explained before handing me the tarot deck from which the card came from "Take them. I want you to look through them and see if any of them spark a vision. If you have one, feel free to come to me with it."

I took the cards and pocketed them "I'll keep it in mind." I said.

Trelawney nodded and grasped my hand again "Be careful, Ms Potter." she said. "Use your element control power should it be necessary. And use your talent. Treat it as a gift and not a curse."

I nodded, standing up "Thank you, Professor. I will." I said. "I'd better be going. My brother will be wondering where I am. Thank you for listening." I said.

"Anytime, Ms Potter." Trelawney said, smiling at me as I walked out. "Oh, and Ms Potter?"

I turned around "Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"My door is always open when you need to talk. Or just to chat." Trelawney said, smiling.

I grinned. "Thanks, Professor." I said, sliding down the ladder.

Suddenly, I realized that was the most sense that Sybill Trelawney had ever made since I had her for a teacher.

The visions were a sign that I was in danger (no shit, me!). I was destined to meet my maker in late spring or early summer, and something to do with werewolves and Draco.

But the problem was, I didn't know exactly when I was going to be in danger from Bellatrix and company.

On the upside, I got the gist of why I was having the visions. Down side, I was probably going to die.

_Nah, I won't die!_ I told myself. _I'm pretty good with magic. Not that I'd shoot my mouth off about it._

I walked back into the common room and sat down. Suddenly, I had the urge to use my Twin Telepathy.

_Hey, Harry._ I thought. _What did that note you get say?_

_Oh, hey, Han._ Harry thought back. _The note said that a close pet of Hagrid's died. You know that giant spider I told you about second year? The one Hagrid said was so sick when we went to visit him last?_

_Yeah. Aragog, wasn't it?_ I thought.

_The very same. Apparently, he died last night and Hagrid wants me, Ron, Hermione and Ivy to go to the burial at dusk tonight._

_Is he mental?_ I thought. _We can't get anywhere! The security is like, tripled! Aurors, Dark Detectors, you name it!_

_No, no, listen to me!_ Harry thought to me. _I'm not going down. I have to get a memory from Slughorn for Dumbledore. I didn't get to him lately, but I'll get him in Potions after free period. There won't be a lot of people there, with the Apparation tests going on in Hogsmeade._

I sighed in relief. _Good._ I thought to him, smiling. _Glad you're using your head, bro. _I added, checking my watch. _I have to get my book bag and stuff. I'll see you in Potions._

_Yeah, sis, see you in Potions._ Harry thought before I broke the connection and went up to my dorm to get my book bag with my Half Blood Prince Potions book (which I also learned had some spells in it! Talk about sweet!) and walking down to the common room and back up to the boys' dorms and pounding on the wall.

"Draco! Come on, we've got Potions!" I shouted.

"Be right out, Oreo." Draco called back out.

I rolled my eyes and took out the tarot deck Professor Trelawney gave me. I shuffled through them. When I stopped, I picked the top ones up.

"Two of spades." I muttered to myself. No vision, but the back of my mind whispered _conflict_.

I shook my head and put the card in my back pocket, drawing another card "Seven of spades." I muttered, staring at the card. There was no vision, but my eyes flashed a nasty green. The same green colour as the light in the Killing Curse. So that didn't sound like a happy thought. "Bad omen." I muttered, tucking that card into my pocket and drawing another one.

"Ten of spades." I whispered, hearing shouts of effort and pain and seeing a flash of a battle in the main corridor. "Fighting." I said, drawing one last card as I pocketed the other one.

The knave of spades.

_A dark young man, possibly troubled_ Trelawney's voice said in my mind. _One who -_

"Dislikes the questioner." I whispered, shocked as I sunk into a vision.

…

_A familiar flash of blond hair whizzed past me and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, fiddling with his tie nervously as he walked into it and grasped a sink, bowing his head._

_I looked over to him and saw that he was shaking. Shaking and gasping for breath, letting them out in sobs._

_He was crying._

_Myrtle floated over to him and touched his shoulder "Don't." she cooed "Tell me what's wrong. I can help you."_

"_No one can help me." Draco's voice sobbed "I have to do it. He's making me. And it won't work. And he says if I can't do it…he says he'll kill her."_

_I gaped as I heard Harry's voice shout "I know what you did, Malfoy! You hexed her, didn't you?"_

…

I shook my head and tucked the knave into my Potions' book just as Draco was coming out.

"What were you doing, Spitfire?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." I lied, trying to sound normal. "Just reading my potions book."

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked "Smart ass." he muttered "Well, come on, we have Potions."

I giggled and gave Draco my best cutesy face. "Carry me?" I asked.

Draco sighed. "How can I say no to that face?" he asked, crouching down. "Hop up." he said, rolling his eyes as I jumped on his back.

I beamed and hung on tightly "To the Potions' classroom!" I said, kicking Draco lightly in the side.

Draco shook his head "The things I do for beautiful women." he muttered.

I giggled "Good boy." I muttered.

…

In Potions, there was only five people in class. Me, Harry, Ernie MacMillan and Draco.

"Since there is so few of us, why not brew something amusing?" Slughorn suggested, beaming at me.

I rubbed my hands together at the same time as Ernie "I've got a plan brewin' already!" I said aloud, when Draco opened his mouth.

"What do you mean by amusing?" Draco asked, sounding a little bitter.

"Surprise me." Slughorn said, waving a hand to set us to work.

I beamed and flipped open my Potions book, turning it to the potion called the Singer's Brew, a very heavily modified recipe that would empower any singer's voice and make them sound ten times as better.

Draco was making a Hiccoughing Solution and I turned to Harry, who was making a potion to cause euphoria in the drinker.

I grinned and set to work. This Brew was going to be amazing.

…

When Slughorn told us to stop brewing, he came to the Slytherin table (i.e. mine and Draco's) first. He called Draco's Solution merely "Passable" but he stopped when he came to my midnight blue Singer's Brew.

"Ah, I should have guessed that you'd make a Singer's Brew, Ms Potter." Slughorn said, ruffling my hair. "With vocal cords like yours, it's not surprising. Why not give it a test and show those here what a real singer is capable of?"

I swallowed. "Um…I've never really taken this before." I said quietly.

"Oh, come now, it seems to have been brewed perfectly." Slughorn said brightly.

I swallowed and stood up straighter, conjuring a small goblet. "All right." I said, dipping the goblet into my potion and taking out some of it and chugging it all in one go.

Suddenly, my throat felt all tingly and itching to sing. I smirked.

"I can do it, Professor." I said.

"Care to do it in front of the class?" Slughorn asked.

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I said, stepping forward.

"This, class, is why I chose Ms Potter for the Slug Club!" Slughorn said proudly. "A proud, confidant, talented young Slytherin woman. Go ahead, Ms Potter."

I beamed, clearing my throat and belting out Defying Gravity from Wicked.

"**Something has changed within me, something is not quite the same! I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!**

**Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap! It's time to try, defying gravity. I think I'll try, defying gravity and you can't pull me down!**"

Harry grinned and spoke Glinda's part "**Why can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!**"

"**I'm through accepting limits, just because someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guessed I lost. But if that's love, it comes at much to high a cost! I'd sooner buy, defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down**!" I belted afterwards.

I turned to Harry, who grinned as I did Elphaba's part. "Harry - come with me. Think of what we could do…together. **Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Harry - Dreams, the way we planned 'em**"

"**If we work in tandem…**" Harry sang.

"**There's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity, they'll never bring us down!"** Harry and I sang together loud and proud

"Well? Are you coming?" I asked.

"**I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this.**" Harry sang

"You too." I said. "**I hope it brings you bliss."**

"**I really hope you get it. And you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy, my friend." **Harry and I sang together before I broke into Elphaba's solo.

"**So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: 'Everyone deserves the chance to fly!'**

**And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity I'm flying high defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of Oz no Wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down!"**

The room burst into a fit of cheers as Harry and I took a bow.

"Bag Elphaba and Glinda, you two are the best wizard and witch duo!" Ernie MacMillan said, applauding.

"Twins!" Slughorn said, patting the both of us on the shoulders. "That was wonderful! Hannah, you should be headlining somewhere, maybe even on Broadway!"

I shook my head "No, Professor. I don't think that Broadway would like me very much." I admitted.

"What d'you mean?" Ernie demanded "You're amazing!"

Draco glared at Ernie and silently said with his eyes "Keep your thoughts of my girlfriend to yourself!"

I shrugged and went to pack up my things and bottle my potion as everyone else did the same, Draco fuming at his grade.

…

That night, I got stuck going down to Aragog's funeral with Harry. Harry took some of his Felix Felicis and came to get me.

I decided even though that the funeral was for a giant spider, that I was going to wear a black dress and matching black heels. I was under my Invisibility Cloak.

Harry turned to me as we were miraculously out on the grounds (Harry's Felix must've been working.) "You go on, I'll catch up." Harry said, going off towards the greenhouses that we learned Herbology in.

I shrugged and walked off towards Hagrid's hut, where I suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. And would you blame me? I had visions of my _death_ there.

"Hey, Hagrid." I said shakily, trying to look away from the hut and surprisingly look at the spider's dead body, with eight legs curled in on itself and eight milky eyes staring without seeing. I shivered. "Sorry to hear about your spider." I added sympathetically.

"Thank you, Hannah." Hagrid said, sniffing "Where's Harry?"

I shrugged "Went down to the greenhouses for a minute, I guess." I said, looking up "Oh, speak of the devil." I added as I saw my brother walking down without his Cloak on.

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry said "Sorry, Ron and Hermione and Ivy couldn't make it. So it's just me and Hannah." he added "And I would've been here sooner, but I ran into Professor Slughorn."

I gave Harry a look "I knew you should have been with me! I had a hunch, and now you're in trouble!" I nagged.

"Relax, sis, he's coming. I told him what happened and he said that he wants to change and get some drinks for afterwards."

I rolled my eyes as Hagrid teared up, saying something about "That's right nice of him, not getting you into trouble." and some other stuff about not having much to do with the Potions master.

I really wasn't listening to most things. I was just staring off into the Forbidden Forest. Wondering…wondering when my number was up.

I was probably going to die in that forest in a mere matter of months. Death Eaters were going to invade the school, Dumbledore was in danger of being killed…and Draco. Draco was stuck in the middle of it all. Not to mention me.

One question racing through my mind. How? How was I going to die? Get my throat ripped out by a werewolf? Asphyxiate to death in that apparent fire in Hagrid's hut? Some other horrible way that didn't look pretty?

"Han!" Harry shouted, averting my attention from the forest to Harry, Hagrid and the just arrived Slughorn "Come on, we're burying Aragog."

I shook my head. _Damn my wandering imagination._ I thought as Slughorn moved from Aragog's head. I thought I saw the flash of an empty bottle being stowed in his robes as Hagrid took Aragog in his arms and dropped him in a hole with a sickening crunch.

"Gross." I muttered under my breath.

"Hagrid, how about I say a few words?" Slughorn asked, smirking.

"Must have gotten a lot of good quality venom." Harry muttered to me. I nodded. I guess Slughorn was getting venom from Aragog.

"Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids," Slughorn said in a priest's voice, hollow and emotionless "whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay, your spirit lives on in the quiet web-spun places of your Forest home. May your many eyed descendents flourish and your human friends find solace in the loss they have sustained."

"That was…beautiful!" Hagrid wailed as Harry and I pulled out our wands and raised the mound of dirt next to the grave and lowered it over Aragog's body, where it created a huge mound.

"Now, how about we go into the hut and drink to the poor creature?" Slughorn offered, turning to Harry and I.

"I'd love to, Professor, but I don't drink." I said, blushing.

"Oh, come along, I insist!" Slughorn said.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I have some homework to do." I lied.

"Oh, very well," Slughorn said as I took hold of my Invisibility Cloak "I shall see you in Potions."

I nodded "Yes, sir." I said, walking away as Slughorn, Harry and Hagrid walked into the hut.

I threw my Cloak on and walked into the castle, which was still unlocked and I swept silently to Gryffindor Tower and up to the girls' dorm.

"Hey, Watson, hey, Icy." I said, sitting on Drosie's bed before I realized what I was doing. "Ew! I'm on Drosie's bed!" I said before sitting on Jamie Vain's bed. "Oh, hey, Jamie." I said smiling.

"Hey, Han!" Jamie beamed as Hermione waved at me happily.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, I passed my Apparition test!" she said happily.

"Oh my Skinner!" I gasped happily. "Congratulations!"

"So did I!" Ivy said happily.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations, Icy!" I said, wrapping Watson and Icy in a group hug.

"I can't wait to see if you pass your test, Han!" Watson said happily.

"Then we can Apparate wherever we want. Girl road trip!" I said more happy.

"Han," Ivy said, becoming serious "I went through all of your visions and memories of them. Why didn't you add that you were going to die in Hagrid's cabin after it burned down or mention that you were hearing a dark spell in your head all the time?"

I blinked "What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus." _Ivy said, shaking her head "It's a dark spell used to perfect a Vanishing Cabinet's performance and join the connection between sister Cabinets."

I creased my eyebrows together. "What the Skinner are you talking about?" I asked.

Ivy shook her head the same time as Hermione "Han, have a seat." they said together "We think it's time you hear what Malfoy's been up to."

I blinked, swallowing as I sat down.


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye, She-Cat

Chapter 22

Goodbye, She-Cat

"Ivy, what?" I asked, feeling faint as I sat down.

Ivy took a deep breath and looked me right in the eye "Harry's right. Malfoy is a Death Eater." she said.

I paled, feeling the need to take a page out of Luke Skywalker's book "That's not true! That's impossible!" I said.

"Han, it is. I looked into Malfoy's memory, and I managed to see him in the Room of Requirement working with a Vanishing Cabinet, I went a little deeper to see if I could see him getting the Mark, but I couldn't get it. It was Occlumency. Bellatrix Lestrange is a master at Occlumency, she must have taught it to Malfoy after he was Marked. I recognized the blockage of that skill when I see it. Believe it or not, last term you were so upset about you and Malfoy breaking up that you blocked me out of your mind." Ivy explained.

I blinked "Then if you didn't see the memory of Draco getting the Mark, then how do you know he is a Death Eater?" I asked.

"Han, Malfoy was using Occlumency against me. No one uses Occlumency unless they have something to hide or to protect their memory." Ivy said honestly.

I bit my lip as I opened my potions book and took out the knave of spades from the tarot deck Trelawney gave me. "Then…then this means something." I said, handing the card to Ivy.

"A knave of spades?" Ivy asked, handing the card to Watson.

"What does it mean, Sherlock?" Watson asked.

"She's just showing you a card?" Jamie Vain said, sitting on the bed next to Ivy. "Let's see." she said, taking the card before gasping. "You got this off a tarot deck, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded "Trelawney gave me one." I explained.

Jamie gulped "Dude, what did she say?"

I shrugged "She said the card name, and then _a dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner_."

Jamie gasped. "Han, do you know what this means?"

I shrugged "Someone no doubt has issues with someone questioning them?" I asked.

"No. Malfoy, the knave of spades. MALFOY IS THE DARK YOUNG MAN!" she shouted, gripping my forearms "He's a Death Eater! You have a golden opportunity!"

"An opportunity for what?" I asked.

"To defeat You Know Who from inside the operation!" Jamie breathed "You can hold Malfoy ransom and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, slick." I said, holding my hands up "_Me_. Hold my _boyfriend_. For _ransom_?" I asked "I couldn't even hold a pair of Monique Clearwater's dragon hide boots longer than she let me borrow them. What makes you think I could hold a person hostage?"

Jamie looked down "Right, sorry." she said, shaking her head "Just got a little over imaginative."

"Gee, ya think?" I asked, laughing "But I admire your moxie."

"Thanks, Han." Jamie said before Drosie and O'Neil came in.

"Well, well, well, lookie who we've got here. A little snake!" Drosie cackled.

"Oh, at least I'm not lying about my blood, Drosie. Or, if you really are a Muggleborn like you say you are…would that be…Dursley?"

Drosie paled "How do you know that?"

I smirked "For future reference 'Mudblood'," I said, putting her fake blood status in air quotes "the next time you want people to believe you are Muggleborn, don't go around calling your own kind 'filthy little Mudbloods', you'll get a highly inquisitive girl such as myself suspicious and have her do some research on your family name." I smirked "Oh, and I didn't know you had three siblings. Are they all bitches, or are you the only one?" I asked.

"Shut your face, Potter!" Drosie spat.

"I don't think I will, _cousin._" I drawled "Gee, I guess we're somewhat related. Your mother is related to my uncle."

"Yes, you think I'm proud of the fact that the stupid idiot Girl Who Lived is my cousin?" Drosie demanded.

"I'll take that snippy retort as a no." I said with the tone of someone talking to a two year old.

"Shut up with that tone, Potter, before I really get nasty!" Drosie snapped.

"Oh, what are you going to do, cousin, lie me to death?" I asked, smirking.

Drosie growled and jumped at me. "YOU NOSY LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed, pinning me to the floor of the dorms.

I growled, glaring into Drosie's eyes. Metallic blue met brown as I fought an arm free, groping for my wand and using a spell I found in the Half Blood Prince's book.

_Levicorpus_!

Suddenly, Drosie was lifted into the air by the ankle as she screamed bloody murder.

"GET ME DOWN, YOU FREAK!" she screamed as her face went red from anger and the blood rushing to her head.

I snarled again. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Freak!" I snapped slowly, drawing my wand back and thinking _Libracorpus_!

Drosie dropped as I tucked my wand back into my holster.

Ivy, Jamie and Watson laughed as O'Neil stood there, shocked as I turned to her.

"You have anything to say?" I demanded to her.

Drosie paled and backed away from me, grabbing O'Neil by the arm and running "Go! Run!" she screamed.

Ivy laughed again and looked at me before gaping "Hannah! Your eyes!" she gasped.

Jamie and Watson looked at me, too and gasped.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, terrified at the look they were giving me.

"Your eyes…they're all red!" Watson breathed, handing me a mirror to look.

I took one look in the mirror and screamed. My irises were blood red! I closed my eyes and shook my head to see if it would change them back. I sighed in relief when I looked myself in the eye again and saw that they had changed from the blood red to the regular metallic blue.

"How did this happen?" I asked, still scared at what I had seen. My eyes for the briefest of moments, made me look like a newborn vampire!

"Well, I didn't want to frighten you with Drosie right there but," Ivy said nervously "It all started when Drosie called you a freak. Your eyes…they started darkening. For a minute, I thought it was just the light, but after a minute, they were…well, you know…"

"Blood red?" I asked, nodding. "Yeah, I think I do." I said faintly before falling onto Watson's bed "But how? They've never changed colour before!"

"Maybe it's just us. It could be nothing." Mione said.

"No, Mione, there could be something new with Hannah we don't know." Jamie said, shaking her head. "Maybe it could just be us all seeing things, but it could also be something serious. Hannah, have you had contact with any vampires at all?"

I nodded "There was the one at Slughorn's Christmas party, but we just chatted." I said simply.

"Maybe that's what he wanted you to think!" Hermione gasped, taking a hold of my neck and drawing it to her and screaming.

"What? What!?" I screamed.

"There's bite marks on your neck! You've been bitten by a vampire!" Watson screamed.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes and taking the mirror from Ivy and shaking my head and laughing "Hermione! Those aren't _vampire_ teeth. Those are _Draco's_ teeth! We were snogging earlier!" I said, smirking and setting the mirror down. "You guys are all being ridiculous! It obviously just a trick of the light that made my eyes appear red." I said, smiling as I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak "I'd better head back to the common room." I said, scratching my nose. "I'll see you later." I added, walking out.

"See you!" Jamie, Watson and Ivy said together as I walked out.

…

I never thought about my eyes changing colour again for a while after that. But on my way to the common room, I ran into She-Cat…and…she was…sobbing?

"She-Cat?" I whispered.

"H-Hannah?" She-Cat replied, looking up at me from her spot on the floor "I-Is that you?" she asked.

I nodded, sliding down next to her. "What's wrong? I've never seen you so upset."

"I-I-It's my adoptive parents." She-Cat sobbed. "Professor Sprout took me into her office just a little bit ago and told me that they…they were…" She-Cat burst into hysterical sobs.

"What, She-Cat?" I asked, taking her in my arms "What's wrong? What's with your adoptive parents?" I asked.

"_Dead_!" She-Cat wailed "Both of them! Killed in their beds!" she sobbed "I leave tomorrow."

"No! You can't leave, what about exams? What about Sheila?" I asked. _What about me?_ I thought to myself.

"No, I can't stay." She-Cat sniffed. "I never told you, but I have two little adoptive brothers and sisters each that need to be taken care of for now. I have to take care of them. I won't let them live in an orphanage if I can help it."

"No, She-Cat! Dumbledore can bring them here, to Hogwarts, they'll be safe here from Voldemort!" I suggested.

"No, Han, you're creative, in fact, you're the woman with the plan." She-Cat said, smiling like her typical She-Cat self. "But I got to take care of them in their own environment. They won't get Hogwarts, if they're sent here, they can't leave my dorm. I don't want that." she said before smiling more like She-Cat "And besides, this She-Cat's gotta She-Cat it up in the Muggle world!"

I laughed before I started crying "We're gonna miss you, She-Cat." I said, sobbing as I let her go.

"Hey, hey," She-Cat said, taking me in her arms as I bawled my eyes out "don't cry, or I'll have to go Transfigure Snape's wardrobe into pink bikinis with ponies to make you smile."

I started laughing through my tears.

"There's the Han I grew up with." she said, grinning "And hey, when this war's over, maybe I can dump Alec, Harmony, Melody and Jackson with my Aunt Jeanne and Uncle Albert and redo this year. At least, that's what Professor Sprout said."

I smiled, but I still cried. Now I knew how the friends of those pulled out of school felt when their friends were gone. "I'll miss you, She-Cat."

She-Cat grinned and stood up, looking down at me as if it was me leaving Hogwarts for possibly ever and her staying "Hey, if you ever miss me, either owl me or think about how I helped get you and Ferret Boy together."

I laughed and stood up. "I have to head into my common room now." I said sadly. "I guess this is goodbye." I said.

Weirdly enough, She-Cat started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and for what I felt like was going to be the last time said "Why are my best friends so insane?"

She-Cat grinned "Hey, you picked us and your life would suck without me, Sheila and Ivy. And besides, goodbyes don't mean forever, and they don't mean the end, they'll simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again."

I blinked and started crying all over again, wrapping my arms around She-Cat again "You…you made sense! For the first time since I met you, you've made perfect sense!" I wailed happily.

"Hey, when I'm in mourning, I make perfect sense sometimes!" She-Cat said defensively, patting my back to make me let go. "Now get back to your common room before a Professor catches you." she ordered, nodding to the dungeons. "And I don't think they'll be so lenient on you, what with you being a prefect and almost shoe in for Head Girl next year."

I beamed. "I'll miss ya, She-Cat." I said, tearing up.

She-Cat beamed with me "Meow!" she shouted for one last time, throwing her hands up in the air as she skipped away.

I watched one of my best friends leave my sight for the last time in Hogwarts and instantly thought:

_That girl may be insane, but she could be a beacon of hope for us_.

I picked my Invisibility Cloak up, dabbing my eyes and nose on it (for as long as I could remember, I couldn't stand goodbyes. My parents were to thank for that.) before heading back to my common room.

…

I crawled into my bed and Hellion, my black cat jumped into my bed, Diablo, my midnight blue Pygmy Puff hopping in her cage to be let out.

"All right, Hellion, I'm letting Diablo out, can you behave?" I whispered, earning a head butt from her (Hellion's way of hugging me.).

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, opening the cage and letting Diablo hop onto my pillow as Hellion curled up in the blankets with me to be petted.

As I pet her, I looked into her eyes and saw that she was purring, like She-Cat would when I scratched her ears.

I smiled, a few tears falling down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. My last thought before falling asleep was directed directly into She-Cat's mind, like I did with Ivy sometimes.

_Goodbye, She-Cat._


	23. Chapter 23: Sectumsempra

**A/N: I do not own the following besides the obvious Harry Potter:**

**1) Phantom of the Opera or the Song I Can Hear You**

**2) Les Miserables or the song I Dreamed A Dream**

**Enjoy the chapter, there will be more songs in the upcoming ones, I promise!**

Chapter 22

Sectumsempra

There was a large damper in my group the morning after She-Cat left Hogwarts for what I felt like was going to be for good. She-Cat had left right after breakfast, her dorm mates said and her luggage was all gone by the time she left the Great Hall.

Ivy, for once, was not being Ivy because of She-Cat's absence. She was more downcast, and she was even allowing Draco to come five feet close to her without her either A) making a snappy insult about him being (possibly) a Death Eater or B) beating the ever loving Skinner out of him.

Sheila was second worst. She fell silent the minute I told her that She-Cat was leaving. She refused to talk to anyone and even stopped coming down with me to Hagrid's to check up on Buck…oh, right, I mean Witherwings.

Sheila's poor New Zealand Firescale, Fireball, took it the worst. The adorable little guy was not happily flying around or bouncing merrily on first years' heads like he used to. Hell, he even stopped making Drosie's and O'Neil's lives miserable because it was a tag team duo of She-Cat and him that normally did that.

All in all, the Golden Quartet had been in the lowest of spirits when we were whittled down to three.

"Guys," I said three days after She-Cat had left, standing up in Nightshade's. "this is ridiculous. She-Cat wouldn't be this sad if one of us left, she'd be cheering whoever remained up!" I announced "She wouldn't want us to be sad that she's left Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Sheila said, the first thing she said since She-Cat left "but none of us are She-Cat, or even in She-Cat spirits."

"Not even Fireball's in She-Cat spirits, Chatterbox, what the hell are you thinking?" Ivy said, looking down at the still-crestfallen Fireball, who was hanging his head and looking at a large tuft of blond hair that had been, up until third year, attached to Drosie's head until Fireball and She-Cat dragged her off because Drosie set a Hippogriff on Ivy.

"Wow, I didn't know her hair could stretch that far." Sheila said, her lip quivering at the thing that I had said when I saw the hair for the first time.

"She-Cat," Ivy muttered, shaking her head. "It seems like yesterday that we were in third year, She-Cat and Fireball kicking Drosie's ass…" she said, her voice becoming thick with emotion.

Sheila and Ivy looked to each other, their lips quivering before they burst into tears and hugged each other.

"WE MISS SHE-CAT!" they wailed.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my eyes from stinging as my two best friends cried. But I couldn't help it, I missed my insane best friend was the comic relief to our group!

My eyes watered and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down, too. "I miss She-Cat, too!" I wailed, joining in the group hug.

We gripped each other tightly and sobbed, Fireball jumping in between us and letting himself be crushed before I pulled away.

"Guys," I choked, wiping my eyes on my blouse sleeve. "this isn't what she'd want. She'd want us happy, and laughing, and driving each other insane for her."

Ivy nodded, wiping her eyes as well "Yeah, she'd want us to be screwing around so much that she'd be proud to call us her friends."

Sheila nodded, wiping her eyes and turning to Fireball "You hear that, little buddy?" she asked.

Fireball nodded, wiping his face with his paws.

"Ok," I said, drawing myself straighter "it's Saturday. What d'you say that we go snag some dinner and go screw with some students' heads before curfew?"

Ivy, Sheila and Fireball nodded, Fireball jumping up on Sheila's shoulder as one by one, we filed out of Nightshade's and into the Great Hall.

…

We sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner, with Hermione, Dominique, Ron and Harry.

"Hey, guys." I said, sitting down "Pop a squat, Sheils, the Gryffindors don't bite." I said, nodding to the place next to me as Ivy sat on my other side and grabbed a plate of spaghetti.

Sheila beamed and sat down at my other side as Dommie started babbling again.

"So, I managed to do ze spell perfectly for Profezzur Snape, but 'e made me do eet again." she said, huffing and blowing some blonde hair out of her face. "It was so stupeed."

I huffed "Snape, what're you going to do?" I asked.

Harry shrugged "He's evil, what're you going to do?"

"Harry," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose "Just because Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort-"

"_You-Know-Who, please_!" Sheila and Ron shouted together.

I huffed "Fine, just because Salazar Slytherin and _You-Know-Who_ were in Slytherin, doesn't mean that every Slytherin sorted into that house are evil." I said.

"Look at Malfoy." Harry pointed out.

"For the last time, Harry, Draco. Is. Not. Evil!" I snapped, rolling my eyes "I wish you'd stop judging people before you knew them. I'm surprised you have any friends at all!"

"Hey!" Harry said insulted as a group of gossiping girls rushed past, lead by Miss Katie Bell.

"Harry, look!" I said, turning Harry's head towards Katie's friends "It's Katie! Katie Bell!"

Harry and I gaped and I nodded a "Be right back" to Sheila and Ivy before Harry and I got out of our seats.

"Katie, Katie!" I called, stopping when she turned around.

"Oh, hey, Hannah." Katie said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Katie shrugged "Fine, I guess. St. Mungo's says I'm good enough to come back. So, here I am!" she said, gesturing to herself.

"You look great." I said.

"Thanks!" Katie replied "How're things going with the Slytherin team?"

"Oh, same old, same old, I got a whole new roster, minus Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, and of course me, we have an all new line up!"

"That's wonderful, I can't wait to see you guys in action, but you'll never beat Gryffindor." Katie said, smirking.

"Oh, we'll see about that, Bell." I retorted, mirroring her smirk as Harry cut in.

"Now that you girls are done the gossip," he said, turning to Katie. "Katie, d'you maybe just so happen to remember…?"

"Sorry, Harry, I don't remember a thing. I only remember walking into he ladies' at the Three Broomsticks, and then it's all a blank up until two weeks ago at St. Mungo's. I'm trying to remember who cursed me, but I just can't."

One of Katie's friends tapped her on the shoulder "C'mon, Kate, we've got to get you caught up in lessons." she said.

Katie turned to me "I have to go, see you, Harry. Later, Hannah." Katie said, smiling at me before she walked off with her friends.

Harry and I turned around and I saw Draco, watching the entire conversation. He gulped and started walking out.

Harry turned to me. "I'm going to go…do some Potions' homework, I'll see you later." he said, walking out of the Hall right after Draco.

I looked at him and contemplated. Something seemed to be forced in what Harry told me.

_He's lying!_ I thought. _Maybe he's going after Draco, remember? He accused Draco of hexing someone? Maybe the hex was put on Katie to keep her from remembering who cursed her!_

I licked my lips and gave into my Sherlock-Holmes-ness nature, turning to my friends. "I'll be right back." I said, walking out and pulling my Invisibility Cloak out of my pocket and throwing it over me when I knew I wasn't being watched.

Lucky me, Harry was still visible. And just as I had thought, he was following Draco.

I started to sprint to keep up with my brother, who seemed to start speed walking through the corridors as Draco supposedly picked up speed.

…

When Harry stopped, he entered what I knew was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, shutting the door behind him. But, he left the door open a crack.

I snuck through the crack and stood in between Harry, who was standing in the threshold and Draco, who was leaning against the sink, his head bowed and his back shaking.

Myrtle was with him, she was sitting on the sink next to him as she picked a spot on her chin.

"Don't." she crooned "Tell me what's wrong, I can help you." she said.

"No one can help me." Draco said, his voice thick. "I can't do it…I can't…it just won't work…and if I don't do it soon…he says he'll kill her."

It was shocking to me that Draco, Draco Malfoy, the one who's never shown any real emotion besides affection towards me, was crying, actually crying.

Her…who was her? And who was trying to kill her if Draco didn't do what he said?

And then it hit me like a hockey puck to the head after a powerful slapshot by Jeff Skinner or Gabriel Landeskog. Her was _me_. _I_ was going to be killed if this guy didn't get what he wanted out of Draco.

But the million Galleon question was: Who was the guy and what did he want?

Then, Harry spoke, making Draco look up from the mirror and give a great shudder.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Draco really had been crying, there were tear tracks down his cheeks, where fresh tears were still falling.

"I know what you did, Malfoy." Harry called "You hexed her, didn't you?" he asked.

Draco whipped around and pulled out his wand, sending a wordless spell towards Harry.

Harry snarled and fired a spell back to Draco as he dodged the spell Draco threw at him in the first place.

I gasped, feeling the need to expose my hiding place just as Draco was aiming for another shot.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Hannah!?" Harry and Draco shouted together.

"Get back, Hannah you're going to be hurt!" Draco shouted as Harry sent another spell at him.

"Harry, stop!" I shouted, turning to my brother "You'll hurt someone, namely yourself!"

"I'm saving your life!" Harry protested, dodging another spell from Draco.

"I said get back, Hannah!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, please!" I protested, turning angrily to him.

"Look out!" Draco shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him as one of Harry's spells went wayward and hit the bathroom cubical behind where I was just standing.

"Stay here." Draco ordered, sneaking off to another part of the bathroom to blast a few spells at Harry.

"STOP!" Myrtle and I shouted together as Harry got down on his hands and knees and checked for Draco, who blasted a spell at him.

"Harry, Draco, enough!" I shouted, getting angry and scared at the same time.

Suddenly, I heard it. The spell I had heard in two of my visions just as Draco moved in front of me to guard me from another one of Harry's wayward spells.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry shouted, shooting his wand at Draco's chest.

Draco fell back with the force of the curse, making him fall back into me and create a domino effect, Draco fell, then I fell onto my backside, Draco in my arms.

Gashes were forming all over Draco's body. Blood was pouring from him as if someone had turned on a faucet.

I didn't know whether to scream or cry or hex my brother into oblivion. It was his fault that Draco was possibly dying in my arms.

I couldn't do either. My throat was closed tightly from shock, so I couldn't scream. I couldn't bring myself to cry and I didn't want to move because Draco's head was in my lap and I didn't want to move him.

Finally, as Harry stood there in shock at what he had done, Draco having bled out in my arms, I managed to find my voice again.

I took a deep breath and for the first time since I was eight years old and nearly beaten to death by my uncle Vernon, I screamed and bawled, my tears falling thick and fast down my face and landing in Draco's hair. After all the people that left me alone, I wasn't ready to handle another death, especially Draco. I loved him too much. He knew the real me, not just the eccentric, bubbly tomboy he had met when he was eleven, but the secretly shy, weak little girl that thought for so long that no one would ever love her.

"Don't leave me." I sobbed quietly as Myrtle flew out screaming at the top of her lungs:

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

I stopped screaming when Myrtle left, but I still sobbed my eyes out, glaring up at Harry as he stood shock still at what he had done.

"H-How could you!" I sobbed, brushing water dampened hair out of Draco's eyes. "W-W-When I specifically told you to s-stop!"

"Hannah, I-I-I didn't know…" Harry started, as white as I was.

"YOU USED A SPELL YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" I cried, knowing that Draco's blood was staining my clothes, but I really didn't care. "You never even tested it and now look what you did!" I said before beginning to sob again, making talking or yelling at Harry impossible.

Just then Professor Snape rushed into the bathroom and assessed the situation. His eyes moved from Draco in my arms, to Harry, to the mess the bathroom became to me crying my eyes out.

Snape turned angrily to Harry "Get your schoolbooks. All of them. Now!" he ordered before kneeling next to me and drawing his wand.

Harry ran out of the bathroom, a panicked look on his face, which I barely saw because I was crying so much.

"I-I should have done more to stop it!" I wailed "Had I just taken their wands, I would have just…" I added before I started to cry again as Snape drew his wand across Draco's chest.

"Ms Potter, Hannah, you need to listen to me." Snape said, looking up at me. "There is a chance that what I'm doing will work, but you need to calm down. He will be fine."

I sniffed and gasped a little bit "He will?" I asked.

Snape nodded, looking down at all the blood. "Yes, but in order for the spell to work, all parties must be calm. Malfoy won't be able to be calm if he knows you're upset."

I nodded "What do you want me to do, Professor?" I asked.

Snape smirked "Sing." he said.

I gulped "Sing?" I asked.

Snape nodded again "Sing."

"What?" I asked.

"Anything you know that will calm him down." Snape suggested.

I nodded, looking down and singing the song I had written and sang when I found out I was an orphan, the song Draco first heard me singing.

"**I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die! I dreamed that God would be forgiving!**

**Then I was young and unafraid. When dreams were made and used and wasted! There was no ransom to be paid! No song unsung no drink untasted! **

**But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder! As they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dreams to shame****…**"

"Keep singing!" Snape ordered, continuing his own spell that sounded like a song. The blood was clearing and the gashes in Draco's body were stitching together.

"I don't have any more lyrics in the song." I said weakly.

"Make them up." Snape told me, smiling.

I swallowed. I had written something but I didn't know if it fit in with the song.

"**He spent a school year by my side! He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride! But he was gone when summer came.**

**And still I dream he'll come to me that we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather.**

**I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**."

I sniffed when I finished the song and Snape conjured a stretcher.

"He'll be fine." Snape said, lifting Draco up and out of my arms and resting him on the stretcher. "But he need to stay in the hospital wing for a night or two." he explained, holding out a hand to help me up. "He may not regain consciousness for another couple of hours, though."

I nodded, taking Snape's hand and letting him help me up.

"I will accompany Draco to the hospital wing then go and interrogate Potter. I don't think you need to relive that unpleasant fiasco."

I nodded again, smiling "Thank you, Professor." I said, starting out of the bathroom "Now I really need to change out of these clothes."

"Any time, Ms Potter." Snape said watching me go "Oh, and Hannah?"

I turned around. Snape had never really used my first name before. "Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Be careful." Snape said.

I nodded "Yes, sir." I said, walking out of the bathroom and heading down to the dungeons.

…

When I got in there, I saw Willow, Akane, Yuuki, Blair, Enbony Kurosaki, Luna Abend, Bethany Davis, Emily Davies and Katherine Felwaters sitting in the common room.

"Hey, Han!" Willow said, walking up to me before screaming "Is that _blood_!"

"What's going on?" a girl's voice said coming down from the girls' dorms.

It was Christina Wolfbain, one of the girls that was a backup Beater for the Slytherin team "Who's covered in blood?"

"Hannah!" Kairi Phantomhive said, pointing to my outfit, which was soiled in Draco's blood "What happened?"

"Yes, what happened?" Enbony, Akane, Yuuki, Blair, Enbony, Luna, Bethany, Emily and Katherine said together.

"Well, there was a duel in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." I explained "My brother and Draco were involved." I said, tearing up again "It didn't end so well, Draco's in the hospital wing. He's lost a lot of blood."

Luna gasped "Fascinating." she said. "What was the sort of spell that your brother used to incapacitate your lover so greatly?"

I shrugged "Sectum-something." I said "I can't really remember what with -"

"The trauma of almost having your lover die in your arms." Luna said, smiling.

"Luna, shut up!" Christina snapped angrily "Can't you see the poor girl's been devastated?"

I looked to Christina and rolled my eyes "Ok, now I think you're going a bit too far, I'm shocked, not traumatized."

"Yes, but I mean, think about it!" Kairi said, sitting me on the couch in between her and Willow "Obviously there was blood, and judging by the amount of it on your clothes he was in your arms, he almost died!"

"Guys, I don't think Han wants to talk about this right now." Willow said, smiling at me "I think she wants to get out of these clothes. Come on, sis, I'll help you out." she added, taking my wrist and dragging me up to my dorm.

"And that, Willie, is why you're like my little sis." I said, stripping down to my underwear, finding it was also blood stained. "Oh, Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!"

"What?" Willow asked, handing me a t-shirt and my Skinner jersey.

"My underwear's stained with blood, too!" I moaned, grabbing a towel and my bath stuff "I'm going for a bath." I said, walking into the bathroom and tossing the towel, bathrobe to the side and tossing my loufa in the tub before turning the water on as hot as it would go and getting in.

…

When I got out, shivering, Willow handed me some track pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Here," she said, putting my song book down. "I didn't know you wrote songs."

I shrugged "I haven't written for a while." I said simply.

"This seems relatively new." Willow said, opening the book again and pointing to the page where I wrote down my new version of I Dreamed a Dream, the same version I sang to Draco not an hour beforehand.

I gasped and took the book from her hands "I sang this to him." I whispered.

"What?" Willow asked.

"I sang this song to Draco. When he was bleeding." I whispered again.

"Oh," Willow said "Then how is that important?" she asked.

I shrugged "I wrote this song when I learned I was an orphan." I explained "I added this part after I met Draco." I said before I started singing "**He spent a school year by my side! He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride! But he was gone when summer came.**

**And still I dream he'll come to me that we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather.**"

Willow sighed "Awe! That's so cute." she said.

I shrugged. "It's a hobby." I said simply.

"A hobby you can see in your boyfriend, too. I hear him in the common room sometimes, writing away and playing his guitar." Willow said.

I gasped. "What does he play?" I asked.

"I don't remember. Besides, if he knew I knew he was writing songs about you, I think he'd kill me."

"Not in his predicament." I said, sighing "Besides, I wouldn't let him hurt my little sister figure." I said, starting to laugh as Pansy walked in.

"Han, we got news on Malfoy." she said solemnly.

"What?" I asked, suddenly eager for the information.

"He's semiconscious, but he's asking for you. He sounds pretty delirious." Pansy said.

I gasped, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak and my extra cloak and breaking into a run, knocking Pansy over as I went.

"Han, you can't go out there! It's after curfew, Aurors will be parading around looking to bust students for being out of bed!" Rose said, grabbing my free arm, which I jerked back.

"Rose, would you do whatever it takes to meet Tobias Rieder?" I asked, using her love for the Kitchener Rangers (like me, which is why we got on so well.) and her fan girl crush on Tobias Rieder, the German import to my advantage.

"Of course." Rose said.

"Rose, I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Draco needs me." I said, wrapping my Cloak around myself "And I'm going to take my chances." I said, walking out and breaking into my run again.

He was conscious. At least semiconscious, and he was asking for me!

…

Strangely enough, Madam Pomfrey was waiting outside the hospital wing for me when I got there.

"Ah, Ms Potter, I've been expecting you." she said, leading me inside. "Mr Malfoy has lost consciousness again, but beforehand he was asking for you. So you may go inside until he regains full consciousness. If you wish, you may evict Mr Zabini and Ms Duff."

I paled and looked over to Draco's bed. And Pomfrey was right. There sat Blaise and Ivy.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whispered, sitting on the other side of Blaise and Ivy. "Well, I can honestly see Blaise here, but you, V?" I asked, turning to my best friend.

"Blaise dragged me here. Believe me, I'd much rather be with Sheila and Fireball." Ivy said bitterly.

"Ice-Queen, you know that Drake's my best mate!" Blaise said.

"Shhh!" I hissed, nodding to Draco.

"Right, sorry, Queen Ferret." Blaise smirked.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"I apologize for my boyfriend's idiotic behaviour." Ivy said, rolling her eyes and standing up "I'm out of here." she added, walking out, taking Harry's Invisibility Cloak with her.

Blaise huffed "I guess I'm right behind you." he said, nodding to me "See you, Han." he said, walking off after Ivy, saying "Oi, save some Cloak for me!"

I smiled. Blaise was such a clown.

I looked down at Draco, biting my lip as I took his hand in mine. He honestly looked dead. His skin had a greyish tinge and there were dark circles under his closed eyes. He looked like a dying little kid. He looked a lot like me when I needed a kidney replaced.

I had the sudden urge to take Draco back in my arms, knowing what almost dying was like, wanting to sympathise. Wanting to tell him that it was ok. Wanting to tell him I'll never forgive Harry for what he did, or myself for that matter.

I could have easily stopped it. I could have just pulled out my own wand and Disarmed Harry. I could have taken his wand, could have lunged myself at Harry, pushed Draco out of the way, done something!

But I didn't. I didn't do a fucking thing but stand and watch. It was all my fault.

And what capped it off, Draco was probably _pissed_ at me because of it.

_Skinner_, I thought _I am such a cowardly, stupid bitch. Vernon and Dudley were right._

_No_. my rational side thought. _I am not a cowardly stupid bitch! I never was. And that Skinner that went down in the bathroom wasn't your fault. It was Harry's._

I smirked, and then after a while (aren't I so predictable) started singing softly.

"**Child of Darkness, dying in loneliness. I can hear you, I can feel your every fear. I never dreamed out in this world, there was someone who loved me. I've always known, my heart wasn't alone. I've felt your emptiness, and your loneliness. My Fallen Angel, I can feel your kiss still linger here. My Fallen Angel, you still remain, a lover in my heart**."

And with that I fell asleep where I was sitting.

…

Draco POV

Phantom of the Opera.

That was the one thing I heard when I partially came to. Christine's song I Can Hear You. Her song to her Phantom.

It was Hannah. I knew it. I heard her singing her song when I bled out in her arms. The one I first heard her singing. I was rather grateful that I blacked out again, because if I didn't, I would have never wanted her to stop. Her singing managed to calm me despite the fact I was dying.

She was singing Christine's song to her Phantom. She was Christine. I was the Phantom. I was her Child of Darkness. Her Fallen Angel. The Erik to her Christine in more ways than one.

I let my eyes open and I saw that Hannah still sat where she was when I heard her sing, sound asleep.

I smiled as the corner of her lip twitched into a smile in her dreams.

_Lucky girl_. I thought. _She has the most undisturbed dreams while here you are having nightmares about her death almost every night._

You could say I was rather jealous of her for that.

I considered waking her but shook the thought out of my mind.

_Let her sleep._ I thought. _She needs it._

I closed my eyes again, giving Hannah's hand a gentle squeeze.

_If only she knew what danger she was in. _I told myself for what felt like the millionth time since the term began.

With that thought in mind, I gripped Hannah's hand tighter and went back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24: The Quidditch Final

Chapter 24

The Quidditch Final

Well, there was a good thing that came from the Sectumsempra incident. And that good thing was that Snape gave Harry a detention every Saturday until the end of term. And yes, that included the Quidditch final!

To make things better, Draco was cleared right before the final, so I was getting a full roster for the final game against Gryffindor, where Gryffindor was without their star Seeker! Lucky me, eh? And I didn't even swallow my Felix Felicis!

But what was weird, was that night before the final, when Draco was released from the hospital wing, I thought that I had eaten too much pasta at dinner, and I had a weird dream. I felt as if someone was watching me. And what really creeped me out, the person was touching my neck! And I liked it.

It was a sensual touch, but the hand was cold on my neck, waking me up partially.

I opened my eyes and was slightly shocked to see Draco in my dorm. Although I couldn't see him, I had a hunch. Nobody touched me so gently (unless they wanted cursed into next week by him) but Draco.

"It was so weird." I said to Willow the next morning "I came around enough to know someone was in my dorm but I just…went back to sleep."

"Maybe you were just dreaming someone was in your dorm?" Akane suggested.

"Then how would Hannah had gone back to sleep if she really was dreaming as you suggest, Akane?" Ebony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe she was dreaming she was asleep." Bethany pointed out.

"Fascinating." Luna (Abend, not Lovegood) said, taking out a book titled "A Darker Dream" "It's just like in this book!" she breathed, excitement clear in her eyes "It's basically about a girl who is sold to a castle lord. He keeps her in his home, free roam of the castle, and everything she wants just for the asking. But, she never sees him. The reason why he bought her, you may ask?"

"To warm his bed, of course!" I said, rolling my eyes as I took a sip of juice, having read romance novels like those before "What else is in a romance novel like that?"

"No. The Lord is a vampire! He's using the girl as a blood slave!" Luna sighed, tucking the book away. "And when the girl wakes up, she feels one of two things. She either wakes up feeling loved and protected, or completely horrified!"

"And what, Abend, does that have to do with Han?" Yuuki asked, narrowing her eyes.

"This exact same thing is happening to her!" Luna said, turning to me "Hannah, how did you feel when you woke up this morning? Loved, or completely horrified?"

I blinked, remembering how warm and comforted and cared for I felt when I opened my eyes that morning. "I guess I felt loved." I said.

Katherine Felwaters squealed and hugged me "Oh my gosh!" she said.

"What? What?" I asked.

"A vampire is watching you while you sleep! It's just like Twilight!" Katherine said, lifting my hair off my neck.

"Uh, Kat?" I asked "What the Skinner are you doing?" I said.

"Checking your neck for vampire bites. If he does love you, he may want you to be his vampire bride." Kat said, adding in a disappointed tone as she let go of my hair "No vampire bite. You aren't being bitten."

I sighed "Guys, it could have just been one of my dorm mates waking up in the night to use the loo or something." I said.

"But why would one of us touch your face?" Pansy said.

"Could have been looking for a towel to wipe your hands on?" I suggested, noting her excellent point.

My friends scoffed "We don't sleepwalk!" they said.

I sighed "Whatever." I said, getting up and snatching a couple of pieces of toast and standing on the bench "OI! BULSTRODE, JAMES, PHANTOMHIVE, GREENGRASS, ZABINI AND MALFOY! EVERYBODY ON THE PITCH FOR FINAL WARM UP!" I ordered, blowing my whistle.

Willow and Draco were the first to meet me where I stood, Draco helping me down.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him quick as he set me down. Astoria, Blaise, Kairi, and Millie joined me.

"All right, you lot!" I snapped, turning to all of them and looking them in the eye once before turning "Let's go!" I said, marching out of the Hall.

"GOOD LUCK, HAN! YOU'LL NEED IT!" Ivy and Ron shouted, Harry looking down at his breakfast in shame.

"SO WILL YOU! I'VE GOT AN UNBEATABLE TEAM!" I shouted back.

"SURE YOU DO!" Ron shouted "I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN THE CROWD STARTS SCREAMING 'WEASLEY IS OUR KING!'"

"TRY POTTER IS OUR QUEEN, WEASEL-KING!" Draco and Blaise jeered, both of them standing both sides of me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"BLAISE!" Ivy shouted.

"Sorry, babe, gotta stick by Slytherin's Princess." Blaise said, making Draco smirk.

"Yeah, Duff, Captain's orders. What she says goes." Draco added.

"See you!" I teased, walking out of the Hall with the cheers of the Slytherins at my back.

…

I turned to the team after our brief warm up, flying around the pitch a few times. I turned on my MP3 player, turning it full blast to Down With Webster.

"Ok, you guys." I said, taking a chair and sitting backwards on it. "This is it. Today's the day we regain the glory we got five years ago. I know we've got this. We've got two suburb Beaters." I said, nodding to Blaise and Kairi. Blaise smirked and Kairi blushed. "An amazing Keeper." I nodded to Millicent, who beamed. "Two other amazing Chasers," I nodded to Willow and Astoria "And one talented, and remarkably handsome Seeker." I finished, nodding to Draco.

"Oh, go on." Draco said, smirking "No, really, go on."

"Wow, someone's feeling bigheaded today." Blaise said before turning to me "Han, you're forgetting yourself!"

"The Champion of Chasers!" Willow cheered, holding her broom in the air.

"The Queen of Quidditch!" Blaise and Draco said together.

"The wizarding Wonder Woman!" Astoria, Millie and Kairi said together.

"Oh, stop!" I said, blushing "You're making me blush, you guys do all the work."

"Are you insane? You come up with our amazing plays that beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, you're the one that saw the talent in us. You're the one that the crowd's cheering for. It isn't 'James is our Queen' or 'Zabini is our Queen' or 'Malfoy is our Queen'. It's '_Potter_ is our Queen.'." Astoria said, beaming "You're the most important piece of the puzzle! We'd fall apart without you!"

I beamed. These were more than just my team mates. These were my friends. My family. I loved them all in my own way. We did get under each other's skin sometimes (Kairi mostly), but deep down we still loved each other.

"Oh, you saps, get over here!" I said, initiating a group hug from the girls before glaring at the boys "Get your asses in here or be benched, Zabini. And Draco, no snogging for you!"

The boys paled and finished off the group hug, me in the middle.

"Ok, ok, choking the Captain!" I said, pushing Kairi off me. "Let's change and get out on the pitch."

The team changed quickly and flew out of the pitch like prisoners escaping from Azkaban, ready to rock. Not to mention kick some Gryffindor ass.

I beamed and inhaled deeply "I love the smell of a Quidditch match in the morning!" I said aloud to no one in particular as I landed, glaring at Drosie, who was filling in for Ginny, who was taking Harry's place as Seeker.

"Captains, shake hands." Hooch said.

"Scared, Potter?" Drosie mouthed as I shook hands warmly with Ginny.

"You. Wish." I mouthed when I let go, mounting my broom and glaring at her "You. Are. Going. _Down_." I snarled when Hooch blew her whistle.

I managed to hit the Quaffle back towards Astoria and flew ahead as per the play. Astoria passed to Willow as a familiar voice started commentating.

"Oh, that little girl with the black hair and ice blue eyes has the Quaffle." Luna Lovegood's voice said. "Oh, and now she's handed it off to Hannah Potter! I do like her, she's very nice. Slightly delusional for wanting a Malfoy, but still very nice all the same. Oh, look, her housemates are starting to sing!"

And Luna was right, my housemates started screaming at the top of their lungs:

"**Potter can score on anything**

**Can put it into any ring**

**That's why Slytherins all sing**

**Potter is our Queen**!"

I flew as fast as I could when Willow threw me the Quaffle, heading straight for Ron and lobbed the Quaffle as hard as I could. Ron ducked at the unintentional face shot and let the Quaffle in.

"Oh, Hannah scored!" Luna said cheerfully "Excellent work, Hannah!"

The Slytherins roared and burst into the chorus:

"**Potter Is our Queen**

**Potter is our Queen**

**She always puts the Quaffle in**

**Potter is our Queen**!"

"Nice play, Spitfire!" Draco shouted as I flew past, kissing me in mid-flight.

"Oh, now that's sweet, Malfoy is kissing Hannah!" Luna said when we pulled apart.

"Draco," I giggled "shouldn't you have a Snitch to look for?"

"Oh," Draco said, looking at Ginny, who grinned "Oh, right!" he shouted before flying off to search for the Snitch.

…

After a half hour, Slytherin was leading Gryffindor slightly (and the rounds of Potter is our Queen started becoming louder and louder as our score went up) when Draco and Ginny took a dive, glaring at each other all the way.

I gasped. They had found the Snitch.

"COME ON, DRACO! LET'S GO!" I shouted, biting my lip when they both neared the ground.

"NO!" I screamed when Draco made a face plant and Ginny caught the Snitch.

The Gryffindors screamed and flooded the pitch as I hurried to dismount.

I sighed in relief when Draco shot up and wiped some blood off his nose.

"Bloody Weaslette!" he spat, wiping more blood off his nose before looking at me "Han, I'm so sorry."

I sighed and ran to hug him "You're ok, that's all that matters." I said.

The team looked in low spirits as they dismounted. I couldn't yell at them for a game well played.

"You guys played very well." I said, smiling. "We gave them a run for their money. And there's always next term to get our names in the record books." I said. "Come on, let's go change."

Willow, Astoria, Blaise, Kairi and Millie went into the change room as the Gryffindors carried Ginny away.

"Han, you coming?" Draco asked, halfway to the change room.

I smiled "You go ahead, I'll catch up." I said, walking off. "Get my stuff for me!" I added as I followed the Gryffindors to the tower.

…

"Good play, Ginny." I said in the tower, still in my Quidditch robes.

"Thanks. Sorry for making Malfoy do a face plant." Gin said, still beaming as the portrait hole opened and Harry stepped up.

The common room ran up into a roar and Ron shouted "WE WON HARRY!"

Harry turned to Ginny, who nodded wordlessly. And before I knew what was happening, Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her.

I gasped.

Hermione grinned.

Ron looked like he was hit in the face with a hockey puck.

Dominique was devastated.

The common room roared in approval.

Dominique looked at Harry and Ginny's still intertwined figures and ran up to her dorms, slamming the door behind her.

I looked up and followed her just as Harry released Ginny.

I knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Dominique said, her voice thick.

"Dommie, it's me." I said, opening the door a crack.

"Leave me alone, 'Annah." Dommie said, wiping her eyes as I walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

"Everyone 'as love. You 'ave Malfoy, Ivy 'as Blaise. And now…and now 'Arry 'as Ginevera!" Dommie wailed.

I paled. I knew that Dommie had a crush on Harry but…that couldn't possibly mean that she was in love. "You love him, don't you?" I asked before internally slapping myself. _Me and my stupid Skinning big mouth!_ I said.

"Yes, I zink I do." Dommie sniffed.

"Hey, you know?" I said "Maybe this is just a temporary thing. Like Lavender and Ron. Maybe Harry will see what a great girl you are. Who knows. You may just have your happily ever after in the end." I said, hoping she'd stop crying.

Dommie smiled "Thank you, 'Annah. I feel a lot better now. You're a good friend."

I smiled "You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to find." I said, walking off.

"Hey, Han, going back to the dungeons?" Ivy asked.

I nodded.

"Tell Blaise I said hi, ok?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said, high fiving her as I walked off.

…

I walked into the dungeons, which looked like a funeral.

"Hey, Han." Pansy said sadly.

"Hey." I said, shrugging "We can't win them all, right?"

Pansy and the rest of my dorm mates nodded.

"Hey, where's Draco?" I asked, looking around for my missing boyfriend.

"Somewhere." Pansy said hastily. "He's somewhere."

"In specific?" I asked.

"The Room of Require-" Rose started before Millie slapped her hand over Rose's mouth.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked, unfazed by the dirty looks Rose was getting "What's he doing in the Room of Requirement?" I asked.

Pansy shook her head "I can't say." she said.

I huffed "Fine. Don't tell me. But I'm going to go for a bath." I said, walking upstairs and into the dorm's bathroom.

"Why is Slytherin House acting so oddly this term?" I asked myself as I sunk into the bath. "Draco's off doing mysterious things and everyone's acting as if we're getting ready for a funeral!" I said as I let the heat of the water overtake me. "It must be just me." I finished when I got out a half hour later and changed into some track pants and baggy t-shirt, hopping into bed for a nap. "Just me." I yawned before letting my mind drift.

But, as per usual, I heard the same chanting over and over, but also with the Killing Curse thrown in.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus. Harmonia Nectere Passus_."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	25. Chapter 25: Skinner Hits the Fan

Chapter 25

Skinner Hits the Fan

I woke up with a groan a few weeks later, again on a Friday. Another vision, another prophecy of my death. When would it end!?

…

_There was banging, screaming and flashes of red and green light going through the Hogwarts corridor. My year students were running towards screaming and laughing Death Eaters as the floor was littered with bodies of foes and allies alike._

_I was duelling with a masked Death Eater when the hex I cast on them blew off their mask, revealing cold sky blue eyes and long blonde hair._

_I gasped. It was Scarlett Zimmerman, my former ally turned Death Eater._

"_You!" I had gasped._

"_That's right, Potter, me." Zimmerman smirked, brandishing her wand around. "Now, what do you say we end this, once and for all?"_

_I flipped my wand and caught it "Bring. It. On!" I shouted, starting to shout the first curse I thought of…_Stupefy_._

"SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Scarlett shouted, nailing me right in the chest with the same curse I saw used on Draco._

_And now it was me with my blood pouring all over the place. I collapsed without a word and the world went black._

…

I got dressed quickly and went down for breakfast, waiting to feel the wrath of Ivy and Hermione, Ivy most likely having seen this vision or whatever the Skinner Trelawney would have called it, and Hermione pleading with me to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it.

"Hey, guys." I said, yawning as I sat down.

"Hey, Vision Girl." Ivy said solemnly. "How was your bloody doozy?" she asked.

"Shut up." I said "Not in the mood to talk about seeing myself die again." I added.

"Again?" Watson gasped "You really should talk to Professor Dumbledore about this, Hannah."

"For the last time, Mione, Trelawney already tried talking to him about my gift, but he wouldn't listen!" I sighed, taking a swig of orange juice.

Yes, it's true, I was talking to the Seer still. Sometimes about visions I had, other times I just stopped by her tower to say hi.

"But you could talk to Trelawney." Ivy pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I have Divination just before my spare, so I'll talk to her then." I said, cramming some toast in my mouth to keep from talking anymore about it.

Hermione and Ivy beamed and changed the subject (Thank Skinner for that!).

"So, Sherlock, we're thinking that since Quidditch season's over, we could do some more with the DA, like, teach them about hand to hand combat and stuff?" Watson said.

I beamed "Great! It's hard shepherding a bunch of younger students by myself! I could use all the help I can get, thanks, you guys!" I said.

"No problem, we want to help. If the wizard world's going into war again, we want to be able to teach the youngsters how to kick some ass!" Ivy said, laughing.

"Ivy, it isn't funny, people died the last time Voldemort was in power!" Hermione said scornfully.

"C'mon, Mione, take a joke or two, in these times, they're what'll put you through the day." Ivy said, laughing again, me joining her.

Watson said nothing, but scowled.

"Oh, come on, Watson!" I said, putting on my Sherlock Holmes voice "What's life without a little amusement!"

"It would amuse me to go sneak off before Defence and snog my girlfriend." Draco said behind me.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ivy said "Han was here first."

"Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, there's enough me for everyone! Currently though, all the me is going to be with Draco and getting a hickey or two. See you!" I said, walking off with a grin, my conversation with Professor Trelawney being put on the backburner to my boyfriend.

…

If only that stayed that way.

Just as I was packing up for my spare, Professor Trelawney looked me dead in the eye.

"Hannah, dear, I'd like a few moments of your time, please." she said.

I muttered a quick "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa." and turned to Ivy, who nodded to her.

_Sorry._ I read in her mind. _Talking about it with someone who knows about this sort of thing may help you sleep a little better at night._

I sighed. _Fine, I'll talk to her. But you owe me big time!_

_Fine,_ Ivy thought to me. _I'll clean out Hellion's litter box for a week along with Coral's._

_Month!_ I thought back.

_Two weeks. _Ivy suggested.

_A month!_

_Three weeks? _Ivy said nervously.

_A MONTH!_

_Ok, ok, fine, a month! _Ivy said, giving in.

_Two months._

_Don't push it!_ Ivy thought angrily before walking out, being the last to leave besides me.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" I asked.

"Take a seat, Ms Potter." Trelawney said, pulling out a chair at her table.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, taking the proffered chair and sitting as Trelawney poured some tea.

"Now, Ms Duff's told me you had another vision last night?" Trelawney said. "Would you say anything that you drew in the tarot deck would describe that setting?"

I nodded and took out the cards Trelawney gave me at our first meeting and held them down, one by one, the ones I kept drawing repeatedly.

"The ten of spades,"

"Fighting. There's a battle going on around you as you die in this vision?"

I nodded "Yes. There was also the two of spades."

"Conflict. You were struggling with someone. Did this someone take your life?"

I nodded "Yes, she did." I said.

Trelawney gasped and took another card out of my tarot deck, the top card of the deck and showed it to me "The queen of spades. A dark young woman who will do anything to win. This girl must be Bellatrix Lestrange?"

I shook my head "No, no, Professor, she's a seventh year." "Who?" Trelawney asked.

I swallowed. I guess I had to play the grass "Scarlett Zimmerman." I admitted.

Trelawney nodded "Ah, I had had a feeling that girl was nothing but trouble from the moment she set foot in this school. She was the one that killed you?"

I nodded "She cursed me pretty bad and made me bleed to death." I said.

"Were there many Death Eaters around you when you died?"

I nodded "Swarms of them, they were fighting a whole lot of people. It didn't make sense, I mean, the times I saw myself dying, it was in front of a small group of Death Eaters, but this vision I saw it was a full scale battle."

Trelawney smiled and nodded "You, my dear, may have just prophesized the most important event in wizarding history." she said, before standing "You'd better go and enjoy what's left of your spare, I have a lesson to plan, Ms Potter." Trelawney said before leading me out of the classroom.

"Uh, Professor, what do you mean when you said I had prophesized the most important event in wizarding history?" I asked before the Seer shut the door in my face.

I sighed. _I guess I'll never know. _I thought before I heard something in my mind.

"_The time is almost upon us, Draco, that Cabinet had best be repaired, you know the penalty!" _a mysterious and yet still vaguely familiar voice said.

"_Yes, my Lord. It will be in perfect working order in time for the others' arrival."_ Draco's voice said, slightly shaky.

"_It better be, or your precious little Spitfire will be fed to a fire!"_

I shook my head and gasped. Spitfire…I was in more danger than I thought!

I broke into a run for Gryffindor Tower to tell Ivy and Hermione (well, mostly Hermione, Ivy probably saw the whole thing with her Legilimency.)

The others…who were the others? I was sincerely hoping that they were just relatives of the Malfoy family coming for an early birthday visit for Draco.

And the Cabinet…what Cabinet was this mysterious person talking about?

And what the Skinner was Trelawney talking about when she said I predicted the most important event in wizard history?

I gulped. I guess I was going to find out when the Skinner hit the fan.

And trust me, when the Skinner hit the fan, it made a really big mess.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, I'm just really excited to get to the good part! **

**Well, my lovely creative author fans, I have another OC submission thing for you, SYODE! (Submit Your Own Death Eater) here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**How Long they've been serving Voldemort:**

**Appearance:**

**Scars/Birthmarks/etc:**

**House Hogwarts (Remember, Wormtail was a Gryffindor and was a Death Eater, the main reason why this was on the form):**

**Story (not mandatory):**

**Blood:**

**Azkaban?:**

**If Yes to above, for what?:**

**In the Astronomy Tower?:**

**Here's my example with Hannah if she were a Death Eater (which she won't be!)**

**Name: Beatrice Nott (Theodore Nott's mother)**

**Age: 34**

**How Long They Were Serving Voldemort: Since she was 17**

**Appearance: Theo's green eyes, long brown hair and pale skin, stands about 5'5, taller than Hannah, but still petite. Very athletic for her age.**

**Scars/Birthmarks/etc: has a scar along her hand from fighting an Auror.**

**House Hogwarts: Slytherin.**

**Story: (I'm skipping this to save time)**

**Blood: Pure-Blood**

**Azkaban: Yes**

**What crime?: Contributing to the incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom.**

**In Astronomy Tower?: No, but she'll be in the Forbidden Forest waiting for Bellatrix, who is her best friend.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Dark Mark Revealed

Chapter 26

The Dark Mark Revealed

It was a few months since then, and I've been having increasing visions about a battle and strangely enough of Professor Dumbledore's death.

I've tried to warn him, but I was always with Professor Trelawney, so he turned my words of warning away for his continuing private lessons with Harry.

Draco had been acting increasingly odd. He was even skipping Potions class, his favourite subject! Come to think of it, he was skipping all his classes and whenever I was asleep with him, whenever I woke up, he was always gone, telling Crabbe, Nott, Goyle and Blaise (well, mostly the first two boys, the latter had no issues letting me alone.) to let me sleep and that he'd be right back.

I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen in the last month or so of school. I had a hunch that Scarlett was involved with a large battle.

It was the rare night when I slept in my own bed when I thought I felt someone kiss my forehead and mutter a hasty farewell before walking off.

I shook it off, half thinking that it was just me dreaming again.

My thoughts were wrong. Rose threw her Tobias Rieder autographed pillow in my face, waking me up.

"Hey!" I whispered, turning to my friend in the bed next to me "Ro, what the Skinner was that for?"

"Malfoy." Ro said, rolling her eyes "He was just in here, he kissed your forehead and said…he said 'Goodbye'. Weird, eh?"

I nodded, creasing my eyebrows together. Draco never had been in my dorm to kiss me goodbye before.

My thoughts were interrupted by a few shouts from outside.

"What was that?" I asked, grabbing my wand from the nightstand and my dagger from under my pillow. (in case someone barged in.)

"I don't know." Ro said, lying back down "Either way, I'm going back to bed. Wake me if you figure it out."

I sighed. "What, Ro? Dreaming about Toby?" I teased.

"Shut up, Potter! I don't tease you for your Jeff Skinner crush, don't bug me about Tobias!" Rose said before going back to sleep.

Suddenly, all my dorm mates jolted awake as the common room door blasted open.

"Oh, Merlin, what now?" Pansy shouted.

"HANNAH!" Ivy's voice shouted, growing louder as she ran up the stairs and threw the dorm door open. "Han, thank goodness you're not out of bed. There are Death Eaters in the school!"

I gaped "Death Eaters? As in, Voldemort supporter Death Eaters?"

"No, I'm talking about cannibalistic funeral embalmers. YES HIS SUPPORTERS YOU SKINNER LOVING MORON!" Ivy shouted. "They're in the school and they're all rampaging around, hexing the Aurors and everything!"

I gasped, getting out of bed and tucking my dagger and wand in their holster. "Let's go." I said, starting out, grabbing my leather jacket on my way.

"Han, wait! Harry said you needed to take your lucky potion!" Ivy shouted behind me.

I ran downstairs "No time for that! Let's just go!" I shouted, bursting from the common room door and running up the stairs, taking my wand out as I went.

Ivy was right. There was a battle going on between Death Eaters and Hogwarts students and staff alike. Flashes of light were blinding me and shouting of curses vibrated my eardrums.

I gasped when one Death Eater shouted "We ought to start finding that girl of Malfoy's!"

I paled. I was so screwed!

"Get under the Invisibility Cloak, Han!" Ivy ordered "NOW!"

I wrenched my Cloak from my jacket pocket and threw it on over myself, running along the side of the duels.

I saw Professor McGonagall duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange, conveniently, neither witch saw me.

In fact, my mother's Cloak proved useful at the most crucial of moments, no one saw hide or hair of me. Which was a good thing because Scarlett would have ratted me out the second she looked at me.

When I thought I was safe from any and all Death Eaters, I took my Cloak off and tucked it away.

"That was too close." I said, turning around to face Ivy. "V?"

Ivy was gone. She had gone off to fight a Death Eater that I had never seen before.

I took a step back, drawing my wand in case Ivy needed back up only to trip on something.

I looked down and screamed. It was a body.

And not just any body. It was the body of Ron's older brother, Bill. He was bloody and moaning and there was a bite mark on his shoulder blade.

I looked up and saw I was at the base of the Astronomy Tower. I didn't know what aided me to go, but I started climbing as I heard a crack up above me.

I took my Cloak and wrapped it around me just as I neared the door. I heard Dumbledore talking to someone, and Harry's voice respond that he'd get Pomfrey.

"No, Severus. I need Severus." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine, then, Snape." Harry said, me hearing footsteps right after.

Suddenly, I heard someone cast a spell.

"_Expelliarmous_!"

Then I heard a body hit the wall. I gasped. Who was the body? The caster's? Dumbledore's? Harry's?

I ruled out Dumbledore the moment I heard "Good evening, Draco."

I gasped, opening the door a crack to look onto the conversation.

I would have called Dumbledore a barmy old git if I hadn't seen Draco up in that Tower with him, his wand drawn and pointed at Dumbledore's chest.

"What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco demanded.

"Why, I was talking to myself, I find it…extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

I creased my eyebrows together. What was he talking about?

"Draco," Dumbledore said after a minute. "you are no assassin."

"How d'you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!" Draco snapped.

"You mean like sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands? Like poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance that I might drink? Forgive me Draco." Dumbledore said, sounding indifferent despite the fact he was accusing Draco of terrible things. "But your attempts were growing so weak, I was starting to doubt whether your heart's really been in it."

I gasped. Ivy was right. Draco had done all those things! He was the one that cursed Katie Bell and nearly killed Ron!

"My heart? What do you know about my heart! It has been in it!" Draco shouted, glaring at Dumbledore as I stood there in shock. "I've been working on it all year!

There was a sudden shout from down below.

"You're not alone. There are others." Dumbledore said, amazed "But…how?"

Draco took a deep breath "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it."

"Genius. And it has a sister, I take it? A twin?" Dumbledore asked.

"Borgin and Burke's." Draco said uneasy, as if the words "sister" and "twin" caused him great physical pain. "They form a sort of passage and I thought I could connect them if I mended the broken one."

"Genius." Dumbledore said again. "Draco, let us discuss your options."

"My options?" Draco demanded "What options? I'm standing here with a wand, I'm about to kill you!"

"Draco, I implore you to see reason." Dumbledore sighed.

"What reason?" Draco demanded.

Dumbledore smiled. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"Told who what?" Draco snapped, his patience fraying obviously.

"You haven't told Miss Potter about your predicament." Dumbledore said smoothly.

Draco seemed to pale. "Why should she know? She'll be happier if she didn't!" he gasped.

Dumbledore's smile seemed to widen slightly "Because she's in this room right now, and she just heard everything you've just said."

I gasped, trying to run only when the door closed.

"Hannah, I know you're in here, show yourself now!" Draco ordered.

I huffed. _Thanks a million, Professor. _I thought before I unwillingly took my Invisibility Cloak off with a flourish.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, turning to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled "I had a feeling that your Potter inquisitiveness would shine through this evening." he said.

I huffed "I knew that that trait of mine was going to get me into trouble eventually." I sighed.

Draco rounded on me and I paled. I had a serious hunch he was going to be furious.

But, when I looked him in the eye, I saw he was worried.

"Hannah, get out of here." Draco said, taking hold of my shoulders. "Go now, while you still have the chance."

"Tell her first." Dumbledore said.

"Tell her what?" Draco demanded.

"What you are." Dumbledore responded.

Draco sighed and turned to me, gripping the sleeve of his left arm "Hannah, there's something I haven't been truly honest with you about. I'd explain it…oh, to hell with it, I'm just going to show you." Draco said before lifting up his sleeve.

For a minute, I was thinking it was going to end anticlimactic, but then I saw it.

On Draco's forearm, instead of the expected pale skin, there was a large inky black brand of a skull and a snake intertwined. The Dark Mark.

I gasped, my eyes filling with tears as I ran out.

"Harry and Ivy were right!" I sobbed.

Draco. My Draco was a Death Eater.


	27. Chapter 27: The End of an Era

Chapter 27

The End of an Era

You'd probably call me an idiot for crying in the middle of a battle unarmed. Yeah, I had dropped my wand in shock of seeing Draco with the Dark Mark branded into his skin before I ran. So, I was sobbing inconsolably in the corridor, in the middle of a fight, completely unarmed.

That's me. I'm Hannah Potter, the Queen of Stupidity. I fell in love with a bloody Death Eater and now I'm sobbing about it in a corridor at Hogwarts in the middle of a Death Eater infested battle without even my wand! Talk about a stupid, stupid little girl!

Finally, I came to my senses. "What the Skinner am I doing!" I asked myself "Why the hell am I mourning this She-Cat in the middle of a Death Eater infested corridor? I can easily take this to my dorm and cry myself to sleep over it! Talk about moronic, Han, very moronic!"

I got up and started to run back to my dormitory, unaware that I was being followed.

I was just running down the stairs when I was seized from behind and a dagger was held against my throat.

"If you value your life, little girlie, I highly advise against screaming!" a cold familiar voice hissed.

I paled "How'd you find me? I thought I was wearing my…oh, SKINNER, FANELLI AND FAKSA!" I screamed. I had a big problem.

And that problem was called _I left my Invisibility Cloak on top of the Astronomy Tower_!

I swallowed when the dagger was pressed tighter against my flesh. "What did I say about screaming, girl?"

I said nothing. I just kept my mouth shut.

"ANSWER ME!" the woman's voice shrieked, pressing the dagger tighter against my neck, making small droplets of my blood fall down my neck.

"N-Not t-to!" I whimpered, breathing a little easier when the pressure on my neck was relinquished slightly.

"Good girl. What did I teach you last year in the Ministry?" the woman said, making her voice recognizable at last.

I gasped "Bellatrix!" I squealed.

"Excellent deductions, _Sherlock_." a low, bark-like voice snarled in my ear, filling my nose with the scent of blood and sweat and nearly making me gag.

"Greyback!" an unfamiliar voice snapped, making the person called Greyback move away from my face and letting me breath air that didn't smell. "Keep your distance until the deed is done."

"Chamberline, the Dark Lord told you that if you insisted on coming along for this mission, you were to stay silent and observe how your superiors do it!" Bellatrix snapped.

A girl that I didn't know stepped into my vision, glaring into my eyes. She looked around seventeen and had shoulder length black hair, like mine and large brown eyes, sort of like a doe's. she had a lithe build and looked like she'd make a good assassin. Her shirt was slightly ripped, revealing a slight bit mark along her neck.

"Chamberline, I presume?" I asked, trying to sound brave and icily polite.

"Good to meet you, Potter." Chamberline spat, her lip curling and revealing a set of teeth that included a rather large set of canines.

I shivered. She must have been a…

"If you think I'm a werewolf, girl, you're wrong!" she snapped. "I was attacked by a typical everyday wolf when I was in the Forest here."

"Because she's a death wish having daredevil!" another woman's voice sounded behind her, making Chamberline sigh.

"Electricia!"

"Munville, I do believe you're familiar with Ms Potter here." the person holding me growled.

"Very." Munville said, stepping into my vision next to Chamberline and tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes glistening with evil. "Malfoy never shuts up about you, Potter." she spat.

"It was disgusting. Especially at the party how much he talked about you. 'Oh, she's so smart, she's so funny, she's so charming, she's so beautiful, I could get lost in her eyes all day if she'd let me!'" another female voice said.

"My thoughts exactly, Traci." Bellatrix's voice said. "It's disgusting. A proud pureblood falling for a filthy half-blood like you!"

"Yes, a filthy half-blood with my nephew." the woman called Traci said, coming into my line of vision standing next to the woman called Electricia Munville.

It was amazing how much she looked like Bellatrix. She had her dark hair, her dark eyes, but she was smaller. She wasn't too big, but she wasn't too small. She was around a normal height.

The only flaw she seemed to have was a scar running from her jaw to her left ear. I was terrified to find out how she had gotten it.

"Excellent, you've introduced yourselves." another females voice said, sounding like she was sneering. "You've met the gang, I'll take it, Potter?" she added, walking into my line of vision.

I glared into the woman's black eyes and snarled "No." trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Well, then, a proper introduction is needed for such an idiot girl." the woman said, backing away from me in the person's arms and smirking at the women. "This," she started, gesturing to Chamberline and speaking slowly as if I was mentally retarded. "Is Chelsey Chamberline. This," she continued, gesturing to Munville "is Electricia Munville. This," she gestured to the woman called Traci "is Traci Lestrange and I," she concluded, gesturing to herself, her black hair flowing around as she tossed her hair back "Am Isabel Lockton. Have I gotten through to your thick idiot head, Potter?"

I stayed silent, defiantly glaring into Lockton's fathomless black eyes.

Lockton grinned "Oh, and I almost forgot! The person holding you is Fenrir Greyback."

I gasped. Greyback…the werewolf from my visions!

Suddenly, Bellatrix flowed into the group of sneering females and said "The time is coming. To the Astronomy Tower, quickly!" she said. "Greyback, hold our little captive tightly to keep her from escaping." she added, sneering at me.

"I hope you know that I will get out of this and kick all of your asses." I said, sneering back.

"Hold her tighter, Greyback. I want her upper body to go numb." Bellatrix ordered, striding away from my defiant glare, the females following her.

I struggled to break out of the werewolf's grip, screaming endlessly things like "Let go of me, you filthy werewolf!" and "Get your stinking claws off me, you damn dirty mongrel!" and, my personal yet completely unexpected favourite "DRACO!"

But, Greyback's grip was like Lycra, the more I resisted and fought, the tighter he held me until I lost the feeling in both my arms and my respitory system was being crushed.

"I said," I said finally before Greyback opened the door to the Astronomy Tower "TO GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME, YOU DAMN DIRTY PYE-DOG!"

Bellatrix looked on the scene with animated eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" She asked, walking over to Draco.

"Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore cornered!" Lestrange said excitedly.

"Well done, Draco." Bellatrix whispered, kissing Draco on the ear.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted, sparking a slight heat through my body and making all eyes in the room go to me. Bellatrix cackled high and mad.

"As you can plainly see, your little girlfriend has oh, so generously agreed to join us this evening." Bellatrix laughed.

"More like dragged here against my will, you lot caught me off -"

I shut my mouth the moment Draco and I locked eyes, my eyes moved straight to his left forearm, half hoping that what I saw was just a horrible dream, a hallucination, anything.

But it wasn't. it was as real as the fact that I was quickly being constricted to death.

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore said, from the same position as last time and with an oddly casual tone as if he was inviting the insane bitch to a tea party. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Thought so, Albus," Traci Lestrange sneered.

"But I think we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Bellatrix sneered before turning on Draco. "Do it!"

"If you don't, I think we'll give Greyback here a little sweet payment for having to put up with such a feisty girl." Lestrange giggled.

Greyback snarled and I swear I felt drool pooling on my open leather jacket and into my pyjama shirt. I shivered, but swallowed my fear to snap at the werewolf.

"Hey, hey, watch the jacket, idiot dog!" I snapped "That's real leather you're drooling all over!"

"You honestly care about your jacket when we're about to kill you?" Lestrange demanded.

"It can't be." Dumbledore gasped, looking to where Bellatrix and Traci Lestrange stood "Traci Lestrange, the smartest Gryffindor in her generation, a Death Eater?"

"That's right, Dumbledore." Lestrange laughed "I decided to go a way that would appreciate my intelligence."

Chamberline giggled, but was silenced by a death glare from Bellatrix.

"Draco, we've told you to do it!" Bellatrix demanded "Or would you like to see your precious Hannah's throat strewn all over the floor?"

Draco paled, turning his eyes back to me.

I struggled a little more. "You wouldn't be able to catch me if I break out of this. Draco may not have told you, but I was a track star in Muggle school." I said.

"HA!" Lockton barked "Do you honestly think that stupid Muggle talents you've picked up will save you from the Dark Lord's most faithful supporters?"

"Yes, yes I do!" I snapped, wishing I could burn Greyback and get him to let me go.

"Do it!" Bellatrix snapped again, glaring at Draco, who just locked eyes with me again, but kept his wand on Dumbledore.

_Please, Draco, don't do this._ I thought, hoping somehow he'd hear me.

"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father." Greyback snarled, tossing me aside. "I'll finish him in my own way, and then do the girl for afters."

"NO!" Bellatrix snarled "The Dark Lord was clear that the boy is to do it. This is your moment, do it!" Bellatrix commanded as I groped around for my wand. "Go on, Draco, NOW!"

Greyback grabbed my arm when I stood back up, sighing in defeat. I couldn't find my wand. I was as good as dead.

Draco was half sobbing when he turned back to Dumbledore.

"DRACO, NO!" I shouted before I could stop myself "There's got to be another way!"

"Silence, idiot girl!" Munville snapped, glaring at me "Do it!" she added, turning to Draco.

Draco turned to me and mouthed a quick "I'm sorry." before he turned back to Dumbledore.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the two words I knew would come, but instead I only heard crying and someone say "No."

I opened my eyes and saw Snape push Draco out of the way, taking out his own wand and turning to Dumbledore.

"No." I breathed "He wouldn't."

"Severus." Dumbledore said weakly, making me gasp.

It couldn't be. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, was actually begging?

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said.

His last words. Snape raised his wand and said the two words I thought I'd never hear my Head of House say to anyone, much less the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

"NO!" I screamed when the curse hit Dumbledore square in the chest and he fell off the parapet and off the Astronomy Tower.

"He didn't do it! The boy didn't do it! Take the girl, Greyback!" Bellatrix shouted, running up to where Dumbledore was standing not two minutes prior and screaming "YES!" as she cast what I knew no doubt was the Dark Mark into the sky.

Draco ran over to me and pulled me behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Now's not the time, Hannah." Draco said, grabbing my hand as Bellatrix turned around.

"Let her go, Draco." she ordered.

"No." Draco said strongly, squeezing my hand as I gasped.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." Traci ordered.

"No!" Draco said louder. "I know what you'll do to her and I'm not letting that happen."

"This is your last chance, Malfoy, let her go, and we may just let her live." Lockton snapped.

Draco growled "No. If I let her go, you'll torture her. I'm not some stupid teenager. You may just let her live, but you'll make her life miserable. I won't let you do anything to hurt her. She's been through enough!"

"So be it." Bellatrix snarled before turning to Munville and Greyback "Munville, take the boy, Greyback, the girl. The Dark Lord will be so thrilled to have the Girl Who Lived at his mercy!" Bellatrix said.

"Bellatrix, you said I could have the girl!" Greyback complained.

"We'll talk about it later, Greyback, just go!" Lestrange (Traci) shouted, running down the stairs as Electricia grabbed Draco by his other hand and wrenched him from mine. We locked eyes for the briefest moment as we were pulled apart and Draco was raced down the stairs away from me.

"HANNAH!" Draco bawled.

"DRACO!" I screamed back, tears falling down my face.

"Good, the boy's gotten away." Greyback said before turning to me.

I swallowed.

"And you, little girly, are coming with me." Greyback finished, grabbing my hair and dragging me out of my Headmaster's murder site.


	28. Chapter 28: My Fiery Almost-Death

Chapter 28

My Fiery Almost-Death

Greyback dragged me down the stairs and through the school, heading out through the Entrance Hall, which Bellatrix was tearing up all to hell. She extinguished the floating candles, she blew up the windows by the High Table, you name it, it was done.

Greyback tightened his grip on my forearm and dragged me deep into the Forest, where the other Death Eaters were waiting with another Death Eater, who looked seventh year.

She had long black hair and ice blue eyes. She was really pale, bar her birthmark like thing on her right ear. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a matching t-shirt, which revealed her Dark Mark. She was also wearing a green and silver ring and a choker with a snake wrapped around it. She looked a lot like me, besides the fact I wasn't Marked.

The girl was with a woman with long black hair and green eyes. She, like the girl was wearing all black and her Mark was visible.

"We've brought her." Greyback said, setting me down.

"Excellent!" the woman said, grinning evilly as she turned to the girl, who's eyes went from blue to dark brown. I gasped.

"You…you're a Metamorphmagus." I said, turning to her.

"Excellent deduction, worm!" Traci Lestrange snapped, turning to the girl "Ravenwood, stop changing your appearance and kill her already!"

The girl named Ravenwood paused and locked eyes with me, her wand raised.

"Do it, Emily!" the woman standing next to her said. "If you do it, you'll be praised beyond all the rest of us!"

Emily looked me in the eyes and I knew. I knew she wasn't willing for this.

_I'm scared, Hannah._ she was thinking. _If I don't do this, he'll kill me. He'll kill my whole family!_

"You don't have to do this." I mouthed "Come over to the right side. We'll help you."

"I have to." Emily mouthed back, her face paling further. "If I don't, my entire family will die."

"Emily Harper Ravenwood!" the woman snapped "You kill Hannah Potter right now or you are disowned, young lady!"

"She doesn't have the stomach." Greyback said for the second time that night "Just like her older brother."

"Don't talk about Dylan like that!" Emily snapped.

"I'll finish her my own way." Greyback added, grabbing my shoulders and making to bite into my throat.

"No, you imbecile!" Lockton shouted "The Dark Lord was clear that if the boy couldn't kill Dumbledore, the girl was to kill Potter. This is your moment, do it, don't be the second Death Eater to bottle out on a murder!"

Emily looked me in the eye and mouthed "I don't want this. I never wanted to be a Death Eater."

"Go on, Emily, NOW!" Bellatrix shouted, just like she had for Draco.

I locked eyes with Emily and focused on putting thoughts in her head.

_You don't have to do this. _I thought to her _Just drop your wand and come with me. I can help you. I can protect you against Voldemort._

Emily looked me in the eye, and I swore I saw her smile faintly when she lowered her wand. "No." she said, looking who I was guessing was her mother in the eye "I can't do it."

"You filthy blood traitor!" her mother shouted, taking a step towards her daughter, wand drawn.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, taking out my dagger and throwing it.

My dagger flew and caught Emily's mother in the tresses of her long black hair before it hit the tree, close to where her temple was.

Emily's hair and eyes went as pale as she was and turned to me "T-Thank you." she whispered.

I smiled "You're welcome. Run. Go into the castle and don't come back out!" I shouted. "I'll meet you in the common room!"

Emily smiled at me and broke into a run for the castle, which nobody noticed because everyone was staring at me.

Bellatrix grabbed my arm. "I have a backup plan for this one." she said, dragging me out of the Forest and shoving me in Hagrid's cabin just as Harry ran out onto the grounds, screaming.

"SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!"

I backed away from the door slowly, completely terrified of what was going to happen to me, and if I was getting out of whatever it was alive.

"_INCENDIO_!" Bellatrix screamed from the outside.

Suddenly, the cabin I was in erupted into flames. I screamed as Fang the boarhound howled.

"Fang's in there, yeh evil -!" Hagrid shouted.

"No!" someone else shouted.

"Come on, me, think!" I said to myself. "Wait! I can put the fire out with my…oh, wait, my wand's on top of the Astronomy Tower! That's out…think, think, Potter! OH! My element control! That's it! I can put it out with my power!"

I started to try and conjure up enough water to put out the inferno blocking my way out, but…

With a crack and a crash, a support beam broke off the top of the roof of Hagrid's cabin and pinned me to the floor, my hands were at my sides. I screamed again, louder than ever. I was trapped!

Or was I?

"FANG!" I shouted, knowing that Hagrid's dog was in here.

The boarhound came bounding over fiery debris and stopped where I was trapped.

"Get help!" I said.

Fang barked once and jumped over another mound of debris before running out through the dog door.

I was running out of time. The smoke was taking up most of the breathable air in the cabin, and I was stuck. I was stuck breathing in that smoke, and if help didn't show up soon, I was going to die from smoke inhalation.

"Hopefully…" I said, pausing to cough "that help comes soon.

…

Twenty minutes later, just as I thought I was done for, smoke having been the most I was inhaling and I was starting to black out, the door crashed down.

"Hannah!" Draco's voice shouted.

I gasped, coughing when I got some smoke in the back of my throat. "Back here!" I gasped weakly.

I knew it. I knew it was going to be the end of me. I was going to die in that fire.

_How ironic. A girl that can make fire gets killed from it. _Was my last thought before the world went black.

…

Potter ran after us, he was deranged with grief for Dumbledore, and to be honest, I was as well.

"SNAPE!" Potter shouted, drawing his wand and making me and my godfather turn around. "HE TRUSTED YOU!"

Potter glared me in the eye and snarled, lowering his gaze to my Mark "She trusted you, Malfoy. She bloody well trusted you!"

Bellatrix sent the Cruciatus Curse his way and cheered all the way back to the oaf's dwelling.

"_INCENDIO_!" she screamed in delight.

Suddenly, flames flickered from the cabin that belonged to the oaf Hannah respected so much…Hagrid's hut was on fire.

Snape turned to me and shouted just as the cabin started to burn "Run!"

I started running, but I stopped when I heard something. A scream. A girl's scream.

_Hannah's _scream.

"No…" I breathed. "No…they wouldn't…she wouldn't!"

They locked her into the oaf's cabin. They locked her in and set it on fire just to kill her.

To punish me.

"NO!" I shouted, starting to run from where I was.

_Please, please let her hang on long enough for me to get to her. Please!_ I thought as I started running.

I heard a crack and crash and I gasped as I heard another scream…louder than the last.

"Hannah!" I bawled, falling to my knees.

That had to have killed her. She must have succumbed to whatever collapsed on top of her. She had to have been…_dead_.

I heard another shout, but it wasn't from in the castle or from the Forest, it was from the cabin.

"FANG!" Hannah shouted.

I sighed in relief. She was alive. She may have been hurt, but she was alive.

I was suddenly knocked onto my back by the oaf's hound, Fang. His paws were muddy and he messed up my suit.

"Get off me, dog!" I shouted, pushing the great beast off me and getting up.

Fang barked and turned to the cabin before looking at me with eyes that clearly said:

_She needs you._

I took a deep breath and scratched Fang behind the ears "You are one faithful dog." I said before starting to run.

_I'm on my way, Hannah. Hold on!_ I thought as I ran, drawing my wand.

I tried to open the door, but it was too hot to the touch to do so. So, I did the smart thing.

I used the first spell that came to my head.

"_FLIPENDO_!" I shouted, blasting the door off its hinges, but open nevertheless.

I heard the Death Eaters at the edge of the Forest shouting at me.

"NO! You're to come here now!" Lockton ordered.

"You'll parish!" Munville shouted, worried.

"LEAVE HER, DRACO!" Bellatrix barked.

I locked eyes with my godfather and he nodded.

"Go. Save her." he said.

I smiled at him for the first time in a while and ran into the cabin, the Death Eaters shouting my name.

"Hannah!" I shouted when I stepped over the threshold.

I heard a gasp, then a coughing fit. "Back here!" Hannah gasped, sounding to my alarm, weak.

The adrenaline started pumping through my body quickly as I ran into the cabin. I wasn't going to let her die. I wouldn't let her die.

I stalled when I found her. "No…" I mouthed.

I was right. She was trapped underneath a support beam, which explained the crack, crash and screaming I heard beforehand.

But what made it worse…she was unconscious.

I dropped to my knees and started to try to pull the beam off her, not caring about the fact that I could do magic, not bothering to grab my wand and use it.

"Come on!" I grunted, unable to pull the beam off of her. "I can't! I'll never get it off her in time!" I said, thick tears starting to fall down my face.

Then, I heard her voice and I almost thought she had came around, but I was mistaken. She was screaming in my head.

_HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT!?_

I wiped my eyes, picking up my wand and pointing it at the beam she was trapped under. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I shouted, hoping that it would work.

I sighed in relief when the beam got up off her and flew into another room.

I had to act fast after that, if I didn't, I was certain that Hannah was going to die. I crouched down and lifted Hannah into my arms and started running.

It was a good thing, too. Another beam had cracked and collapsed where I was just standing.

As soon as I was out, I knew that the Death Eaters were probably in the Forest, thinking I was either dead or ditching them.

I set her down somewhere I knew no one would find us. I hid her in the clearing. Our clearing.

I sat down and pulled her tightly into my lap, holding her close in my arms as I hoped to Hannah's Jeff Skinner that she'd wake up.

I started singing. I didn't know why, but I started singing. And not just anything. I sang her song. The song that Potter consoled her with all those years ago when she had her Muggle nightmares:

"**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. And I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**

**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullabye, even when the music's gone. Gone.**

**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**

**Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe...and...sound.**"

Her hair smelt like smoke, but I still held her. I wasn't going to let her go.

But I didn't know why. Hell, I didn't even know if she was alive.

I laid her in my lap and placed a hand over where her heart was and sighed in relief.

It was still beating. It was weak and almost undetectable, but still beating.

I lifted her up and cradled her against me again, thanking her Skinner that she was still alive.

"Thank you." I muttered, tears stinging my eyes as I kissed her lightly. "Thank you." I said again, burying my face in her hair, not caring that it smelt of smoke.

I held her tightly and muttered "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this.

Sure, I never wanted Hannah to almost die in a fire, but I also never wanted this to have happened.

I never wanted to be like my father. I never wanted to serve the Dark Lord. I didn't want to be a Death Eater.

There was only one problem…I had to.

The Malfoys were in debt to the Dark Lord. With my father incarcerated into Azkaban, we made Death Eaters look horrible, so, I was Marked in my father's place.

My mother thought I was being punished when I got my assignment.

I was supposed to kill Dumbledore and repair that Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things.

And if I didn't do it or failed…He said that he'd make me watch him kill the raven in my arms.

The raven that was…coughing?

I looked down and watched her with wide eyes until she stilled, her breathing back to normal.

She moaned next, moving one of her shoulders that was probably hit the hardest when she collapsed in the cabin before she stirred, her eyes fluttering open as she began to come around.

I sighed in relief again as I closed my eyes, I knew she wasn't dead but it felt good that she didn't need medical attention.

When I next opened them, the first colour my eyes saw was a clear metallic blue.

"Draco?" she whispered.

**A/N: Well, for the Death Eaters that were submitted, did I portray them okay? I still don't own anything. Be patient, the next chapter will be up soon! **


	29. Chapter 29: Is He Jekyll or Hyde?

**A/N: I do not own Safe and Sound, or anything related to the book Jekyll and Hyde or Harry Potter. Enjoy and review it up!**

**Dedication: To the victims of the Newtown, Conneticut shooting the twenty children and their families and the six faculty members of the elementary school and their families. R.I.P.**

Chapter 29

Is He Jekyll or Hyde?

So, I'm out cold, waiting to die. Talk about fun, the only thing you can do is listen to your heart beating, knowing that it'll stop in Skinner knows how long.

So, I took that time before my heart stopped beating to think.

_Who's fault is it that I'm going to die at sixteen?_

The first person that came to mind was Draco. He was the one that never told me that he was a Death Eater, he shocked me, got me caught by Bellatrix and whoever else was with her.

_No__**.** _A younger minded me thought. _He wouldn't do that! He's Prince Charming!_

I suddenly was able to huff without coughing. Was I out of Hagrid's cabin? _Try Mr Hyde, smart ass._ I thought sarcastically.

_He could be Dr. Jekyll, too, Han, you should know that! _The high soprano pitch of me in first year thought back.

_Really, then explain why I'm inches away from death?_ I demanded my younger self.

_He made a mistake. I mean, think about it. You see the way his eyes go when he looks at you, he can't conceal the love in his eyes. _The young me thought.

_Oh, don't give me that crap._ I thought back. _He sold me out!_

_Not deliberately, how was he supposed to know that you were going to run out crying? _the younger Hannah asked.

I sighed. _You really need to learn to shut up. Now I can see why Drosie hated me so much, I was really whiny._

_I'm so offended._ Younger-Hannah thought back to me sarcastically._ Just look in your heart and you'll see that he loves you._

I huffed again in my head. _My heart's kind of on the verge of stopping here._ I pointed out.

_Oh! Just remember that line from that song from Jekyll and Hyde: __**Love is worth forgiving for, now I realize, everything worth living for is there, in his eyes!**_

_Yeah, I can't see his eyes at the moment!_ I snapped.

_He _loves_ you, you idiot! Can't you see that?_

_I'll believe it when I see it._ I thought.

_Listen then. Stop yakking at me and listen to what's going on around you!_

I sighed. _If it gets you to stop talking, then…Oh my Skinner._ I thought.

It was Draco, and he was singing Safe and Sound.

_Told you so, stupid! If he didn't love you, he'd have left you to die, oh, and by the way, you're not going to die. You're just knocked out. _Younger-Hannah thought laughing.

_Thanks, that makes me feel so much better._ I thought annoyed.

_Say it._

I huffed. _Fine, I'm so dumb and the first year me is so smart._

Younger-Hannah's face flashed through my mind and she beamed. _And don't you forget it. Now wake up and keep him from panicking too much._ she ordered.

_Don't tell me what to do!_ I snapped before I started coughing again, but this time, it wasn't because of the smoke entering my lungs, it was the smoke being expelled from my lungs.

I moaned next, my shoulder suddenly aching like crazy. I rolled it back to try to ease the ache, only to find that I was in a confined space.

_Oh, come on, don't leave him waiting! WAKE UP ALREADY!_ Younger-Hannah shouted in my head, forcing me to flutter my eyes open.

When I finally came around, I realized I was in someone's arms. Someone, who's head was bowed; that had light blond hair and wearing all black.

_Told you so!_ Younger-Hannah thought to me.

_Shut up!_ I thought as Draco raised his head to meet my eyes.

"Draco?" I whispered.

We both stayed silent for a few moments, me reliving the line of In His Eyes that my younger-self conscious sang in my high soprano voice.

_**Love is worth forgiving for, now I realize, everything worth living for is there, in his eyes.**_

I thought about it as we looked each other in the eye, and I realized, that my conscious was right. So, I sang the line to my conscious (mentally of course)

_**Love is worth forgiving for, now I realize**_

My conscious sang. _**Now you realize!**_

_**Everything worth living for is there, in his eyes!**_

As quickly as I realized that fact, Draco wrapped me tightly in his arms and held me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me "I'm more sorry than you'll ever know."

"I just wish you told me beforehand." I whispered back, tears falling down my face.

"I couldn't. He would have known if I did, and then you'd be in more danger than ever." Draco explained. "I wanted to, but I just couldn't."

"But why join in the first place?" I asked, crying at this point. "You told me you'd never join them if you had a choice."

"That's the thing, I didn't have a choice. He made me get the Mark. My father in Azkaban, the Malfoys were in debt to the Dark Lord, so I had to get Marked and redeem the family name."

Suddenly, I heard a group of voices coming our way.

"Where is that brat! His body's not in the remnants of the oaf's cabin, so he must have the girl somewhere."

Draco and I gasped. "The Death Eaters!" we said together.

"You have to run." Draco told me, tossing me something, which I fumbled.

It was my wand.

"My wand!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Now's not the time for this." Draco said, taking a hold of my arms and making me look at him "You have to run, Han, here isn't safe for you right now."

"What about you?" I asked.

Draco looked deeper into the forest. "I have to go with them." "Where?" I asked, terrified.

"Back to the Manor. He'll be waiting to hear if my assignment failed, which no doubt he already knows. I'll be punished." "NO!" I said, terrified. "You can't just go to him, he could kill you!"

"I'm willing to take that chance." Draco said calmly.

"No…Draco, please." I pleaded, tears falling down my face again. "I almost lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." he assured, taking my face in his hands. "He won't kill me. He'll want me to redeem myself some other way."

"You don't have to do this," I said, my voice thick.

"I have to, if I don't, he'll kill my mother." Draco insisted, his voice turning thick.

I nodded in understanding. I didn't want Narcissa Malfoy to die anymore than Draco did. She was like a second mother figure, only rivalled by Molly Weasley. They were the only maternal figures I had left.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked quietly.

"Could be an hour, could be a night, could be a day, could be a week, the rest of the term. I just don't know." Draco shrugged.

A tree branch snapped and Lockton shouted "I think they're over here!"

Draco turned to me "Hannah, run!" he ordered.

"Draco, I want to stay with you." I pleaded.

"Hannah, no, he'll kill you on sight if you come with me." Draco pleaded, kissing me hard. "Just go, I'll see you as soon as I can."

I kissed him again, wrapping him tightly in my arms "Please, please be careful." I pleaded, my voice cracking.

"I will." Draco said, kissing me quickly.

"I love you." we said together as Munville's shouts of "OVER HERE!" became louder.

"Go." Draco said, pushing me away from him "GO!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, still hoping that he'd change his mind and let me go with him.

"Please, Hannah, just run, while you still have the chance!" Draco pleaded.

I needed nothing more, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes got me to move as fast as I could back to the castle.

I paled. My dagger. It was still stuck in the tree.

Once I was sure that I was safe by the castle, I used my telekinesis to pull my dagger from the Forest (by the handle of course, I'm not a dumbass).

I sighed in relief when my hand grabbed the handle again, tucking it back into my holster with my wand.

I saw a crowd gathering outside the Astronomy Tower.

"What's going on?" I asked myself, heading over and joining the herd.

"Han, it's awful!" Sheila said, her eyes wet. "Professor Dumbledore's dead!"

I gasped. In all the excitement of me nearly dying, I forgot why I was nearly dead and all the Death Eaters were in the school!

He was gone. The Headmaster was gone. Killed by someone who he thought he could trust.

I walked through the crowd of teary-eyed students and teachers until I found my brother, kneeling at Dumbledore's side, bawling his eyes out.

I kneeled down next to Harry, my eyes watering as well.

"Harry," I choked "Safe and Sound."

"What are you talking about, sis?" Harry sobbed.

"We can sing Safe and Sound." I said, taking out my wand and lighting it, holding it high.

"Genius." Harry said, standing up and starting to sing.

"**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I****'****ll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light.**" Harry sang, making me smile at him.

"**And I remember you said don****'****t leave me here alone. But all that****'****s dead and gone and passed tonight.**" I sang back.

"**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You****'****ll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I****'****ll be safe and sound.**" Harry and I sang together.

As we sang, people followed my lead and lit their wand tips, raising them into the sky, light destroying the Dark Mark in the air.

"**Don****'****t you dare look out your window, darling, everything****'****s on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music****'****s gone. Gone.**" I sang, looking to the Forest, tearing up.

"**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You****'****ll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I****'****ll be safe and sound.**" Harry and I sang together.

As we started singing the vocalizing part, people started joining in. Ivy and Sheila started, then Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dominique, the Gryffindors, then it went through the Houses up until the Ravenclaws (the only Slytherin there was me.) and it reached the staff.

"**Just close your eyes.**" I sang, lowering my head.

"**You'll be alright.**" Harry sang back.

"**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe…and…sound.**"

Harry and I didn't even need to vocalize, the students and teachers behind us did the work for us.

Harry broke down again and I took him in my arms, holding him like he held me when we were younger and didn't know the people around us existed.

"It's hard." Harry sobbed.

"Shhh, Harry, I know." I soothed, smoothing his hair. "Time heals everything."

"Hannah?" Harry asked, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair smells like smoke."

I nodded "I know, Harry, I know."

"Why?" Harry asked.

I shook my head "Harry, I think it'd be better if you just didn't ask."

"You nearly got killed by Death Eaters, didn't you?" Harry asked, smiling lightly.

I nodded "Yes, I nearly got killed by Death Eaters." I said monotonously.

Harry smirked "Only you, Han, would be a magnet for trouble."

McGonagall and Hagrid walked towards us, Hagrid bawling, McGonagall tearing up.

"Mr Potter, we'll need to talk to you in private." McGonagall said.

"Of course, Professor." Harry said, standing up and following McGonagall away from Dumbledore's body.

I sighed, lowering my wand and walking back down to the dungeons…alone.

…

When I got down to the common room, Emily was sitting on the couch that Draco and I normally sat on, glaring at her Dark Mark.

"Emily." I said, making her look up at me.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry, I never wanted this, my mother, brother and father all were Death Eaters and they -" she pleaded.

I held up a hand "Don't be sorry, you were scared for your life." I said, sitting next to her. "They're gone." I said, my voice cracking. "They all ran off."

"Even Malfoy?" Emily asked.

I nodded, tears brimming in my eyes "Yes, even Draco." I said thickly before turning to her "Emily, you don't need to live like this." I said.

"But what else can I do? If I don't do this, he'll kill me." she said, her eyes brimming with tears "And I'll have no where to go, my parents' have probably disowned me now and my older brother is Merlin knows where."

I smiled "You can stay with me." I said. "I can protect you." Emily paled "Really? You'll let me stay with you?" she asked.

I nodded "Of course, you spared my life and you definitely seem like you don't want to live like this, so I don't see why not. You can stay with me, if you want it."

Emily turned and gaped at me "No one's ever given me the choice before." she said, elated.

"So, what d'you say? You want to stay with me?" I asked.

"Please!" she pleaded. "I can't show my face to the others anymore. I've been disgraced and if he sees me, he'll kill me on sight!" she said, tears falling down her face.

I held her "It's ok. You can stay where I go until we get out of this mess." I assured her.

Emily looked to me and smiled "You're not like the other Slytherins." she said.

I nodded "I've been told that so many times, I think I've lost count." I said, laughing. "I guess I sort of break the status quo."

"How could you be put in Slytherin?" Emily asked. "All I remember from that night was the Hat shouted 'Slytherin!', the Hall minus the Slytherins erupted into cheers and a flash of lightning and a thunderclap sounded."

I shrugged "I guess that's where the Hat thought I'd do best in." I said.

Emily smiled. "You'll be a great witch, Hannah Potter."

I smiled "Thanks, now, enough about me, let's talk about you and how you're going to be hidden."

…

We talked late into the night. I was going to use my puppy dog eyes to let Harry let me take Emily back to Privet drive and explain to Mrs Weasley Emily's story and how she was on the run. While I was at Hogwarts, she was going to stay at the Burrow.

At least, that was the plan.

"But what if they find out where I am?" Emily asked.

I shrugged "Don't worry, I'll make it so Mrs Weasley will always have something packed for you and a Portkey ready to take you wherever you think will be safe."

"Thank you." Emily said for the thousandth time that night.

"You're welcome, I know what it's like to be an outcast." I said sympathetically when the common room door opened, making me and Emily turn around.

"I'll just go back up to bed." Emily said, getting up and walking up to her dorm as whoever entered the common room stepped into the firelight.

It was Draco. He was alive, just as he promised me he'd be.

Granted, he didn't look so well, his clothes were torn and bloodstained, there were quite a few gashes along his neck and body and he was walking with a slight limp, but all in all, he was alive. He looked like he just came out of a bloody war, but he survived.

Our eyes met and I stood up, brushing tears from my eyes and rushing into his arms.

Draco gave a small grunt of pain, but he held me back anyways.

"They found out you told me to run, didn't they?" I asked, muffled against his chest.

"Yeah, they heard me shouting at you to go." he responded quietly. "Most of this was from my aunt."

I broke down and started sobbing "Oh, _Draco_, this is all my fault! I should have known they were going to find us, I should have ran the instant you told me to, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"No, Han, it isn't your fault." Draco said, rubbing my back "It's mine. I should have told you to run the moment you first came around. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't." I said quietly. "This was all on me. If it wasn't for me, you would never had been Marked, you wouldn't have had to repair that Cabinet, you wouldn't have had to watch Professor Dumbledore being murdered by your own godfather, everything could have been avoided had you just stuck with Pansy." I muttered.

"Is that what you think?" Draco asked, releasing me and looking me in the eye. "Do you think that my life would have been better without you in it?" he asked.

I shrugged "Your father and aunt would be happier." I said.

"No." Draco said, looking me in the eye "Never think that my life would be better without you in it."

"But everything that happened -" I started.

"No, Hannah, listen to me." Draco said, cutting me off "It isn't your job to take responsibility for everything bad that happens."

"That's the only thing I know how to do, though." I said weakly. "My aunt, uncle and cousin always -"

"They're the past." Draco interrupted "They will never blame you for anything, or beat you or anything like that again. You need to stop enabling them to treat you like their doormat."

I swallowed "They'll do it anyways." I muttered.

"Hannah, if they value your lives, they won't say anything like that anymore. And besides, they have no idea what an amazing, beautiful niece or cousin they've got. Those Muggles, none of them do. They have no idea that you're a treasure."

I wiped my eyes "I'm a treasure?" I asked.

"Damn straight! They've never seen you on a broomstick, they've never seen you fight, or duel, they've never seen you ignite something ablaze with a mere temper change! You're one in a million, a treasure, a diamond in the rough…my treasure. The treasure that I'd die for. My life wouldn't be better without you in it, in fact, my life would be awful without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I started crying again, burying my face in his chest.

"No one's ever said anything remotely close to that to me before!" I sobbed.

"It's all true, love, it's all true." Draco said.

I shook a little "Oh, Draco, I'm so scared." I admitted, tears still falling down my face. "What if he finds me?"

"He won't." Draco assured "I swear on the life of my father he won't. I won't let him. He'll have to kill me first."

"Oh, Draco." I said, feeling relieved and terrified all at the same time. I was relieved that Draco wouldn't let Voldemort find me, but I was terrified that Draco would kill himself to protect me. What if he did die protecting me? It would be all my fault if he died! "Please don't talk about getting yourself killed." I muttered quietly.

Draco bent down and kissed me, wincing from a cut that I was guessing was along his back. "As you wish." he said.

I stood up a little straighter. "Oh!" I said, rushing back to my dorm "Wait there, I'll be right back!" I said.

"Where are you going?" Draco called back to me.

"You'll see!" I responded, closing the door behind me and digging through the nightstand by my table until I found what I was looking for.

"There you are!" I whispered so not to wake my dorm mates, rushing back down to the common room. "Here." I said, holding up the bottle that said _Essence of Dittany. _"This…will…heal…your…cuts." I panted, beaming.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh, for the love of Skinner!" I said, grabbing his arm, lightly. "You are coming with me!" I said, dragging him up to the boys' dorm.

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't quite follow." Draco said when I opened the door.

I sighed in exasperation and pointed to Draco's bed. "Just get your ass on your bed and take your shirt off!" I ordered.

Draco growled "Oh, we're gonna do it now?" he asked.

"No, we aren't having sex, stop asking questions and take your shirt off!" I ordered again.

Draco smirked "I've always told Goyle I liked girls that took charge." he said, taking off his destroyed shirt and throwing himself on his bed, wincing from pain.

"Fuck!" he moaned as I put up Silencing Charms to keep possible outbursts quiet to Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

"That's what you get for throwing yourself into bed, dumbass." I said, unscrewing the top of the Dittany bottle. "Now hold still." I said gently, getting on Draco's bed and taking some Dittany in my hand. "This will heal the wounds your aunt caused." I explained, dabbing some of the dittany onto Draco's shoulder and rubbing it in, wrenching a moan from him.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" I asked, wrenching my hand back.

"No." Draco muttered, smirking at me "Completely the opposite."

I sighed "Skinner, Draco." I said "You scared me a little." I added, starting to dab the dittany back onto his chest, making him moan again.

"God, Hannah…"

…

When I was done rubbing the Dittany across Draco's chest, there was two more gashes I had to deal with. The ones across his neck and face. Thankfully, there was only one gash across his temple and one across his neck.

I started by smoothing my hand across Draco's temple, spreading dittany across it which started the healing process.

"Bloody hell, Han." Draco moaned, snaking a newly repaired arm around my waist and making me kiss him (No complaints there) as I rubbed the Dittany into his neck, making him moan in earnest.

"What is it?" I muttered sleepily, pulling away from him.

"Feels good." Draco muttered, pulling me off him and laying me next to him, hooking an arm around my waist and pulling me into him.

I paled "Your leg." I said quickly, starting to reach for my wand.

"That can wait." Draco said, burying his face in my hair. "You've had a long night. Go to sleep, Hannah."

I sighed in defeat, rolling over and nuzzling into Draco's chest as he started humming Safe and Sound.

"I love you, Draco." I muttered quietly, letting my eyes close.

"I love you, too, Spitfire." Draco replied before I slipped from the waking world.

My conscious seemed to be happy. _So, me, Draco, is he Jekyll or Hyde?_ she asked.

I sighed in my sleep and grinned. _Granted, he can be like Mr Hyde sometimes, but, other than that, Draco is my Jekyll._


	30. Chapter 30: Never Mess With a Potter!

Chapter 30

Never Mess With a Potter!

Exams were postponed, all lessons cancelled, most of the Hogwarts students were gone the week before Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

Parvati and Padma Patil's parents picked them up the day after Dumbledore's death and my almost-death. They were among the many that were taken home.

Seamus Finnegan, however decided that he wasn't taking his mother's crap. Rumour had it that him and his mum got into a row in Hogsmeade over Seamus staying for Dumbledore's funeral, eventually, his argument swayed his mother, who booked a room in the Hog's Head for the funeral.

She had a hard time doing it, though. Many witches and wizards from around the world arrived to pay their last respects to Professor Dumbledore.

Draco's cuts had healed well, with help from me and my Essence of Dittany.

He didn't need it the night before Dumbledore's funeral, but he made me come in anyway.

"Draco," I said, rolling my eyes as he took his shirt off. "I fail to see the necessity in this. The cut on your face and neck healed, and no one will see your chest." I explained, resting a hand on his bare shoulder.

Draco huffed and looked at me with pleading eyes "Please, Spitfire?" he pleaded, wincing when I touched him. "My aunt really didn't use a dagger to cause this, she cursed me."

I blinked and felt the pain Draco went through that night, shaking it out of my head as soon as I felt it. I knew from that amount of pain that it would have still been killing him, even if he didn't show it. "Fine, just this once." I said, unscrewing the dittany bottle again and dabbing a small amount on the shoulder I had just touched.

Draco moaned again, taking a lock of my hair in his one hand and crashing my lips down on his in a heated kiss, dragging me up on top of him as I trailed my hand down to the other gash and making him moan again and pull me tightly against him. He wrenched an arm free and put his free hand in my back pocket.

"Spitfire…" Draco muttered, shuddering when I rubbed dittany into the gash in his stomach.

He growled and ripped my shirt off and tossed it aside, taking the dittany with it as I let it go.

Draco gave my hair a sharp tug, breaking the kiss and exposing my throat to him. I moaned when he rolled us over, putting him on top of me as he started making his possession known by sucking along my collarbone and kissing along the column of my throat.

"Shit, Hannah," Draco growled, tearing himself from my neck. "what you do to me…"

I never found out what I did to him, as I heard a throat being cleared from beside the bed.

"Well, I've never seen Malfoy so turned on."

Draco and I looked up to find Blaise and Goyle standing there, smirking as they caught us in the middle of one of the most passionate snogs I had ever experienced.

Draco paled and covered me up with his shirt "Hey, stop staring!" he ordered, glaring at Goyle, who was looking at me as if he had never seen me in a bra before.

"I think now the phrase 'Get a room' would suffice here." Nott said, smirking, checking me out. "Hmm, never thought the girl who lived would get so…desirable."

"Piss off, Nott, keep your eyes on your own girls!" Draco snapped as I groped around for my shirt.

"Going to share that bra, Malfoy?" Nott said, smirking at me "After you're done with her, of course, we don't want her first time interrupted by us."

I abandoned the search for my shirt and jumped off Draco in a flash, not caring that Goyle and Blaise were seeing my bra, and the closest thing to my boobs they were ever going to get.

I marched over to Nott, cornering him in the dorm, raised my fist back and punched him. Square. In. The. Face.

"Ohoho!" Goyle and Blaise shouted, high fiving each other as Draco just stared at me.

"Look here, you know it all prick!" I shouted, prodding him in the chest. "You lost your chance with me when I caught you snogging Astoria Greengrass in third year. I've moved on, Theodore Nott, and I'm with Draco now. I highly advise you move on, too, and as far away from me as you can get. Or else."

"Or else what, Potter?" Nott sneered.

I glared at him and punched him in the stomach, making him double up enough to let me look him in the eye "Or else…" I said, grinning sickeningly sweet. "they'll need Muggle forensics to identify your body when I'm done with you." I snarled, starting to turn around before smirking.

I spun back around, grabbed Nott's robe and punched him as hard as I could muster in the face again, breaking his nose.

"What was that for, you bitch!" Nott shouted, grabbing his nose.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER, NOTT!?" Draco shouted, standing up.

"No, Draco, I've got this." I said, turning to him and making Draco stand down. I pulled Nott by the hair and threw him as hard as I could into the wall "Those were for all those girls you played with." I snarled. "Bitch." I added, spitting in his face before I started back to Draco and having another idea.

I spun right back around, took Nott by the hair again and kicked him…guess where?

I dropped Nott's hair and he screamed like a little girl, clutching his crotch as he dropped to his side. I stood over him, never feeling more alive.

"And that," I started, glaring down at him "was just for me." I said, spitting on him again as I walked back to the awestruck remainder of the Slytherin boys' dorm.

"Holy…fuck." Goyle said, gaping.

"Amazing!" Blaise shouted, slapping me across the back and making me wince "That was what it was…pure fucking amazing!"

"Where the shit did you learn to do that?" Crabbe asked, gaping as he slapped my shoulder, to my shock in a brotherly way. (Trust me, Crabbe and I couldn't stand each other, so Crabbe doing that was a big deal.)

I shrugged "I guess I learned to defend myself when I lived as a Muggle." I said, shrugging.

"That was amazing!" Draco said, picking me up and kissing me as hard as he could. "No one's ever been able to beat the crap out of Nott before, let alone snap at his comments!"

I shrugged "Just goes to show you." I said, yawning.

"What?" Crabbe and Goyle said together.

"You don't mess with a Potter." I said, smirking.

Draco smirked, wrapping his shirt around me again. "This will be the best story ever. The time Nott got his ass kicked by a girl that wasn't even his size!"

"And I didn't even use my element affinities to save my ass!" I added happily.

"You know, Potter, I underestimated you." Crabbe said, smirking at me genuinely "What d'you say we start over?" he asked, holding out a hand.

I shrugged and took Crabbe's hand, shaking it once "I don't see why not." I said.

Hell, it was what Dumbledore would've wanted, right? Stand tall in the face of Darkness, befriend your enemies blah, blah, blah.

Draco smirked, and as if he was reading my mind muttered "Exactly what he would've wanted." into my ear. "Come on, guys, it's bedtime, we got a funeral to go to tomorrow." Draco said, leading me to his bed.

The boys smirked at me and crawled into bed.

Nott stood up from where I let him drop and we locked eyes.

I smirked "Boo." I said from my place next to Draco.

Nott gave a scream and dove for the safety of his bed as Draco smiled at me, playing with a lock of my hair.

"I'm so proud of you, Hannah." he said.

"What for?" I asked, my smile fading.

"You didn't let Nott walk all over you. You beat the ever loving shit out of him, and I don't think he'll be taking anyone else's girl anytime soon." Draco explained. "I'm pretty sure one of those hockey players you love so much would be beaming at you right now."

I grinned. "Yeah, I think that Ben Thompson would be." I said, closing my eyes and snuggling into Draco's chest.

"But," Draco said, kissing my hair. "it would have been awesome to see Nott lit ablaze."

I giggled a little bit "Don't push it. There's a fine line between Girl Power and completely and utterly destroying someone." I said, nuzzling in a little closer and falling asleep, dreading the next day when I had to leave Hogwarts after the funeral.

Not to mention, leave the blond who's arms I was sleeping peacefully in.

**A/N: So, how's that for Girl Power in a small package? Next chapter is Dumbledore's funeral, so...yeah. R+R beauties! :D**


	31. Chapter 31: The Funeral

Chapter 31

The Funeral

I woke up that morning and sighed, resting my head on Draco's chest. That day was the day of Professor Dumbledore's funeral, and the day we all left Hogwarts.

All my things were packed and on the train already. The Hogwarts Express was leaving an hour after the funeral, which was right after breakfast ended.

I cast a Tempus Charm and saw it was five in the morning, I started getting up when Draco grabbed my waist, moaning into my hair.

"Come on, Han, it's early." he whispered sleepily "You still have time to have your shower and style your hair and everything."

I yawned, letting Draco pull me back into the bed as he wrapped me in his arms again. "Fine, but if I oversleep, it's on your ass."

Draco smirked, kissing my neck "Don't worry, Hannah, I won't let you oversleep." he promised.

I sighed and let my eyes close again. "Wake me up with enough time to take a shower." I said sleepily before letting myself relax.

…

It seemed I had slept for mere minutes when Draco was gently taking his arm from around my waist.

I stirred, wanting to stay asleep for a little while longer, especially since it was in a Hogwarts bed and the next night I'd be miles away from the blond.

"Come on, Hannah, time to get up."

"Five more minutes." I muttered sleepily.

"Come on, Oreo, you wanted a shower, didn't you?" Draco asked.

I sighed, opening my eyes and sitting up. "Fine, I'm up." I said, collecting my shirt and putting it on. "I have to head to my dorm to shower and change. I laid out my funeral garb on my bed." I explained, kissing Draco quickly and rushing out of the dorm to shower and change.

I blew my hair dry and had Pansy braid it, tying my hair together with my black hair scrunchie.

I flipped my long braid over my shoulder as I slipped into my black dress.

It wasn't anything like the dress I wore to Slughorn's Christmas party, but believe it or not, it was.

I Transfigured my dress to make me look less sexy and more conservative for the funeral. I added sleeves and made it end around my knees.

When I zipped it up, I put my braid back behind me as I added a light coat of makeup as I fastened the silver necklace Draco gave me in fourth year around my neck and clasped on the snake bracelet that Draco gave me after our first term ended.

I slipped on some pantyhose and toed in some black ballet flats and I was ready to go.

All of us in the dorm didn't say a word as we got ready. There was time to talk after the funeral, when we were on the train to go home.

_It's a good thing I borrowed Monique's waterproof makeup._ I thought, heading down to the common room to wait for Draco. Something told me I was going to be doing a lot of crying that day.

_Well, duh! Today's the day of your Headmaster's funeral, you dumbass!_ I thought to myself as Draco came down from the boys' dorm, dressed in a typical black suit.

"Well, shall we?" Draco asked, holding out his arm with a sombre expression.

I nodded, taking it "We shall." I said, smiling slightly to myself at the memory of him doing that very deed when we first met on the train in first year.

…

No one was talking much at breakfast, no one was really eating. They were all just sitting there, picking at their food not talking to anyone.

Snape's seat was empty…and so was Professor Dumbledore's throne like chair in the middle of the staff table.

They were both gone. The latter was dead, and the previous had committed the murder of the latter as Draco and I watched.

"Things will never be the same again." I said quietly, looking down at my breakfast. "With Dumbledore gone, it'll be only a matter of time until…" I paused, too scared to continue.

"Until he takes over." Draco finished for me in a stony tone, but I swore I heard a slight quiver in his voice. "When that day comes, no one will be safe."

"_If _that day comes." I corrected, my face draining of colour.

"Here's hoping you're right." Draco said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't want that day to come." I whispered.

"I know." Draco muttered as Blaise muttered the same thing to Ivy, who was in the same position as me with Blaise.

Ivy was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. I guess she wasn't all into the whole dress up thing.

McGonagall rose from her seat next to the vacant throne "It's nearly time." she announced. "Houses please follow your heads out onto the grounds. Gryffindors after me."

McGonagall started out of the Hall, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dominique following her with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Professor Sprout rose next, and so did the Hufflepuffs (I teared up quietly, every Hufflepuff bar She-Cat.), following her out onto the grounds.

Flitwick rose next, Sheila and the Ravenclaws following his lead out onto the grounds (Sheila's lizard, Fireball looked just darling in his black suit.)

And finally, Professor Slughorn rose and so did the Slytherins (and Ivy.), following him out onto the grounds as Sheila stood back to wait for me.

"It's so sad." she said, tears falling already down her cheeks "Who will protect us now from him?"

I shrugged "I guess Harry and I got to." I whispered as Fireball flew onto my shoulder and handed me a tissue. "Thanks, Fireball." I said, wiping my already teary eyes as the five of us took seats with Luna Lovegood and her cousin Archemedies.

"Hello, everyone." Luna said sombrely.

"Hi, Luna." Ivy, Sheila and I said together as we took our seats around the front row of glistening white chairs that gleamed in the late May sun. it was almost like the weather was taunting us for our loss.

"It's odd that it would be sunny on such a sad day." Luna commented. "I guess the Nargles had something to do with that."

"Or because Dumbledore was a very sunny person." Sheila said, shrugging.

I was just about to answer when in came Hagrid holding a mess of stars and crescent moons stitched into a robe.

"Why is Hagrid carrying Dumbledore's body?" I whispered as Hagrid let Dumbledore down gently before taking out his tablecloth handkerchief and dabbing his eyes.

"It's wizarding tradition." Draco whispered to me "We did it when my grandfather Aberaxas died."

"Oh," I said as a wizard with twine-like hair came and stood in front of the pillar where Dumbledore's body rested.

He started by telling of the many things that Dumbledore did in his life, which I mostly tuned out by the number of people that were there.

There was Ernie, the driver of the Knight Bus; the lead singer from the band the Weird Sisters, Dolores Umbridge (I growled when I saw her, nodding in her direction when Draco turned to me.); the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour; the old Minister, Cornelius Fudge; not to mention all the professors and old students of Hogwarts and the people who worked on the Hogwarts Express. There was literally, a wizard from every continent there to pay their respects to Dumbledore.

I couldn't help but giggle a little when the twine-haired guy listed Dumbledore's favourite words "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment," and "Tweak".

I mean, what was the matter with him? Even to this day I don't know.

I heard a splash by the Black Lake. The mermaids had showed up for the funeral. As did Hagrid's enormous half brother, Gwarp, who with his head bowed and in a shaggy black suit, looked more human that I had ever seen him.

Suddenly, there was a large dark cloud of arrows that fell down around us. Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me under our seats as an arrow struck where I was not sitting three seconds prior.

I looked over to the Forest and the remnants of Hagrid's cabin. The centaurs were standing at the edge of it with their bows out.

"They were paying their respects to Dumbledore." I whispered, turning to a stunned Draco.

"You think so?" Draco whispered, pulling me back up as I snatched an arrow from my seat and sitting back down.

"It's not what I think…it's what I know." I said, observing the arrow. "You know, I've always wanted to learn to shoot one of these." I said as the twine-haired guy started the final rites for Dumbledore.

"Surprise, surprise." Draco said sarcastically. "You with your constant violence, I had thought you'd wanted a cheerleading uniform and a set of pom-poms." (Let's just say I had expressed a desire beforehand to learn to shoot a bow and arrow.)

The twine-haired guy stepped back from the podium as it was raised up into the sky.

White sparks started coming from around Dumbledore's body as more arrows were shot into the air. The mermaids started singing a mournful song as the sparks enveloped the entire scene.

"Is this another wizard's tradition?" I asked, turning to Draco, who shrugged.

"We didn't have this at Grandfather Aberaxas's funeral!" he called as the sparks cleared away.

"Wizard funerals are scary." I said as I looked at where the podium on which Dumbledore's body lay was.

It wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced with a large white marble tomb.

"The funeral has ended." the twine-haired guy said to us all. "You are dismissed."

I stood up, turning to Draco after I looked at the white tomb where Dumbledore's body laid "It's official, that was the weirdest funeral I ever attended."

"The only funeral you ever attended." Ivy corrected.

"Whatever!" I snapped, walking down to the Forest and having a swooping feeling that something bad was going to happen. And not to me, to my owl.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Gwendolyn more than anything, so, believe me when I say that I had to give her up…just until the danger passed.

Because, to be brutally honest, I had a sickening feeling that I wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts the next September.

I turned to Draco. "Draco?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to Gwen." I admitted. "I also have a hunch that it involves me not returning to Hogwarts." I added, lowering my head.

"Yeah, and?" he asked.

"Could you…could you maybe keep her safe for me?" I asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes "Just until this whole mess gets sorted out."

Draco smirked and took me around the waist "You know I would." he said with a smile.

I grinned "Thank you. She'll be on the platform." I said.

"Han, I gotta talk to you." Ivy said, walking away from Blaise.

I nodded, turning to Draco again "I'll see you on the train." I said, walking off with Ivy to what I knew was going to be a long winded conversation.


	32. Chapter 32: The Promise

Chapter 32

The Promise

I walked over to Nightshade's with Ivy, who muttered the password and pushed me in.

I slid down the chute for what I felt was going to be the last time for a while and plopped myself in a couch as Ivy followed suit.

"I heard you're taking in a known Death Eater." Ivy said the moment her feet touched the ground.

I nodded "She doesn't want to be one, though." I explained.

"Either way, she was told to kill you!" Ivy protested.

"Which she refused. Come on, she's shunned from the Order and the Death Eaters will kill her on sight if they see her again, so why not take her in?"

"It could all be a ruse to trap you?" Ivy suggested. "Maybe that girl was told to act like she wasn't happy with the Death Eaters to get you to feel sympathy for her. Maybe she was told to have an effect like Malfoy's where she acted to be reluctant to killing you!"

"Ivy, I read her thoughts. She doesn't want the life her family chose for her. So I'm taking her in." I said with an air of finality. "Just trust me. If she does turn out to be right, I will give you the right to say I told you so. Just like with Scarlett Zimmerman."

Ivy sighed, twirling some hair in her fingers before huffing "Fine, I'll support it. For now." she said. "And I will hold you to that right to say 'I told you so'. I love saying it to someone who normally is always right." she said.

"Whatever, Ivy." I said, looking around Nightshade's taking the look in. "Do you have the feeling that we're not coming back?" I asked.

Ivy nodded "Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't going to come back to Hogwarts." she said.

"What, how d'you mean?" I asked.

"They have to go do something for Dumbledore. Well, Harry's got to do it, but Ron and Hermione and I are going with to help him."

"You? You're going with him?" I asked.

Ivy nodded.

I sighed. "What d'you see for me?" I asked.

Ivy shook her head. "You're the Seer. You should know."

I shuddered and felt something. I felt like I was going to befriend an enemy and smelt freshly rained on earth.

"I think I'm going on the run." I said. "I felt myself in an earthy setting…and that I was going to befriend an enemy."

Ivy rose her eyebrows "Better not be Zimmerman, or I will use Avada Kedavra on you." she threatened.

I made a face "Yeah, right." I scoffed "I'll never make that mistake again." I vowed before becoming serious "So, you'll be with Harry, Ron and Hermione." I said.

"And you'll be as you would say Skinner knows where." Ivy said, an all knowing look in her eye.

"We won't see each other for a while." we said together, tears forming in our eyes.

"Hey, hey, we made a pact in first year that we'd never become the stereotypical Gryffindor and Slytherin." Ivy choked, wiping her eyes. "Let's make another pact right now."

I nodded, holding out my hand "Agreed." I said.

"Let's promise right now that no matter where we are, or who we're with, we'll always be best friends." Ivy said, reliving when we first became best friends.

"Agreed. Best friends forever." I said, clasping hands with Ivy and shaking.

"Best friends forever." Ivy said, bumping fists with me and starting our private handshake (one of the very few things Draco didn't know about.)

I stood "Draco's taking Gwen." I announced "Until this whole mess blows over." I said.

Ivy nodded "She'll be safe there." she said. "You taking Hellion and Diablo with you?"

I nodded "I wouldn't be able to survive without those animals. They'll help me if I have to leave Draco behind."

Ivy nodded again "If we have to run, I think I'll know how you feel every summer away from Malfoy. I'm going to miss Blaise like crazy."

I nodded "That's why Hellion and Diablo are coming with me." I said "Draco gave them both to me, so they'll possibly fill the void."

Ivy nodded, opening the exit "Don't forget anything if we have to run." Ivy said, smiling. "You'll never forgive yourself if you forget tampons."

"I don't use them. Maxi pads are my team." I said.

"Whatever." Ivy said, rolling her eyes "That was a little too much information."

I shrugged "Hey, wrong fact about me, you should expect to be corrected." I said in my defence as we walked down to Hogsmeade before asking another question about us going on the run should the need arise. "You wearing those friendship bracelets we exchanged in first year?" I asked as we entered Hogsmeade.

Ivy nodded, holding them up. "Never take them off." she said.

I smiled, holding up my wrist. "Me either. Promise me you never will take them off."

"Agreed. That's a two way street, too, Potter." she said, smirking.

I nodded "Haven't taken them off since second year during that fight when you stole Slytherin's diary and my dagger." I said.

"Oh, let it go!" Ivy snapped "I said I was sorry."

I nodded "I know you did. But you kept saying I was evil in second year, so I thought I'd add that in." I said, smirking as we got to Hogsmeade Station. "Good thing I grabbed the diary, then. I'll have something to read should I have to run."

Ivy nodded "And, hey, we'll still have our telepathic connection!" she said.

I nodded "Yeah!" I said "We can still talk and crap, just not face to face!" I said as we hopped on the train and went into our boyfriends' compartment.

"Hey, Draco!" I said, plopping myself in his lap as Ivy did the same.

"Hey, Spitfire." Draco said, kissing my forehead.

"Hi, Ivy." Blaise said.

I smirked "Blaise, why do you not have a cutesy nickname for Icy?" I asked.

Blaise shrugged "I can't think of any."

Draco rolled his eyes "I thought of nicknames for Han, Blaise, I take the time to." he said "I've got, Han, Oreo, Spitfire, Kitten if I want to piss her off and love."

"You've been calling me Oreo since first year." I pointed out.

"Yes, and it's still the most annoying thing in the world." Ivy muttered.

"It's cute!" I said "I love Oreos, Draco calls me Oreo, it fits, ergo is cute!" I added, smirking at my intellect.

"And that intellect is what's going to get you out of our problem alive." Ivy said, Blaise and Draco nodding in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. "Ivy, you have smarts, too. I just tend to express them more often than merely in the classroom." I said.

"Absolutely, thank you, Hannah!" Blaise said.

"Oh, Blaise," Ivy started, smiling "Stuff a sock in it!" she ordered cheerfully making me and Draco laugh.

"You know," I said when I stopped enough to talk "this is exactly what Dumbledore would have wanted. Us happy and laughing instead of miserable, am I right?" I asked.

Blaise, Ivy and Draco nodded. "Absolutely." they said together as Ivy stood up.

"Oh, I got to go talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione, I'll talk to you later." Ivy said, kissing Blaise on the cheek.

"Later, Ivy." Blaise and I said together as Draco said "Later, Duff."

I sighed as Crabbe and Goyle walked in, already in their Muggle clothes. "Draco, I wish you'd started calling Ivy by her given name." I said.

"Sorry, Spitfire, it's my natural instinct to call her Duff. I've been doing it for years." Draco said apologetically.

I sighed, shrugging "Fine, but please make an effort around me to call her Ivy. She is my best friend after all." I said.

Draco mimicked my sigh. "Fine, for you I'll try to call her by her given name. But it's just like with Potter, you're not around, she goes back to being Duff." he announced.

I smiled, kissing him softly. "I wouldn't expect anything less." I said.

…

The train seemed to stop at King's Cross too fast for me. I knew I probably wasn't going to be back on it the next September, and I wouldn't see any of my friends.

Or Draco.

I pulled out my trunk and Gwendolyn's cage, handing my trunk to Harry, who gladly took it with him to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as I held onto Gwen's cage (I was almost in tears at this point.) and faced Draco.

"She likes getting Owl Nuggets after every delivery, and she likes sunflower seeds when she can't get out." I said, choking up a little as I explained how I cared for my owl. "And she loves being talked to, so talk to her loads." I said as my voice cracked.

"Of course, I know how to care for my girlfriend's owl." Draco insisted as I handed him Gwendolyn's cage "I promise nothing bad will happen to Gwen when she's with me."

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my eye as I looked up to meet Draco's gaze. "What about you?" I asked.

Draco huffed "I'll be fine. I'm a big boy, remember?"

"Technically a man." I pointed out "Your seventeenth was a couple of weeks ago, was it not?" I asked.

Draco smirked "My apologies, Princess. I'll fix it. I'll be fine. I'm a big man, remember?" Draco corrected.

I nodded. "Much better." I said, handing Draco a small box "I know it's a little late, but I found this in Hogsmeade before, well, you know, and I thought you should have it. Happy belated seventeenth?" I said, hoping I wouldn't get in trouble for being two weeks late.

Draco smirked, opening the box and swearing. "Crap! How did you know I wanted a new set of cufflinks?" he asked, holding up the snake cufflinks I bought him.

I shrugged "I listen." I said.

Draco wrapped me in his arms, setting Gwen down to crush me in his embrace. "I love them, Spitfire. Thank you." he said before kissing me softly and handing me a box. "And since I know I won't be able to send you your birthday present, here, I got yours a little early." Draco said, smirking "Happy early seventeenth, love."

I opened the lid of the box and gasped, taking out a dainty silver watch with no numbers, but twelve hands that were constantly moving around a set of stars.

Draco shrugged "It's traditional to give a witch a watch when she comes of age, and seeing that you were with the Weasleys and it was going to be hard to get money for a watch, I thought I'd -" Draco started to explain before I hugged him, grateful tears falling down my face.

"It's amazing, thank you." I muttered against his chest as I slipped it onto my wrist as Emily Ravenwood tapped my shoulder.

"Han, Harry says it's time to go." she said, walking over to Harry, Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

I looked up at Draco, half knowing I might never see him again.

That was going to be the hardest thing to do, going on the run, dealing with the thought of Draco moving on from me.

I had watched him grow up from a cute, stupid eleven year old, to an even cuter, stupider twelve year old, to a sweet, cute and not so stupid thirteen year old, to a romantic, good-looking, and not at all stupid fourteen year old, to a handsome, stupid fifteen year old (Hey, he dumped me and didn't have enough balls to ask me to be his again until Seamus Finnegan kissed me, cut me a break.), to a chivalrous, beautiful sixteen/seventeen year old man.

Now, would you agree that letting him go would be hard? The only major person in my life (not counting Ivy and Harry.) that gave me even the remotest amount of joy?

"I might have to run." I said finally, tearing up. "I might not be able to come back next term." I choked.

"I know, I may not be able to, either." Draco said, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"It's going to be hard." I muttered.

"I know, but it's nothing we can't overcome." Draco said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, but it'll be hard having to move on." I added.

"Whoa, move on?" Draco asked, looking me in the eye "What d'you mean move on?"

I shrugged "Well, with me on the run, you'll probably find another." I said.

Draco kissed me, making me forget what I was going to say "Never say that again, Hannah, I'm serious. I'll never want another. You're the only one I'll ever want. So you're on the run, big deal. I've still got you where you still have me…here." he rested his hand over my heart as he kissed my forehead. "You're mine, Hannah Potter, and I'm not letting anyone get in the way of that. Not again." Draco vowed, handing my owl's cage to the house elf that came for his trunk "Be careful with that extra cage, the owl's my girlfriend's!" Draco ordered the elf before turning back to me and handing me something else.

A mirror.

"This is a two way mirror." Draco explained as I tucked the mirror in my back pocket. "I have the other one. This way we can still communicate somewhat face to face without anyone knowing. Watch," Draco said holding his mirror up to his face and saying clearly "Hannah Potter."

"Holy Skinner!" I gasped when Draco's face appeared in lieu of my reflection.

"All you need to do is send word through this baby, and I'll pick up." Draco said, smirking. "Genius, no?"

I nodded. "Try bloody brilliant!" I said, kissing Draco's cheek. "Where was this when we were in first year?" I asked, laughing.

Draco shrugged "I only just found out this existed." he explained before becoming serious "I mean it, though, if you ever need me, just send word, and I'll pick up."

I nodded.

"No, I mean it." Draco said, taking my hands in his "You have my word that if you ever need me, I'll answer the mirror, anytime, anywhere."

I smiled as Draco wrapped me in his arms for what felt like the last time. "Thank you." I muttered.

"I'm sorry," Draco said again. "I never wanted it to be like this. If I had the choice, I'd be going with you."

I nodded, holding him tighter against me. "If I had a choice, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." I said, tearing up.

Draco pulled away from me, kissing me softly one last time before stepping away.

"I love you." we said together, walking out separate ways before I turned around.

"Draco." I called out, making him turn around.

"Yeah?" he called back.

I felt the tears falling down my face again as I sobbed out. "I need you."

Before I knew it, I was back in his arms, both of us silently crying as we held each other close.

Emily tapped my shoulder "Come on, Han, it's time to go." she said, taking a gentle hold on my arm to pull me out of the embrace.

I reluctantly let myself slip from Draco's arms, both of us locking eyes for a moment before he kissed me one last time.

"I love you." he mouthed.

"I love you more." I mouthed back.

Draco nodded, turning around and walking away.

I sighed, tucking the mirror in my pocket and clutching my heart shaped locket close to my heart as I walked with Harry and Emily to the car.

"I'll never stop needing you, Draco Malfoy." I said when we were in the car. "That's a promise that I fully intend to keep." I stated before I sang softly as I stroked Hellion as Diablo played with Emily:

"**And still I dream he'll come to me that we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather.**

**I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**."

**A/N: Well, there goes The Potter Twins and the Half Blood Prince. Keep reading, The Potter Twins and the Deathly Hallows will be up soon!**

**Dedication: To my devoted friends and fans.**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :)**


End file.
